Twenty five days of Christmas
by GiveMeEverything
Summary: A story of the twenty-five days leading up to Christmas day, Santana and Brittany have a wild holiday ride. Brittana fluff.
1. December 1st, 2011

_Last week_

"_San, this Christmas is going to be awesome, its gonna be our first Christmas as an official couple!" Brittany squeals with uncontainable delight. _

"_Sure," Santana replies, not looking up from her texting. _

"_You're not happy about it?" Brittany pouts and Santana can see it on the window's reflection. _

"_I am Britt," She places her hand on top of the one her girl is using to change gears. "I want it to be just as special as you do, for us." _

_Santana knows she's not the best at putting her feelings into words; that's why it took so long to finally get the girl she was in love with. But she's good at making things happen and she has a plan to let Brittany know just how special she is and how much she wants this holiday to be the most awesome one they've ever had. _

"_I have an idea, starting December 1__st__ next week; we'll do something special every day."_

_Brittany brightens up at my suggestion, "do you mean it San? because usually the holidays are your 'hibernation time', you never want to do anything but be a bear in your cave."_

"_Well, then things are going to have to change. You know why? Because my girlfriend loves Christmas and I love my girlfriend." _

_Brittany leans over the dash and gives Santana a peck on her cheek and she blushes; it happens every time Santana tells Brittany she loves her like it'll never become natural to say. _

_But now Santana has a problem, she has to think of twenty four ways to make Christmas special._

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - On the first day of Christmas Santana gave to me...<strong>

**December 1****st****, 2011**

"Morning grumpy!" Brittany bounces on the bed beside Santana the second she shuts off the alarm. Santana doesn't even remember why it's set since school's been out for weeks.

"What is it Britt?" Santana is still mumbling from her half conscious state of sleep.

"It's today! The first of December!"

"And you're telling me this because…?" She knows exactly why Brittany is doing flips on the bed this early in the morning.

"You forgot didn't you, I knew you would," Brittany says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Santana feels the bed go still.

"No I didn't baby," She reaches out blindly, managing to grab Brittany's leg but instead of pulling Brittany towards her she scoots her head to lie on the sulking girls lap. Brittany replaces her frown with a smile, she can't be mad for long especially when Santana calls her 'baby' or other words of endearment.

Santana gently tucks the hair in behind Brittany's ears to get a good view of the girl she's glad to wake up to almost every morning. She leans up to give Brittany a kiss on the lips, "Good morning." Brittany replies with the same words.

"So what are we doing today?" Brittany asks eagerly.

"I had something planned but it's for tonight so I guess today we can do whatever you want. But please let me sleep for just a little bit more, it's not fair you're never tired the morning after." Brittany laughs softly and bends down to kiss Santana on her forehead.

"Ok, you sleep some more and I'll go make us breakfast."

"Thank you… you're the best baby" the words fade before Brittany is out of the room, signifying that Santana has fallen back to sleep.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana wakes up two hours later feeling much more rested. The bed is cold so Brittany never came back. She takes a quick shower and throws on a large Cheerio T-Shirt from Brittany's closet not caring to have anything but underwear on underneath.<p>

Downstairs she smells the sweetness of chocolate chip pancakes, and hot pineapple sauce boiling on the stove.

"I might have to marry you just to wake up to this every day." Santana hugs Brittany from behind as her girlfriend concentrates on not burning their breakfast.

"You _know _my mom did all this, and if these pancakes go black it's not my fault. You are not helping." Santana is distracting her with kisses that tingle down her neck.

"uh umm," Abigail clears her throat to let the teenage girls know she's back. Santana stops her assault immediately, not that Brittany's mom has a problem with them being girlfriends but it's a little inappropriate to be doing that stuff in front of Mrs. Pierce, and in her kitchen.

"uh, good morning Mrs. P" She steps away from Brittany and looks around for something to keep her fidgeting hands busy, settling on stirring the pot of Pineapple jam.

"Good morning Santana, breakfast is almost done, why don't you girls go wait in the dining room while I finish up."

The girls take that as their queue to leave. And Mrs. Pierce notices how quickly their hands find each other on the way out.

"So have you thought about what you want to do today?" Santana asks casually while she lounges on the sofa with Brittany sitting on her lap.

"uhuh, I want to go see Santa and watch the kids sing Christmas songs. They always do that at the mall on the first day of December."

"Sounds, like a plan." Santana has nothing better to do anyways, so she's fine with waiting in a long line and trying not to get too annoyed with kids singing as long as she's spending her day with Brittany.

Breakfast with the Pierces is so normal Santana sometimes thinks it's weird. She's not complaining because it's great to get along with your girlfriends family, but the Pierce household is so drama free compared to her home that she wonders if things are actually too good to be true; she's never had anything good in her life and that freaks her out a little.

Mrs. Pierce is an excellent cook who is on the receiving end of Santana's compliments perhaps more often than necessary. Brittany and Santana do the dishes and clean the table while filling Abigail in on the days plans. She doesn't object, just smiles the way mothers do when they are proud of something; it's no secret she adores Santana. For all her teenage flaws, Abigail knows Santana has got her daughters best interest at heart and knows Santana loves Brittany fervently the way she loves her husband.

Upstairs, Brittany and Santana dress quickly; Brittany because she's excited to see Santa Claus and Santana because she wants to get there before the line is too long. It takes the giggling girls ten minutes to finish and run to the car leaving the neglected room announcing 'teen zone, mothers enter at risk of grueling workout'.

The mall has just opened as Santana pulls into an empty slot in the rapidly filling lot. There's a good chance their visit to the overweight, red wrapped ho-ho man would be over within the hour.

Every year Brittany comes to see Santa, last year the glee club members had the mistaken notion that she actually believed in him. It's crazy because Santana knows otherwise.

"The magic of Christmas," Santana thinks it's why Brittany stands patiently in line every year for the two minutes on Santa's lap.

Santana despises people who think her girlfriend is stupid, because she's not. Brittany knows Santa isn't real;' "at least not the guy in the red furry coat, because duh he could never fit down the chimney" in Britt's own words. But Brittany believes in the magic of Santa; anyone who tries to make other peoples wishes come true _is_ Santa.

The man in the clad in red, with the white beard and the loud laugh is only the symbol - to remind kids of the magic of believing until those kids grow up and understand for themselves that believing in themselves, and not a man in a red suit, is the only magic they'll need to get the things they want. It's just Brittany's tradition to see the man who inspires that magic, and plus who doesn't want to be a kid for a day?

"You're up next," This year's not so short elf shows Brittany through to Santa. She's all smiles whispering in Santa's ear and sending a few smiles Santana's way. Then it's her turn, she used to be embarrassed when Brittany made her sit on Santa's laps, but doing it year after year made her care less even if she was growing older and older for it.

"So Santa, what did Brittany want?" Santana asks the red man every year. "You can tell me, I'm her girlfriend."

"Only if you tell me what you want first," he makes a deal.

"Fine, I want Brittany to never regret being with me," It's more of a side note to herself to not let Brittany down.

"Anything else?"

"Some new bling would be good too. Now spill."

"Ok, that girl over there," Santa pointed to Brittany who was smiling contently, "she wants an iphone."

"Are you sure?" Santana isn't questioning his hearing, but the fact that Brittany can't stand technology that is unnecessarily complicated; like the iphone.

"Yeah, she wants to be able to capture memories of her happy life with the person she loves the most, obviously you. And apparently the iphone has all the right things for that so… I'd get her one."

"Noted; anyways thanks big man, you are rockin' the red. Enjoy your moment of stardom."

Santana joins Brittany outside the red carpeted area.

"Don't you just love talking to Santa, he's the best! Like the whole listening ear thing; I totally get it."

"Sure Britt, you know the kids are performing now, want to grab seats?"

Brittany grabs Santana's hand and leads them to the third row, because the first and second are already occupied by proud fathers and anticipating mothers.

On stage a hardly applaud worthy medley of mediocre Christmas songs play, but the children seem to be having fun screwing up the performance every few minutes. Santana doesn't care much for the staged entertainment; rather her interest is in watching Brittany watch them perform. Santana can never get enough of how Brittany's eyes shine with happiness because she isn't watching a bad performance, but instead she's seeing the final products of some kids' months of laboring.

Half way through the show, Santana tells Brittany she's got a call and needs to get away from the noise. It's not entirely untrue; she did call someone who just now called her back.

"Hey Quinn," Santana says when she's gotten far enough away to hear what the other girl is saying.

"What is it? Did you accidently call me?"

"Sorry I've been out of touch ever since school break started but it's not a personal thing, really."

"Well at least Brittany still calls; anyway you don't have to apologize, just tell me what you want."

"So I hate to bring this up, but I thought maybe you could help me." Santana hesitates knowing it's a touchy subject for Quinn.

"Spit it already."

"Do you know of any orphanages not too far away? Just, you know, with the whole Beth thing, I thought you could direct me to one, preferably in the city and not more than fifteen miles from my house."

"So now I'm the information service? But you're a smart girl Lopez getting two things done at once."

"Quinn, I didn't mean to bring Beth up ok?" Santana is a bitch but not as much as Quinn Fabray, she's not looking to tear anyone down for no reason.

"About twenty blocks from School to the west, there's an orphanage." Quinn relays the information like an answering machine.

"Thanks Quinn, and yeah I won't ask you next time; actually, you probably won't be hearing from me until school opens again, bye." Santana hangs up and the time on her blackberry says she has about twenty minutes till the show is over. Quickly she dashes through the crowds to get to the apple store, and lucky for her there aren't too many customers waiting. The store is well stocked up for the Christmas season and Santana is able to leave sooner than expected, carrying a brand new iphone and a few accessories she knows Brittany will like.

By the time she gets back to her seat, she's already gotten to know most of the buttons and functions. Santana store's the phone in her jacket pocket just in time for the final bow and she stands up alongside Brittany to give the kids a standing ovation.

"I love it when kids perform," Brittany says to no one in particular, "they are so cute."

"Do you know who else is cute? You when you watch and make those adorable faces."

Brittany nudges her in the shoulder not so subtly "someone should actually pay more attention to the show."

"I watch what I want." Santana completes the banter.

"Hey, is there anything else you wanted to do because I have an idea."

"Nope, let's hear it."

"Well I thought we could maybe be Santa for a day. You know, at an orphanage. We could ask the kids what toys they want for Christmas and stuff."

Brittany has never heard Santana suggest anything like this, and is rendered speechless for approximately nine minutes as Santana tries to read the emotions changing like a slide over her face.

"Wow, San, I'd love to! I just never thought you'd want to do something like that."

"My dad does stuff like this all the time, I figured you might want like the idea since you love kids so much." Santana was kind of surprised at herself for suggesting it, but it's because she's under Brittany's influence and doing good for a change is a good change right? Besides she's doing it to make today special for Brittany just as much as for the kids.

The girls get into the car after Brittany insists on buying Christmas hats for the both of them, so the kids won't be too confused when a couple of skinny Santa's not dressed in red show up to get their Christmas wishes.

At the Orphanage Santana and Brittany are met by Sister Claire Anne who shows them to a room of four and five year olds. The Orphanage itself is new and not very big, currently housing only fifty kids. The room they are lead into holds only ten kids, of various ethnicities.

Santana talks with Sister Claire Anne about her and Brittany's plan to get the kids toys for Christmas, to which the kind sister approves. She then watches as Brittany slips into her role of Santa Claus, taking the kids on her lap one by one and listing down the wishes, giggling with the kids the entire time.

Santana can't help but fall in love with her even more; she can't believe that God gave her an angel for a girlfriend. When did she get so lucky? She took out the iphone that she planned to give to Brittany and took a few pictures of the orphans sitting on a fake Santa's lap, looking so happy like for a moment they weren't motherless and fatherless.

Before leaving Santana set up a shot for all the orphans to surround Brittany, producing the iphone from behind her back to take the picture. Brittany called for Santana to jump in the shot even though she said no at first, she finally gave in and let Sister Claire Anne take a picture for them; all smiles and happy faces.

When they were done they waved goodbye to the kids and promised to let 'the real' Santa know all about their wishes. They thanked Sister Claire Anne for being so accommodating and Santana set up a date for them to deliver the presents.

As they walked in the snow from the main building to the car, Santana handed Brittany the iphone she kept hidden under her jacket.

"How, when did you get this?" Brittany asks more out of shock than inquisitiveness.

"Phone call? I blackmailed mall Santa to tell me what you wanted."

"You really didn't have to San; it was just a silly wish."

"No its not, after seeing you so happy today with the orphans and being able to capture those moments with this handy little thing," Santana points to the present "I don't think you could have had a better wish."

"Thank you," Brittany says sincerely, "I'm going to use it to record every special moment I have with you." She spins around in the snow and brings our cold lips together for a heartwarming kiss.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>It's five thirty in the evening when both girls wake up from a nap. Earlier, they got back and had leftover pancakes for lunch, too lazy to make or order anything, then took a quick shower and cuddled till they fell asleep.<p>

It was Santana who set the alarm this time because they had places to be at seven-thirty.

They leave the house in a hurry once again, Santana barely stopping to tell Abigail that they'll be back by ten.

Brittany doesn't expect dinner at breadsticks, when they come here it's for special occasions only, but Santana loves to eat here and the food is delicious so she's not complaining.

"Is this today's special thing? Are we on a date San?"

"Do I need a reason to bring you to the best restaurant on the planet? But, yes this is a date and it's not over after dinner, the surprise is coming up."

Brittany is a sucker for surprises and Santana can see her trying to chew just a little bit faster. Santana doesn't eat much, she enjoys the look of delight on Brittany's face more than the food tonight, and that's saying a lot since this is Breadsticks. When Brittany finishes, Santana can see her trying not to bounce in her seat so she pays for the food even though hers is only half eaten and Brittany says she can wait but Santana knows she'll only last for five minutes.

They get in the car, and Santana starts driving again down the dark, familiar streets of Lima. She won't tell Brittany where they are going even though she's making pouty faces and pleading in her most sugar coated voice. It's good they've arrived at their destination otherwise Santana might have spoiled the surprise.

"We're watching a movie here? I didn't know you knew about this place." Its true Santana prefers the complex theater, her reasons are that it's more sanitary there and if the movie is boring they can always just slip out to do shopping or go to the game arcade. Local theaters creep her out; the houses and shops in the surrounding area remind her of a place she frequently stays away from by sleeping over at Brittany's whenever she can.

"I got news through facebook that the AV club got sponsored to play old Christmas films here every week night. And according to the schedule tonight is one of your favorite Christmas movies so that's why we're here."

"Are you going to stay? Because you really don't like my favorite Christmas movie."

"Of course I am Britt's, we're doing special things _together_ right?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying if you want to leave at certain parts or for the whole movie basically its fine."

"Brittany I've seen it before! And I've survived the whole film so don't worry."

"Well you could always like snuggle in shoulder if you get scared." Brittany offers one more time.

"Thanks Britt's,"

The two get popcorn from the low-lit vending shop managed by a lanky red-head teenager who doesn't get a hint that Brittany is actually on a date. After Santana gives him a piece of her mind, the girls leave to settle down right in the middle of the half filled theater, most of the seats are occupied by families and couples past their prime.

Santana doesn't hate 'A Christmas Carol', well not really, maybe she did the first time she watched it which was when she was ten and got so spooked by the ghost of Jacob Marley; she spent most of the movie chatting with Brittany to avoid focusing on the screen. Brittany on the other hand loved it because of the ghosts. 'A Christmas Carol' became her favorite Christmas movie combined her two favorite things Christmas and other worldly creatures.

Like every time Brittany watches something she likes, her eyes are glued to the screen, shifting every so often as the mood of the story changes. And every time Santana is uninterested in something she chooses to focus her attention on Brittany, taking note of all the little nose scrunches, head wrinkles and the growing and falling of her smile. The movie is done none too soon.

The credits roll and Santana gets up to stretch her legs, feeling proud of herself for sitting through the whole film even though she fell asleep on Brittany's shoulder for the whole second half.

"Wait," Brittany pulls her down from her standing position but instead of falling back into her seat she loses balance and lands on Brittany's lap.

"Well' I'm sorry but not sorry for ending up in your cozy lap," Santana chuckles and looks around to make sure no one is paying attention to them before giving Brittany a quick kiss. "But as much as I like it here, we need to leave before this place is deserted and I have to defend you against the popcorn boy again."

"Don't be silly San, Ben is sweet. Can we take a picture before we leave?" Santana rolls her eyes but poses, her puckered up lips press into Brittany's cheek and her eyes stare comically at the camera as Brittany puts on her brightest smile and takes the picture on her iphone.

"Wait how do you know ginger muffin?"

"Ben's in geography with us remember? You even made a joke about his freckles numbering more than all the States in America."

"That was true though, boy's got them bad. But let's go, I'm still not ruining my evening beating him up for hitting on my girl." Brittany takes Santana's hand and squeezes reassuringly; she loves it when Santana is protective of her.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Back at the Pierce house in the comfort of PJ's and Brittany's bed the girls cuddle like they do every night, it's familiar but never tiring.<p>

"So, was today special enough for you?" Santana's voice breaks the silence.

"It was awesome San, thank you for everything; spending the day with me, the iphone, the visit to the homeless kids, dinner at breadsticks, the movie - best girlfriend in the whole world." Pause. "But what are we doing tomorrow?"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you Britt, now sleep so you can find out."

Brittany kisses Santana goodnight and falls asleep with her head tucked into Santana's shoulder, hoping for tomorrow to come sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So, should I continue this? What do you guys think? I have a lot of school to do and it's going to take a lot of time but I'm willing to commit to the story if people are interested in reading. **


	2. December 2nd, 2011

_After receiving many comments wanting me to continue this story, I've decided to do it yay! In my summary I said it was going to be all fluff, but I'm changing it a little bit. There will be some drama from time to time because I realized I couldn't write pure unadulterated fluff._

_ Also although this story is about Santana and Brittany's Christmas together, I want it also to be about them as individuals. I want to explore different aspects of their relationships so that the characters will have development._

_Thank you everyone who commented and listed this story as an alert or favorite. I appreciate you always._

**gleeknumber1 - you're getting what you wished for, Brittana Christmas everyday! Except I apologize before hand if I fail to deliver on an occasion or two because I don't know if life/school/work will prevent me from writing. But I will try very hard to have a chapter up everyday. Cheers!**

**_I don't own glee or any of the characters except for ones I add in the future chapters. And sorry for any mistakes, they are all my fault. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>December 2, 2011<strong>

Today Santana is going to do something she's never done by herself before. Good thing Brittany is going to be there to help, it's one of Brittany's favorite activities and she's done it lots of times with her mom.

The doorbell rings and Santana gets the door.

"Britt, you know you can just walk in, my parents are never home, heck I'm hardly ever home but today we're doing something that we can only do here."

Brittany hangs up her coat and follows Santana.

"Today we are going to bake cookies."

"Oh my god San! Is that why you left super early today? Why didn't you just tell me this morning!"

The cold, stoic house almost shudders awake at Brittany's squeals of delight and overall bubbly -ness. Santana just stands aside and watches her girlfriend jump up and down and babble about how much fun it's going to be.

"Because I would have missed the little show you just did now." She answers.

Once Brittany is a little more focused, Santana shows her all the ingredients minus one that she's set out on the table.

"I hope Chocolate chip cookies are ok with you."

"I love them, when can we start."

"Now I guess, ummm here's the recipe."

"Why are we making so many San, this is like way more stuff than my mom uses."

"Well," Santana snickers at her evil plan, "I thought we could be friendly to our 'friends' and wish them a happy holiday and stuff… everyone loves cookies right?"

"You mean we're gonna give them out to all our friends …"

"Only in the glee club" Santana butts in "…to uh, appreciate them for trying to create a little dysfunctional family in the club."

"Aww San, you're so sweet; I knew the holiday would grow on you." How true, Santana feels a extra cheery already just thinking about doing the 'sweet' thing.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Half-way through mixing the flour into the batter and Brittany adding other ingredients at random Santana knows something is not right.<p>

"Britt! I already added milk."

"But sometimes my mom adds a little more after all the wet ingredients are in."

"Are you sure Britt? because the recipe says three fourth cups of milk and then add three cups of flour; now we're at the flour so no more milk."

"Look I don't want to hurt your feelings San, but you did your math wrong. We're quadrpulating it right?"

"yes, _quadrupling."_

"So, you only put two and a half cups of milk when it's supposed to be three."

"Oh my god Britt! Now its worse, I put in four cups of milk, and now you've added another half! This is a disaster."

"No it's not, look I'm sure its fine," Brittany dips her finger into the batter and licks it clean, "exactly how it's supposed to taste at this stage."

Santana finishes mixing in the rest of the flour making sure she got the right amount this time.  
>"Britt, are you saying that you taste the batter every time you add an ingredient? How do you know how it's supposed to taste like?"<p>

"Stop worrying San, I told you its fine I've done this like.."

"I know, you don't have to tell me that you bake cookies and cakes and all the other shit with your mom like every weekend." Santana's defensive tone doesn't escape Brittany.

"Why are you mad at me?" Brittany's soft tone counters Santana's harsh one, all production has stopped at this point. "You bake with us all the time."

"Wait, are you sad that your mom never bakes or does stuff with you?"

Santana is holding back the storm set to pummel the house. "No why would I… yes… ok YES. I just wish my mom would do things with me, I don't mean now cus that'd be hella awkward, but like before. Why couldn't she be just a little like your mom?"

"Come here San," the moody girl stumbles into Brittany's flour sprinkled arms, it's comforting and it's calming the storm inside Santana that always attempts to abrupt at the mention of her mother's name.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." The muffled words crack Brittany up a little because the direct vibration on her chest is tickling.

"Don't say that, I always want to know what's bothering you ok? You can't always win the 'best girlfriend' award."

The implications of competing in that area is hilarious, "You know you win that one every day Britt," Santana detaches herself and hands the bowl of Chocolate chips to her smiling girlfriend. "Here, for being so good you get to put in these in."

After a good stir with a little addition of something by Santana, the flat, oval shapes semi resembling cookies are put in the oven.

Santana very clearly directs that they need to wash the mixing bowls and measuring cups for the next batch. It's definitely not what Brittany has in mind though as she throws a handful of flour at a previously spotless Santana.

"This is not funny! You totally messed up my shirt!"

"Come on San, it's just a little bit right there," the attacking girl pokes her in the ribs with a finger not completely batter free."

"Yeah, I was clean for a reason, now you've got the mix on my shirt too!"

"You asked for it!" is shouted at the same time as the girls reenact a less hostile version of the civil war.

Plenty of powder is used by both sides before the battle gets more personal when one of the girls smears bottom of the bowl batter on the others face; it's not long before both girls look the part of soldiers in a trench on a rainy day.

Things seem to take a turn for the better though when Santana calls truce and decides to help her girlfriend get cleaned up with her tongue. Alas it's all a delusion when a much different war breaks out; the goal, whoever can finish the batter off the other's face first while heavily making out on the flour trampled floor, wins. About ten minutes in, it's apparent neither girl is interested in winning.

Fifteen minutes pass.

The girls are still making out then their senses start to detect the smell of horror.

"San, I think the cookies need saving." The Northern soldier declares.

"Well get off me!" the other girl is in hysterics as she grabs a towel and extracts the tray of the cookies that now resemble burnt saucers.

"More like they need to be sacrificed Britt." Santana disposes them immediately, watching the charcoal cookies fall and crumble at the bottom of the trash can.

"Bet they were bad anyways" The supposed to be seasoned baker brings up the memory of wrong ingredients.

"This is not going to work, let's just clean up and do something else. Sorry Britt." Santana is ready to put out.

"I have an idea, let's get help!" The other girl won't let one lost batch of cookies ruin their plan.

"Your mom is not going to want to see this."

"Not my mom…."

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry? Really Britt you have got to be kidding, man-hands' is going to save the day?"<p>

The bedraggled duo is a spectacle in front of the giant Berry residence.

"Why didn't you tell me! I would have refused to come. Do you know how embarrassing this is?"

"San, Rachel is going to open the door any minute now, be nice. We need her help if we want to deliver your _special _cookies to the glee kids.." Santana instantly denies doing anything to the cookies but her girlfriend stops her midway, "I know what you put in them San, and it's totally cool cus' we're not trying to kill them or anything, it'll just be really funny."

The perpetrator is about to thank the other girl for understanding how important it is for her to 'bring joy and cheer' to her fellow glee clubbers when a furry from head to toe Rachel Berry opens the front door.

"Ok, Arctic hunter were you just on your way to kill Caribou or what?" Santana never passes a chance to make a jab at her antagonist.

"Actually this attire that I assembled rather quickly, to credit myself, is one hundred percent animal free. The real question is why you two are in front of my house dressed rather inappropriately for this chilly weather."

"We actually came to take some fashion tips on what sweaters not to wear this season seeing as everything in your wardrobe is so three years ago; and that coat? It looks like it was passed down to you from your caveman ancestors." Santana is having a field day with Berry.

"San stop it." Brittany cuts in before Santana can start a fresh round of insults, "Rachel we were baking cookies and were just wondering if one of your dads, sorry I can't remember which one is the baker, is free to maybe give us a hand."

The winter ready girl nods up and down annoyingly at every word Brittany says.

"I'm sorry to inform you that neither of my dads are home today, they are very busy organizing a Christmas fundraiser at their firm for kids who have down syndrome, which may I add is a very noble thing to do …"

"My ear is numb Berry, get to the end already."

Rachel clears her throat and continues. "your ears actually might not be so frost bitten if you were thoughtful enough to cover them before walking in this weather Santana, anyways I'm sorry my father's can't be of any assistance but may I offer myself instead to help with your dilemma. I am quite experienced in the art of food craft."

"Yes!" – "No!" The cheerio jacket girls fail to jinx.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana starts to think maybe it's a good idea she relented to having Megaphone Mans hands help out. The minute Rachel Berry sets foot into the disaster struck kitchen she goes into full out miss bossy pants.<p>

A bitchy Santana is assigned to floor duty (not with hidden intentions on the delegators part, she affirms) while Brittany is directed to recreate a spotless, clean table. By the time Berry is though with the dishes and cooking utilities, the cheerios with only half her umph present to her a barely passable version of a clean kitchen; never mind.

"Well, now that we're starting afresh, let's gather round and resolve who will bring what to the table."

"Everything is already here."

"Yes Brittany, what I mean is we need to assign jobs. The art of baking has a systematic approach that if followed, will ensure we end up with delicious results."

The condescending tone in Rachel's voice does not escape Santana, she hates that the obnoxious girl tries to spells everything out for her girlfriend like she's a seven year old.

"Berry, if you just use every day English, no one will side eye you; except for me, that's my job."

The shorter girl smiles at Brittany apologetically, not daring to say anything else for fear the edgy girl may lose her cool. Silence ensues' which results in the three girls standing around the table looking at each other like they have nothing to do.

"Ok, all differences aside I volunteer to lead the way as we…"

"Shut it Berry, I got this." The nuisance is ruining Santana's day rather than fixing it. "you just sit there," pointing to a tall wooden stool, "and tell me if Britts and I are doing anything wrong." As an afterthought, when she sees the lectured girl flex her jaw to speak, Santana adds, "And by that I mean don't interrupt us _at all_ unless you're sure the lives of the cookies are on the line." Rachel, not feeling up to defending herself in the eerily fancy decorative house that feels seemingly empty, just nods, staring intently at the two girls as they work.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>This time the cookie batter turns out surprisingly good. Maybe the presence of the watchful, stool-stuck hobbit, contributes to keeping them focused on the task. When the time comes to add the special ingredient, Santana schemes with Brittany on a way to distract the Rachel Berry.<p>

Out of nowhere a doorbell rings, and Santana asks Rachel to get, sprinting out the side door immediately after Rachel leaves the kitchen. Apparently the ringing was imaginary and the second she opens the door she is greeted by a snow wielding Santana, she's defenseless against the flurry of ice balls' all aimed at her.

She endures the icy slushies like a wimp, hitting a G5 at the top of her lungs until the bombardment stops.

"That was not funny Santana," She screams, "I've been trying very hard not to catch hypothermia. Now, I must say, you've ruined my chances at being perfectly healthy this Christmas season in the event that my amazing talent is discovered and I get invited to perform for the Mayor." Her rant lasts all the way from the front door to the kitchen, where Santana is sitting on the counter checking out her nails, feigning indifference to the raging girl.

"Please Berry, we all know not even diarrhea could stop you from performing for anyone of the slightest importance."

It's the last straw for the insulted girl as she whips around and grabs her coat, storming out of the Lopez house."

"And she's got the Diva march off down to the tee." Santana eye's follow the girl till she's slammed the front door.

"Did you really have to do that San?" Brittany says while pouring the much more moldable mixture into perfect cookie shapes. Santana shrugs in response as if to say she couldn't careless, they didn't need her anymore.

The girls decide to keep their hands busy, not on each other, but on actual cleaning this time while they wait for the ten minute timer to go off. The mess from their second attempt is not nearly as bad as the first. Santana feels a little proud of herself and Brittany for making actual cookies on their own for the first time in their lives – Rachel's comments are of little significance.

The alarm rings just as Brittany and Santana flop down on the ache absorbing sofa.

"Ugh, let's get those out before they burn," Santana leads the way to the kitchen and uses newish padded mittens to remove the hot trays from the oven and place them on the counter.

"They look so good San, can I have one?"

"Britt, remember these are the ones we're giving to our friends. Wait for the next trays of cookies, those are for us." Brittany helps her put the other three trays into the oven.

Having nothing distracting to do during the waiting period, the girls go into full on touching mode. They can't be blamed though; it's the teenage hormones from all the flirting and teasing they've been doing for the past two hours that haven't found an outlet yet. At least they set the timer again.

Santana doesn't know why she didn't think of it the first time around; then none of this Berry and second batch batter business would have happened. But never mind that, Santana has better things to think about than Berry, like how Brittany is biting her lower lip and licking it carefully the way she does cotton candy, and God is her hand already feeling up Santana's breast? She can feel Brittany's thumb brush against her bra covered nipple, and …

"What the, Britt!" the loss of contact frustrates the needy girl.

"The cookies San! The timer went off, we need to take them out!" And just like that Santana's super sexy hot girlfriend transforms into an adorable bunny bouncing into the kitchen.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>An hour later 'Santa(na)'s Special Cookies' are wrapped and sealed in clear crinkly bags.<p>

Brittany and Santana have a huge disagreement about whether also adding bows and bells to the package is necessary; but in the end the girl with the pout wins – it's not fair! Not at all.

"So, who should we deliver these wonderful Santa(na) cookies to first?" Brittany holds a list of addresses. "I think we should go to Rachel's first since she lives the closest."

"She's probably still mad Britts, I don't think she'll even open the door for us."

"Are you planning to throw snow at her again? I really wanted to see that. But really San, I think you should apologize, it's the best way to make people stop being mad at you."

"Fine, we'll stop at Berry's first then at Puck's since they live in the same neighborhood."

"After that," Brittany picks up, "we can come back for the car and drive to 'Cedes house, then Tina's. I'm sure if we go there we'll also see Mike 'cus they're really tight … like that; I totally made that into a song." Brittany raps.

"Yeah, I see where your coming from we can skip the whole trip to China Town."

"That leaves us with," Brittany scans the paper up and down, "the Hudson-Hummel's! That's hitting three stones with one bird!"

"It's three birds with one stone Britts, and what about Quinn?" Santana points out, "She's already pissed at me for not calling her so I'm sure she'll be super glad if we visit."

"Done deal," Brittany high-five's her girlfriend and gives her a kiss. The girls grab the bags of cookies and leave the Lopez residence.

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>The girls arrive back at Santana's house a little worn out from all their visits. Brittany plops on the bed to rest while Santana sees an opportunity to get some lady lovin'. But alas, as much as Santana wants to warm her body from the cold, she remembers that Brittany has to be home for dinner in fifteen minutes and that she has a dinner arrangement with her mother who got off work for the night. Santana wants to bring Brittany to dinner with the excuse that things are always awkward with her mom and she needs moral support, but her girlfriend says she should spend some quality time with her family.<p>

"But you are my family too Britt." Santana whines on que.

"I know that but tonight is important for you and your mom. Maybe you'll get the chance to talk to her about doing stuff together more often. You know I'll just be a distraction if I go."

"Damn, right you will," Santana winks and bites her bottom lip thinking of all the she wants Brittany to distract her.

"Which is why I shouldn't go," Brittany reiterates her point, "I have to go home now San, call me when you're done having dinner."

"Ok, Britts. Actually can I go over to your place when I'm done?"

"You know you don't have to ask that, my window is always open."

"Your mom hates when I climb the tree Britts, that's why we did the whole coming out to our parents thing remember? So I could use the front door."

Santana walks her girlfriend to the front porch, "Have fun with your mom San." Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kisses her goodbye before running off in the direction of her house.

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Brittany is surfing the web aimlessly, facebook is boring and youtube is only fun when she's mocking videos with Santana.<p>

Speaking of Santana, her girlfriend hasn't called at all and it's past ten o'clock already. Brittany wonders if she should just get ready for bed. She decides to take a shower first but before she can get off her chair warm hands cover her eyes.

"San? I thought you weren't coming anymore."

"I would have called or texted if I wasn't baby."

Brittany peels tan hands off her eyes and kisses them adoringly.

"Did you miss me already?" Santana pulls Brittany in closer so that their bodies are absorbing each other's heat.

"I always miss you."

In bed after both girls took a quick shower, Brittany runs her hands through her girlfriend's dark trellis.

"So, how was dinner with your mom?"

"It was fine." Santana's lack of enthusiasm to talk about her family is always the same. And as always Brittany tries to make talk about them.

"What did you eat?"

"Dunno. Salad. Macaroni. Didn't really have the appetite."

"Why? did your mom say…"

"Britt, can we just not talk about it tonight? I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend ok?"

Brittany doesn't answer and Santana would be stupid to think it had nothing to do with her sharp answer. Santana turns around to a stone faced Brittany.

"Look, I'm sorry Britt… I really am tired; we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I'm not trying to snoop you know; I was just asking in case there was something I could do to make you better. I know when you're not happy San and I just want you to be happy." The concern Brittany has for her is touching.

"You're cute when you worry." Santana melts at Brittany's words. "The irresistible pout just sits there without you even trying," She pokes Brittany's frowning lips with her finger, "right there, just like that," poke, "all puckered up and cute," poke, "and kissable." She leans in to do so but Brittany moves away.

"Well, you could have called." She says bluntly.

"I'm sorry Britt, yes I should have called."

Brittany smiles content that her girlfriend just forgot to call and wasn't in any real danger.

"Now we can get our Sweet Lady kisses on." Brittany launches herself at her girlfriend.

Santana indulges Brittany for a few minutes but pulls back. "Baby, as much as I want to have sex; and I really do because I've wanted to jump you all day, we really need to sleep. Tomorrow I have a huge surprise for you but it involves getting up early."

"Can you give me a clue San?" An excited Brittany will not go to sleep.

"Ok, only one ready?" the eager girl nods and concentrates really hard.

"Hills of snow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - warning for next chapter, will turn to M and very dramatic<strong>

**Let me know what you think. Did I make Santana too mean? **


	3. December 3rd, 2011

**This chapter is rated M, there is smut. **

**gleeknumber1 - at least I'll have reviews from you right? LOL**

**Hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 3, 2011<strong>

4:00 am.

"Brittany?" Santana stirs awake at the shuffling next to her.

"Sorry, go back to bed sleepy. I'm going to get some water."

Santana nods and closes her eyes again. God does she love the holidays, even though she already resigned herself to getting less than eight hours of shut eye when she had the wonderful idea to spend Christmas pleasing her girlfriend, Santana's determined to snap up every minute of bliss she's given.

The stillness settles and she feels herself falling back into her light sleep. But an empty bed with no one to cuddle just isn't doing it for her. She rolls over to rest on the side of the bed occupied by Brittany's warm body minutes ago, waiting for her to come back. After about twenty minutes Santana realizes that her girlfriend is not coming back and she jolts awake wondering where Brittany could have gone.

To her relief Brittany is standing at the window, watching the pretty snowflakes fall and pile on her window sill.

Brittany loves to look out of her foggy, half blocked window with fascination like she is in a cave of sorts peering into the distant white emptiness. It's easy to imagine in the very early morning when no cars drive by to disturb the image. She's holding a cup of now luke-warm cocoa, the instant type she can make by herself when no one is around. Today she didn't finish very much of it because she let her mind wander too long and now it's not hot, heart-warming cocoa anymore.

She's still lost in a dream of her and Santana driving down the snow covered streets in an old fashioned buggy, when she feels warm arms envelope her, warm hands grasp her stomach and a warm body pressed against her back. She knows that body well, it fits perfectly with hers, filling out places of her body that seemed like they were carved that way for the other girl to fill.

"San…" no answer, "Sleepy head." She sing-song's

"Why aren't you coming back to bed? I missed you, needz to get my cuddlez on." A cracked voice finally responds.

"I'm awake now San, can't go back to sleep. But I want you to."

"No, I'm awake now…" yawn, "we don't have to get ready for another hour, what do you want to do?"

Brittany doesn't respond but Santana knows she's got something on her mind.

"Me thinks someone wants to finish something I was too tired to do last night." She guesses knowingly, looking at Brittany's face for confirmation. The red cheeks and the silence tell her she's right.

Santana seizes the cup of cocoa from Brittany's hand and saunters to the bathroom. "I'll be here enjoying this nice warm chocolate, if you want to join me," She wags her ass more than necessary, knowing Brittany is staring at it clad only in underwear.

It's not a few seconds after lying down in Brittany's bathtub that the girl herself walks in shyly, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Sorry, the tubs full but if you want I can offer my warm lap?"

Brittany grins at Santana's sultry proposal. "Only if you're naked," She plays along. "Warm legs are not enough."

"That can be arranged, hold this." Santana hands the cocoa back to Brittany and steps out of her underwear letting show her smoothly shaved center before she pulls the loose T-shirt over her head. Brittany watches the muscles in Santana's back ripple and God, they should be illegal.

"You're going to spill the drink if you don't get yourself together."

Brittany's broken out of a very erotic fantasy by the equally sexy sound of Santana's voice.

"Well lie back down." Brittany has a plan that she can't wait to fulfill. "You don't get to tease me like this, woman. And you are going to pay."

It's almost like Brittany is playing a Master character, its turning Santana on and she can feel it. "I didn't do anything wrong," She assumes a Subservient role herself, "I've only been trying to get your attention, when you've been giving me the cold shoulder."

"Well, darling," Brittany moves right up to Santana's ear and whispers, "you won't be so cold once I give you what you deserve."

At that Brittany slowly pours some cocoa down Santana's shoulder, the warm liquid contrasts with the cool air and it arouses Santana even more.

"Unngh," she lets out a sweet moan at the sensation of warm cocoa dripping a trail down her breast crack while Brittany climbs over the side of the tub and kneels in between her thighs.

What comes next almost sends Santana over the edge. Brittany's tongue connects with her skin and licks circles of Cocoa off her body. Brittany makes sure to take her time, getting it all off before pouring another trail down Santana's neck. It trickles in crooked lines down Santana's body; a small stream chooses to run off her breast. Brittany wastes no time in licking the Chocolate off Santana again, diving in and attaching her mouth to Santana's bosom, sucking her nipple till it aches. Santana's moaning uncontrollably now, this is just too hot for words.

Santana decides she's had enough foreplay and practically rips Brittany's tank-top off, revealing pert breasts and hardened nipples. She steals the cocoa out of Brittany's hand and pours all the rest onto Brittany's milky white skin and returns the favor. The stickiness of the chocolate and the smooth wetness of Santana's tongue make it hard for Brittany to resist. She's is lying flat along the floor of the tub while Santana hovers over her licking and caressing her erogenous parts deciding how she should fuck her Master senseless. Without much thought she lowers herself onto Brittany so that her dripping core touches the other girl's and slides smoothly against it, letting their clits rub at a fast pace. It's been a long time since they've done it this way.

As so happens when some erotic fantasy begins, something always has to come and ruin the moment. In this situation it's a knock on the bedroom door. When Brittany's mother enters, both girls know they could be caught in a very compromising position. They recall that the bathroom door is not even fully closed.

Brittany thinks on her feet and pushes Santana up so she can turn on the water. It's freezing cold. Santana quickly draws the curtains just as Mrs. Pierce walks into the bathroom.

"Britt honey, is that you?"

"Uh, yes mom… is something wrong?"

"No, I was just looking for Santana, did she go home already?"

"Yes, uh… yeah she wanted to go get some stuff."

"Oh ok, well her dad called me and wanted to relay a message for her, guess I'll just call."

The water is starting to freeze their bones; usually the heater doesn't kick in till six in the morning. They hear the sound of Santana's ringtone.

"Honey, Santana left her phone here." Abigail addresses the girl behind the curtain as she goes to pick up the blackberry off the nightstand. She walks back into the bathroom. "I'm going to try and call her house phone."

The girls are practically shivering now. Brittany wishes her mom would just leave so they could sneak out.

"I can go mom, just tell me and I'll go tell San at her house."

"Oh no honey I can't, Dr. Lopez says it's for Santana's ears only."

Dr. Lopez's freezing daughter rolls her eyes; her dad would never say anything so cheesy. But of course Mrs. Pierce is trying to keep the surprise a secret so while she's making it sound exciting and stuff this just really is a bad time.

"I wonder why she's not picking up. Maybe she's not home yet, when did she leave honey?"

"About ten minutes ago." Brittany tries to not let her shivering become obvious.

"Alright then I'll just try in a little bit, but honey, aren't you cold in there? Why are you even showering at this time of morning?"

"I… uh…" She's having trouble thinking of an excuse. Santana mouths for her to say something so she says, "uh, San told me to?" Her girlfriend makes a "what" face at the lame explanation.

"Well, I'll get you a towel," Mrs. Pierce doesn't seem at all disturbed by the excuse.

Brittany can't let her mom open the curtains or else she'll see Santana.

"No, it's ok mom. I can get it myself; I'd just really like some hot cocoa since I'm freezing right now. Can you make me some?"

"Ok, honey." Mrs. Pierce says as she finally leaves, the girls listen for the click of the bedroom door.

"Oh my god, that was freezing. I am literally numb." Brittany maneuvers out of the tub as best she can and grabs a towel for Santana and herself.

"Talk about a cold shower," Santana murmurs. Not feeling any part of her body but still managing to feel the dull throbbing at her core.

The girls dress in thick hoodies immediately and help dry each other's hair before planning how to get Santana out of the house without Abigail seeing.

As asked, Abigail has a cup of hot cocoa ready for Brittany when she comes downstairs. The hoodie bundled girl talks to her mom distractingly so her girlfriend can easily slip by. She sips the drink but mostly uses the cup as a hand warmer. Her mom asks how she's enjoying the holidays so far and if she misses her parents at all; the teasing makes Brittany go red in the face.

In the middle of their conversation about nothing, Santana marches in shouldering her snow lint coat; It is an applaud worthy effort. Brittany's admiration of the girl's performing skills starts her on another day dream in which her girlfriend is a Hollywood super star.

Abigail and Santana walk back in from behind a wall discussing something in hushed voices. The daydreaming girl didn't even notice they were gone until they are back and her girlfriend is sliding onto the seat across the table. Brittany studies Santana's eyes, noting the hint of something secret in the deep brown color. Santana too is enjoying the silence of the morning. Abigail has gone upstairs to do house work so it's just the two of them and a cup of cocoa in between; both girls taking turns to slide the cup across the table till its empty.

"What's the matter Britt?" It's come to this, suffocating silence. It's the type of quiet that sneaks up on you.

"Nothing San," That just confirms what Santana already knows, or thinks she does.

"Aren't you the least excited about the surprise?" and in a barely there whisper, "Are you mad at me?" She thinks back to last night and the early morning, could it be that?

"San, you know I don't need surprises to make me happy. Why do you think something's wrong if I'm not doing back flips or holding my breath to hear about the 'new thing' we're going to do?"

Santana has no idea where this is going.

"I'm just saying that I am excited, and I always want to know the little secrets and things you do for me behind my back. But I'm happy too - waiting till you tell me. I'm super happy to sit here and listen to your breath, to look in your eyes, to smile when you smile, to hold your hand, to share a cup of cocoa. I just want you to know that the time we spend together is what matters to me most, not what we do with that time. And thank you for trying so hard, you're the best girlfriend."

Santana understands, her eyes show it – they brim and gloss over.

"I think someone deserves a reward for that speech," Santana pulls a broacher and tickets from her back pocket. "No more surprises."

The squealing starts, after fifteen minutes it's still going on. Brittany's mother looks down from her vantage point and smiles, happy for the two girls.

"Is this really happening San? Are we actually going?" There are so many questions all with the same answer "yes. But only if we pack your stuff and leave now."

Brittany tries her best to focus and pack but she really can't do both, when she manages to for a second it's to decide between two equally cute, equally fluffy, equally warm hats. In the end it's Santana who packs all the useful things and makes sure the bag is stored in the trunk.

They make it to the airport on time, and are the last ones seated.

Brittany can't stop talking; she hasn't ever since leaving the house. The iphone comes out more than once, it looks like she's really mastered it – and people say she's dumb. There are probably more pictures of Santana on the iphone than there are in Santana's house.

The animated talk soon draws out into a comical snoring. Santana kisses the pale nose nuzzling in her cheek as she pulls the provided blanket over both their bodies.

Sometime later Brittany wakes up from her nap and goes to the bathroom. Having to step over Santana from the window seat stirs the sleeping girl but she doesn't wake up. Five minutes pass and Brittany hasn't return, the lack of warmth eventually rouses Santana and now she's worried Brittany has gotten lost; she tries to suppress images from that movie with Jodie Foster searching for her kid on the plane.

Feeling somewhat apprehensive, Santana heads down the walkway towards the bathroom; it's the most logical guess. When she knocks on the 'occupied' bathroom door she hears a muffled voice that sounds like Brittany. Santana's head churns as she knocks again, using their secret knock originated at cheer camp when they had to sneak into each other's rooms.

Santana is not surprised to see Brittany peek through the small crack of the door before it flings open and shut in a matter of seconds, and Santana is swallowed in.

"What were you doing San?"

"What are _you_ doing Brittany?"

Neither girl answers, they both know what they'll be _doing. _They get to it immediately foregoing foreplay. After the bad bathroom incident this morning, both girls are determined to make this one great.

As if on cue, Brittany and Santana launch at each other with impending desire. They usually don't last two days without sex, but today's tease has been too torturous and too long. Both girls go after what they desire, each other, with rabid passion.

Santana moans loudly into the small cubical, not caring if anyone hears her. What Brittany is doing with her tongue turns off all Santana's control and turns on everything else.

"Oh god." Inhale, "fuck Britt, keep going, keep going, unghhh." Santana tries not to look; the sight of Brittany on her knees might make her come prematurely. Not wanting it to be over too soon, Santana pulls Brittany back up before she can finish and kisses her hard putting more pressure into the kiss so that she's pushing Brittany into the opposite wall with a loud bang.

She can't get enough of Brittany's tongue, can't get enough of her lips, and can't get enough of Brittany's thigh against her core. She wants to make her girlfriend feel all the things she's feeling; pounding heart, building orgasm, and exhilarating thrill of joining the mile high club.

Santana makes Brittany understand that she's in charge now as she pins her hands above her head and holding it there with a one hand death grip. Brittany doesn't fight it; she's already winning the tongue duel, evident by Santana's sloppy kissing. But the girl still has a trick of her own, as her hand slips under Brittany's underwear and she enters the girl with two fingers. Santana shoves in and out roughly and relentlessly, if Brittany asked for mercy now she wouldn't get it.

With her last ounce of strength Brittany pushes Santana down to the floor where she pulls Santana's fingers out of her and spins herself around so she can access the juice in between tanned legs. She dives in licking fast and hard at the pink nub jutting out impressively. Santana pulls Brittany's jeans off and opens the newly exposed girl's legs wider not willing to lose the battle. The girls are eating each other out, and falling over the edge faster than the plane is cutting through the air.

"Brittannnnyyyyy!"

"uh ,uh, uh, ummm, oh godddddd, SSSSSSaaannn."

Their moans sound like a beautiful harmony as the both come, one following the other.

"God stop, Britt, enough….. uhhhhhhh, mmmm, … Britt please stop….unngh. Please… stop… Stop! STOP!"

Even though Santana is screaming for her life, the girl on top is too intoxicated by her smell and taste that she keeps licking and sucking until Santana comes for a second time – and a third. It's finally when Santana smacks Brittany's butt a stinging red that she stops.

Santana is crying, and Brittany realizes what she's done. She can't phantom how selfish she was by putting her needs before her girlfriends.

There's knocking on the bathroom door but the girls are too spent to care. Santana literally can't move without feeling pain.

When the girls finally walk out of the bathroom they're met by an angry line of people swearing in their faces and preaching to them. Santana tries to storm away, but can't walk properly because of the treatment she's just had. Brittany follows her, tears in her own eyes.

"I'm sorry San," She apologizes for the twentieth time. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't talk to me now Brittany," Santana seethes through clenched teeth, she'd been done too darn good and too fuckin' hard.

They settle into their seats once again, Santana with more difficulty; she refuses the hand Brittany offers.

Both girls look straight ahead at the back of the seats in front of them. Brittany hasn't stopped crying as she leans towards the window and looks outside seeing nothing but the darkening sky. She hates herself so much, her girlfriend does all this for her, and she takes advantage of her in the worse way possible. Brittany doesn't know what had overcome her and doesn't know what she was thinking. She doesn't know what to do if Santana starts to doubt her love and Brittany starts believing that the person putting all the effort into their relationship from the beginning is Santana, its all Santana. Brittany crumples under her own condemnation and self-hate. She's never felt this way before but now that she feels the blame and regret in full force, Brittany doesn't know if she'll ever be able to forgive herself.

It's too suffocating to sit there beside Santana and know what she's done so Brittany gets up and leaves. Santana doesn't stop her. Only when the 'fasten your seat belt sign' flash alerting the passengers that the plane is landing, does Santana start to really worry about where her girlfriend went. She was mad at Brittany for not respecting her, but she ultimately still cared about her. And now that Brittany was nowhere to be seen she starts to panic at her disappearance. She's been gone for hours, and could be anywhere on the plane.

Santana hopes Brittany knows that no matter what she needs to come back and strap herself into her chair before the plane starts its descent on the runway. Still, she doesn't risk it. Feeling considerably better in her sore spot, Santana runs as best she can down the aisles looking for the face she's forgiven a long time ago. The seat belt sign fastens again and a flight attendant kindly insists she head back to her seat; Santana rolls her eyes and moves past her. She has to find Brittany now.

Santana has all but forgotten the pain at her core that compares nothing to the pain in her heart, she starts to fear all over again that something terrible has happened to Brittany because of her own little stubborn tantrum.

Just as she's about to give up and alert the staff that someone is missing, she finds Brittany curled up in a ball in the serving compartment.

"Brittany," she shakes the sleeping girl but receives no answer.

"Come on Britt!" Santana manages to make Brittany open her eyes but the moment she does, Brittany shoves Santana away from her.

"Stop it, now." It's a demand, Santana doesn't care right now that Brittany is acting childish; they need to get back to their seats.

She manages to drag Brittany down the hall and buckle them in time for the landing. They still haven't said a word. Santana knows Brittany is scared of lifting's and landings so she grabs Brittany's hand as the plane touches down. Once the plane stills, Brittany opens her eyes she distinctly feels her hand being squeezed by Santana, she tries to pull away but Santana keeps her tight grip.

"No, Brittany. We need to talk."

"Why would you want to talk about it? I know, you hate me, I hate me… there's nothing to talk about."

"I don't hate you Brittany," Santana says in a low voice to avoid being heard by the passengers grabbing their things and hurrying to get out of the plane.

"How could you not, Santana I …. I practically raped you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself baby," Santana wipes away some tears that have started to fall down Brittany's face again.

"And it was nothing like ….that. People get carried away; we were in the heat of the moment. It happens."

"But it shouldn't have happened Santana, I don't even know why I did it," Brittany says in between sniffles and more tears, "I love you San, I can't believe I hurt you like that."

"I love you too Brittany, I love you so much." Santana reassures her, "You need to forgive yourself, because I forgave you a long time ago, ok?"

"I can't San, I ruined everything." Santana sees that Brittany's self-loathing runs deep, "I feel like the only person doing anything right in this relationship is you. You do all these amazing things for me, you come looking for me when I'm lost, you defend me from people's words, you came out to your parents to be with me, that was huge for you; San I haven't done anything for you. I don't deserve you."

Santana is crying because she never knew Brittany could feel so bad about herself, it breaks her heart.

"Brittany, look at me please," her tone is firm but loving, when the other girl follows through Santana makes sure to speak straight to her soul.

"Don't ever say you don't deserve me. Don't you ever think you're no good, because Brittany you are the only good thing I have, don't take that away from me by hating yourself. Yes, I fuckin' came out to my parents because it was worth it; you are worth it Brittany. I'd do it all over again a million times for you."

"And listen Brittany," Santana makes sure she has the full attention of those blue eyes, "you make me happy everyday… you don't even have to try, you're not like me – you don't have to try and prove yourself or your love. You love me in the way you do best, you're always there for me, you care about me and take care of me, you get me out of situations I stupidly get myself into, your kindness makes me a better person. Brittany I can go on and on about how you turn my world upside down. But the most important thing is this. I love you. Ok Brittany? Did you hear me? I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

Brittany can't help but let the tears flow when she hears how much her girlfriend loves her.

"I'm sorry," Brittany says a final time, not knowing how else to respond to the declaration of love.

"I forgive you, let's start again ok? We are going to have the best two days ever and nothing's going to screw that."

"Ok," Brittany smiles, knowing it's what her girlfriend is waiting to see. Santana smiles back and places a soothing kiss to Brittany's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - sorry that this might seem like a filler chapter. But yeah I'm trying to be realistic with the timeline and at least they talked about feelings, cus you know with feelings its better. Anyways Next chapter Brittana get their holiday on WEEEEEEEEEEEE<strong>

**One more thing, would you guys forgive me if future chapters were slightly shorter? **


	4. December 4th, 2011

**Thank you for the overwhelming alerts and favorites. I love you guys :)  
><strong>

**December 4, 2011**

Their overnight flight being over, Santana and Brittany make their way through the standard procedures, collect their bags and head out to the front of the 'domestic flights' building. They are waiting for Dr. Lopez to pick them up.

True to his word fifteen minutes later as Santana stays by the stuff and Brittany catches snowflakes, a black limousine pulls up directly in front of them. It catches Brittany's attention, but what's more interesting is the man who steps out of the vehicle to greet his daughter; they are a spitting image of each other. Dr. Lopez is tall and handsome; no wonder where her girlfriend got her looks. Brittany stops trying to photograph the snowflakes, and walks towards Santana. She's conversing with her father when Brittany joins them, surprising Dr. Lopez with a hug. Santana stands up even stiffer, if that's even possible in this weather, hoping upon hope her father won't be unimpressed by her girlfriend. It was awkward enough that she was in a lesbian relationship, it'd be worse if her father shunned Brittany.

Santana doesn't have to hold her breath for long as to her surprise; her dad wraps his coat covered arms around her girlfriend and returns the hug.

"Can never get enough hugs in this weather," he smiles at Brittany, "my daughter used to give them to me all the time." He winks at Santana. She grins back, not wanting to ruin the moment with a retelling of why they never interact physically anymore.

Dr. Lopez has his driver put the girl's bags in the trunk while the three of them duck into the plush car. Santana and Brittany sit on one side of the leather decked interior while Dr. Lopez occupies the opposite seat. When the driver gets in, Dr. Lopez orders him to take them to the resort before pressing a button to close off the compartment.

Its awkward for Santana, sitting like this with her girlfriend snuggled into her on one side and her father sporting an amused look on the opposite side.

When she came out to him last year he barely reacted, he was barely even there. In reality, of course he was physically present but his mind was somewhere else. Ever since his career kicked off and she as left behind with an overbearing socialite mother, it seemed like he couldn't care less if his daughter was the captain of the Cheerio's or not, didn't bat an eye if she was drinking every weekend and maybe sneaking some on a school night, he had not interest in the fact that she liked girls and not guys. The only things he seemed to pay attention to were her grades and giving her money to buy anything she wanted, so long as she was on a straight path to an Ivy League University where maybe she would study to be a lawyer or a doctor or something equally impressive; so long as she made him proud.

It's a little difficult to get personal with a person whom you've seen twice a year for the last ten years of your life. If Santana counted, she'd come up with approximately twenty – twenty days of her relevant life that she shared with the man sitting across from her who was her father. Santana wishes her girlfriend would spontaneously break the silence the way she does so innocently, and then as if Brittany could read her mind,

"Dr. Lopez thanks so much for letting us come, I mean me…San's already allowed to come but thanks for letting me come too. I've never been to Colorado."

"You're quite welcome Brittany, I'm glad you came too otherwise Santana would have been stuck with me, waiting for my meetings to end; I'm sure she wouldn't call that a fun vacation."

It's too easy, why can't her relationship be like this, why can't she just forgive her father? The more her dad and her girlfriend talk, the more she wants to throw the past out the window and be that girl again; the one who asked to hear stories from his work, the girl who hugged her dad on instinct whenever she saw him, the girl who started arguments over silly things just so her dad would laugh and indulge her till he gave up and let her win.

"You've never been out here? Well you're in for a surprise. I'd let you girls tour the state but I don't think you girls will have time for the resort and sight-seeing; maybe another time…" His voice trails off like he can't promise when he'll see his daughter again; he's going to try if Santana will let him.

It's no secret within the Lopez family that Dr. and Mrs. Lopez have been on the rocks lately; Santana has heard her mother throw around 'divorce' as if it were some household word, which it has become ironically. And if Mrs. Lopez is neglecting to be a mother to Santana lately then Dr. Lopez feels it's his responsibility to give his daughter that much more attention and start being a father; his marriage doesn't matter as much to him as his daughter, that's what this trip is about. He's giving Santana a hint that he's trying.

"Oh, really Dr. Lopez I'm sure Santana and I will have tons of fun at the ski resort. I read the brochure, and they have so many activities."

She catches her breath and keeps talking.

"Will you join us too? Like when you're not busy being Dr. Lopez to all the important people in your meeting, will you come and do fun stuff with us?"

The doctor chuckles at the rambling wonderment that is Brittany, he sometimes questions how Brittany and his daughter ended up in a relationship when he knows Santana is not the patient listening type.

"Well, I'm not in a meeting now so you can call me Martin. Dr. Lopez is boring; I hear it all the time."

"But you're a doctor, so shouldn't I call you doctor; or do I only do that when you're in the white clothes? Plus I want to be respectful because you're my girlfriend's dad and everything…"

"Brittany!" that last part was a little excessive.

Dr. Lopez smiles at his daughter's uneasiness to talk about the gay thing. He never had a problem with it but he guesses the edginess comes from his lack of support. It's just that he doesn't see it as a big deal which apparently to his daughter it is. He reminds himself again that he'd have known how to handle it better if he was around.

"Well, since I'm 'your girlfriends father' we are practically family Brittany, and besides you've known me almost your whole life. You don't have to worry about titles and Surnames anymore."

Santana really doesn't understand what's happened to her father, why everything seems so normal like she and Brittany aren't gay or anything. She determines to give her father another chance just on the fact that he's absolutely taken by her girlfriend.

Checking in is no hassle as her father instructs the bell boys to get everything while he shows them what room they'll be staying in. The property from what Santana has seen is impressively huge; the hotel itself is a beautiful work of snow white architecture. The frozen lake spread in front of the entrance is bigger than what she imagined from the picture.

They enter the suite on the seventh floor, where Brittany and she will be staying for two nights; Santana approves, it lives up to the splendor portrayed in other parts of the hotel. It has two rooms, two bathrooms, a living area, a kitchenette and lastly a fantastic view of the snow packed mountains dotted here and there with patches of evergreen trees. While she is awestruck, Brittany is ecstatic.

Santana seeks her father who is standing at the door looking pleased with the girl's reactions.

"This is really nice, uh… where are you staying?"

"Just two floors up in suite 04, if you need anything just come up; though you'll probably have better luck reaching me on my phone," He pulls out a black berry and jiggles it back and forth, "I'll probably be in the meeting most of the day but I'll take your call at all times, except maybe if I'm closing an important point; I'll call you back."

"Sure," all of a sudden it's like they are in business mode, she hates it when he gets like that with her, "I just a…could I have your pin? It'd be convenient…"

"Hey," Martin is not about to let this become one of 'those' conversations. This is his daughter; he reminds himself she shouldn't have to feel wary of asking anything of him.

"You don't need an excuse mija, you're my daughter that's reason enough." They exchange pins and type a few messages back and forth to see that everything is working.

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **My mija no's how 2 chuze her fonez

**Santa(na) baby ;-p: **omg dad where did u lrn 2 txt lk that?

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **LOL I deal w/ the Y gen all the time

**Dr. Martin Lopez:** took me long nuff 2 undrstnd

**Santa(na) baby ;-p: **wld'v got ur pin a long time ago if I knew

**Santa(na) baby ;-p: **BTW ur LOL is fake cuz I can see ur not laffin not cool dad.

Martin has his tongue sticking out, enjoying the back and forth texting with his daughter when his phone rings and ends the fun.

"Sorry got to get this."

Santana mouths that it's ok and heads off to find Brittany, feeling very good about the whole trip. It's going better than expected. She finds her girlfriend dragging both their bags into the bigger room with the bigger bed. Apparently Brittany has no intention of sleeping separately which is perfectly fine by Santana. They hardly ever sleep apart anymore at home. Santana gives Brittany a hand with unpacking and storing their clothes in the spacious closet.

"San, did you see the bathroom?" Strange question.

"Yeah, sure."

"Did you see what's 'in' the bathroom?" And it dawns on Santana what her girlfriend is really talking about.

"I know, doesn't the sink look awesome? I mean who thinks of putting the soap bar on a slide."

Brittany doesn't answer, just looks at her girlfriend pointedly like "really, you go into the way too many function bathroom that doesn't even look like a bathroom for all the crazy stuff in it and you comment on the sink?"

Santana sidles up to Brittany, places her hands on Brittany's hips and holds her close.

"The hot tub," Santana kisses Brittany lightly. "I bet it does more things than I can imagine, we should totally try it sometime."

There is a swift knock at the door as the two girls jump slightly apart.

"Sorry wasn't trying to interrupt," Martin looks like he did something terribly wrong walking in on his daughter doing something personal with her girlfriend. "Just wanted to say that I have a meeting at 11:00 which is in ten minutes so I have to go, but I will call you every few hours to make sure everything's good. But don't hesitate to call me if something happens."

"sure thing Dr. Lo…err..Dr. Ma….err Martin." Brittany rushes in to give him a hug like she did at the airport. It warms his heart a little bit.

"umm…yeah…will do dad…just a, I just want to say thanks for everything. It's amazing."

"Come here Tanny."

Santana goes to hug him. She hates that name and he knows it but she doesn't want to ruin the moment by calling him out.

Martin takes his leave instructing the hotel staff to cater to the girls needs in every way. Santana hears the door close. Now that they are all alone, Brittany leaps onto the bed and starts bouncing away, happy for the springs that make her flip extra high.

Santana watches with a huge smile, while covertly sending a message on her phone.

**Santa(na) baby ;-p: **Dn't think ur getin 'way w/ that

A few seconds later her phone buzzes

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **I C U rmembr

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **but I ges u go by Santa baby now huh?

**Santa(na) baby ;-p: **Brittz, she also wnt'd a 3 or :-*

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **either is bettr thn that signature face of urz

Half-way through a forward flip, Brittany calls for Santana to join her.

**Santa(na) baby ;-p: **gtg, but this is not over

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **K, 3 cya later :-*

Santana can't believe she's texting her dad, and neither can Brittany when she juts her face into the screen to see why Santana is grinning like a fool.

"Your dad's cool, he likes my hearts and kissy faces"

This could be really bad, if her dad and girlfriend decide to gang up on her; Santana will be fighting a losing battle.

"No, he thinks they're silly that's why he's using them to tease me."

"Well, it's working so I still like him."

Santana gives up, if they are going to be buddies and plot against her well there's nothing she can do about it.

The girls jump into the bed which is soft and has so many pillows it's hard to choose which to keep and which to kick out. As they lie there with their choice pillows, Santana asks Brittany if there's anything she wants to do in the afternoon. Brittany says she wants to ice skate so it's settled, but her girlfriend makes her promise to eat first so she'll have energy. They change into more comfortable sweat pants and hoodies before heading to the rink.

Santana decides to stop and get few pastries from the bakery on Martins credit card. They eat quickly so they can get on the ice faster. While at it, Brittany gets a photo of Santana looking like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed with a Danish Blueberry tart. Santana takes it a step further by smearing crème from Brittany's éclair onto her mouth and nose before taking several pictures of Brittany trying to lick it off with her tongue and making other goofy faces.

Outside the sun is shining bright but not scolding, it adds a touch of warmth to the cold weather.

The girls get their skates from the staff in charge, store their belongings in a locker, and take to the ice. The first thing Brittany does is slip, pulling Santana who was holding her hand down with her.

"This is why you let me lead Britt. Come on, get up." They struggle a bit but soon find their feet again.

"Ok, so ice skating is just like roller-skating; remember that ring Mr. Shuester took us to, April's one?"

"I remember you falling all over the place, yes."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Well you certainly aren't doing a good job of keeping us up; just trust me on this one."

Truth is together the girls are a hot mess. It comes as a surprise since they're masters at balancing – they are on the fuckin' cheerios and can stand one legged on a shaky hand five meters in the air – they shouldn't be sucking so much at this.

"like I said Britt, bend and slide with the right then again with the left." The girls move forward all but two meters before falling in a heap again.

"That's the fourth time Britts!"

"Why is it my fault? We were supposed to go left and then you went right!"

"Ok," Santana thinks of a way to solve this ice mopping dilemma, "lets skate separately, maybe it'll help us balance better."

"You first," Brittany slides her knees together and sits back to watch her girlfriend try it alone.

Santana feels like Brittany is pressuring her to succeed since Santana was sure she could do it. But she doesn't do well under pressure, sometimes she forgets her locker combo when Brittany is staring at her which is what her girlfriend is doing now.

Slip.

"Good try San!" Brittany gets up and skates towards her fallen girlfriend.

"How did you do that so easily Britt? Wait; since when do you know how to skate? Don't tell me you were using me for entertainment."

Brittany stalls, "not really."

"So you were a little bit?" Santana is not amused at her girlfriend's antics; she's embarrassed herself to all the bystanders.

"San, I slipped once because I hadn't adjusted to the ice yet. But you wanted to lead so bad that I just let you, I didn't want you to get mad. It was a tiny bit funny?"

The fallen girl crosses her arms in defiance. "Fine, let's see what you can do."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and takes off effortlessly. First she skates circles around Santana, then decides to do the same thing but backwards. Santana is already in awe. After a while she skates to a spot two feet in front of her girlfriend and begins to do pirouettes. Fuckin' pirouettes on the ice! Not only that, Brittany does them standing and squatting, never slowing down her spin. Finally she tries something Santana is totally not prepared for, Brittany skates towards her at full speed and just when Santana thinks her girlfriend has gone mad, Brittany does a flip over her and lands perfectly, ending in a statuesque pose.

Brittany comes skating back to her girlfriend and sits with her on the ice. Santana just eyes Brittany unbelievingly as she's lost for words.

"I'm trying very hard to be mad at you right now Britts," the dumbstruck girl finally finds her voice, "but you just blew me away, you're amazing."

"Thanks San, I wasn't trying to make fun of you though. I promise it's just that you're stubborn so I have to let you do what you want."

Her girlfriend knows her way too well, and if she wasn't such an ass she wouldn't have made a flopping spectacle of herself.

"Could you maybe.."

"Help you out?" Brittany also knows her girlfriend has a huge ego and doesn't like that to get hurt either.

"yeah."

Brittany helps Santana get up, and when they are standing she shows Santana how to move her legs slowly and in a steady rhythm. Left slide, lift right, slide, lift left, slide. She holds onto Santana the whole time and saves them from a few falls. After about half an hour of Brittany's instruction, Santana gets the hang of it and can skate by herself, she's a little bit shaky without her girlfriends support but she's doing it; Brittany couldn't be more proud.

They skate for a little while longer, Brittany doing tricks every now and then to impress her girlfriend. When she slips on a double spin jump, Santana laughs at her girlfriend sprawled out on the ice a little dazed by her fall.

"Hey baby, need a hand?" Brittany extends her arm for Santana to grab, and when she does Brittany pulls her down to the ice.

"What the fu…" Brittany is tickling her playfully, not really hitting any spot through the thick sweater. Santana tries to get back at her and they end up rolling around on the ice in a play fight. Santana finds herself on top of Brittany when they've exhausted their energy.

"Hello." She leans down and takes Brittany's bottom lip, sucking for a few seconds.

Hello. Brittany returns licking playfully at Santana's full pout but not making a move to go further.

"Did you have fun?" The bottom girl asks. She surely did, it was so liberating letting loose on the ice and dancing her heart away.

"It was very fun the last hour when I wasn't practicing belly diving and knee scraping."

Again Santana tries to initiate a kiss by nudging her nose against Brittany's and brushing their lips together.

This time Brittany yields; they start slowly putting meaning into every kiss. Santana licks Brittany's teeth and then asks for entrance which Brittany gladly allows, letting Santana's tongue slide over and underneath her tongue. Brittany lifts her head slightly so she can get her tongue in deeper as the kiss becomes more passionate. To help the other girl, Santana brings her hands up to hold Brittany's neck in its elevated position. She moans loudly when Brittany bites down on her bottom lip and nips her top lip with short kisses.

"I think we should take this somewhere else," Brittany states when they come up for air. A group of small children have gotten to the edge of the ice and although they are too far away to see what's happening, they try to spy anyways.

"We don't want that audience to see us get our mack on," Santana agrees, getting up and pulling Brittany with her.

The girls get off the ice and trade their skates for their regular boots before going to get their stuff out of the locker.

Santana sees a series of messages on her phone when she checks it

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **Santana, I'd like you to have dinner with me tonight along with some young people you'll find interesting to meet.

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **Bring Brittany too of course. Please dress nicely – no overalls. Joking.

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **Some nice tailors here rent out tuxedos and dresses.

**Dr. Martin Lopez: **Please get whatever you and Brittany want. Dinner 7:30 sharp. Main dining hall.

With that the messages end. It doesn't look like they have a choice but to do as her dad says. Dinner with her dad is fine. Young people? Not good news, probably some overachieving jerks who are hiding their ultra jerkiness behind their fancy accents and minor success stories.

Santana tells Brittany as much and she agrees they have no choice but to go. They decide head back up to their rooms for showers and then going shopping.

**SBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"Do you like this one San?" Brittany is wearing a flowing flamingo pink dress that falls stylishly to her feet on the right, and just covers her knee on the left. It's strapless and dents in the middle, showing off a bit of cleavage. They've been at this for at least an hour and none of the other dresses have made Brittany look as captivating as this one.<p>

"I love it baby, you look gorgeous. Just wait till we do your hair. Those young doctors will fuckin' do anything you ask them to."

"That is if I can compete with you in that red dress, I'll probably end up having to punch them for drooling over my girlfriend."

"Although you're probably right, I haven't even tried this on yet so save the applause for after."

Brittany waits on the provided couch while Santana goes behind the curtain to change. She's nonchalantly whispering a tune when she looks up into a mirror and sees the reflection. Brittany turns her head so she can see the real thing.

"Santana, I'm sorry you can't wear that. It's illegal." Santana looks at her girl questioningly trying to see if Brittany is being serious or just making a brilliant comment. But Brittany is just staring at her like she's never seen her before. Of course she looks hot; red is her colour and this dress is just glorious.

It's a spaghetti strapped dress, bare backed with criss crossing red strings that barely cover anything. It fits around her figure nicely showing off her abundant bosom and accentuating her hips; finally it covers her thighs and ends at the top of her knees.

"uhummmm… drooling." Brittany snaps out of her dreaming and wipes the edge of mouth just in case.

"So what do you think?"

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to fight all the boys and girls who will try to get a piece of you."

"So I take it that you approve?"

"1,000,000 percent."

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>When both girls arrive at the main dining hall, they are immediately the center of attention. Earlier the girls had gone back and done their hair. Brittany's is all moved to one side and curled in big waves; a portion of the bangs cover her forehead to give her that bashful, innocent look. Santana is quite the contrast, with her somewhat revealing dress and her hair straightened to a ruler, she's the image of elegance.<p>

The first thing Santana does is eye each one at the table with a judgmental glare. Her dad sees this as one of Santana's defense mechanisms and discreetly whispers into her ear that if she behaves, he'll give her a surprise she'll love after the meal.

Santana and Brittany decide to go along and join Martin for dinner. They are introduced to the group of young bachelors who are exactly like Santana expected; cocky, obnoxious, and singers of their own praise. They do manage to talk about a variety of other topics where they use their big words and try to out explain each other.

It's interesting at first but soon it bores Santana. She's becoming less and less tolerant of the eyes some of the boys are giving her girlfriend. Brittany on the other hand, in all naivety is ignoring the discourse, the looks, and the boys all together as she eats her food and holds her girlfriends hand under the table squeezing it whenever Santana says something remarkably sharp and intellectual.

The full course dinner comes to an end and Martin thanks everyone for joining him; also telling them that he's going to have a personal meeting with a few close friends. Before leaving, he hands Santana two fake ID's.

"There's a bar on the underground floor, have fun. But make sure you take care of Brittany and get back to your room safely. If you have any problems or if you need me call ok?"

Santana has never loved her dad more, its' just what they need after that stupid formal dinner.

The girls go back to their room where they change into party clothes and redo each other's makeup and hair. They hit the bar at exactly ten o'clock. After that the evening is a blur of sights and sounds and groping and screaming and punching and swearing. What really happens that night neither Santana nor Brittany remembers when they are carried back to their room by two of Martins assistances.

Well, maybe they don't remember - yet.


	5. December 5th, 2011

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**lebanese11 - you'll find out ;)**

**crazyfornaya - hey, I like your name. And you'll be presently surprised that Santana is not always the bad guy**

**gleeknumber1 - right? Santana's dad is pretty cool, so long as she does what she's supposed to he doesn't really care for her after school activities **

* * *

><p><strong>December 5, 2011<strong>

The next morning goes by almost completely with the girls sleeping in till eleven.

If Santana had been responsible last night she wouldn't have woken in up knocking herself into near unconsciousness on the underside of the coffee table. How she got there, no one knows except maybe Brittany who doesn't have the consciousness to tell her right now. She is in such a disheveled state, one look at her reflection in the black glass is enough to confirm she looks as shitty as she feels - like her mom after a night out 'socializing'. Ugh, just the thought of it is sickening and she runs to the bathroom to dry heave.

When she gets back, a yellow post-it note is visible in the same place she stared at her despicable image. She must be really fucked up to miss something so obvious. Picking it up, she lies down in the spot she warmed last night and reads the note as best she can with remnants of sleep still crisp in her eyes.

_Santana, or Brittany, I will be in the conference again for most of today. But I'd like to talk to you over lunch so I'll drop by your room at twelve. If you aren't going to be there at noon then please call me so I can give you the name of the restaurant. _

_Martin_

A groan escapes Santana's mouth, she knows what this means. They fucked up and her dad isn't happy. The grandfather clock displays 11:15, which gives them only forty-five minutes to be presentable and coherent and piece together what exactly went down in "ZONE."

Santana puts on the water in the hot tub, letting it run at a warm temperature. She goes to wake Brittany up and when Brittany refuses, she carry's the girl and plops her into the tub unceremoniously.

"San, did we sleep in here?"

"No Britt, but we need to shower and be dressed in half an hour."

Santana starts to clean herself while going over in her mind what happened the night before. She comes up with a list of random things but she doesn't understand how they tie in.

"Britt? Do you remember anything from last night?" she doubts her girlfriend has anything but it's worth a try.

"I had lots of fun."

"That's it Britt? Ok look, at twelve we're having dinner with my dad and he's going to want to know about what happened last night. All I remember is that we were drinking and had this really hot dance, and then there was a fight. I think someone was hitting on you and they'd been hitting on you a lot last night or I wouldn't have lost in then and then we were being hauled out." She pauses to think further, "We also may have done something when we got back to the room, but I'm totally blacked out on that – especially sleeping under the coffee table; naked."

"I didn't drink that much last night until we got back so I remember pretty much everything. I like it when you swear in Spanish; so pretty and hot."

"When then please fill me in Brittany. Did I do something like really bad? Should I expect to be arrested?"

Santana's worried face makes Brittany crack up a little; it's cute how her girlfriend scrunches her nose and furrows her eyebrows when something is bothering her.

"I don't think so San, I mean you couldn't have hurt a cat – I'm sure cats don't get insulted by your words."

Her girlfriend is making a 'what?' face.

"You were super drunk San, you couldn't hurt anybody even if you tried."

"Thank God."

Brittany's words ease Santana's conscious a little bit.

The girls hear a doorbell and realize that they have to be dressed and ready like fifteen minutes ago.

"Britt, you are going to explain everything to my dad. We have to go now before he gets even madder at us."

Santana shouts to the person on the other side of the door that they'll be out in a minute. They jump out of the tub and leave a soaking trail to the bedroom where they dry themselves with a towel in one hand and the other hand rummaging through the closet for something to throw on; anything.

Brittany wears the first things she grabs. A light blue V-neck and a pair of sweat pants. Santana grabs a dress, but changes her mind grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt instead. Exactly ten minutes later the girls are standing in front of their room, huffing from exertion.

"Did you girls just get up?"

They look sheepishly at each other and nod to Martin who suspected as much.

"Well, let's go then. We have a reservation at a nice French restaurant downstairs."

He leads the way down the hall into the elevator with Brittany and Santana holding hands and whispering behind him.

"He doesn't look mad San."

"Oh no, Brittany don't be fooled, he's mad, but he's good at hiding it like me. Well, the me before I fell in love with you."

"Why don't you get along with your dad? You two act so the same."

"Which is why we don't get along, we're getting better though Brittany."

"I'm proud of you baby, you try so hard to fix things – that's what I love about you." Santana is given a sweet kiss on the cheek before they get into the elevator with Martin.

The restaurant is nice indeed, just like everything else in the hotel. Martin orders a slew of food then clears his throats eyeing the girls seriously. Santana lets out a breath preparing herself for the rage of Lopez's to rain.

"I've heard reports about last night. They are not too serious, but they do have to be sorted out."

The girls eye each other and look back at Martin, waiting for his next words.

"What do you think you were doing!" He's not angry just exasperated that he lets the girls loose for one night and chaos ensues the next morning.

"You tell me!" Santana says equally loud and offended. "I don't remember doing anything worthy of your little royal escort. We were perfectly fine!"

"Really, then why did security call me to say that my daughter and her friend started a fight?"

"What fight? Brittany tell him!" She can't believe her father is accusing her so harshly. "I know I always talk about killing people or shipping them off to countries you can't see on the map without a magnifying glass, but I'd never do it!"

"No one is saying you did, but there was a report that you physically assaulted someone."

"I was so drunk I couldn't hurt a fly, who's this foul mouth who wants to turn my own father against me?" She stands up and slaps her hand on the table hard, no one crosses Santana.

Brittany speaks up after silently watching the exchange between the two hot blooded Latin's.

"Sit down San; we don't want people to think we're planning how to bomb the building."

"Who said Santana hurt them?" she directs her question to Martin, who is shaking his head at how his daughter is behaving.

"Leonard, He had dinner with us last night and I guess he went to the bar too."

Santana smirks, figuring out which douche bag it was and picturing how she'll get her revenge on him.

"Oh, the slightly homophobic mustache who couldn't keep his pupils off my girlfriend for one second last night to eat his food? I swear he wiped his mouth so many times because he couldn't aim a spoon. Even if I wasn't gay, I'd never bat an eyelash at that droopy cheeked, dope faced stick up."

A smile creeps onto Brittany's face every time her girlfriend pulls off her legendary insults; it's mean but sometimes people need to hear the truth. And who better to tell it than Santana because she keeps it real and she's hilarious.

Martin can't deny that his daughter's description of Leonard is spot on. But he has fatherly duties to do.

"Santana, I just need to know what happened ok? I heard his story now I've come to hear yours."

The food comes at the perfect time when Santana has no appetite for anything but a certain persons head.

"I don't know what happened." Santana says quietly, she is mad for not remembering, and thus not being able to defend herself.

"That is not helping your ca.."

"Ummm, I can confirm Santana didn't do anything to him." The father and daughter turn their attention to Brittany.

"Brittany can you tell me the story from the beginning?" Martin folds his hands and prepares himself for the worse.

"Well, we got to the bar not super late because Santana had plans to do … umm…other stuff after. We were basically having a good time, drinking and dancing until that guy from dinner showed up and asked to get us drinks. Santana basically told him to umm….I don't think I can say that word here."

"I need to hear everything Brittany, so I have a fair view of the story from both sides." Martin can already sort of guess what his daughter might have said.

"ok, she said to fuck off because she didn't want his annoying face ruining her night."

Santana silently chuckles that Brittany did her own censoring with the word 'face' instead of the d word.

"He wouldn't take a hint and bought us drinks anyway, bringing them to us and trying to get a seat at our table, like how rude was that?"

"Exactly," Santana chimes in, "these wannabees think they can get anything they want by ratting off a title. Not everyone's interested in a Phallus Hailing Douche… PHD, get it?"

Brittany lets out a laugh, she can never understand how a not so smart someone like her was lucky enough to have a witty, intelligent girl like Santana.

"So, back to the story, he basically wouldn't leave us alone. After a while we had enough of him and got on the dance floor hoping to lose him. Ummm that went on for like half an hour then San went to get us more drinks, and the moment I'm alone he pops up again and says uh…. Something offensive…"

"What did he say Brittany," Martin cuts her off.

"God I can't stand that guy, the fuckin' minute I leave he takes advantage of Brittany. I feel like cracking nuts right now." Santana takes the opportunity to further insult the guy who's ruining her vacation.

With and encouraging nod from Martin, Brittany continues. "He said I had enough fun with my friend and I should go up to his room to get the real fun on. I almost threw up on him. Then he said he wouldn't mind having a…well he said it'd be nice to have both Santana and I. That's when San came back; I think she caught the last bit."

"Please tell me I threw the drinks in his face," Santana is enraged at what the guy was suggesting to Brittany.

"You sort of dropped the drinks San and broke the glass, that's when everyone else started looking at us."

The other two are hanging on her word waiting for what happens next.

"I'm actually proud of this part," Brittany beams at her girlfriend and holds her hand, "Santana shouted in his face that I was her girlfriend and that he needed to leave us alone. He was so shocked, his mouth was literally wide open – he looked like Mr. Monopoly on the 'you are bankrupt' card. After that he got really mad and started saying some bad stuff about us being gay; he used a lot of dirty words. Then Santana punched him."

"I did?"

"She did?"

Both Lopez's look alarmed.

"Yeah, just walked up to him and slammed; exc…"

Martin doesn't wait to hear the end of it, "that is exactly what your being accused of Santana!"

She looks appalled that she actually did it; she hasn't ever fisted a person's face before.

"I'm disappointed Santana, I trusted you to take care of Brittany and not cause trouble, but that's just you isn't it – always leaving a trail for me to pick up." Martin wishes his daughter hadn't grown up in the environment that she did, home life wasn't the best for her and he feels guilty for not being there to teach her better.

"You know, I doubt you ever listen to me." Santana is fed up, "So much for being a father… all those things I got in trouble for weren't even my fault, and you know it. I got caught up in some bad situations, yes, but I never was the cause. And fine, you're disappointed in me but I don't care; what you think doesn't matter because you don't even know me."

"I'm the bad guy, I'm not going to try and convince you otherwise. You always give the benefit of the doubt to others but never to me. I'm leaving." Santana pushes away from the table before anyone can say anything, but Brittany grabs onto her hand and stops her.

"San, I'm not done the story… please let me finish?"

"Brittany, he," wagging a finger at Martin, "doesn't want to hear how maybe I'm not the one in the wrong; he's already made up his mind."

"No, Santana sit down; let's hear the ending."

The angry girl sits back down but totally ignores her father.

"As I said, Santana punched him but she totally missed like I think she only grazed his ear. After the guy shoved Santana who shoved him back and they were sort of just wrestling. I told them both to stop it but they were kind of busy fighting so I tried to pull them apart. Somehow I got between them but not after I elbowed him in the nose."

"Wait, can I go to jail for that?" Brittany stops her story telling with a concerned voice.

Martin tells her no, and asks her to finish. He sees now that he was too hasty to judge his daughter for something she didn't do.

"Well, he ran off to the bathroom and we were carried off by those really big men. After that the real fun began,… We got back to the room and Santana suggested we play…"

"Britt, you don't need to tell that part," then facing her father she spits out, "Are you happy now?"

"Santana I'm sorry…"

"Don't. Come on Britt; let's go…we'll order from room service." Santana stands up and drags her girlfriend away. As she follows Santana, Brittany smiles at Martin apologetically and tells him not to worry.

**SBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana is still in a bad mood as she lies on the still made bed. All the progress with her father has gone down the drain; no matter how hard she tries, she's still a disappointment.<p>

"Hey San," Brittany lies on her side next to her girlfriend, stroking Santana's arm gently with the tip of her fingers.

"What you did last night was amazing."

"Do you mean when I told everyone I was dating you, or do you mean when we got back and had our own party?"

"Both, but especially the first; you've gotten so much braver."

"Hey, anything for you remember?" Santana presses her lips against Brittany, pulls back and smiles before closing the gap again to kiss her gently a few more times.

"But I still want to know how awesome I was at the after party."

"Actually, I don't remember very much of it because you made me drink a lot."

"Shame, I bet it was epic."

"Don't _you_ remember anything San?"

"If I did I would've stood up for myself but sadly no, right now I can't recall anything except…did we play cards?"

"Yeah, strip poker."

Santana's mouth goes ajar, "we did? Was that my idea? because that sounds like a fuckin' awesome party. Can you think of any details?"

"Not right now San, I'm hungry."

"Oh right, totally forgot lets order some food."

Santana dials up while Brittany scans the menu.

"I just want junk food; I can't even read most of the things on this." The menu gets handed to Santana, who fairs a little better with the fancy names but agrees burgers and fries are the way to go.

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>While they wait for their food, the girls talk about what to do in the afternoon.<p>

"Let's go skiing! The cable cars look fun."

"Do you want to ski or ride the cars?"

"Both, come on San, we have to do it … we might never get another chance and it can't be much harder than ice-skating."

"Right, I won't have a problem with that at all, since yesterday was all a breeze."

"Are you scared San?"

"What! NO! Let's do it, after lunch we are getting our skiing on."

The food comes just in time. Brittany hounds down her burger and fries before Santana is half way done.

"Eager much Britt?" Santana's stuffed mouth makes her sound funny and Brittany laughs.

"You're such a slow poke, eat faster."

Does Brittany not see that her cheeks cannot take any more substance at the moment?

"Trying Britt."

Finally after ten long minutes, Santana is done and barely dumps the bags in the trash before she's being dragged out of the room by Brittany.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"Smile San!" It's like what, the twenty billionth shot of her in the cable car and she's running out of faces.<p>

"My cheeks hurt from smiling now Britt, can't we do angry faces?"

"No, but pouty faces and kissy faces are allowed, ready? One, two, three..snap."

"Here give me a turn," Santana grabs the iphone from Brittany and starts shooting at random. Her girlfriend is way more creative than she is; she has PROPS!

They do a few pictures together, cuddled up all cute in their fur coats sticking out their tongues, making lion faces, crossing their eyes, and one of them doing a mouse kiss.

"We need to win the cutest couple of the year award. Look at us." Santana shows Brittany the last picture they took, "So effin' adorable."

"I'm going to put them on facebook."

At first Santana says no, but finally relents.

"We're gonna get a shit load of comments mostly sarcastic ones from Quinn." She watches Brittany work her fingers over the screen quickly.

"We have like a hundred notifications San!" The girls had decided when they became a couple that they'd share a facebook, it was Brittany's idea and of course Santana couldn't say no.

"Don't have time now Britt, we're here."

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Skiing is harder than it looks, the girls tried to figure out how to do it on their own but they ended up face planted in the snow more often than not.<p>

"Do you need help?" A man of twenty something years stops near them. From the looks of it he's a serious skater. He sports fancier gear than the ones they were given so he must be a professional.

"Could you sort of show us how it works?" Brittany asks.

"No Problem, see the secret is body balance and using your arms is the best way to do that. The poles are pretty hard to use huh?"

The girls nod in synch.

"That's because most people use them as support when they are actually supposed to help with balance. They also help you to turn left and right."

Again the girls nod in acknowledgement.

"Ok, so lets start with this small slope here." He leads the girls to a small snow hill that goes down a few meters.

"I'm Troy by the way."

"I'm Santana, and this is Brittany."

"Great, nice to meet you girls; are your families on vacation together?"

"No, we are on vacation together, with her dad of course." Brittany adds pointing to Santana.

"I see, so you two are best friends?"

Santana and Brittany look at each other not sure if they should correct that statement.

"Girlfriends actually," Santana says hesitantly, she's not used to telling complete strangers what her relation to Brittany is.

"Cool, nothing to worry about there." Troy assures them when he sees their faces, "My sister is married to another woman and they have three kids. I'm a proud uncle."

The girls relax, now that they know Troy won't judge them.

"Alright so watch how I do this ok?" He completely changes the topic, "This is the snow plough, and it should be simple enough. Turn the front of your skis in towards each other in a v- shape; just like that good." The girls copy him. "Bend your knees in, ok now it's important to remember not to panic, if you need to fall just fall but do it on your side. Ok, now before you use your poles to push off, what you want to do to keep control is to vary your weight on your skis and also by making your skis narrow or wide. Try it."

The girls go through the steps one more time before sliding down the slope and make it to the bottom without falling.

"That was great!" Troy skis down after them. "Want to learn how to do some other stuff?

For the next two hours, Troy teaches them how to do other things like three types of turns and he gives them a free show of tricks he can do. While they ski he takes videos and pictures of them; mostly shots of them falling in extraordinary ways.

The girls are exhausted by the time they're done. They return their ski gear and thank Troy for the lessons. Before they leave they take a group photo.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"My legs ache so badly," Santana moans as she massages her own legs. The girls got back to the room where they crashed into the bed immediately, not able to stand on their feet any longer.<p>

Santana's Blackberry hums and picks up the call

"Hi dad, yeah we had a good day. Umm I'll ask Brittany but I'd rather not leave the room right now. Ok, I'll call you back when we've decided. Ok, bye."

"He wants us to join him for dinner again, just him though this time. I said I'd call him back with our plans. What do you think Britt?"

"I don't want to turn your dad down but I really just want to stay here," she cuddles up to Santana, "with you," her girlfriend pulls her in so Brittany is resting her head against Santana's heart, "in your arms and never move. I'm just too tired, I could fall asleep right now."

"But aren't you hungry Britt?"

"Just a little bit," Brittany mumbles.

"I've got it, we'll just stay in tonight sound good?"

"yeah."

Santana calls her dad back and tells him they're going to spend the evening in. Martin sounds disappointed that he won't get to see the girls at the end of the day but understands they're tired from their skiing. He reminds them that they're leaving the next day so they should have their things packed. They'll most likely leave at noon for their flight back to Ohio.

Brittany is falling asleep in her arms and she thinks lying with her girlfriend in her arms is the best thing in the world. Santana orders a few things from room service and has them arrange them on a table right next to the bed, she thanks them and when they leave she closes her eyes to rest.

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sleep Santana wakes up to see Brittany staring at her.<p>

"What?" she croaks.

"Nothing, I like watching you sleep."

"I know something else you like," Santana reaches over to the small table bountiful with fruit, chocolates and wine. "Here taste this strawberry." Brittany bites it once and then again, sucking on Santana's fingers the second time.

"The best," Brittany moans in appreciation. Santana moves the tray off the table and onto her lap where the girls take turns hand feeding each other different food items.

They don't talk much but enjoy each other's company in the dimly lit room. Santana tells Brittany they'll be leaving tomorrow and asks if there's anything she still wants to do.

"Not really, I just want to spend the rest of my time with you."

"Sounds right to me," Santana replies, "did I tell you lately that I love you?"

"You did just now, San, I love you too. Everything you do makes me fall in love with you even more,"

"Well then, prepare to do more falling cause I'm not done."

Santana gets rid of the tray and kisses her girlfriend on the forehead as they both slip back into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I just realized this story is kind of unrealistic, totally slipped my mind that there is no Christmas break in high-school which means Santana and Brittany can't actually be prancing around doing all this stuff. Oh well, LOL<strong>

**Shout out to anyone who has ideas for what you want Brittana to do, I already have the whole thing planned out but if you have some good ideas I might use them.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews, you guys make my day.**


	6. December 6th, 2011

**December 6th, 2011**

Brittany is surprised to find the bed empty. She's well rested so that's a good thing but something's wrong; her girlfriend never gets up before eight on holidays.

She walks around the huge suite looking for traces of her Santana. From the bathroom she hears a voice that is definitely her girlfriend. She smiles at the thought. Of recent Santana has been everything a girl could ask for in a girlfriend, she's perfect.

Knocking on the door slightly so as not to startle Santana, who is on the phone sitting on the edge of the hot tub. She makes her way towards Santana who pats her lap and pulls Brittany to sit. She smiles at Brittany and gives her a lingering kiss to her cheek, letting her head fall into Brittany's chest as Brittany wraps her in a warm embrace. They contentedly stay that way while Santana listens to the person on the other end of the phone, it sounds like Dr. Lopez.

"Ok, no problem. K, Bye." She hangs up.

"Good morning baby, I hope I didn't wake you up." Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and gives her a gentle squeeze.

"Not at all. You weren't in the bed so I got up to look for you. Was that your dad?"

"Yep, got some news not sure if it's bad or good though."

Brittany waits for Santana to tell her.

"We're snowed in Britt, our flights been cancelled so we're staying here for another day at least."

"Then I think it's a great opportunity to go back to bed," Brittany whispers in Santana's ear, "I love cuddling."

The girls relax in bed sharing lazy kisses now and then. Yesterday was a really tiring day, emotionally and physically.

"Let's have breakfast at that French restaurant Britt, the food looked delicious yesterday – I just couldn't stomach it after the fight."

Brittany nods in agreement as both girls get up to dress themselves. It's such a hassle, they've gotten used to not wearing anything except a blanket these past few days. When they are ready, the girls leave for the restaurant on the ground floor.

Santana gets them a window table so Brittany can watch the snow fall in heaps. She orders a set breakfast and watches her girlfriend fog up the glass with her breath and draw little shapes and pictures. When Brittany is in her world, Santana can't help but think what it's like to be in a place where it's just you and your imagination.

The food comes and Santana taps Brittany's plate with her fork, the insistent clinking finally breaks Brittany's concentration.

"Sorry to disturb your making of a masterpiece, but your food is here."

"Oh, thanks San. I was just doodling, nothing special."

Santana takes a bite of her buttered croissant, "I love you," she reads out loud. But then sees a picture of Lord Tubbington and Charity, Brittany's two fur balls, under the words.

"Are Lord T and Cherry getting it on Britt? Why didn't you tell me?"

"That'd be like telling you my parents are having sex Santana, which they do, but that's…"

"I didn't need to know that Brittany, thank you." Santana wasn't being serious; she didn't actually think Brittany's cats were having a fling.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you."Brittany says in a 'duh' way, "But if they have kittens I might need your help naming them, since you gave tubby his awesome name. He used to not like it but now he does I think."

Brittany finishes a sausage and half her plain croissant. While Santana finishes everything else on her plate, and sips some orange juice.

"I'm not so hungry San, I miss tubs and Cherry. What if my mom doesn't feed them extra? She doesn't know Cherry might have little kittens inside her."

"Don't worry Britts," Santana goes to pull the worried girls hands into hers. "We're only going to be here one more day." She thinks of a way to brighten up the sulking girl. "How about this, when we get back I'll take Cherry for a scan, so we'll know for sure if she's pregnant."

It works; Brittany gives Santana her million watt smile. "Thanks San."

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god San, there's like more than 200 hundred notifications now!"<p>

"I have like a hundred texts."

The girls are lounging around their suite with Santana's Mac open, since they can't really go outside.

"We're popular Britt," Santana shrugs and clicks on their profile picture which was changed by Brittany yesterday. It's the picture of them doing a mouse kiss on the gondola lift. "We're like the Kardashians reality show, people hang around waiting for the next thing we post."

Santana suddenly does a gigantic cackle, "I knew it, that bitch is our greatest fan – she just won't admit it."

Brittany doesn't see why, so Santana points out that Quinn is the first to comment on practically everything.

"It's like she doesn't have a life so she sits around waiting to comment on our posts."

Brittany reads the comments under their new profile picture.

_**Artie Abrams, Puckasaurus Flex, Sug Locamotta**__, and __**18 others**__ like this. _

_**Quinn Fabray – **__aww Britt looks so good in the furry hat, can't say the same about you though Lopez. Glad you're keeping things PG. _

_**Cedes DeJones – **__Hey, where are you guys go? Satan, don't listen to Quinn she's jealous you two are so cute._

_**Mchang Jr – **__kewl, that lift looks awesome. Nice pic._

_**Marianne CheerCheer – **__Thanks for accepting my friend request, you two are just perfect for each other. _

_**Finnocence Rocks – **__Glad to see you two so happy together. We still need to talk though Santana._

_**Rachel 'Star'Berry – **__I am willing to put my wrath aside for a minute to congratulate you for coming so far in accepting yourselves and sharing your happiness with the world. I must say though, Brittany is looking a little pale there – take care of your health, we can't risk our best dancer getting the flu in case new directions get invited to perform at the White house. _

_I'm still enraged at you Santana. Don't think that by ignoring my comments you're going to get away with this. _

_PS: is Santana blushing?_

_**Sug Locamotta - **__3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_

_**Puckasaurus Flex – **__can I get in the middle of that?__Lopez got the moves huh?_

_**Tina Smalleyes – **__likes this _

_**Artie Abrams – **__Yes! Video is up! __**.com/2njoi3**__  
>Sorry off topic, Glad to see Brittany happy. <em>

"They totally love us San," her girlfriend nods in agreement.

"What are all the other notifications, I'm sure as hellthey are gonna be bitching about our cookies."

"I totally forgot about that!"

Brittany goes to their wall where there are over ten new posts; most are from the glee club members and contain a lot of capital letters and exclamation marks.

The two girls laugh as they read the reactions to their Christmas cookie prank.

Mike and Tina laugh it off as a joke, Puck says he crashed his car in his own fence post, Quinn says she's going to kill them for making her look like a fool to her mom and neighbors, Mercedes says she knew something was up when the two cheerios delivered cookies to her doorstep but she was hungry so she ate them; turns out she couldn't stop laughing or eating everything in her house till the effect wore off.

Kurt asks what they put in the cookies; apparently it helped him and Blaine to have a good time. Blaine thanks them for being angels in disguise. Santana doesn't even want to know what that could mean. Finn says it was like being on the vitamin D they took one time, Rachel is pissed very pissed – three paragraphs pissed.

"It totally worked San!" Brittany does a happy dance but then stops, "I just remember we forgot Artie."

"Good thing too, looks like he caught the others on video." Santana clicks on the link recently posted on Arties wall.

The video is labeled "The real Glee club". Underneath is an explanation saying he was called by Mercedes to buy him some things, all of which were food. Then during his trip to the seven-eleven he got several crazy texts from some others. On his way to Mercedes' house he rolled past Quinn's house and saw her go wild. That's when he had the idea to check on everyone and see if they were all high on something. Turns out he got a great compilation.

The video starts with Quinn, running wild on the streets dressed so bizarre Santana might have thought the circus was in town and one of the psycho clowns escaped. Next is Mercedes' who laughs at every question Artie asks her; why are you so happy today? – laugh, Do you not have any food in your house? – laugh, Do you need anything else – laugh.

The third house is Tina's, not much is happening except Artie knocking on the door and being yelled at by Mrs. Cohen-Chang about how her Daughter and her boyfriend have gone loco especially with the PDA. The Hummel Hudson house comes into focus, Kurt and Blaine are doing Santana has no idea what – it looks like they're doing a musical in their front yard, their singing Let it snow and being all coupley – gross. Finn is just there in his world watching Kurt and Blaine and smiling like an idiot, when Artie asks him a question, Finn turns into Rachel Berry and blabbers on and on and goes way off topic. The footage of Puck is just of him sitting in his car wondering what happened, he keeps talking to the camera about how badass he is for crashing into his own house and what a great story it'll be to tell the ladies; his eyebrow wiggles and his smirking almost annoys Santana to the point of skipping his segment.

Finally, The video cuts to Rachel's house which shows her talking a mile a minute trying to convince the neighbors to let her stage a performance. When no one listens to her she starts her show anyway. If her every day dress is terrible, her odd 'performance' clothes are horrendous. Santana cannot stop laughing at Rachel pretending to be ten different characters and doubles over when the video zooms into her giant mouth as she belts out a note. The video ends with Artie telling everyone that this is how the glee clubbers really behave and to beware of them.

"That is the best thing the lame ass has ever done." Santana wipes a tear from her eye. She's that touched.

"It was all your idea San, you're a genius."

The girls spend some more time reading the comments on various pictures and answering a few. But they decide that answering everyones queries will take too long so they post a reply in their status.

"Hail all tweens, thanks for all the crack stories - they just made our gloomy day better. If you really must know, you nuts just swallowed a handful of steroids and boy have I (Santana) never been more pleased with myself. We don't regret to say that neither of us feels sorry for you, Brittany is doing a happy dance as I post this. And since someone asked, we're having a much needed vacation from you peeps up in Colorado. Don't call or text us because we won't answer - stay tuned."

When they've exhausted themselves over the internet the girls decide to go for a walk and look at the stores or something. In the elevator on their way down, they're joined by a couple with two kids who are mounted with so much clothing their faces are barely visible.

The littler of the two, Santana guesses is around four years old. There's nothing remarkable about her except she and Brittany keep giving each other little smiles. Out of the blue the little girl starts to giggle, softly at first but then breaks out in a full out laugh. Santana turns to see if Brittany had anything to do with the girl, and of course she looks just in time to see her girlfriend make her cross-eyed dopey face. Santana struggles to hold back her own laugh as the little girl starts inching closer to Brittany little by little.

"You funny." She says through the layer of cloth covering her mouth.

Brittany kneels down to the girl's level and pokes her in the tummy, "you're cute."

The parents of the girl look on with amused smiles.

"I'm Nini, whats your name?"

"I'm Brittany, very nice to meet you Nini." She extends her hand to the little girl who looks at her parents for permission before putting her hand in Brittany's and shaking it vigorously. The action makes a ripple effect go through the layers she's wearing.

The door opens and the family steps out followed by Santana and Brittany.

"Bye-Bye." The little girl waves at Brittany, curling her mitten fingers.

Brittany waves back and sends her a kiss through the air which the girl catches and places in her shirt.

Santana thinks about the day Brittany becomes a mother and how great she'll be. Her kids will be fuckin' adorable just like her. She shakes her head out of the day dream.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana has been walking with Brittany for about two hours, window shopping and admiring the paintings hanging on the walls, every decoration actually is worthy of adoration. The girls find out that there is an indoor pool and a gym; does this hotel get any better? The whole time Santana holds Brittany's hand like it's the most natural thing in the world. She feels good knowing that no one here judges her for loving who she loves; she can show affection towards her girlfriend and be comfortable doing it.<p>

They stop by a Ben and Jerry's to get some ice cream while they rest their tired feet.

"Hey isn't that the kid you talked to on the elevator?" Santana points to a bundle of clothes standing behind her mom and dad. Brittany nods.

The family get a table right next to theirs and when the father of the two children looks besides him he recognizes them from the elevator.

"Hello," he says in a friendly manner.

"Hi," the two girls reply before Brittany waves at the little girl.

"Did you do anything fun this morning?"

The girl shakes her head ferociously. "s'nuthin heaw. But after I'scweam we gonna make snowmen."

"They don't have many things to entertain children here, but we did get a flyer for this afternoon. Seems like there's going to be a snowman building competition, I heard they do it every year here and this is the lucky day." The young mother explains.

"Sounds fun." Brittany is more excited then she let's on, Santana knows.

"Ummm, do you think you could tell us where to get the flyer?" It comes as a surprise to Brittany that her girlfriend is showing interest in something that to her is silly, like a snowman building competition.

"Oh, you don't need anything to compete, just show up and register." The man wipes his son's face with a napkin. "These two here are champion snowman builders, we make one in front of our house every year."

Brittany and Santana smile at the image of a seven and four year old rolling up snow balls.

"come wif us," the little girl tugs at Brittany's sleeve, "pwease?"

Santana knows Brittany is tempted to by the way her eyes shift from the girls to Santana's to the girl's parents.

Immediately the father and mother excuse their daughter's forward behavior but Brittany asks if it is ok if she joins them. They politely say that they wouldn't mind but only if Brittany is sure she wants to.

The two girls finally agree with the parents and Nini that they'll go as a team to the competition.

"I just have to get into my building clothes like you." Brittany says to Nini when they leave the shop, the girl has so far refused to let go of the little bit of Brittany's shirt she managed to grasp.

"Nini, let Auntie Brittany go, you'll see her in a few minutes ok?" The mother looks at Brittany apologetically. The girl finally let's go of Brittany but makes her promise to be at the competition.

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Brittany leads the way to the registration table outside. She didn't even realize the blizzard had stopped. She waits to sign her name after Santana and then they head towards the couple they'd agreed to meet.<p>

"What team are you?" Brittany goes to hold Nini's hand.

"fowteen, you?"

"Twenty-two." Brittany points to the sticker on her shoulder.

Santana talks to the parents while Brittany is busy making Nini laugh. She gives them her name and learns their names are Markus and Helen. They tell her that Nini has not stopped talking about 'her friend' Brittany since they separated at the elevators. She wants to tell them that 'girlfriend' is the right word but decides not to. What if they don't want their kids around gay people? If she tells them she might break the hearts of the two girls flicking snow at each other happily.

"Well, shall we go? They are calling for the teams to start." Markus tells his kids and everyone else.

Brittany wishes Nini luck before she grabs Santana's hand. They look for a good spot and start immediately when the whistle blows.

"San we have an hour and a half. Stop warming your hands!"

"I can't do anything if I can't feel them."

"Fine, I'll keep making the base, you go find some sticks and acorns to decorate him."

"Wait, when did we decide to make it a him?"

"It's a snowman San, it has to be a boy."

"What if we made it a girl? We'd totally win just for being creative."

"Ok, if you want. Now go look for some stuff."

Half an hour later Brittany is finished packing snow into a large ball that will be the base. Santana comes back and dumps a pile of things at her feet.

"This enough? I almost got eaten by wolves in that forest." She huffs.

"Thank you San," Brittany gives her girlfriend a kiss of appreciation.

"Can you help me with the small ball that will be her head?"

Santana gets to it immediately, seeing her girlfriend so concentrated on a stupid snowman makes her arms and legs move when they don't want to.

**SBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"Fifteen minutes left!" The announcement rings out over the hill top.<p>

"San hurry, we still have to put on her hair and buttons, her face too!"

The girls work their fingers stiff sticking in acorns, small twigs, long twigs, random pieces of wood Santana found, hair of dead vine stuff (where the heck did Santana find that? She must have really gone deep into the woods) and finally Brittany gives up her hat and Santana her scarf.

"There, she's done." The scarf-less girl huffs.

"She looks like you,"

"Shut up."

The announcer tells everyone to stop their work as the judges walk past each piece of work, commenting on things they like and don't like. When they get to Brittany and Santana's 'snowwoman' one of the judges raises his eyebrow but goes on inspecting; the other two comment on their originality before moving on.

Half an hour later the judges have seen every snowman and the one snowwoman. The announcer says they have made a decision.

Brittany looks over to where Nini, her brother, and their mini snowman are standing. Their snowman is a little lopsided in some places and overall looks deformed but it's good for a seven and four year old. If this was a competition of cutest snowman, they'd win hands down. Nini returns Brittany's gaze and smiles, giving her a thumb up that hardly looks different from a 'fist up'.

"And the winner is!" Santana will never admit it but she's excited for the results. Even though she thinks it's stupid, she still put in the hour and a half of labor and she was in it to win it. Santana Lopez doesn't do losing, even if it's just a stupid snowman building competition.

"Team Twenty-two!"

Brittany squeals so loud, Santana might have gone deaf in one ear except she's flailing wildly. They won! Actually won!

The two girls are invited to a small makeshift stage to pick up their "trophy" and give a little speech.

"This is so exciting, ummm, we had a lot of fun and I think this should be held every year. Thank you."

Santana knows it's lame but she couldn't think of anything else to say, Brittany would have been much better but she's too distracted to think about talking into a mic. While they walk off stage, Santana sees her dad clapping and smiling at them.

"OMG look!" Brittany is showing the little golden snowman statue to the Nini and her brother, while Markus and Helen congratulate them.

"Yeah, Brittany is the best, she practically did everything." The couple think she's being modest when really she's telling the truth.

"No I didn't, you helped too honey." Brittany straightens from where she is bending and kisses Santana on the lips. The couple is taken aback at their interaction. The girls look at them after pulling themselves out of each other's gaze.

"Santana's my girlfriend, I thought you knew." Brittany shrugs her shoulders. Santana prepares to do damage control.

Markus and Helen just wave it off and say it's no big deal, they were just surprised but they think Santana and Brittany make a cute couple. Nini gives the trophy back to Brittany and kisses her on the cheek as her parents excuse the family. They say good bye and turn to leave when they are met by Martin.

"Congrats girls, you deserved it."

"Thanks Martin." Brittany beams.

"Santana I have several pieces of good news for you"

She waits to hear what her dad has to say.

"I rescheduled a flight for you, it leaves at three am so you'll have time to rest and pack. Also I talked to Leonard and took him down a notch, he wanted to apologize in person but I didn't think it was a good idea so I told him to write a note instead."

"here."

"Give it back to him dad; tell him nothing he says will fix what he's shown himself to be - a judgmental homophobic person. I'm sure he's sorry for causing a scene but I doubt it's done anything to change his mind set about queer people."

"I thought as much" Martin pockets the note once again. "So, I'll be accompanying you girls to the airport tomorrow morning. Until then enjoy the rest of the day."

Martin hugs the two girls and walks off to join his group of work friends.

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"Right there, mmm, I didn't even know I sprained that muscle" Brittany's sitting in the hot tub leaning forward. Santana, who is sitting behind her, presses her hands against Brittany's shoulder muscles moving then in slow concentrated circles.<p>

"Was it worth the trophy?" she runs her hands up and down Brittany's smooth muscle toned back. The thought of feeling Brittany's skin on her tongue rushes in and out of her mind.

"mmmm, I don't know. You could have helped a bit more." A moan escapes when Santana kneads' a little lower, very close to the side of her breast.

"Well, I know a way to make you feel better all over."

Brittany feels the whisper and Santana's hot breath run straight from her ear to her core.

"I'd like that."


	7. December 7th, 2011

**All the alerts and favorites make me so happy. Thank you everyone.**

******crazyfornaya - Thanks for the great story ideas**

* * *

><p><strong>December 7th, 2011<strong>

Santana parks in front of the Pierce's house, they just came from the airport. She unsnaps her seatbelt and goes to the trunk to get Brittany's bag out, placing it on the sidewalk.

"I can get it from here, thanks San."

"No come on, you go open the door I'll get it for you."

Brittany rolls her eyes at Santana's effort. She is constantly trying to prove that no one is better for Brittany than she is, and if in a hetero relationship the guy is a gentleman to his lady, than Santana will be too.

The door opens before either of them gets to the first step and Mrs. Pierce is flinging her arms over Brittany saying all the things a mother will say to welcome their child home.

"Good morning Mrs. Pierce, I'm just going to put this inside for Brittany."

"Oh, come here Santana, I miss you as much as my daughter. You stay here so often the house just isn't the same without you."

Santana returns the embrace with as much enthusiasm as Abigail gives it. "Thank you." She stores the bag inside the house and excuses herself to go unpack at home.

"Britt, I'll be back in a little bit ok? I've got to check that my life hasn't been flipped upside down within three days; my mom is actually capable of doing that."

Abigail realizes her cue to go back to the kitchen, dragging Brittany's bag and deposits it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Will you call me when you get home?" hearing about her girlfriends interactions with her mom and living situation has gotten to her, and lately she doesn't want Santana anywhere out of her sight.

"I promise Britt, I'll only be a few hours."

"Ok," Brittany leans in and captures Santana's lips, tilting her head so she can get better access while her hands hold onto Santana's - gripping them slightly in one last attempt to dissuade her girlfriend from leaving.

"I have to Britt, can't keep living in your clothes."

Brittany let's go of Santana and waves goodbye from the front porch until Santana is snug in her car and driving away.

Inside her mom pretends to be busy but is really just fidgeting aimlessly waiting to know every detail of her daughter's trip.

"So how'd it go?"

"It was really fun mom, we did so many things I think living here again will be boring."

Abigail feigns hurt but quickly recovers to ask more questions.

"So, tell me all about Colorado." She follows Brittany, who is carrying her bag, up the stairs.

"There was lots of snow." The bag is thrown on the bed, unzipped; the contents spill out in all directions.

"I see you stuffed instead of packed."

"Didn't have time." Brittany throws all her clothes out and piles the rest of the stuff on her dresser.

"With what could you have been so busy with all night?"

Her mother's question brings back images of a hot night in a hot tub. "Stuff."

Abigail knows not to push Brittany for answers, if she doesn't want to talk about something she'll start giving you everything except what you want to hear.

A patter of footsteps entering the house alerts Abigail that her youngest daughter, Emily, is home. She leaves Brittany to her unpacking. The minute her mom is out of the room her phone rings with the sound of her girlfriend's voice, husky and dripping with sweetness – "_Santa baby forgot to mention one little thing – a ring, I don't mean a phone. Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight." _

Brittany contemplates not picking up just so she can hear more of the song, it was the perfect replacement of 'My headband' which used to be her favorite song. In the end the need to hear her girlfriend's voice in the present brings her to slide her finger over the screen.

"Hey San, is your mom home?"

"Don't worry so much baby, everything is exactly how I left it and there is no sign of the psycho woman I call my mom."

"What are you doing now?" Brittany dumps all her used clothes in her red laundry basket. It didn't fit the color tone of the room but since Santana gave it to her on some non-important occasion, she'd firmly convinced her mother to let it be.

"I'm going to throw all my clothes in the wash, and pack new ones for a week at the Pierces, how fun is that?" her breath is slightly heavy from working with one hand which is only half as productive as using two. No matter, talking to her girlfriend makes it more enjoyable.

"It's going to be crazy fun; I can feel it even though I don't know what's happening next week. Do you know?"

"Nope," slam goes the washing machine lid and then a few buttons get pressed, "but no more surprises. Don't worry anything we do will be awesome though because we're awesome."

"I think you're right Ms. Lopez," Brittany finishes putting away all the other things she'd brought but hardly used.

A few voices can be heard downstairs and Brittany hears her mom telling someone that she's upstairs.

"San?"

"You sound worried baby, what is it?"

"Someone's coming up the stairs, I'll call you back, k?"

The conversation ends before Santana can say anything back.

Brittany turns around swiftly to see who the intruder is, "Quinn!"

"Hi Britt, I heard you got back so I thought I'd drop by."

Quinn does look like she left home in a hurry or she would never be caught dead wearing that sweater. It makes her look like Rachel Berry, and in fact Brittany remembers it was Rachel who gave it to Quinn.

"That's really nice of you Quinn," Brittany motions for the other girl to take a seat on the bed and plops onto it herself.

"So, we haven't really seen each other for two weeks. That's a long time if the usual is to see each other every day."

"Yeah, I miss all the glee clubbers a little bit, but I'm having a really good holiday with San." Brittany remembers that her girlfriend will be coming to her house anywhere in the next twenty minutes and she doesn't think it'll be a good idea if Quinn is still here.

"Is that so? What have you two been doing that you can't make time for friends? Not being lesbians all day I hope." The harsh, criminative tone doesn't escape Brittany.

"You shouldn't say that Quinn, you're insulting my girlfriend who isn't here yet but it still makes me sad."

"Oh, so Santana is coming over, again? This is perfect."

"Quinn I think you should go, I don't want you to leave – not really, but it might not be so good for Santana to see you here."

"Come on Brittany, we're all friends."

Brittany is desperate to get Quinn to leave before Santana arrives, nothing good will happen with both of them in the same house.

"Quinn, how about this; tonight San and I are having a party at uh, her place. Invite all our friends so we can have a fun night together. I'll text you anything else you'll need to know later."

The other girl seems satisfied with the plan and gets up to leave.

"Oh, and it'll be called 'the ugly sweater party.' That's the dress code."

"Sounds like it's going to be an interesting night; I'll see you then."

Quinn leaves immediately to Brittany's relief but then her girlfriend storms in one minute later.

"Was Quinn Fabray the 'someone' who made you hang up on me?"

"I didn't know it was her ok, I actually thought it might be Rachel? Please don't be mad?"

Santana lets out a huff and forgets her tantrum. "What did she want?" Santana plops her bag next to the bed where she usually does and climbs on next to Brittany.

"She was just dropped by to talk."

Santana knows her girlfriend probably better than anyone else except Mrs. Pierce. "What are you not telling me Britt?"

She takes in a deep breath, "Don't be mad ok?" it comes out in a stumbled mumble.

Santana nods, giving her the green light to shoot.

"I kind of said we were having a party tonight…"

"Not what I expected but ok…"

"At your house.."

"What! BRIT…"

"And we have to wear ugly sweaters."

Santana's expression turns blank. "I don't know what the worst part of all that is, or if it's still to come."

"I'm sorry San, I'll call to cancel. She wanted us to spend time together but all I wanted was for her to leave so that you two wouldn't fight in my house."

Santana didn't mean to get Brittany upset, it wasn't even Brittany's fault – it was Quinn's.

"You know what? Let's do it. We are having a party at my house and we are wearing ugly sweaters. I can already think of what to do with all the disgusting clothes that will turn up in my house."

"So you're not mad at me San?"

The girl in question gives her girlfriend a kiss, "I can never be mad at you baby."

The moment of sweet sentiments is over as soon as it starts.

"Let's get off our tired, jet-lag asses – we've got a party to plan."

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"I just texted my mom about the party, she'll be sure to stay out all night and a good portion of tomorrow morning."<p>

"Great! So that's done." Brittany crosses out a line on her list. "We already planned the party; vandal proofed your living room, got ourselves sweaters we won't be missing by the end of the night, and got your sound system to work, also the music is ready. The last thing on the list is booze."

"Consider it done," Santana sends a quick message to Puck who is only reliable for one thing.

**Santa(na) baby ;-p:** if you want to come to my awesome party, get me three kegs of beer and some wine coolers.

Ten minutes later Puck text's back.

**The Puckster:** done. I can get stronger stuff if you want.

**Santa(na) baby ;-p:** bring anything besides yourself, your sweater, and the stuff I asked for and I'll kick you out of my house.

**The Puckster:** got it girl. What's up with you lately, not been gettin' some? If Britt is making you sleep on the couch you know where my bed is.

**Santa(na) baby ;-p:** do I have to bruise then puke on your manhood to make you understand I don't want penis? This conversation is over.

Puck sends her a reply but Santana doesn't even bother to read it. Instead she surprises Brittany by springing an attack on her lips and groping her chest in a needy way; when Brittany moans and starts to forcefully return the attack with her tongue, all previous images polluting her mind get thrown out the window.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Its eight o'clock - time for the party to start. Puck arrived earlier so they could chill the drinks; he was actually scared to make eye contact with Santana. She glared at him the whole time like if he did one thing wrong she might actually make good on her threats to his man parts.<p>

Most of the glee clubbers are there, predictably in their ugly sweaters. Surprisingly Quinn is sporting the worst but that's probably because Rachel hasn't arrived yet. Since everyone hasn't seen each other very much over the holiday, several conversation groups begin while they wait for the final people to come.

At eight fifteen, Rachel Berry in all her pathetic-ness announces her presence with a loud greeting to all within a ten kilometer radius of her.

"Showing up fashionably late Berry? Did it really take you that long to pick a sweater? because you could have closed your eyes and picked any hanging in your closet and you would have won the competition we are not having."

"It's very nice of you to invite me Santana, but I feel that you owe us this party as a way of saying sorry for the cookie incident."

"Hell no, Bozo, if anything this is to celebrate the absurd bondage you call friendship that we share in the glee club. I'm very glad you showed up, now teen mom doesn't have to be tonight's Voldemort; that goes to you. Yay!"

"Actually, Quinn is wearing a specially selected sweater I gave to on her birthday, which I'm very proud to see."

Before Santana can continue their war of words, Brittany clears her throat and starts explaining things authoritatively, channeling the Senior Class President in her.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the 'Santana and Brittany, ugly sweater, depreciation party night'; we will be playing a few games before finding out who will be thrown naked in the pool." Brittany takes in the jaws dropping all around her.

"That is the loser of the games will be dropped into the pool topless, if it's a guy he'll have to take off his pants too. The most important rule of tonight is everyone must trade sweaters with someone else and be naked under those sweaters the whole night. I hope everyone will have a fun evening."

A few whoops start up from the male group before clapping breaks out.

"OK! Let's start cutting away those ugly sweaters!"

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"So everyone gets it right?" Santana is trying to explain the first game, "one person starts by being blind folded and they have to guess who kissed them, if they guess wrong they will automatically get have a piece of their sweater cut off."<p>

Santana scans everyone with their traded sweaters on. Of course Brittany and Santana traded, but the other combinations were hilarious.

Tina did not rock Quinn's checkered sweater which was really Rachels; Quinn looked like a middle aged woman in Tina's hand woven Asian sweater.

Blaine and Kurt traded, their provocative sweaters not looking any better no matter which one wore it.

Mike trades with Puck who actually looks decent considering his is much uglier than Mikes. And Mike, well he looks like he went into a second hand shop and dressed himself for street trouble.

Artie traded with Rachel, who fit the description of man's hand much better when she dressed the part, while Artie looked that much more like a metrosexual man in Rachel's bunny depicting long-sleeve cardigan.

Finn got the short end of the stick trading with Mercedes. She was already the most practical person to trade with but even her beat and faded sweater barely fit him. Mercedes for the most part looked like a lesbian wannabe in Finn's flannel.

The first one to be blind folded was Puck, who was sure he'd get it right on the pure fact that he'd kissed everyone in the room at one time or another – excluding a few boys of course.

Kurt was the first pick to kiss Puck, after a bit of resistance he did so and waited for Puck to guess.

"Dude this is hard. Definitely one of the ladies. Uh, Brittany? It's Brittany."

Santana pulls the blind off his eyes and Puck is face to face with Kurt.

"That is so not cool! You used Kurt to trick me because he has lady lips too!"

Kurt rolls his eyes at the offensive comment.

"Too bad for you!"

Santana cuts off half Pucks sleeve.

"Next"

The game goes on with most everyone guessing wrong, either people have bad judgment or they have bad judgment from drinking.

Tina kisses Mike who guesses its Santana; making for an angry couple after.

Artie guesses Quinn kissed him when it was Brittany, and Santana laughs at how miserable their sex life must have been he can't even remember what his ex-girlfriend tastes like.

It's Santana's turn and she's horrified that she's kissed by Blaine, at least she guessed right.

Then Santana kissed Brittany and totally gave it away by not stopping till they were fully making out.

A couple more combinations went by till almost everyone had lost one third of their clothing.

Now the second game is about to start. Santana once again makes sure everyone knows the rules of the game. Two people are to chug down a bottle of beer, spin three times and then get on the dance floor and dance physically touching until one person falters or falls from the dizziness.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Brittany calls as Mercedes and Blaine swallow their drink, spin and jump into the dance. Three minutes go bye and Blaine can't stand anymore just sinks to the ground gives up. Snip, Mercedes cuts off his already unfortunately, hole-riddled sweater. No one will ever understand Kurt's fashion decisions.

The next couple is Finn and Tina; he is no match for her as he pitifully stumbles over his own two left feet earning him a snip of his sweater that reveals one side of his man boobs.

Brittany goes up against Mike in a battle of balance, as the two down their beers, twirl and tear up the floor with killer dance moves drunken people should not be able to do. Santana cheers her girl widely until its Mike who does one too many spins and collapses. Brittany cut's a off a square of his sweater right where his abs are.

The next fight is so fitting Santana laughs with evil happiness. Quinn and Rachel butt heads, gulping down their drinks, doing clumsy turns and finally stumbling to the dance floor.

"You have to have physical contact or you're both losers." Santana shouts.

Quinn in her drunken state grabs Rachel's boob accidently and Santana starts to cry tears of fulfillment. Rachel is not any better as she gropes Quinn's butt. After two minutes of dirty dancing the girls sway a little too much and end up heaped on the floor tangled in each other. Santana takes the liberty to free up some cleavage on both girls.

Santana finds herself dancing with Kurt after taking her beer like a champ. The two of them seem to be the toughest competition since Santana can hold way more than one beer and Kurt is trying not to be sloppy so neither really loses until Kurt looks over at Blaine who is moshing furiously to the music misplaces a step; Santana also gives a helping nudge to topple her competition.

By the end of the dance off's the person wearing the least sweater is surprisingly Quinn. Santana always knew she was light weight when it came to drinking and she wasn't the best decision maker so it sucked for her to be tonight's victim.

"To the pool! Santana announces

And everyone follows, holding up a part of Quinn to dump her in the pool; her wriggling is to avail as Santana rips off the rest of her dangerously slight sweater while the rest throw her into the water.

The former cheerio captain is flailing in the freezing water demanding someone get her out of the pool but everyone is still too busy laughing hysterically to hear her. In the end it's Brittany who saves Quinn and takes her to Santana's room to dry off and put on something warm.

The party downstairs continues, with most everyone not caring that they're half naked. After getting into a warm jacket Quinn falls asleep on Santana's bed.

"Hey Britt, what come with me," Santana leads Brittany to her mother's room and starts to strip. Before she fully pulls her pants to her ankles, Brittany lays a hand on top of hers so she stops.

"San, can we not tonight? Drunken sex is only fun when we're both drunk and right now I'm not."

A horny Santana grunts in frustration but put's her clothes back on.

"Let's get some jackets San,"

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Britt? I don't want to go outside its cold"<p>

They dodge a mess of intoxicated teens in the living room to step out in the cold breeze. On instinct Santana huddles into Brittany's side and holds on tightly to get as much warmth as she can.

Brittany leads them to the side of the pool and sits down on a pool chair, pulling Santana down onto her.

"I'm still cold Brittany." The air has helped to make Santana more aware of her surroundings and lose a bit of her buzz.

"That's why I brought this." Brittany produces a thick quilt and drapes it over their bodies.

They sigh into the cold night air and watch their breath become a tiny bit visible. The music inside dies down until there's nothing but silence.

"Are you ok now San?"

"Yeah," Santana knows, Brittany meant the cold but that she also means Santana's state of drunkenness.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you after today; we were in a rush to put together our impulsive party."

"Which was awesome by the way." Santana adjusts her hand under the quilt to better grip Brittany's. "But I like this much better, you and me."

Brittany smiles and looks up contentedly at the stars in the clear night sky.

"Where do stars go when they die?" Santana shakes her head at Brittany's random question.

"A dying star will bloat in size after a life cycle of say 10 billion years and turn into a red giants. Then it will blow off its gases and collapse, eventually fading and turning into a white dwarf which is the inner core of the star. After that, the white dwarf will cool down into a black dwarf; and we all know black stars give off no light. So in answer to your question, they don't really go anywhere."

Brittany secretly likes to hear her girlfriend talk in the smart way AP students do - most of the time Santana tries to explain things in a way Brittany will remember. She is about to do just that but Brittany interrupts with another question.

"Would you ever want to be star?"

It's a hard one; Brittany is not talking about flaming balls in the sky. "I think I would, but I don't know how to make people notice me for who I am and what I can do. I don't want to just be known as 'the gay Cheerio Captain' or 'the hottest chick in school'. I wish people knew I'm more than that."

Brittany silently takes in her girlfriend's words, "I know you're a star, and I know you want to let everyone know that but you're scared; you're always hiding your awesomeness behind mean Santana or fake Santana. I wish that people could get to see the sweet and nice Santana that you let me see. You'd be like Rachel Berry without all her Rachel-ness. You'd be the greatest star."

Santana sheds a tear at how highly Brittany thinks of her and how right she is; Santana is scared. She grew up learning how to defend herself by attacking others and by playing the survival game.

"Thank you for thinking that Britt, you see the real me because you get me; I never showed you this side of me– you found it when no one else even thought of looking."

Brittany pulls Santana closer to her heart and places a soft kiss to her forehead.

"It's the best thing I ever did, San. I not only found the most amazing person but I also found love. I love you so much."

It's enough to make Santana weep, as she closes her eyes and tries to imagine a world without Brittany; she can't. She will never find someone who knows and understands her better than Brittany does.

"Brittany," Santana sniffles as her girlfriend wipes the tears from her face, "One day I'm going to ask you to Marry me; it might not be tomorrow or next year or maybe for a few years. But right now my heart is telling me that I'll be stupid to ever let you go."

"And I'll be waiting San, it doesn't matter how long, I'll wait."


	8. December 8th, 2011

**December 8th, 2011**

Brittany lies awake with Santana sleeping on top of her. Last night was magical for her, when Santana is vulnerable they have some of the best conversations. A cool wind is coming through the window creating goose bumps on Santana's lovely colored skin. In a few moments Brittany will have to wake her up, but for now there is nothing prettier in the world than the loved one peacefully sleeping on her breast.

She doesn't know how long she's been staring but before she's had enough, Santana stirs on her own; her eyes flittering open. Brittany smiles at her girlfriend and continues to draw big and little circles on her arm.

"This is a nice way to wake up; lucky you're stuck with me."

"I'm the lucky one, I get to do this." Brittany dips her head to press her lips firmly against Santana's, her moist lips wetting Santana's dry ones.

"mmm," The newly woken girl hums in appreciation. "Today I just want to stay in and cuddle but not in my mom's bed" she realizes they'd slept there because of a certain immovable girl using their bed. "We can kick everyone out of the house if they haven't left already."

"Well, we'll have to clean up first before your mom gets back."

Santana rolls her eyes just thinking of the mess from last night's party. "We'll do that and then cuddle, what do you say?"

"I say my girlfriend is a genius."

They give each other a few more pecks than get up to make the bed.

The rest of the house is not as much of a disaster as they imagined it'd be. Apparently the party was pretty tame. There was just some trash and cloth to be picked up along with empty cans of beer and bottles of ice-coolers.

Most of the glee clubbers had already left, except for Puck who was passed out on the couch, Artie who was hanging out of his wheelchair somewhat and Quinn who was upstairs still occupying their bed.

Santana wakes Puck up and Artie up while Brittany gets Quinn. Since the three are the only ones remaining they do what they can to clean up. It only takes an hour for the living room to return to its normal state, minus a bit of a smell from being occupied by sweaty teen bodies.

Brittany and Santana wave the other three off as they pile into Pucks car and leave.

"So now that's done." Santana has her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist. "What do you want to do today besides cuddling, that's a must."

"I'm hungry, like really hungry – my tummy is mad at me for not feeding it."

"I can feel that." Santana refers to the vibrations of Brittany's growling stomach. "Let's eat at the lima bean; I'm too lazy to cook."

"Or you just don't want to pressure me to."

"Whatever, smarty pants."

They hop into Santana's red sports car and drive to the diner talking about what they want to do.

"I vote movie marathon."

"Ok, only if none of them are horror films."

"three."

"none."

"Fine, two."

"Ok, one."

"deal."

With that out of the way, Brittany also says they should build a pillow fort to snuggle in while they watch and Santana suggests getting loads of junk food and soft drinks.

When they get to the diner, most of the parking spots are full but Santana manages to find one a little distance from the entrance.

"ugh, I don't want to walk in the snow, why did everyone in Lima decide to have breakfast at the 'Bean' today?"

"You are just lazy San," Brittany gives her a small punch to her arm. "Come on I'll give you a ride on my back." Santana gets out immediately.

"I wish I could ride your back all the time, it's such a convenient way to go places and not get snow in my shoes."

"Last I heard I was your girlfriend not your personal unicorn." Brittany disposes Santana at the entrance of the restaurant and they walk in hand in hand.

They order their food and chit chat while waiting, making comments on so and so's clothes, noting certain people they recognize and wonder what they've been up to, and most of all sending loving gazes and grins at each other. Once they're served and take their time to enjoy the food and the special made cocoa crunch chocolate milk Brittany likes to get here, they pay and leave, making their way across town to the local rental store.

"What have we got San?" she looks at the pile of DVD's stacked up in her girlfriend's arms.

"Well I got; Love actually, Bandidas , the runaways, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Black Swan, Charlies Angels 1-3, and Whip it."

"You realize there is only one Seasonal movie in there, are you renting those for the film or for the actresses?" Brittany asks' placing two other DVD's in Santana's arms.

"It doesn't hurt to have some pretty."

Brittany shakes her head; Santana has really gotten the whole self-accepting part down. The way she talks about girls, makes her sound like a gold star lesbian.

"What is this?" Santana totally ignores Brittany's smirk.

"You said we could have a scary movie,"

"But this is two Brittany," referring to Saw 3D and Jennifer's body.

"San, the one with Megan Fox isn't really scary. Plus it has two pretty actresses; I thought you'd like it."

"Brittany, it says on the jacket that Jennifer eats people! That's gross."

"Come on San, Saw is much, much more scary."

"That's really encouraging Brittany." She relents though and goes to the counter to pay for their movies.

On the way back they stop at a convenience store and buy every flavor of Lays, a few root beers, sprites, and Dr. Peppers. Brittany also throws in some candy, she loves them and Santana lets her girlfriend have anything she wants.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana is having a hard time with these pillows; they're constantly falling down and knocking the other ones off. She can't be blamed; her whole childhood went by without her creating a single thing out of Lego.<p>

"Brittany, I give up."

She's still talking to her mom when she pokes her head in the room to tell Santana she'll help out in a minute. While she's waiting, Santana gets the snacks ready, now this she can do; she learned how to be the perfect hostess when she was young and snack serving is what she's good at.

Santana cut's the bags open and pours the chips into piles on a big tray. She gets a middle sized ice chest and fills it with cubes before dumping in all their drinks.

When she finally brings everything into the living room where they'd be camped out for the day, she sees what Brittany has done using the pillows and the couch.

"Now why didn't I think of that? You did a great job Brittany."

"And so did you." She points to the full, right-in-reach snack bar and rewards her girlfriend with a kiss.

Brittany gets into the makeshift fort and waits for Santana to put in the first film.

"Can we.."

"No Britt, we are not starting with Saw."

Brittany shrugs and opens her arms for Santana to settle into as the DVD menu appears.

"Bandidas; what's it about besides two girls wearing push up bra's and riding on horses?"

"It's in the days of the Wild West Britt, you're not supposed to know they're wearing anything under those corsets; they didn't even have bra's in those days."

"Just saying San."

"You're worse than me Britt, and I'm pretty gay."

"Shut up and let's watch the movie already." Brittany pops a Dr. Pepper and settles down as Santana presses play.

After the adventures of cat woman and wonder woman of the 1880's, they watch a movie about roller derby girls beating each other up; Santana seems to enjoy it a lot, she keeps calling one girl 'Quinn's alter ego.'

"Why are you calling that girl Quinn? They don't even look the same."

"Yeah, Ellen is hotter."

"Exactly, so why the name?"

"Wait you think she's hot?"

"San, you're not answering my question."

"Answer mine first."

"But I asked first."

"Fine, Ellen plays a prego teen in another movie called Juno; that has actually been my second go to name for Quinn ever since."

"Oh, I never knew that" Brittany comments, and then keeps watching the movie.

"umm Britt?"

"oh, right, Ellen is hot."

"Is she hotter than me?"

"Maybe? She's good at sports and she can roller skate which probably means that she can ice skate too."

"Way to rub it in Britt," Santana pretends to be hurt.

"You know I'm joking San," She feeds Santana a piece of sour cream and onion, "I'd still choose you over her, over anyone, any day even if you suck at sports and can't build a simple fort from pillows."

"That's it Britt, I can't live with you – I just can't." Santana scoots forward and crawls out of the fort.

"San, come on I'm just playing."

"Still mad."

"Ok, I'm sorry alright?" Brittany pauses the movie and crawls out of the tent structure.

Santana is in the kitchenette facing away from the door.  
>"San? Are you alright? You know I love you, I don't even care that you can't do those things cause you're so much smarter in other things. I was just teasing you and…"<p>

"Shut up Britt," Santana turns around and shoves Brittany up against the counter, kissing her hard.

"So you're not mad at me?" her shock evident as she catches her breath.

"Nope, I'm just showing you what a great actor I am."

She really is, Brittany thinks back to the day she daydreamed about her girlfriend being a Hollywood Star, Santana is showing promise.

"You had me fooled," They continue to kiss, Santana trails her hands up and down Brittany's thighs and squeezes them whenever sucking Brittany's tongue just isn't enough action.

"So all that to get in my pants?" Brittany huffs out with laden breath.

"You were getting me horny with your indifference and talking about other girls."

Santana palms Brittany's breast under her shirt while she sucks on her pulse point; Brittany is feeling incredibly turned on.

"So I should do that more often?" Brittany says followed by a long moan when Santana's tongue travels to her ear.

"Every night is not enough for you I see."

Brittany can't take it anymore, "San, if we do this we're never getting back to the movies."

"Who cares about hot girls on screen," Santana breathes, "When I have one right here."

Brittany knows this is going to annoy her as much as Santana but she wants to see how long Santana can wait. She's not usually into torturing her girlfriend by withholding but she's going to do it because she has a really hot idea.

"No, San – I want to watch Jennifer's body."

Santana stops, "way to turn a girl off Britt, talk about a horror film in the middle of making out."

"Come on San! We can always have sex later."

"But I want it now Brittany, you already refused me last night – how long is this going to last?"

She is clearly exasperated.

"I'm just really excited to see it San…please?"

"ugh whatever," it's not fair Brittany gets everything she wants but Santana doesn't

They crawl back into the fort and open a sprite each. Santana presses play and sits between Brittany's legs just waiting for the movie to be over. She's having a terrible case of blue balls thanks to Brittany; if it becomes too much she'll have to settle to getting herself off.

Half way through the movie, Brittany is so entranced with who will be devoured next; she doesn't even budge. Santana herself is interested, not so much with the story but with how sexy Megan Fox looks.

The screen starts to show a scene where 'Needy' gets home and Megan Fox in all her sexiness is just there, in her room waiting for her. Before Santana knows what's going on, they start to make out slowly; she can feel the wetness in her pants start to pool again. Quickly, and hoping Brittany doesn't notices she sneaks her right hand into her underwear and starts to rub furiously at her hardened nub with two fingers. The scene ends but the visual is still fresh her mind as she continues to draw firm circles; she's getting close she feels the heat in her body getting ready to explode. But before she reaches any milestone, her fingers are joined by another set of fingers; they collect moisture as they travel up and down her slit and then enter her slowly.

It feels incredible; she didn't know how Brittany found out. But if Brittany is going to fuck her Santana is not going to complain. A small moan escapes as she tries to hold back her release, she enjoys the feel of Brittany's fingers moving inside of her.

She doesn't care what is happening on screen now; what matters is that Brittany has added another finger and is pumping in all the way to her knuckles. Santana doesn't remove her hand, as she takes rubs faster at her bundle of nerves just waiting for release. She leans her back into Brittany; sweat collects on her skin as the tent becomes increasingly hot. For five more minutes she holds on until it becomes too much and she falls off the edge, trying in vain to control her shaking. Brittany holds her by the waist until she stills. When she finally stops moving, Santana sleeps for the rest of the movie, exhausted.

When Santana wakes up, she's lying in the same position leaning into Brittany. She looks up and sees Brittany wearing a goofy smile.

"How long has the movie been done?"

"I don't know, twenty minutes?"

"I'm sorry I was crushing you. Let me turn on the next DVD."

Santana gets up and randomly picks Black Swan. The movie begins to play just as someone opens the front door.

"How was your night Santana."

"Pleasant." She takes no joy in talking to her mom. "And yours?" Santana doesn't need to know what guy her mom spent riding but she asks just to have the satisfaction of seeing her mom regret the life choices she's making.

Her mother doesn't answer but walks past Santana now joined by Brittany who greets Mrs. Lopez but doesn't receive a response.

"I'm going to rest now," Mrs. Lopez says to no one in particular, "another six days of work awaiting me, I don't want to be disturbed."

The girls know that is the cue for them to leave the house.

"We'll just take them to your house and watch them later," Santana packs the DVD's into a back pack when Brittany voices that she hasn't seen Saw 3D.

They tidy up the living room and return the pillows to their proper rooms.

"So where should we go Britt? Straight to your house or …." Santana leaves her question open ended hoping Brittany will fill it with a good idea.

"Hot Cocoa? We didn't have lunch, but I'm not that hungry – we could still get something to eat."

"Food it is!" Santana starts the ignition and drives to their favorite Coffee and Cocoa café.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>The girls spend a good part of the afternoon at the café drinking hot Cocoa and talking about next year.<p>

"Did you get into any places you applied to San? You must have so many options; I can't see any University's turning down an honor roll student."

"I've got some letters," Santana doesn't want Brittany to know that most of the collages she'd applied to had indeed written back with letters expressing their delight to have her. "I haven't decided yet, it's a big decision – I don't want to make a hasty one."

"But where do you want go?"

"Anywhere with you," Santana wants to say, but they talked about this and agreed to not stand in the way of each other's dreams.

"Somewhere in New York I think. What about you Britt?"

"I don't know if I want to go to school."

"I think you should Britt, I know you're saying that because you don't think you can do it. But I believe in you Britt."

"The only way I'll make it if I have someone to help me, like you. But that's not going to happen because we'll never get into the same place."

"What if we did? Then would you?"

Brittany goes quiet for a while, sipping carefully at the hot drink in her hand and thinking about what her girlfriend is saying.

"You can't do that San. I know what you're thinking. You promised."

"I promised to go to the place I dreamed of, what if the place I dream of going is wherever you go?"

"That's cheating. And I won't allow it."

Santana lets out a sigh. "At least tell me where you'll be whether you go to school or not."

"So you can plan to go to the place closest to where I am? Santana, I'm not trying to push you away ok? But I just want the best for you, and you deserve to go to the best school in this country regardless of where I am. You worked so hard, you need to do this for you."

"I know I know! But what if it means not seeing each other very often, what if it means I have no time for you, what if it means you get tired of me and break up with me? I can't even think about that!" Santana is close to tears.

Brittany holds Santana's hand firmly, "San, don't cry. You worry too much; don't you think I want the same thing as you do? I want us to be together too. We'll figure it out ok?"

Santana raises her red eyes to look at Brittany's ice blue ones. "I'm sorry, I…I'm afraid of losing you, of screwing up."

"San, the future is scary but it's only as scary as we are afraid. Be brave ok? For us."

Santana nods, she can do this – she can't let her insecurities get the better of her.

"That is one genius right there, and I will cut anyone who says you're not smart."

**SBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>The sun is setting and Brittany remembers her mom wants her home for dinner.<p>

Santana drives her home feeling better that she knows whatever happens to them, they are in it together. She turns off the engine when they get to Brittany's house.

"I had a really good day San, any day with you is just perfect." Brittany brings their clasped hands up to her lips and kisses Santana's tan one. Her girlfriend smiles lovingly at her with eyes so sweet it makes Brittany's heart melt.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"It's ok Britt, you should spend time with your family, and besides, they might resent me if I have your attention all the time."

"Well, that attention part is true; you're kind of the most attractive girl in town."

"Stop it." Santana blushes and nicks Brittany's cheek with her thumb.

"Will you call me tonight?"

"Sure will baby,"

It always gets to her, the way Santana calls her baby. She leans in and meets her girlfriend half-way for a lingering kiss.

"Go now, before your mom comes out and screams at me for keeping you."

Brittany laughs and kisses Santana's hand one more time before letting go and getting out of the car. She waves to her girlfriend from the porch as Santana drives off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - **Not much happened in this chapter, just some Brittana fluffiness; this was also one of those shorter chapters.**

**I appreciate all your reviews, I love your idea's, I love this story and hope I can continue to make it entertaining. **


	9. December 9th, 2011

**December 9th, 2011**

After Brittany hung up the phone last night she fell asleep happy. She closed her eyes and dreamt of happy things like Charity and a litter of Baby kittens.

"Breakfast time sleepy munchkin!" Abigail calls her from downstairs. Brittany wakes up immediately, sure she loves her mom's breakfast' but today Santana is picking her up at ten. She quickly showers and dresses warmly, checking her phone to see if the battery was full after she drained it last night talking to Santana. She's pleased to see a text from her girlfriend.

**Santa(na) baby ;-p: **Morning Sunshine, I hope you slept well. I hate waking up without you Just wanted to remind you to get Charity ready. I'll be there at ten. I love you XOXO

Brittany types a quick text in reply as she walks down the stairs.

**President Pierce (Britt):** Hey honey, just woke up. Had a really good dream I'll tell you later. Come quick, I miss kissing you already - here's a text kiss for now ;-*

"Brittany Susan Pierce, what did I tell you about texting while going down the stairs?" Abigail warns from the kitchen, how her mom even knew is beyond Brittany.

"It's just as bad as texting while driving, or cooking, or talking to others." She recites.

"That is right, now come help me set the table."

Brittany does as she's told and then sits down for breakfast with her family.

"How are things going with Santana?" Arthur, her father asks.

"It's great! She's coming to pick me and Charity up at ten."

"And where are you going?" It's not that her father is suspicious of their activities; he just likes to know what's going on with his daughter in case of an emergency. Working as a cop at the precinct, he knows how important it is to be aware of your teenager's whereabouts.

"The animal hospital, Charity is getting a check up."

"Really? Is she sick, or does she have something wrong with her?"

"It's not bad dad, I just think she might be pregnant."

"That's great news Brittany," her father swallows his last bit coffee and wipes his mouth. "I've got to go to the station now, but tell me the outcome alright? I love you." He kisses Brittany, Gracie, and Emily on the forehead and leaves, putting on his police coat on the way out.

"Love you dad!" All three girls chime as the front door slowly closes.

When the girls get back to eating, their mother informs the girls of her plans for the day.

"I'm going to take Gracie to that ninth grade math competition at two; I'll drop Emily off at the Andrew's for her play date. If we're not back by five Brittany than just use this money to eat out ok?" Abigail places a wad of ten and five dollar bills on the table. Brittany thanks her mom and stuffs them in her pocket.

"Britt, are you sure you can't come? You haven't come to cheer me in a while, I always do better when your there." Gracie absolutely adores her older sister, even if she knows other's think Brittany is not the brightest person. Brittany is the kind of sister every kid wants to have.

"I know Gracie; I've just been really busy with graduating and stuff. But I'll try ok? I'm sure you'll do great either way. You're smart, like Santana."

There is another person Gracie can't get enough of. Although Santana was never really fond of kids, she still helped Gracie with things like Spanish and History. Gracie just grew on her till she became an exception. There were many times Santana let her tag along for an ice-cream or to go to the park, or Santana would take them all to see a Disney movie in the theater. She was practically part of the family before she came out and told the Pierces that she and Brittany were dating.

Brittany and Gracie finish eating and help Abigail put away the dishes.

While Brittany catches Charity, Gracie goes to work on her speed multiplying in preparation for the Lima, Ohio Annual Math Competition; she is representing McKinley High for the first time.

After about half an hour Brittany is able to control her cat that is extra giddy today, could Charity know that she has a check-up today and be feeling extra excited?

The front door rings and when Abigail opens it, she sees Santana standing at the door step in her perfect little scarf, sweater, skinny jeans, and high-boots.

"Good Morning Mrs. Pierce." The Pierce parents are probably the only other parents besides her father that Santana is polite to.

"Good Morning Santana, at what stage of your relationship with my daughter will you finally drop the Mrs. Pierce?" She jokes, "When you're married?"

Santana blushes furiously because this is not a conversation you want to be having with your potential mother-in-law at the age of eighteen.

"Sweet-heart I'm joking, come inside before you freeze up. Girls these days are so skinny." Abigail continues rant, "BRITTANY! Your beau is here!" She winks at Santana.

She will never get used to the teasing that goes on in the Pierce household. She hears frantic shouts of "I know, I know" coming from upstairs.

"You might want to go see if my daughter has strangled herself in the closet." Abigail suggests.

Santana doesn't need to be told twice, not that she's actually concerned Brittany is suffocating in her cupboard. I mean it hasn't happened before right? Or has it?

She opens the door to Brittany's room and sees a very dressed cat laying patiently on the bed for it's master to get a shirt over her head.

When Brittany finally succeeds she's greeted by a smiling Santana.

"Hello there, did you get lost in your shirt for a second?"

"Maybe? Do you like this shirt? Or do you think that one or that one is better?"

Brittany points to several other similar shirts splayed all over her bed.

"You know I prefer no shirt but this one you have on will do," Santana smirks and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Someone is trying to be charming."

"I'm trying to get us out of the house, look at Charity; she has 'I'm so bored' written all over her face."

"Well in that case, looks like we don't have time for a kis…"

"We always have time for those," Santana stands on her toes to lay one on Brittany. "Mmmm, been waiting to do that all morning."

"Such a stud." Brittany shakes her head and scoops Charity into her arms. "We're ready!"

Santana makes sure to grab a jacket for Brittany as she exits the room, that girl is always forgetting something.

The girls say goodbye to Abigail and Gracie before running out into the snow topped driveway.

"What time is Cherry's appointment?" Brittany asks Santana, while she cradles the cat.

"Eleven, that's why we need to get there earlier,"

"Do you think they'll find anything? I mean what if it's just Cherry stealing Tubbs food and getting fatter."

"Brittany Lord T is getting fatter every day; I swear I thought he was the pregnant one today. No way Cherry is getting any of his food."

"I hope your right San; just think of all the baby Tubbington's and Charity's that we'll have to play with. I dreamt of it all night,"

"Tell me, you said you would."

"Right," Brittany begins, "In my dream we're at this little summer house with a lake and everything; and there was Tubbs and Charity with like eight little kittens. They were so cute San, and not one of them looked the same. Tubbs and Charity would go find food for the babies since we didn't have any. We had to run around the house all day making sure none of the kittens got lost or, you know, Tubbs and Cherry would be sad."

Santana's surprised Brittany remembers so many details in her dream; what particularly interests her is that she and Brittany are alone at a summer house with a lake. Screw the cats'. Why is she the only other person in Brittany's dream at a lake house? It's got to mean something right?

"San I asked you a question, I know the roads are slick but you don't have to concentrate that much." She didn't even realize Brittany had been talking to her.

"Sorry baby, what did you say?"

"I need your help thinking of baby names, if they have eight kittens, we can't name them all Tubbs junior."

"Ummm, well I'd have to know how many baby boys and girls they have but I promise to help you when we know for sure."

They arrive at the hospital at ten-thirty. Santana goes to the desk and says they have an appointment, the lady asks them to sit for a few minutes while she summons the vet.

"This is just like a human hospital; I thought the people working here would have a personal pet like Harry Potter."

Santana shakes her head in amusement, only her girlfriend would think that.

Before long a woman 'dressed exactly like a person's doctor' introduces herself.

"Mrs. Pierce?"

Brittany raises her hand as if she's in a classroom. Santana gets up and helps Brittany stand.

"Hi there, this must be Charity? I'm Dr. Angelica Myers. If you'll follow me this way we can take a look at her." She points to Charity in her pink-panther cape and, for some unexplainable reason, a painter's hat.

Brittany and Santana follow Dr. Myers into a small room with some whit chairs and a white reception like table.

"Ok if you can just put her on here for a second" Angelica pats the table. Brittany does as the Doctor says and leaves Charity to experience her first encounter with the Doctor.

After the Doctor has run some scans and looked over the results she announces that Charity is indeed pregnant.

"Your cat has, from what I can see, six fetuses. Charity is very healthy and shouldn't have any trouble during her pregnancy. If however, you notice her acting strange don't hesitate to make an appointment."

Brittany and Santana thank the doctor and Santana pays the check-up bill which raises a few eyebrows.

"I could have covered that San; you don't have to pay for everything."

"True but I did say I was going to take her to do a check-up so I should pay even though she is your cat."

Santana opens the passenger door for Brittany to get in, and then seats herself in the drivers seat.

"That doesn't makes sense San, she's my cat; I'm supposed to pay."

"Britt, are we really having this argument? Look since I offered to take her, I paid – simple as that."

She doesn't really want to argue with Santana over a cat bill, so Brittany remains silent. She sits in silence thinking about how Santana really does pay for everything, it's funny. Ever since they started actually dating, Santana hasn't let her pay for a single thing. Brittany likes to think it's because 'she can' - Santana is rich, if she wants to splurge money on her girlfriend she will.

"Ok, so you're giving me the silent treatment now, fine." Santana's been driving for ten minutes and they haven't said a word.

"I can't do anything right can I?"

"It's not that San," It's like reliving that conversation at the breakfast table four days ago when she wasn't crazy screaming about finding out Santana's surprise.

Brittany grabs Santana's hand resting on the gear shaft. "Thank you San, you do everything for me; and I know you're not doing it to impress me like other people might. I know you like to take care of me. I understand those 'Love me love my dog' stickers now."

It's still a little puzzling how Brittany can get from 'thank you' to 'I finally know the meaning of a bumper sticker.' But it makes Santana smile, this is girl she signed up for – the best part is Santana loves Brittany for being exactly who she is.

"I over reacted, Britt I didn't mean to get mad at you." Santana says apologetically.

"It's alright, you always worry too much you know? I just stayed quiet for ten minutes and you thought I was mad at you."

"I just like seeing you happy Britt, so I'm always worried that I'll do something to make you lose your smile."

Brittany laughs at the silliness of her girlfriend. "San, you're the best girlfriend ever."

The two girls stop at a burger joint and indulge in the fatty food Sue Sylvester would have been horrified to watch them stomach. But who cares, it's not like Sue is spying on them and even if she is the most she can do is insult them; what's new?

During lunch Brittany asks Santana if she has any other plans for the day.

"Well, I was going to take you to the zoo," Bite. "See the Arctic animals." Chew. Chew.

"I'd love that San!" then as an afterthought Brittany adds but can we do something first?

"Whatever you want babe."

"Well Gracie kind of wanted us to go watch her compete today; it's the Annual math competition between high-schools in the State."

"Gracie is in high-school now? That's fast!" Santana finishes the rest of her double cheese mac. "And she made the math team! Remember when I was too scared to try out?"

Brittany does vividly remember pulling Santana down the halls to sign up for the math club. She told Santana they'd sign up together but ultimately knew she wouldn't be any good for the club except for being the bringer of their mathematician champion.

"You were a wuss, you could have added more trophy's to your collection."

"Nah, I don't like math – I was just good at it. But you know what? Let's do this; I'd love to watch Gracie compete."

Brittany smiles widely at her girlfriend's enthusiasm; that wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana get to the McKinley auditorium where the competition is being held. They arrive just on time to hear the host announce the teams. There are all together six groups representing six different high-schools competing for the sectional cup.<p>

Brittany and Santana find seats close to Mrs. Pierce and try to get Gracie's attention. They draw a bit of attention themselves as they wave their arms around in the air. Who wouldn't notice two multi Champion Cheerio's, Captain and second in command at that, clad in their famous red Cheerio jackets (which they decided to bring with them after they dropped Charity at home) doing something that could very well be a Sue Sylvester champion winning move? Eventually Gracie spots them in the crowd and gives them a thumb up.

"This is so exciting!" Santana exclaims as she listens to the rules. She never actually attended any other William McKinley High competitions besides the ones she was competing in. Brittany's just glad her girlfriend is happy, and her sister is happy; so what? if she doesn't understand how the competition really works.

The competition starts and from Brittany's observation it's really quite close. The teams play several types of math games before the scores from each team and each game are added up and the winner is announced.

Brittany wonders if Gracie will be a winner today. She's sure her sister did great; if Gracie was getting her answers right or not, Brittany couldn't really tell but she cheered anyways every time it was Gracie's turn to answer a question.

After two hours, a horn signifies the end of the competition.

"Did Gracie do well San? Do you think McKinley will win?"

Santana is sitting on the edge of her seat in suspense. It cracks Brittany up a little how much her supposed to be super cool, gives no fucks girlfriend is actually really into this nerdy math competition.

"I can't say who'll win Britt, but Gracie did an amazing job. I think McKinley has a chance but they're up against the Vocal Adrenaline's school, ironic huh?"

"Rivals forever in everything" Brittany thinks.

After about twenty minutes of waiting for the score to be tallied, the host says he's got the rankings. He announces the bottom three, none of which is McKinley High.

"And now for the top three,"

Santana lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she grips Brittany's hand tight. The second place runner up is neither McKinley nor Vocal Adrenaline's school.

"It's either gold or silver from here," Santana whispers into Brittany's ear.

There is a drum roll and the host makes the final announcement.

"And the winner of the Annual math competition is…. The 'Perfect Roots' from McKinley High!"

Both Santana and Brittany jump off their seats wildly.

"And the MVP of this year's competition scoring a record breaking 4000 points, the highest ever in our competition is…."

"It's gonna be Gracie," Santana is sure of it, after all she was following the competition very closely and could tell who was making the scores go up on each team.

"Grace K. Pierce!"

Brittany screams impossibly loud the rest of the auditorium gives Gracie a standing ovation, as she goes to receive a special certificate of commendation.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"I am so proud of you Gracie!" Brittany has not stopped Squealing.<p>

Santana also congratulates her and even allows for a hug. "You deserved to win."

It goes without saying Abigail Pierce is the happiest of them all besides Gracie.

"So in celebration of your win, how about we go to the zoo! And get ice-cream?"

Gracie easily agrees, not only did she win today but she gets the chance to hang out with her older sister and her hot-shot girlfriend.

Abigail Pierce decides to go home and cook a nice dinner for when the girls and Mr. Pierce get back.

The girls arrive at the zoo at four thirty and decide to stay for an hour. Gracie might not be the greatest animal appreciator but she likes to spend time with Brittany.

While they watch a show in the penguin exhibit, Santana talks animatedly with Gracie about a few math equations that made McKinley win. Brittany is in her own world laughing at the penguins antics. But she can hear everything her sister and girlfriend are talking about; she's happy they get along. She snaps a photo of them then they alternate taking photo's with each other.

The three girls go through a few more exhibits; polar bears, elephant seals, snow hares. They end up at the gift shop where Both Brittany and Santana get Gracie a stuffed Walrus – it's her favorite animal.

When the girls move on, Instead of eating ice-cream out they decide to buy a few tubs home for after dinner.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"Finally your back," Abigail greets the girls at the door and huddles them all in. In front of their eyes on the table is a beautiful dinner indeed.<p>

Arthur Pierce comes down the stairs and hugs Gracie proudly and congratulates her while Santana and Brittany store the ice-cream in the freezer.

As they all sit down to eat, Gracie thanks everyone for going to support her, mentioning again that every time Brittany goes to watch her she does extra well – thus the record and certificate. Brittany smiles widely at her sister and leans over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Dinner goes by swiftly, they share stories about their day – Brittany announces that Charity is pregnant and that they can expect a litter of at least six. Arthur tells a funny story about a drunken man he caught speeding who couldn't remember his own name because he had so many fake ID's. They finish dinner with ice-cream and cheers.

Santana almost thinks this is her family, not the two people who refuse to look at each other or even bother talking to her. Maybe one day the Pierces will be her family on paper, but she'll enjoy feeling a part of their family for now.


	10. December 10th, 2011

**December 10, 2011**

It's that day most people dread. But Brittany loves it. Every year her family keeps up the tradition of doing a family portrait; and for the past three, Santana has come to help her get ready. What could be keeping her?

She's already called Santana five times but she hasn't answered which is not normal. Either way, Brittany has to get ready now. Today the family is going to the studio as usual and she has three hours to get ready. Brittany used to think that was a long time, way too much time to slip in a dress, do simple make-up and curl her hair. She remembers when she hadn't hit her teen years yet; she used to whine about how long her mom took. Now her mom whines about her finishing at the last minute.

Brittany looks through her closet and decides that it's an inefficient way to find the perfect dress. She takes all her best clothes in a bundle and disposes them on the bed, and then she splays them out so she can see everything clearly.

This is going to be hard. Her family is never picky about what she chooses to wear; they aren't those families that have a certain clothes theme or whatever. Her dad picks a studio arrangement before hand and tells everyone what this year's set looks like then everyone comes as they want. That's why the Pierces have the craziest family photos ever; no one matches.

What does one wear to an 'Avatar' set? Her dad is obsessed with that movie but now Brittany is obsessing over which of the twenty outfits will the right one. If only Santana was here. Last year Brittany was in the same position and couldn't find something to wear to an 80's set. Santana helped her mix and match her clothes so she looked uber Chic sexy and almost too inappropriate. "Honey, you know we are sending these photo's to your Grandma in Holland right?" So her mom was a little concerned, but Brittany talked her way out of changing her fabulous costume.

Turns out Oma Christine liked that years shoot more than any other year. She wrote in her letter how she was happy to see her granddaughters embracing the culture. But that's the past; right now Brittany has a real situation, if only her girlfriend will call her back? Did she forget about the "Pierce Picture Day"? Santana never forgets, it's one of her favorite days.

In the middle of putting a flowery dress into the 'keep' pile and a pink party dress into the 'cut' her phone starts to sing her favorite Christmas song and she just hopes that's her savior on the other end of the line.

A smiley picture of Santana wearing reindeer antlers on her head and a red dot on her nose assures her that salvation has come.

"Sannnnnnnnnnn!"

"Britt, I'm so sorry I didn't pick up. Huge drama at home."

"Awww, that's too bad San, but can you come already? I've made like no progress the past half hour."

"Wait, omg today is Pierce Picture Day isn't it? This is so Jinxed. Mom and Dad just had this massive argument over – you're not going to believe this, taking a family photo!"

"So you can't come over?" Brittany's hopes deflate, she's so gonna be stuck doing this alone.

"No, no I can! We're taking the photo this afternoon, and seeing as mom and dad can barely be in a room for more than two seconds without shouting at each other, it should only take like ten minutes."

"Ok, well hurry than, I'm running on a tight schedule. Two and a half hours left San! How am I going to pull this off?"

"Ok, give five minutes Britt."

Brittany has made a bit of progress, sorting two more clothes items into the 'keep' and 'cut' piles. Her girlfriend comes barging through her door just as she's putting another dress into the 'cut'.

"My life is a crazy mix of fruit-loops and ….and diet coke right now! I'm pretty sure it's that bad because I'm starting to talk like you Britt!"

Brittany grabs Santana and hugs her, not letting go until she's calmed down.

"Hi, thanks for coming."

"Anytime Britt, sorry about that… I'm just all over the place today. But we gotta focus."

"That's my girl." Brittany smiles and turns serious again.

"So what is it this year? I hope it's not motor-cross. Even though I'm sure your Oma would love to see you holding your giant Ohio Motor-Cross Champion Cup, there's not much we can do to dress you other than stick you in that bulky suit of yours that is only sexy when you take it off."

"Well it's not San, its worse; actually, the worst."

Santana doesn't believe there's a worse at least not worse than three years ago.

"Britt nothing can beat 'go green for the earth'.

"Well how about blue? It's 'Avatar' San!"

Ok, so it's not necessarily worse than 'go green for the earth' but it's definitely just as bad.

Santana puts on a resolute face and nods to Brittany, "ok, we're going to do this."

The first things to go are all the party dresses; one cannot pull off a 'prom in the jungle of an unknown land' look. And that's saying a lot; Brittany can do almost any combination but this is just impossible.

"Britt, I'm telling you fur is the only way to go."

Wanting for time, both Brittany and Santana practically dive back into Brittany's closet flinging out anything that has fur on it or that is of rough material. By the time they are done, according to their disheveled appearances and panting breaths, they might as well have been making out in there.

The not so small pile of clothes they've rooted out sit's roundly in a pile. Santana sorts through it quickly and comes up with a collection of items.

"San, are you dressing me up as a Wookie? Because I think that's from Star Wars."

"This Britt," Santana lays the full costume out on the bed, "…is what I call 'hot Na'vian human avatar'"

To Brittany it looks like a bunch of random pieces of clothes.

"Ok, put this on." Santana throws her a pair of plain brown shorts. Then Santana puts a mid-stomach cut off, sleeveless top with the words 'freedom fighter' ironed on over Brittany's head. It's not looking like much yet, what she's wearing is barely covering anything.

"I love those abs baby," Santana stops to appreciate her girlfriends banging body midway of draping a brownish shawl over Brittany's shoulder. It reaches all the way to her knees.

"I know you do, your tongue tells me every day."

"Don't go there Britt, or I may not finish dressing you before I rip everything off."

Santana is not above doing that even on their tight time schedule.

"Ok, so what next San?"

"This" She straps on a wide leather belt low around Brittany's waist effectively keeping the shawl in place, "and this," a short brown-gray furry jacket.

"You can wear the knee high black boots I left here." Santana leads Brittany to the long mirror so she can look at herself.

"This is super hot." Santana whispers from behind Brittany, wrapping her arms around her girls visibly ripped stomach and trailing the curves and indents of her skin with a single finger. It makes Brittany shiver.

"San I still have to do my hair," Brittany's voice comes out slightly shaky.

Santana looks at the 'Penguins of Madagascar' clock on Brittany's wall and sees they only have an hour and a half left.

An hour later, Brittany is ready. She has her hair tied back in Cheerio style, her forehead is adorned with a braided head band, and her make-up is hot and smoky with platinum colored lipstick as the highlight. After seeing the finished product of her 'hot Na'vian human avatar' look, Santana can barely keep her hands off Brittany. In the end, she had to reapply some of the metallic gloss to Brittany's lips.

The rest of the Pierces are crazy lookers too, not bad – just crazy. Santana thinks about how fun it would be to dress up like this for professional pictures.

Right on the dot, the Pierces haul themselves into Arthurs Station Wagon and drive off to the studio; Santana with them.

They are all excited to see the set; they can't stop talking about it the whole way there. Santana fits right in with the Pierces which is really odd because she is nothing like them, her family is nothing like them, she usually doesn't even like people like them; but it's all Brittany's fault she rationalizes. If she didn't fall in love with Brittany, she wouldn't have taken to her family so well; on top of that the Pierces have been so welcoming of her from day one. They never bat an eyelash when they found out she was dating Brittany. They and all their crazy ways are what made Brittany who she is; she'll always be grateful for that.

When they get to the studio, the quirky family and the awkward teen are directed to studio number eight.

It's a beautiful set, the first moment you step in it feels like a whole other world. Everything looks real. There are several different backdrops complete with props in different corners of the spacious room.

Brittany has to hold Santana's hand to make sure it is real.

For the next two hours the Pierce's pose for the camera in a hundred different ways but all Santana can see is Brittany.

Brittany doing a sexy pose, Brittany being adorable, Brittany smiling so big her teeth may all fall out, Brittany doing her trademark wink, Brittany leaning on a tree, Brittany WITH A GUN! In a playful moment she points the hefty prop at Santana and pretends to shoot. The faux bullet along with Brittany's surreal smile goes straight to her heart.

Time passes quickly for Santana. After watching Brittany being herself and living happily in the moment, she thinks she could write a book about a million ways to fall in love with a smile. It's over within a blink of an eye.

Santana hugs her girlfriend lovingly and tells her that she'd buy all 2000 photo's the photographer took just so she could cut out Brittany in all her poses and stick them on her wall.

While Arthur and Abigail select a few pictures and decide which ones to print large and small, Santana gets a phone call from her dad telling her to be ready for their family photo at three – which is in two hours.

"Was that your dad San?" Brittany plays with her fur coat hoping she's not intruding on something by asking.

"Yeah, he wants me to be ready at three."

Santana is having a battle in her mind, Brittany can feel it. Her girlfriend always gets a hard stare when she's thinking.

"It's all so stupid Britt, why can't they just decide if they want to break up? I mean, of course I don't want them to, but it's not like they live together anyways. They don't even know what they're putting me through. I have parents but I don't have a family."

Brittany reaches out to soothe her girlfriend who leans her head into Brittany's neck and continues to share what's been bothering her.

"I really lost it this morning when my dad said we were going to take a picture as a family. Why do that when it's a fake portrayal of something that is nonexistent? I wish it was more than just something we have to do to please my abuela."

A heavy sigh escapes Santana's chest as she closes her eyes and thinks of how bitter the word 'family' tastes when she thinks of her father and mothers relationship and how they completely ignore her except for when her name is on their list of bills to pay.

"I have to go Britt, my mom gave the tailor my measurements and picked out an 'appropriate' dress for me to wear, and I have to pick it up."

Santana gets up but doesn't go of Brittany's hand. The look on her face is pleading for something, perhaps a little support.

"Do you want me to go with you San? It's none of my business to be there but if you want me to, I'll go."

A small smile creeps onto Santana's weary face.

"I'd love nothing more than for my girlfriend to help me make it through this afternoon's sure to be drama."

Brittany's face lightens up, she's glad Santana is finally letting her in and letting her share the bad things as opposed to before when Brittany would only ever know about the good things in her girlfriends life, which were not many. It feels like their relationship is going to another level where they are learning to rely on each other for more than just physical things.

"I'll just go tell my parents," Brittany rushes off.

After Santana explains to the Pierces why she has to leave and apologizes for stealing Brittany from them, they wave her off - understanding her situation and wish her all the best.

Brittany and Santana get a cab back to the Pierce's house where Santana's car is parked. Brittany gets changed quickly into more normal clothes while Santana warms the car engine and waits for Brittany to come down.

She asks Brittany a final time if she's sure she wants to come along and most certainly witness a cold war. Brittany nods her head firmly and looks into Santana's eyes, letting her know she's going to be there for her.

At the tailor, Santana goes to try on her custom made dress. Brittany thinks it's beautiful when the seamstress shows it to them but when Santana makes a grand reentry from behind the trying room curtain, Brittany thinks it's perfect. It's like seeing an angel; Santana has never looked more stunning.

Santana sees the goofy smile on her girlfriends face and loves how in-love Brittany looks. She twirls around for her girlfriend who never lets her smile drop.

When they both are satisfied with how the dress looks on Santana, the bride like girl disappears once again behind the curtain and emerges again carrying it on her arm.

Santana takes the dress and deposits it on the back seat of her car as they make the dreaded drive to the Casa de' Lopez.

Inside, the girls find Mr. Lopez dressed to perfection in his crisp suit and tie. Brittany greets Martin like she has before with a hug; Martin seems to hold on a little tighter and a little longer. At least someone in the family is still huggable, even if it's his daughter's girlfriend. He greets Santana in a warm tone, before he watches his grown daughter walk up the stairs to her room followed by Brittany who gives him a sweet smile and tells him he's going to love Santana in the dress.

Santana gets dressed up and Brittany helps her put on her make-up. Where Santana wants to paint her face a shade of anger, another of disappointment, and still add one more tone of hurt; Brittany reminds her that today they are doing something as a family.

She tells Santana to forget that it's fake, because maybe this is what they need to feel the sense of closeness they all lost from drifting apart and doing their own thing. Brittany takes her time to touch up Santana's face to display the young, brilliant, beautiful girl that she is to cover the girl who is torn, bitter, and devastated.

Downstairs, Santana and Brittany are greeted by a welcoming sight of Mr. and Mrs. Lopez looking spotless and perfect. Brittany smiles to them both as she presents to them their perfect daughter.

Brittany watches as the three of them stand by the fireplace and pose for the camera. It's only a few minutes but it's a short time - framed forever in a picture that will grace the empty walls of the Lopez house. For one short moment, Santana has a family again, for one short moment they are smiling together all at once, and for one short moment Santana feels that there is hope for all this not to be just an act for a camera for a minute.

Just like Santana told Brittany, the pictures take less than ten minutes to be taken before the magic is gone and everyone goes back to being normal. The house has turned Santana claustrophobic in a matter of minutes and she relishes escape, anywhere; she just wants to leave and focus on the only family she has that she can trust and rely on – Brittany.

Before she can make it out of the door though, Martin asks Santana if they can talk. She wants to say no so bad. She doesn't want to know what he has to say; that he and her mom both have decided to divorce, that he wants her to understand, that she should try to be ok with it; maybe, that he will try once again to be the father she once had – the one she could hug and kiss and talk to and hang out with.

She turns to the door, deciding it's too much for her to hear today but Brittany doesn't let her walk out. Her eyes speak something to Santana; that Santana has been brave before, she stopped running before, and she can do it again now.

Santana faces her father again and sits down opposite of him at the dinner table that hadn't been used for ten years. Once Santana is seated Brittany makes a move to leave and let the family sort out what they need to but Santana holds her back. If Brittany is making her do this, then she has to be there to support her.

Martin starts to explain to his daughter how sorry he is for leaving her life the way he did. He's not asking for forgiveness, just another chance at being her father. He tells Santana that after he left her and Brittany at the airport a few days ago he couldn't get the guilt out of his mind that he'd chosen his work over his daughter. The few days he spent with the girls at the ski resort made him think twice about what he was giving up for all the success and achievement and if it was worth it.

Santana stay silent through the whole speech, she misses her dad and she wished he'd never left. But as always Santana is afraid to be broken; her dad did it once, how can she know he won't do it again? She's been second choice almost all her life and she can't comprehend how being first choice would be.

If she does forgive him and gives him another chance, Santana wants to know what will change. Martin smiles, he is happy that his daughter is reconsidering. He tells her he'll quit his job and get one in Lima so he can see her every day. He says he'll make time for her and make up for all the times he wasn't there, which is a lot. He promises he'll be the dad she's always wanted, he has it in him.

Why should she say no to that? Santana thinks. Her father is willing to be everything she's wanted for so long but she can't just say yes. She's trained herself to believe good things don't happen to her because all her life has been a shit filled experience; she got lucky with Brittany, but what her father is saying sounds like one of those miraculous tales you want to believe are true.

So they leave it at that, Santana asks for time to think about it and Martin is satisfied she's doing as much. He tells her he'll be home for a week and after that he'll fly out to quit his job as surgical trainer and medicinal developer. He'll look for a new one in town during the week. Santana acknowledges his decision and his words feel a bit more genuine now that he is acting on it without knowing what Santana will decide.

The girls step outside into the cold that instead of freezing them makes them feel less rigid.

"Thank you for being here for me Britt," Santana holds Brittany's hands and looks into her blue eyes. Brittany is her pillar and where she draws her strength.

"That's why I'm your girlfriend Santana; I know it comes with a responsibility." They both chuckle at how serious Brittany takes the title.

"But thank you San for giving your dad another chance. He loves you, and he's really tried. I think he could use a hug right now."

"Do you think so Britt?"

She nods her head.

Santana begins to ask if maybe she should, but Brittany bobs her head up and down solidly before she can finish.

Martin is surprised to see the two girls enter the house again and is almost shocked when his daughter marches right up to him with no hesitation and throws her arms around his neck, squeezing lightly to let him know she means it when she whispers "I forgive you," in his ear.


	11. December 11th, 2011

**December 11, 2011**

The television is on in the living room of Santana's house. A discarded remote control is on the carpet; Santana and Brittany are sitting on the couch comfortably watching re-runs of Jersey Shore. Brittany isn't very interested in the show but watches anyway to keep Santana's company.

Days like this are nice, no need to do anything but bum out on the couch. It's really not bad at all especially when your leaning comfortably on the arm rest with your legs stretched out on the whole length of the couch. It's better when you have your girlfriend lying on you pressing her warm body against you so as not to fall off. When Santana is focused and concentrated it gives Brittany a chance to touch her and play with her hair without having to make conversation. Santana's skin is so soft and smooth; her light brown skin is vibrant and warm.

"Are you bored Britt? We can do something else." Santana lays her head back further so she's looking into clouded blue eyes. She licks her lips and smiles when Brittany doesn't answer but entwines their hands.

Brittany shakes her head no, that she's perfectly fine enjoying their time together. Santana smiles and brings their clasped hands up to her heart then lowers her head to kiss the pale one. She turns her eyes back to the screen just in time to see it transition to an advertisement.

"I'll be back Britt," She gets up slowly and walks around the couch to the kitchen where she gets two Dr. Peppers from the fridge. When she gets back, Brittany is upright and paying attention to the advertisement flashing by. She smiles, knowing what her girlfriend is thinking.

Usually Santana wouldn't suggest such things seeing as she's never thought of doing stuff like that, but Brittany might like it.

"Hey, you want to make Christmas cards?"

Brittany's face turns a shade brighter.

"Could we?"

Santana thinks it's cute that her girlfriend always asks for approval to do things. She knows it's not because Brittany needs her to say yes but wants her to.

"I told you Britt, this holiday is all about you."

It's settled, they are having an arts and crafts day.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>They have everything they need right? Brittany looks again at everything on the table: Scissors, glue, plenty of colored paper, glitter, markers, colored pencils, stickers, bits and pieces of other stuff, ribbons and finally string. All that's missing is her girlfriend. She goes to look for her in the kitchen but it's empty, so she goes to the living room and sees Santana talking with her mom. Brittany waves to Mrs. Lopez when they make eye contact and she gets a smile back. It's a start; she knows Mrs. Lopez doesn't like her very much because apparently she made Santana gay. But she's been trying lately, ever since yesterday she hasn't been so indifferent.<p>

Brittany comes out of her happy thoughts when Santana wraps her hand around her wrist and pulls her back to the dining room table.

The first card Brittany wants to make is for her parents. She gets started immediately, choosing a dark blue piece of card paper folds it, then picks up the glue stick and draws a mess of lines that will make her picture.

Santana sits by and watches interested as to what Brittany could be making. She knows the other girl has a mind of her own and it really could be anything. Then Brittany puts the glue down and picks up the light blue glitter, sprinkling it all over her glue lines until there's nothing to be seen. She waits for it to set for a few seconds than shakes all the excess glitter off onto another paper so as not to waste it. Brittany knows Santana is curious and has been studying her work the whole time, she lifts the card up to show Santana the front. It's a Christmas tree.

"That's brilliant Britt!"

"Do you want to do the star San?" She's not sure if she should give it a try, it looks fun but what if she ruins it. Arts and crafts are not really her forte.

"Come on San, it's not that hard. You can draw a star right?" Screw it, she can't mess up something as simple as a shape.

"Ok," Santana goes through the steps Brittany had taken in her head. She takes the glue stick and carefully outlines a star before grabbing the yellow glitter and sprinkles it on the glue. She waits a few minutes like Brittany had done then shakes it off on a different piece of paper.

"See, it's perfect." Brittany smiles widely at her effort, the star is a little lopsided but it gives the effect that maybe the tree is leaning over.

"Sorry it's crooked a little bit, I don't know how to draw."

"It's cute and of course you can draw, you draw all the time."

"I draw hearts Britt and doodle."

Brittany smiles and nods her head, her folders and notebooks are proof enough of how well Santana draws the symbol of love. She proceeds to add snow to the front of her card before writing a message for her parents inside with a marker; she'd learnt to use other tools to write besides crayons after she almost got flunked for writing a full report with them.

When that card is done Brittany asks if Santana wants to make one, but she shakes her head.

"I don't have anyone to give a card to, I don't do cards – they're too cheesy."

"I have an idea; let's make cards for some of our friends in the glee club – remember you can write whatever you want." Brittany hopes Santana will be attracted to the chance to non-verbally give them a piece of her mind in the name of holiday spirit.

Santana says no again because she's not creative enough to make anything. "I'm good at school, and you're good at everything else, that's what makes us so awesome." She smiles at Brittany apologetically.

Brittany looks at her girlfriend and tells her it's not true but to solve this problem she offers to do all the covers and Santana can write her message inside. Santana relents seeing as Brittany really wants her to participate.

"Ok, Rachel Berry. What does she remind you of?"

"Easy, an elf – lately she's even been dressing like one. Did you see that hideous green sweater that is her new favorite?"

In a matter of minutes Brittany has penciled a picture of an elf dropping presents off of a star. She shows Santana who laughs hysterically at how much it does resemble the dwarf with a very Berry sweater on. Brittany colors the picture than hands the card to Santana to do her part.

Santana smirks and starts to write the perfect thing for Berry.

"_Dear miniature human being, _

_Although you have hands big enough to replace a man's and eyes large enough to rival a lemur's, during this season of well wishing I should tell you that at least you have a normal sized heart that does care about others even if only 30% because the other 70% you need to feed the giant ego that is the life blood of your inner Diva. Don't be offended, that was a compliment. _

_Yours truly,_

_Santana"_

Brittany reads it and approves. It's not hard to convince Santana to make a few more.

For Kurt Brittany draws a glittery pair of pink stilettos with the words 'fabulous' written down the heel. She was inspired by Santana's comment on how the past year Kurt has managed to excel at becoming more of a lady. She adds a fluffy, purple Christmas tree in the background wrapped in rainbow tinsel to give it a holiday look. Santana then writes her little note of appreciation.

_Sweet Annie hall, _

_May I congratulate you on making it through another McKinley high year without soiling your precious frock coats too much? As founder of the Bully Whips, I extend my promise to protect all the peacocks like yourself from being harassed by rainbow hating predators. Also as first Lady Lopez, I speak on behalf of the Senior Class President when I say that you are a real pride-flying idol to all the other baby gays that are just waiting to pop out of their lockers. We hope you continue to honor McKinley's halls with your before Paris Fashion Week outfits and hope that you'll spare some time to reinvent the fashion disaster that is your sidekick so that she'll have one less bulls-eye attached to her for the bullies to aim at. Thank you from our hearts._

_Love Santana _

While Santana worked on Kurt's card, Brittany made one for Quinn and Mike. Before lunch they decide to make one more together.

"It's your pick San,"

"Aww, you already made one for Quinn. I had the perfect thing to commend her on."

"You can always add to it, there's still space to write."

"Ok, you make a cover for Mercedes while I finish Quinn's."

Brittany nods and gets to work, looking up every once in a while to watch the pleasure on Santana's face as she writes.

_Well Fabray, _

_Brittany's already written all the nice stuff you should hear so it's my duty to give you the tough love. This year would have been over the top if you had worked off the baby fat and joined the Cheerio's again. And after going after your cougar-chasing rooster-head baby-daddy the whole year I hope you and the womanizer felt some joy to play house with your daughter for a few months. _

_Best wishes_

_Santana_

The girls finish at practically the same time and decide they've had enough card making for a day.

Brittany gets a call from her mom before Santana can order take out for her.

"I have to go home for a bit but I'll be back in no more than half-an-hour. Mom can't find a shirt I borrowed from her and I think it might be under the bed because…yeah, it was one of 'those' nights."

Santana waves her off and tells her she'll order what Brittany always gets.

"Don't be long though Britt!" She yells as Brittany runs out the door.

The Chinese takeout comes and Santana finds herself sitting in her house alone eating out of a plastic box and with wooden chopsticks. She looks at all the cards Brittany has made and smiles at the colorful pictures gracing the front of each. She reaches out and grabs the neat stack of cards and opens them one by one after admiring their covers.

The top one is the one Brittany has just finished for Mercedes. The card says she's proud to have been on the trouble tones with Mercedes and that she's glad they became better friends this year. The one for Quinn says she missed her in the cheerios but was happy they had glee together and that Quinn still came over to her house to have their wild dancing hours after school sometimes.

To Mike she wrote to thank him for his friendship and all the fun times they had choreographing for the New Directions, she also asked him to send her an invitation when He and Tina were getting married because she wanted to be the best lady. That made Santana crack up.

In Kurt's card, Brittany simply wrote, "I hope I ruled fabulously and didn't fail my precious unicorn, love Bicorn Britt."

On Rachel's was written "You're the star of our show but you aren't the only star, next year you'll have to work really hard because some of the other comets might give you a run for your honey."

Brittany's humor never ceases to make her smile, it's one of the things she loves most about Brittany – she says a lot of funny things that actually have a deeper meaning.

Before opening the last card, Santana hesitates because it's to her parents and that might be private so she puts it back under the stack and finishes her food.

When Brittany doesn't come back and she receives a text that she might be a little longer since she's caught up in another issue, Santana resigns to start cleaning up the table and putting things back. She looks at all the stuff to see what she should put away first when she has an idea. She should make a card for Brittany.

Santana sits down in the chair previously occupied by Brittany since all the materials are splayed out around her and starts to fiddle with a pencil, and then she decides drawing is a bad idea and picks up some red glitter tipping it back and forth in the tungsten light while thinking of what to do with it. She puts it down, nothing. Her eyes then focus on some red string and she thinks she might be able to pull this off.

She cuts the string to the length she needs then folds a brown card paper that is rough on one-side, the outside. Then Santana cuts the card into a heart shape. Next she gets the glue and draws a squiggly path on the front of the card before laying the string over it carefully; the red vine reaches the edge of the card, then Santana glues the two inch end of the rope to the inside.

On the smooth surface of the paper Santana writes in crayon what's inside her heart, her card is a symbol of that; the red string is fate.

_Dear Brittany, _

_I can't believe we've been together for a year already. Time goes by so fast yet it's so still when I'm with you. A lot of times I think about our journey; how we met in fifth grade and became friends and later best friends, even later best friends with benefits, then secret lovers and now – girlfriends. Officially. I never thought we'd end up together like this, it wasn't planned - not on my part and I'm sure not on yours (although if you told me that in fifth grade you had a plan to make me yours; I'd say you're a genius for pulling it off)._

_I don't know who to thank for letting me walk into class late that day and so I had to sit in the last empty chair that apparently no one wanted. That chair was right next to you, I remember our first interaction was when I dropped my pencil and we both bent down to get it which made us bonk heads. I know I blamed you for not looking but you didn't flinch, just showed me a missing toothy smile and gave back my pencil. Ever since that day in some way you were mine and I was yours._

_No one understood our friendship, we were so different in the eyes of other people but in my eyes it didn't matter because you made me feel like I could be myself, you didn't judge me like they did, with you it was never a competition – I didn't have to prove that I was something. _

_And then came the day I fell in love with you Brittany, I can't tell you the exact day because I don't know. But I can tell you that long before I said the three words, I already felt them for you. No amount of denial was enough to keep me from finally accepting myself the way that you already accepted me. Only when I was free of the lies could I say those words to you and really mean them. _

_Brittany that day by the lockers when I said I love you was the scariest day of my life I had already accepted it but saying it out loud was a whole new experience. It was finally completely real. _

_I have to thank you Brittany for being the one constant thing in my life and I want to tell you that you were and are the only constant person in my heart. _

_I can doubt myself; others will doubt me but you never. There was always you, no matter what I was going through, you never let go of me even when we grew apart for a while. You reminded me through your caring looks everyday that I could always go back to you that you'd always be there for me. _

_I know this is super long and probably looks more like a Valentine's Day card then a Christmas card. But isn't Christmas about love too? I heard that Christmas means love, and if that's so then this Christmas I'll be celebrating you Brittany; because you are love, I've never seen it clearer in anyone or anything. You have so much love in you, and I want to celebrate it every day. _

_I love you so much Baby and I'm grateful that I can call you mine. _

_Santana xoxoxo _

She signs off with a kiss of her lips that leaves a mark behind her name and puts a card in an envelope. She takes it upstairs and puts it into the top drawer of her dresser where she keeps all the things Brittany gives her or the things that remind her of Brittany.

Just then the bell rings and she hears Brittany calling her name. She shouts from the top of the stairs that she is coming.

"What was keeping you Britt?" Santana wraps her body around Brittany and warms her since she's just come in from the cold.

"It was nothing really, just tubbs getting into dad's cigar cupboard again. He got in but couldn't get out so we had to try and wiggle him free."

Santana laughs at the cat's antics, it surely likes to be a pain in the ass even cockblocking her and Brittany's sexy times sometimes.

The girls view the messy table and help each other clean up before deciding to go stick the envelope covered cards into the receiver's mailbox.

When they get to the Pierce house, Brittany asks if Santana can put it in her family box for her so no one would find out about the card until the next morning; while Santana does as her girlfriend asks, she slips her own message addressed to 'Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce' into the box.

"Done," Santana walks around the corner to where Brittany is hiding. It's amusing how she can make everything into a game.

The girls walk up the steps to the Pierce house like they've just come down the street and hadn't been plotting or anything. Inside they enjoy a cup of hot cocoa all the while stealing shy glances at each other. Neither girl knows why the other is giddy.

When the time comes to leave, Santana kisses her girlfriend on her front porch; she'll never get tired of doing that. It reminds her of their first unofficial date when they went for a nice dinner by themselves as 'friends'; as if. That night Santana had brought Brittany home and they just stood there on the porch for a good five minutes before yielding to the sexual tension they'd both been experiencing since Brittany had gotten into Santana's car at the beginning of the 'non-date'. It wasn't anything spectacular, Santana just let go of her inner battle and did what she'd felt like doing all evening. She stepped closer to Brittany unsure if walking into the other girls personal space was going to earn her a shove backwards or not, when Brittany didn't move she slowly tilted her head and closed the space between them, looking for the slightest hesitation on Brittany's part but finding none. She let her plump lips brush against Brittany's thin ones before opening her mouth and capturing Brittany's lips in full. It felt like magic, and if felt right. But that night she had broken it, she had run away.

She walks down the steps shaking her head at how silly she was. She turns around to wave to Brittany who watches her from her porch. Brittany waves back as Santana drives away.

When she gets home and parks her car, she wonders if she's seeing things correctly. Why is her mailbox is cracked open like that? Maybe the mailman delivered something but forgot to close it completely.

She shuffles her feet to the battered box and cranks it open completely to see if there is anything inside. There is a big white envelope with the words 'For Santana Lopez' written in plain letters; she can't tell who's writing it is so she's suspicious of what it could be. There is also another envelope, smaller and with the MIT University emblem printed on the front.

Santana hurries into her house quickly to open the small envelope, she'd applied for the school of science because her math teacher had hinted she had a chance of getting in. It wasn't her first choice but if she was good enough for MIT she might reconsider.

With nervous hands she takes out the response letter to her early application and reads over it quickly, just the first paragraph gives it away and Santana cannot stop smiling like an idiot. She's proud of herself even though there is no one to celebrate this moment with her. She thinks about calling Brittany but letting her know would only be one more thing Brittany could use against her if they were to disagree on their collage/non-collage future.

After she slows her heart down a bit she turns to the second envelope lying on the table. She rips it open quickly and pulls out a large blown up picture of her and Brittany laughing happily together. It's from the Pierce's photo shoot the other day. She didn't even know the photographer had snapped a photo of the two of them goofing off. It's a strange photo indeed, Brittany wearing a crazy but incredibly sexy costume and Santana wearing very normal jeans, t-shirt, army boots street clothes; then they are both also in this jungle world with blue creatures here and there. Yet the photo is wonderful all she can see is her and Brittany.

The Pierces must have liked the photo and had it developed she thought, since she had one maybe Brittany had one too. By this time she knew who had given her the second package, she shook it a little to see if there was anything else inside and a beautifully decorated card fell out. Brittany must have done it while she wasn't looking this morning.

Santana walks towards the couch and sits down, admiring the different colored glitter sprinkled on the whole cover of the card and surprisingly there is a red string making loops and curls until finally ending on the inside of the card in the same way she'd made Brittany's card.

_Dear Santana,_

_I don't know when you'll find this card because I know you never check your mailbox so maybe your mom or dad gave this to you, but it doesn't matter when you get it; what I have to say will mean the same thing. _

_You know that Christmas is my favorite time of year right? because it snows and we don't have to do school and people sing Christmas songs and the lights are so pretty and then there's Santa Claus; I wish he visited at other times of the year too. But I'm getting off my point here, all those things are reasons why I love Christmas, but do you know the most important reason? _

_One Christmas when I was ten (that was a little bit before we met) my mom told me about Christmas Angels and how they would answer my prayers so one night in my room after mom, dad, Gracie, and Emily, were asleep I got out of my covers and knelt down beside my bed. I looked out the window and hoped the Christmas angel was listening to me. I asked for one thing San, I asked for a friend who would love me and never leave me, for someone who wouldn't make fun of me when I said something wrong, someone who would pick me to be their art partner, someone who would help me up when other kids knocked me down, someone who I could tell my girl secrets to and who would tell me their secrets too. I was just a lonely kid and I wanted a friend who cared about me. _

_I really hoped the Christmas angel had heard me that night but didn't think anything would happen. Then a few months later I met you San, and you were exactly what I asked the angel for. _

_Now Christmas time just reminds me of the night I asked for you. You are the biggest reason I love Christmas. I wanted you to hear this story because I want you to know how important you are to me. _

_You are my everything San, the day you walked into my life was the day I knew you were my special somebody. I didn't know what love was back then but I knew I didn't ever want you to go away. _

_Now that we're girlfriends I just want you to know how much I love you. You make me so happy, when I'm with you I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. _

_I love you with all my heart and all of my heart from the next life (or last life?) too. _

_Your Britt Britt_

Santana can barely see the writing anymore because of the tears in her eyes. She grabs her phone and hits speed dial.

"San? Whats up?" Brittany greets in her cheery voice.

"Go open your mailbox"


	12. December 12th, 2011

**December 12, 2011**

The twelfth day of December is one that Brittany would like to remember, today and the night of the eleventh. The sun was shining outside contrasting to every other December day that greeted her with shadowy gray. A smile of contentment adorns her face this morning knowing the body beside her is the person she loves more than anything in the world. It seems right, to wake up with her girl in her arms.

Carefully Brittany turns on her side and presses her head against Santana's naked breast - on top of her heart. She closes her eyes and listens to the slow beating. Every thump is a reminder of what exactly is in that caring, courageous heart. The one that belongs to her, and she'll guard it with her life – she won't let it break or bruise. The steady pounding drums in her ears and resonates in her heart. All the words Santana had written flow through her head once again. She glances up at the card that rests in solace next to her bed; it never fails to remind her just how much Santana loves her.

Santana stirs awake and is happy to see Brittany's head resting on her chest. She runs her hands through golden locks that are only accentuated more in the sliver of light beaming a thin path through the curtains. She can feel rather than see Brittany smile against her chest as she hears her moan lightly.

"That feels so good." It encourages Santana to run her hands deeper through Brittany's hair, letting her fingers massage Brittany's scalp.

"You feel good." The warmth of Brittany's body on top of hers makes her never want to get out of bed.

Brittany finally arches her back and holds herself up by the elbow so she can peer into Santana's chestnut eyes. They are deep and beautiful but guarded like always.

She runs her short nails on the outside of Santana's stomach up to where her arms and body meet meanwhile bringing her head down to kiss the valley between Santana's perfect breasts. She feels her girlfriends heart pick up its pace as she plasters her neck with wet sensual kisses. She's being pulled by the neck and her mouth connects with Santana's in a long drawn out open mouthed kiss that has them both panting by the end.

When they separate, Brittany lays her hands on the other girl's chest and works the mass of soft skin there, and plays with the already hardened buds. Meanwhile Santana works on pulling the strands of hair dangling in Brittany's face out of the way, placing them neatly behind her ears so she can look into the ocean blue eyes that never fail to make her fall in love.

I love you. They both say at the same time as their eyes connect and send every translation of the words to the other girl. Brittany breaks out into a smile first and wonders if they'll ever get bored of saying or hearing those words. Never, Santana answers for her.

"I love you….like I love chilly mornings when we snuggling in bed."

Santana chuckles, catching on to what Brittany is playing. "I love you….like the nights we used to sneak out for our secret dates."

"And from now on whoever says the plain 'I love you' is lame"

Santana scrunches her nose and rubs it against Brittany's. "That's not lame is it?"

"Eskimo kisses are never lame." They both laugh out loud and then settle into a comfortable silence, holding each other like there is nothing better than being in each other's arms

On impulse, Santana rolls them over and starts tickling Brittany softly, getting a giggle and a wiggle out of her girlfriend. She leans to the right and takes Brittany's ear into her mouth, sucking it slowly, running her tongue along the canal and dipping inside. Brittany lets out a shaky sigh. Its Santana's intention to relive the events of last night when they consummated their love again, but an unfortunate glance at the alarm clock reminds her that both she and Brittany have things to do today.

Brittany turns her head and looks questioningly at Santana when she doesn't return to touching her. The other girl extends her arms slowly and lifts herself off the bed, she reminds Brittany with a tone of regret that today they have to help Mrs. Pierce set up the booth in the town square. Brittany lets out a disappointed 'aww' not because she doesn't want to help her mom but because she'd really like to finish what they've started in bed.

She eventually lets go of her disappointment seeing as there is no way Santana is coming back to bed. Santana is already dressed and searching for her car keys that are not in her pocket, she they could be anywhere since she flung her jeans off the night before.

"Britt, help me look for my keys." Santana gets down on all fours, looking under a million pieces of clothing and the duvet they kicked off the bed. Brittany grabs her shorts and top from last night off the floor and puts them on before joining Santana.

"Where are you going so early though? Don't you want to have breakfast?"

Santana lies flat to look under the bed. "I've got to pick-up some last minute bakeries for my mom. Isn't it wonderful the first time we contribute to the fair, we bring store bought goods?"

"oh," is all Brittany can say to Santana's sarcasm. "I guess it'll just be me and my family then." Every year Santana has helped with the Pierce booth because her family never had one.

"Don't worry Britt; I'll just do the run for my mom. I have to take the goods to the square anyways so I'll see you there. Is that ok Britt?"

Brittany nods her head and says she'll be waiting. They finally find Santana's keys in the covers on the bed.

"See you later Britt, I'll be quick but I have to go now, my mom is going to kill me already!"

Brittany gives her girl a to go peck on the lips and watches her bound down the stairs, only to get three steps down from the top when Santana remembers that she can't walk out the front door pass all the Pierces when last night she came through the window.

Santana comes running back up and tells Brittany to help her with the window. Brittany watches her girlfriend scramble down the tree as best she can, but it's more funny than suspenseful to see afraid-of-heights-Santana fret about falling at every step yet trying to hurry at the same time.

"Love you Britt!" she shouts without turning her back as she lands and makes a run for her car parked in the bushes which is her secret place.

Brittany showers and dresses, decides that she should clean the room because the whole key debacle caused even more of a mess; and when she's done makes her way downstairs.

The Pierces are already half-way through breakfast when she makes her appearance. There's a plate set for her in between Gracie and Emily so she takes a seat.

"Why didn't Santana stay for breakfast honey?" Abigail asks.

Brittany swallows her milk quickly not expecting her mom to know. Should she lie? Maybe her mom just thought Santana had stayed the night and got mixed up. But Brittany is a really bad liar.

"uh…she…but San didn't."

"Brittany Susan Pierce, don't even think about lying. I know she was here, I heard her."

"When mom?" Did her mom mean like last night when they were…you know, but they'd stayed really quiet.

"Everyone heard your girlfriend say 'love you Britt'" Emily makes a faux Santana accent. Well at least they didn't know about last night.

"Oh, yeah she was just shouting up to my window because she has to pick-up some stuff for the fair for her mom, and she won't be able to pick me up to take me so she was just saying hi."

"First of all," Arthur interjects, "Since when does Santana ever take you to the fair? We always go together, and second, the Lopez's are having a booth this year?"

Brittany ignores the first question because, yeah that was a lie but the second question is true she's sure Santana wouldn't lie to her. "I think it's because is in town for the first time since the fair started so they're doing it together."

"That sounds wonderful!" Abigail says before giving Emily a stern look to take her dishes to the wash. "So this year we won't have her help?"

"San said she'll see us there." Brittany finishes her last drop of milk and wipes away her mustache.

"Well then we'd better not be late." The Pierces set to action getting the things they need for their booth.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>There is something about the Pierces; they are always on time which means they are always there before anyone else. The booth stands that cover the whole of the town square number to about thirty; one per family.<p>

Every year for the past three years, the City council has organized a Christmas fair for families in the different communities to get together and enjoy the holiday. Every family gets a booth for one day and then the next day is another family's turn. The fair lasts a week, giving ample opportunity for everyone to be a host and an enjoyer. The catch is that all activities must be free.

Last year the Pierces did a 'hit the cat game' where they strung pictures of random objects and occasionally one of Tubbs or charity, on a toy train set up. As the train went along carrying the upright pictures on each caboose, the player had to try and hit the pictures of Tubbs and charity; if they did they'd get a prize of Mrs. Pierce's famous cookies. It was a complete hit; Brittany even dressed Tubbs and charity in crazy outfits and set them on the table as mascots for the game.

This year the Pierces were doing 'Dance Revolution' with a big screen and two florescent arrow pads for dancing on. It didn't take long to get the screen and dance machine working; the rest of the time was used setting up the prizes in attractive display.

More and more people came to get their booths set-up; there was everything from puppet and magic shows, to cooking lessons, quick portrait sketching and free food.

Brittany spotted Santana and a trail of attractive girls carrying large bags of food. They stopped at one two rows down and exactly in front of the Pierces. The girls started to unpack the stuff; no actually it was just Santana pointing her finger at what should be placed where. Not that Brittany was feeling jealous or anything but she really wondered where Santana had gotten her slaves, the question of why they were all pretty was moot.

Seeing that their booth was done and just waiting for customers, Brittany skipped over to the Lopez's booth just as Mr. and Mrs. Lopez arrived hand in hand. They greet her even before she has a chance to get to Santana. Brittany is not one to be impolite so she makes small talk with the Lopez's' and is surprised that Mrs. Lopez is actually talking to her. The Dr. and his wife look happy for once which Brittany is glad to see, it means Santana might actually be getting her family back.

"Ok, I'm stealing my girlfriend now." Santana butts into their conversation after she sees Brittany shuffle her feet and draw circles in the snow, meaning she's nervous. She doesn't blame Brittany for not being very talkative to her parents, especially her mom, when Brittany usually can't shut up; even Santana doesn't know what to say to them most of the time simply because they're never around.

"Sorry about that," Santana smiles apologetically, "I would have saved you from hell sooner if I didn't think you were so cute sweet talking my parents into liking you."

"Shut up San, I actually came to see what you were doing with a pose of hot girls."

"Hold up, you think those no future file filers are hot? That's a first, I mean one of them kept hitting on me but no can do; they were just there to serve 'the Princess of Queen Lopez's law firm', me. And now since they're here to help my mom in hopes of making a good impression so they can maybe get an early Christmas present and be promoted to desktop finger-frenzy maniacs, I have the rest of the day free to be with you." After her long rant Santana is quite out of breath but manages to give Brittany a quick peck on the lips. "So let's see the awesomeness that is the Pierce Game Arcade."

It's awesome indeed and already running in full swing as kids and adults alike compete for the assorted baked goods from Abigail's Kitchen.

"What score do they have to get to win a prize?" Santana asks curiously.

"I think dad set it to 1000, 1500, and 2000 points or above. The prizes come in three sizes."

"Want to try?"

"What?" Santana feigns ignorance.

"I know you want my mom's goodies but you'll have to compete with me for them. Person to score more points gets a bigger bag."

"I'm on it Britt, don't think I'm giving you mercy because you're my girlfriend."

"Please, Lopez…save your charity for Rachel Berry or something….wait what is Rachel doing in the next booth?"

Both girls whip their heads to see a very active Rachel testing the sound system of her karaoke machine which her dad's had brought from home.

"What are you doing here shrunken person?" Santana walks up to Rachel and intimidates her with the three extra inches she has on the shorter girl.

"Wwweell," Rachel starts to stutter, "This is our booth so we're doing Karaoke with the kids."

"I don't see any prizes. Do you not have anything for the poor people who will have to endure your siren mouth? Is it because you decided to use all your money on restocking your closet with second hand clothes even mother Teresa wouldn't take? Or are you just poor from going Dutch on your dates with the giant abominable snowman?"

"Well actually Santana, I'm giving out my signature and a copy of my recorded Christmas covers to everyone who sings five songs. That way I win, they win and there are no losers."

Santana picks up a nicely produced CD that Rachel has clearly spent time making. "You forget that everyone who has to take back these miniature Rachel Berry's is already a loser. And God forbid they turn it on. I'm genuinely concerned for the health of their ears after a whirlwind of I don't know what hit me blast through their sound systems maybe even wrecking that in the process."

"I agree," Brittany who has remained silent throughout the exchange adds, "I think some people should grow smaller not bigger, don't take it personally Rachel, I wasn't talking about you."

"Please, he's not even that _big_, your fingers are longer than his thing Britt."

"Enough already!" Rachel shouts, "You shouldn't talk badly about Finn. What has he done to you?"

"Oh, besides letting the whole of Ohio know I bat for the winning team?"

Rachel's dads greet Brittany and Santana before she can say anything back. They comment on how lovely and lively the Pierce Arcade is looking and wish the two girls and enjoyable day before they walk off to sample the different booths; leaving the karaoke in Rachel's capable hands.

The girls decide to ignore Rachel and jump onto the dance pads when they see a break in the line. Brittany lets Santana choose the song because she's sure no matter what her choice, she will win. Santana scrolls through the songs and stops at Valerie, hoping her Sectional's winning song will help her beat dancing queen Brittany.

"Ready Lopez?"

"Like three days ago Pierce."

"Then hit start."

The girls go at it with all enthusiasm, the steps begin at an easy level but get harder as the girls score combo's and perfect completions. Brittany is clearly winning and the small crowd chanting her name is not helping Santana at all; the worse part comes when it's the music break and all the difficult moves show up on screen so fast Santana's sure only a person with four legs could do it, plus the sudden outburst of singing in her right ear distracts her and she misses practically the whole thing.

The song finishes and the scores show Brittany – 2352 and Santana – 1846.

"I demand a rematch. That was clearly not fair."

"How was that not fair San? Stop being a sore loser."

"Of course it wasn't fair." She turns to face Rachel who has just finished singing her grand booth opening song 'Don't rain on my parade'. "I blame Rachel."

The Shorter girls turns around and stares at Santana, wide eyed, "excuse me but what did I do?"

"You opened your mouth and let out a whole choir of Cherubim's. The sheer noise of their instruments distracted me. You made me lose."

"Fine we'll do a rematch," Brittany relents, "and Rachel I think you should keep the baby angels away they might get lost in the fair and never be found again."

Santana just smirks at her girlfriends play with words. "Sorry, Britt I'm not in the mood anymore, but if you feed me some snacks then I might be up for another round."

Brittany is about to answer when a flushed Mrs. Lopez comes running to their booth. She says she needs Santana for a little while and hopes they can operate without her. Santana tells Brittany she'll only be a few minutes.

Brittany helps to pass out prizes while the line continues to grow longer. Most people can barely make 1000 points. It's been a while since someone's even scored that. She looks longingly at the Lopez booth where Mrs. Lopez has her office girls dress in red Santa coats giving out baked goods to kids who go through Dr. Lopez's health check-up, she's glad to see Martin is enjoying his work. She constantly keeps her eye on one person though; she wonders who all these people are that Mrs. Lopez has gathered around her; they look like respectable people and she seems to be giving a speech about something which makes Santana blush and smile nervously. All of a sudden Mrs. Lopez pulls out a wad of papers and her small crowd become excited, Santana doesn't know how to handle all the things the people are saying to her so she answers some and looks shyly away at times until she sees Brittany staring right at her. Santana's face turns into one of mortification and before anyone knows what's going on Santana has grabbed all the papers and escaped.

Brittany seeing all this immediately runs after her girlfriend, wondering what it is that is making her so upset. It's like Santana is trying to run away from something or someone as she constantly looks over her shoulder while pushing through crowds of people. When Santana sees Brittany though she stops running and lets out a sigh, waiting for Brittany to reach her. She stuffs the papers into her coat pocket.

"San, what's the matter? Why were you running away? Who are those people?" Brittany doesn't even stop to catch her breath before expressing concern for her girlfriend.

Santana really doesn't want to talk about this now; she didn't want Brittany to know about this. Why in the world would her mother do this to her? She thinks of a million ways to get Brittany off her back but when she looks into concerned blue eyes she doesn't have the heart to do it.

"I, those people were just some of the people in the law enforcement business. She was just using me to feel proud of herself to try and impress them that she had a daughter who was accepted by all the Top University's in the country."

"Is that what the papers were San? Your acceptance letters? You don't have to hide it San, I saw one in your mailbox yesterday and I didn't know what University it was but I knew it must have been a good one and guessed the envelope meant good news for you because I for one believe your smart enough for any University in this world; anyway I remembered the name of the school, it was easy cause it was just three letters of the alphabet. I can't remember what they are now but when I looked it up it was like one of the best Schools in the country. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about it or why you never want to talk to me about the acceptance letters. I know you have them, even if I don't know where they're from and San I'm proud of you, I want to be able to be happy with you, why would you not tell me?"

"Can we talk somewhere else Britt?" Santana doesn't trust her emotions and doesn't want to make a crying spectacle of herself in the middle of a fair.

The girls walk in silence to Santana's car and get in. Brittany waits for Santana to say something.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I should have …. You know why I didn't want you to know?" Brittany shakes her head.

"Because showing you would make it more real. Do you understand? Like if you knew you'd make a big deal out of it and be happy for me and supportive of me choosing whichever University I want go to. But I don't want that Britt, not now, I don't want to think about life out of high-school, away from Lima, away from everything I've grown up knowing. It's just a really big step for me ok? And I don't want to think about making any decisions yet till I see you graduate, which you will for sure I'm not even questioning that, and then I want us to make a decision together Brittany. I know I promised before to follow my dream and do what I want. But what I want, and know this with all my heart, is to be with you."

Santana remembers something and quickly dives into the back seat before reemerging with several letters in their envelopes.

"Don't be mad at me okay Britts? I was just trying to help out in case you'd be interested in studying after high-school."

Brittany doesn't seem to catch on to what Santana is saying.

"I applied to some places for you too. Here are your acceptance letters. There are three letters to Brittany stating they would love to have her at their University, there is even one from that NYADA School Rachel and Kurt have been killing to get in.

"How did you get them to accept me when I don't even know if I'm going to finish high-school this year?"

Santana holds Brittany's hands firmly and says, "No, you will graduate. And they accepted you because you have very high credentials; you just never thought they'd want them on a University application. Just think about it." Santana lists all the things adding to Brittany's acceptance

_Senior Class President of McKinley high-school_

_6 time cheerleading champion at McKinley high-school_

_2 time Ohio Motor-cross Champion_

_Regional's winner; glee club competition_

_Sectionals winner; glee club competition_

_Journalist for McKinley high-school News club_

Brittany smiles at her accomplishments, she never knew the things she loved doing could get her into University; she always thought that she simply wasn't smart enough so she never tried. The two non NYADA University's that had accepted her were also offering her a full cheerleading scholarship. Apparently Santana had braved up and asked Sue for a letter of recommendation. After insulting Brittany's intelligence but praising her athleticism Sue put the pen to paper. It did the trick. Now all Brittany needed to do was choose to go to one.

"I don't know what to say San. I mean thank you for doing this but I need time to think."

"That's all I wanted to hear, just think about it ok? When the time comes we'll do what's best for us."

"Ok," Brittany smiles and gives Santana a big hug. She really does have the best girlfriend ever.


	13. December 13th, 2011

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 13th, 2011<strong>

Sue Sylvester in not one to be disregarded; if she orders her cheerios to be amazing they are fuckin' fantastic. If she tells her cheerios to make a national winning routine overnight they fuckin' do it. And if she calls her Head Cheerio and second in command Cheerio's at three am in the morning they fuckin' pick up and receive their orders like soldiers in Afghanistan. But Sue Sylvester is furious the next morning because Sue Sylvester doesn't sleep and she's been calling her cheerios all night, literally.

Santana wakes up groggy and annoyed that someone is repeatedly ringing her doorbell at seven in the morning, according to her phone watch. Wait 280 missed calls? She throws a bathrobe over her undergarments and marches downstairs to give the sleep stealer a piece of her mind and then some. Putting on her best angry face that is not hard to do right now she flings open the front door and opens her mouth for the insults to spill except they get stuck on her tongue when she sees it's none other than Sue Sylvester, hold it – a fuming, Sue Sylvester lactating with rage.

"Sand bags, have you checked your phone?" All of a sudden Santana connects the dots, her and Brittany are going to be overhead deep in sinking sand.

"From the look on your face I say you know exactly what I'm talking about. Do you know how hard it was to press that little green button on my phone over and over when all I wanted to do was throw it at the 6 National Champion Trophy's? That's how I feel about the Captain of my team sleeping on duty and with her second in command at that."

Santana knows better than to respond to the coach, but it doesn't stop her from bitching at her on the inside. "I'm sorry; I didn't expect you'd need us."

"I don't need you, but apparently Wohn News 8 wants to do a spot about the Cheerio's heading towards their 7th consecutive National Championship. I would have gladly filled the spotlight but I'm above that, I'd only intimidate the audience with my obvious vast knowledge on how to tear down your opposing team with a single look. Wohn News 8 needs you two ladies to represent the Cheerio's in today's live talk show that starts in oh… forty-five minutes; let's hope the audience doesn't think McKinley High's cheerleading team consists only of queer ladies with a knack to look up each other's skirts."

There is only one answer for anything Sue Sylvester says unless you want to sign your name on the 'invitation to hell', and that answer is

"Yes, coach. Brittany and I will be there in twenty minutes."

"Make it twelve; I doubt you ladies have time to watch the news, therefore rendering you clueless as to where the studio is. I'm taking you, so I suggest you drag your extra chest weight upstairs and get little miss cloud dancer off her high and down to my car."

Santana is up and running as fast as her legs can take her.

"Britt, get up! Sue is going to kill us … get up NOW!"

Brittany is in that 'high' state Sue was talking about and now really wasn't the time to slowly cross the road, they had to run.

In a matter of seconds the girls are dressed in Cheerio's uniforms, Santana in hers and Brittany in Santana's spare. They help each other fix their hair into tight pony-tails, required of Cheerio's at all times. As they make it to the front door, they see an irritated Sue pacing the front porch time stopper in hand.

"You ladies have lost all the fitness of being Cheerio's, 9 minutes – if this was a competition, the other team would have taken the trophy and trampled over your damp spirits before you had a chance to perform. Get your disappointing asses in my car NOW!"

The drive to the studio is a short one, in the car Sue tells them to be quiet if they ever want to speak again and then gives them the run through of how it's going to work.

"We're here ladies, and with only twenty minutes to spare, I'd be surprised if they haven't cancelled the segment already due to your tardiness."

Sue enters the elevator and presses the button for the tenth floor while telling Brittany and Santana to take the stairs and meet her upstairs in five minutes. Santana is sure the coach is trying to get some sort of revenge on them.

By the time they reach the tenth floor, the two girls can barely get air into their lungs fast enough. They are greeted with a calm Sue leaning on the railing and casually checking her wrist watch.

"That was terrible; you should be ashamed of yourselves. When I was your age, I could have done it in half the time." She motions for the two cheerios to follow her as she walks them through the studio, head held high like having a segment on the local news had given her authority in the place.

Brittany and Santana put into hair and makeup immediately; the hair and makeup people try their best to fix the panting, disheveled girl's appearances. Their host comes off the filming area and introduces himself.

"Hello lovely ladies, I'm Matthew Lodgson, and I already know who you are, who doesn't? I'm so glad to be presenting this morning's show with you. Lima, Ohio is very proud of your accomplishments. I just want you to feel relaxed while talking and don't hesitate to be yourselves." The two girls thank him and try to take his advice but relaxing when you just woke up half an hour ago and are getting ready to go on live television is not so easy to do. They haven't even had a bite to eat yet to calm their nerves.

Sue reenters the dressing room after disappearing to someplace else. She shoo's away the people fussing over Brittany and Santana even though they haven't completed their jobs.

"Ellen and Portia, I need you to listen to me very carefully. When you go out there you represent the Cheerio's, National Winning Cheerleading Champion's six years in a row, and the only way you got there is because of your outstanding cheer coach and the effort of the whole team. Now, I have a few things to mention. First, if that ignorant warbler mouth asks you about being on the cover of 'Seventeen' magazine, freak out like it's the best Christmas present your fathers and mothers could never give you. Second, if he asks about you queerio's being on the Ellen show, tell them you cancelled on that chapstick lesbian because you have routines to practice over the winter. Third, if he asks about the Cheerio squad being part of Ohio's 'Legendary Christmas Lights at Clifton Mill', freak out some more and say you never thought the Cheerio's would be the first performance ever to be showcased before the turning on of the Country's finest light show tonight."

Santana tries to remember all this while Brittany just understands they need to be really excited for whatever the guy says to them.

"Wait, coach. Are we really doing those things? Like being on Seventeen and performing tonight?"

"What part of 'I'm excited to do these things' do you not understand? The only thing not happening is Ellen; I may have said on my segment once or twice that my cheer girls would grace the show that picks celebrity guests at random, so consider it damage control."

All this happens in just a few minutes, before they are ushered out. Mic's are placed on them and then "go". Their host introduces himself and talks briefly about the show before calling in Santana and Brittany.

A montage of the cheerios' success rolls on the JumboTron as the girls smile and wave to the small audience of random viewers in the studio. When they sit down and the package ends, the host turns towards them and welcomes them to the show. They go through the questions without much difficulty and do exactly as Sue instructed them to. The interview seems to be wrapping up when Matthew Lodgson produces some questions from the audience; they are to answer them as quickly as possible before the show ends. Santana doesn't know what to make of it, they weren't told this was going to be part of the show but she couldn't just call out the host because the show is broadcasting live. She looks over a Sue for some direction but only sees a fiery face that will surely shout the host out of his job at the end of the show.

**Host:** So ladies, be quick. First question out of five. Which cheer team do you think is best after McKinley High?

**Brittany:** What other teams?

**Santana:** Trailing by 30,000 miles, that all-girl deaf team. Oh wait they don't exist, competition is competition no matter what team. There is no second best, only winners – us, and losers – everybody else.

**Host:** Question two. What is the secret to the Cheerio's success besides the obvious - instructor and team unity?

**Brittany:** It won't be a secret if I tell you.

**Santana:** Our team has what other teams don't; Brittany and I. Leadership is everything.

**Host:** Question three. Is it true that it's very hard to become a Cheerio?

**Santana:** No. you just have to be the special one in a million, and have a killer routine for your audition.

**Brittany:** It's true, most auditions end in tears – Santana makes really good comments.

**Host:** Question four. What will happen if the Cheerios don't bring back this year's National Champions Trophy?

**Brittany:** What? If they don't give us the trophy then are they giving it to the Big Top Animal acts?

**Santana:** Britt just means it's a stupid question because there's no way we're losing.

It's almost done, one more question; then Santana can feel relieved that it's all over.

**Host:** Ok, final question are you ready? It doesn't matter because here it comes. (As if that's supposed to be funny). Are the rumors about the Cheerios once having a lesbian captain true? Obviously it didn't stop the Cheerio's from being Champions, but how did it affect the team? Did you girls feel awkward with your queer Captain? Do you think it's ok to have a queer leader?

Brittany and Santana both look at each other with eyes like deer caught in headlights. The rumor clearly is about Santana and had gotten out through someone's campaign ad against Sue. Santana is surprised the question wasn't pin pointing her.

**Santana:** That's five questions right there all in one, so I'll just answer the first one. Yes, it's true.

**Host:** Come on, tell us about it.

**Brittany:** Isn't the time up?

**Host:** We can squeeze in a bit more, there is still some time left.

Santana shuts her eyes and prays this doesn't get out of hand.

**Santana:** Fine, it didn't affect the team. Sure some girls felt a little uncomfortable but they recognized the Captain as their leader and not some girl who liked, or was in love with, another girl. What's most important is that the Captain was doing a good job at leading the Cheerios to victory so that became a non-issue.

**Host:** Well, thank you ladies for your time. I can say with all confidence that the State of Ohio will be cheering you on to set the record for longest reigning Cheerleading Champions. I know I will. This is Matthew Lodgson, for Wohn News 8. See you next Tuesday, goodbye.

The reel is cut and the girls are relieved it's over. Their morning almost turned into a nightmare. Before they know what's happening Sue is whisking them off to their next destination, not before giving the host a piece of her flaring temper.

In the Sue's car once again, the girls listen to the plan for their day.

"I must say you handled that well, Pamela Anderson. But we have another short interview with Seventeen in half an hour and this time I hope nothing will be said about your uncommon ways. Yet, knowing the media, I fear they'll be crawling all over this morning's show wanting to know more about the newly popular topic of lady loving ladies. If you can get past questions on the topic like you did this morning the photo shoot should be a breeze."

Santana gulps at the prospect of being questioned on her sexual orientation again. What if she can't find a suitable answer? She could be outing herself to teenage and working woman all across the country. Not that it mattered that they knew, if they even paid attention to the two-page spread the Cheerio's were getting; but if someone in her extended family happened to read the article, it could lead to some very bad things.

"Your photo shoot," Sue continues, "will be in McKinley's gym since unfortunately the grass on the football field couldn't survive the winter; reminds me of you ladies when you can't go an hour of practice without water. After that I'll have the pleasure of seeing the whole cheerio's team vomit all the holiday food they've eaten, that includes you ladies. I've always wanted to know what my Cheerio's eat to get them so out of shape the next season – oh right, they eat food. I haven't eaten since 1987, that's why I look and feel fabulous."

Sue looks at the girls in her backseat for a brief second. "At three o'clock everyone will be on standby ready to give Lima a performance they will marvel at. Now get your sweaty butt's out of my car."

Santana and Brittany walk to the football field where camera and crew are setting up equipment. Sue leads the way and rudely ignores the extended hand of Kate Yeung, the 'Seventeen' representative and interviewer. Kate is better received by the two young cheerio's when Sue introduces them. She takes them to meet photographer Jonathan Miller who gives them a brief idea of the shots he wants.

"Starting in five!" he shouts and the sitting crew burst into life; some of them make sure the giant trophy display is shined and looking extraordinary. A few makeup artists tend to Brittany and Santana, refreshing them with a light, natural look.

The camera flashes approximately twenty times in a few seconds. It doesn't blind Brittany and Santana because this is a real on location set up and not just some horse-shoe flash that sends the light straight into their eyes. The first pose Jonathan directs them to do is to stand back to back and carry pom-poms. When he shouts 'action' they smile like they've just won a seventh consecutive National Championship.

"Great girls! That's it." The shutter rattles off another ten times.

"Alright next I need a very natural photo of you two ok? So what I want you to do is just be yourselves. I'm going to turn on some music to help you relax ok?"

Brittany smiles at Santana, they haven't had this much camera attention focused specifically on them before. Santana smiles back, although she's still pretty much pissed at Sue for disrupting their day and making them work for nothing but 'some extra attention and maybe recognition on your collage applications' she's glad that at least she gets to spend the day with her girlfriend doing something she'd never dreamed of.

"Ok, in five, four, three, two….action."

Madonna's 'Express Yourself' plays from the surround speakers of the auditorium. Brittany starts to dance in full swing, feeling the music run through her body while Santana who is supposed to be dancing as well, has her eyes glued to Brittany. She snaps out of her hazy staring when Brittany pulls her in to dance, they do a sloppy tango then break into one of their crazy party dances. Brittany hit's it rock and roll style while Santana does her infamous 'lazy stripper' dance. They forget completely that their every move is being photographed; as the flash continues to spark, it only creates a more electric feel.

The song comes to an end and both girls stop jumping around to catch their breath. Santana can see how the crew is trying to keep their smiles in. She's sure they didn't need that many photo's and didn't need to let the song play to the end, but then who wouldn't want a free show? Especially when it's Brittany doing killer moves and even acrobatics.

"We're almost done with the photo's girls; hang in there for a bit ok?" Jonathan encourages the two girls while the crew runs around like they are their servants, getting them water, wiping their brows, fanning them down, retouching their makeup. Brittany and Santana are good to go again in under ten minutes.

"This is the last set; I need the two of you to sit on the bleachers here. Santana, I want you to lay your head on Brittany's lap and relax just like that." The two girls do as Jonathan says. "Ok, great. Now who knows a funny story or a joke?"

"Did you hear the story about the zebra's San?" Brittany takes the initiative.

"No, tell me."

While Brittany tells the joke and Santana waits for the punch line that doesn't seem will ever come, she plays with Brittany's fingers resting on her stomach.

"So after the zebra asks God if he's white with black stripes or black with white stripes his zebra friend asks him what God told him. The other zebra said 'God said I am what I am' the other zebra replies by saying 'then you must be white with black stripes because if you were black with white stripes God would have said 'yo is what yo is'."

Santana laughs at Brittany's joke even though she doesn't find it the least bit funny.

"So you liked it?"

"It's adorable Brittany," Santana forgets where she is and what she's doing for a second and brings the fingers she's playing with up to her lips and kisses them. She doesn't realize how lost she is in Brittany when she hears

"Cut! That was an excellent job, you two have natural chemistry; makes my job so much easier." Jonathan reaches out to shake both Brittany and Santana's hands. "It was very nice to meet you ladies, I hope I get a chance to work with you again."

Santana and Brittany say they are honored to work with Jonathan before they are whisked off to their next task in their day of stardom.

They walk into Sue's office where Kate is sitting on the single couch, leaving the love seat to Santana and Brittany.

"Well, let's get started." Kate asks them several standard questions about being cheerleaders in a Champion team, what the responsibilities of the Captain are, what they expect to achieve after graduating from high-school, if they will continue to cheer in collage. The interview with Kate is much more relaxing then the one they did this morning, and Kate beats Matthew any day with her humor and charming personage.

Kate then moves on to asking them a few personal questions about what being on the Cheerio's means to them. She asks little tidbits about their favorite routine, what creative punishments the head cheerleader is allowed to met to troublemakers or latecomers, if the two of them enjoy co-commanding the Cheerio's and if they have power struggles. The interview ends well and they watch the crew pack up and leave while they wait for the other Cheerio's to arrive. No matter where they are, every single one of them is sure to be in the auditorium within the next fifteen minutes if they value their place on the team.

Sue instructs Santana to lead the practice, doing the routine that won them regional's. "We can't let any spies see our amazing National's routine. I'm sure some fat boy with a camera and a dream to touch the split end hairs of any Cheerio will be there ready to release our hard work into enemy hands."

Santana takes all this in with extreme seriousness, it's going to be hard to whip the Cheerio's back into winning form in the few hours they have before the show. She's just imagining the one hundred states her Cheerio's could turn up in. The routine itself is not too difficult to review, since Brittany remembers every dance and is a good teacher. But being in charge and keeping everything in order is going to be a challenge, no one wants to be doing this on Christmas holiday. Now if only she can come up with a spirit rallying speech.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana is holding Brittany's hand and enjoying her girlfriend's face of awe at the amazing light display. They were given free passes after their earth shattering routine that was almost as astounding to the audience watching a live performance for the first time as the lights on display. She can't believe she's never come here when they live in Ohio. Everything excites Brittany, especially Santa's workshop lit in extreme colors; she's always wondered where the presents came from.<p>

Brittany's dazzling eyes light up even more when they reach the old covered Bridge. There's Christmas music coming from every direction in a smooth melody.

"Look here San" Brittany snaps a photo of them smiling happily amongst the brilliant, twirling, tree shaped lights. "Now we need to kiss for good luck, that's what the bridge is meant for."

"You're making that up;" Santana closes the gap between them for a sweet kiss and whispers into her mouth, "You don't need an excuse to kiss me baby."

Suddenly the lights go off just after the blasting crescendo of the last song and the girls along with a bunch of other people are left in darkness. It's only a few minutes, when the music and lights come back on in full glory, all 3.5 million lights.

Brittany looks down and chuckles at Santana clinging to her with her eyes shut. "San, the lights are back on; the ghosts aren't going to attack you." It's so cute how badass Santana pretends to be when she's really just a kitten scared of the dark.

"I know," Santana shrugs, "I was just feeling comfy and warm in your arms, which I miss now."

Brittany rolls her eyes at the obvious cover up but she wouldn't want it any other way. This is her Santana, and she loves every bit of her.


	14. December 14th, 2011

**December 14th, 2011**

This is the seventh time she's checked her watch in the past hour. She checks the text sent to her by Brittany this morning,

**President Pierce (Britt):** Meet you in front of Toy's R' Us ten

Ten has come and gone, and there has been no sign of Brittany. If Brittany had just let Santana pick her up this morning at her house, Santana wouldn't be here looking like her date didn't show. After looking at her watch for the eighth time, she makes her way to an ice cream stand nearby and gets herself a big double chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, chocolate topping and whipped cream. This is what Santana and Brittany had dubbed the 'illegal whipped rainbow fluff'. If Sue found out they indulged in such luxurious treats, they'd be stripped of their red stripes faster than they could say Sue Sylvester.

Santana pays with her credit card and goes to take the large cup of ice cream but another hand beats her to it. She watches her freakin' adorable girlfriend take the first bite, moaning 'so good' before a spoon full of ice-cream is being fed to her.

"You know, getting dressed all cute for me is not a good enough excuse for being an hour late. Did you get lost somewhere?" Santana jokes.

"Actually I did get lost," Brittany says as she scoops another mountain full of ice-cream into Santana's waiting mouth. "But I really did have something to do; I promise you won't be mad at me after I show you."

"So you're going behind my back and making surprises now?" Santana holds Brittany's hand and leads her into the toy store.

"If you can do it than I can."

Santana nods in acceptance and starts looking at the endless shelves of every toy a child could name.

"So where's the list Britt? Please tell me you brought it."

"Of course I did silly, here."

Brittany hands over a long list titled 'To buy for orphans' at the top.

"Where are we getting the money to buy all this stuff?" Santana's concentration is broken by the question.

"Oh, my dad. He was really happy I was doing something for someone who's not 'me' clearly he doesn't know how much I put into my dates."

"Potato chips and Dr. Pepper is a whole lot." Santana is not one to be teased especially about what she does for her girlfriend.

"Fine, let's go on a real date, and then I'll show you how much I spend on my girl."

Brittany smirks and nods her head. "But I bet I can do better without spending a dime."

"Really? I'd like to see that."

"You will." Brittany winks.

It doesn't take long for them to find all the toys, as they go down the list.

A remote control car for Jake, a game for Natalie, a guitar for Lily, a sketch board for Sophia, A big teddy bear for Jay, a tea set for Maddy, a fire truck for Kenny, a puzzle for Jose, a basketball for Drew, and finally Barbie dolls for Grace.

They take their laden baskets to the cashier and wait for the long, long, long line. Santana is dishing out death glares to people who take longer than necessary to pay. Finally it's their turn and they are out within three minutes.

"I just don't see why people take so long! Why should anyone use real money when a swipe of a card is so much easier and convenient?"

"Not everyone has to live a 200 miles per minute life San. They don't have places to be like you do."

"Really now, and where exactly am I supposed to be?"

"I'll let you know after we put these presents into the car."

Santana couldn't have stored the four bags brimming with gifts in her trunk any faster. As she arranges the boxes so that the trunk can close she finds herself being blind-folded from behind.

"Don't move San, I can't tie it." Santana lets out a breath of relief, she almost screamed at the words 'don't move'. "Now follow me," again Santana does as she's ordered, finding herself in the passenger's seat of her car.

"Promise me you won't cheat and peek?"

"Promise." Santana wants to know already how this mysterious scenario will play out. She hears the back trunk close tightly with a bang and then the car moves slightly as Brittany gets in the driver's seat. Before long they're on the road - Santana feeling more and more excited and apprehensive as to what Brittany is doing.

Just as Santana is settling in her seat and coming up with the weirdest idea's she feels the car stop and hears the engine go off.

"Can I take the blind off now?"

"Not yet," Brittany replies but leans over and unbuckles Santana's seatbelt. She helps Santana out of the car and down an icy pathway leading up to steps. Santana can't tell what building they are at as the air around her turns a degree warmer. Brittany tells her to stand where she is and not go anywhere, which is unlikely, before she hears the patter of Brittany's feet run off down an echoing hall.

Not more than a minute later, she feels a hand wrap around her arm and move her forwards. A few more steps and she's pulled to stop.

"Brittany, are you still there?" The reassuring hand is gone and instead is a silence like no other, she's already afraid of the dark – this is starting to spook her out a little.

"Pull off the blinders San," a small voice near her ear whispers. She does as Brittany says and is surprised to see lit candles everywhere. In the middle of the lighting arrangement are a mat and a pillow.

Santana asks what's going on but Brittany shhh's her and tells her to relax. First she feels fingers gracing the sliver of skin between her jeans and tank-top. Brittany crawls her fingers up Santana's stomach and under her shirt, sending shivers in all the right places. A kiss is placed on her shoulder as Brittany pulls Santana's shirt over her head. Next go her jeans in slow motion; she didn't think taking off a pair of pants could look and feel so sensual. The whole way down, Brittany kisses the skin she slowly reveals until the denim is at Santana's ankle. Brittany tells her to step out of them and kisses her way up Santana's nearly bare back.

"Come, lie down." Brittany takes Santana's hand and they walk to the cushioned mat, they kneel down together, the closeness of their body's gives them the opportunity to kiss slowly. Brittany runs her hands up and down Santana's arms before breaking the kiss and guiding her down to lay on her stomach.

When Santana has settled comfortably, Brittany straddles her thighs and begins to work her fingers over Santana's shoulders, pressing hard to relieve the soreness that has been bothering her girlfriend since Cheerio's practice yesterday. Santana moans appreciatively and closes her eyes. This massage is definitely worth all the trouble in practice.

Slowly, Brittany works her way down lower, removing Santana's bra so there are no obstructions. Her healing fingers massage firmly right down to Santana's lower back.

"This is so nice Britt," Santana hums, thoroughly enjoying Brittany's touch.

Before she continues, Brittany kisses Santana's neck one last time then reaches for a bottle of massaging oil. Santana asks what it is and Brittany explains that Kurt helped her get it since at first she was going to use cooking oil.

"This one is apricot oil." Brittany pours some into her hand and then lets it drip off slowly onto Santana's back. The other girl feels the drops land on her skin one by one then Brittany's hand begins rubbing circles into her back. The continuous ministrations leave her in a state of bliss, never before has she been grateful for Brittany's strong hands.

All at once the movement stops and Santana opens her eyes puzzled as to what could have interrupted Brittany. She props herself on her elbows and turns to look at Brittany who is taking deep breaths and concentrating hard on a part of her back.

"Britt, what is it?"

"Your back, it's such a pretty color in the light and with the oil it's so shiny and silky and …"

"Ok," Santana laughs at her girlfriend adoring her back. "Are we doing something else now or…?"

Brittany breaths in and breaths out again. "San, do you maybe ….want a full body massage?"

Santana chuckles at her girlfriend's hesitation, since when is Brittany conservative when it comes to seeing her naked body?

"Sounds good," she turns to lie on her back and plays with the top of her underwear, "do you want me to take this off or are you going to strip me?" Brittany's eyes turn a shade darker thinking about pulling those panties down. She looks at Santana, who is smirking, one more time before gripping the sides of the lace underwear and taking them off completely. A now completely naked Santana is staring at her amused by her awestruck expression.

"You know, I think the Masseuse is supposed to be skimply dressed – it makes it more enjoyable for the customer."

Brittany gets the gist of what Santana is implying, and smiles. "This is not about me Santana, it's about you. I want to make you feel good."

"Skin on skin feels good, it's a huge turn off to accidently have cloth brush against you." She tries the Pierce pout on Brittany, although it probably won't work.

It does though, Brittany shakes her head at the adorable face and pecks Santana's extra plump lips. "Ok," she stands up and starts to take off her shirt when Santana stops her, drawing her hands away and pulling the shirt off for her instead. Next go the pants but it stops there. Brittany swats Santana's hand away when she reaches for her bra'. "I told you, it's about you ok?" "Ok," Santana responds, grabbing Brittany's breast to feel over her bra, she'll take what she can as she stands on her toes and kisses her girl who has moved her hands to Santana's waist.

"Let's get back to that massage," Brittany once again pushes Santana all the way down on the cushioned floor but this time Santana doesn't roll over. "You have to San!" Brittany thinks Santana is being ridiculous and silly now.

"Why? I'm getting a full body massage aren't I?"

"That's why you have to lay on your stomach so I can get the rest of your backside."

"Just do my front then, there is lots more stuff to 'massage'."

Brittany rolls her eyes at the impossible task of changing Santana's mind. She knows her girlfriend just wants to be played with at this point.

Caving to Santana's wish, she pours more oil into her hands and then leaves a trail of apricot goodness down Santana's chest and stomach. She rubs her hands together to spread the oil on them and then gets down to work. She's kneeling by Santana's side while she kneads Santana's neck but her girlfriend smacks her thighs telling her to straddle her. Brittany lifts a leg and sits snuggly on Santana's pelvis area, trying to make it as non-sexual as possible, but that's an impossible notion Santana is already bucking up a little to feel the tiniest bit of friction. Brittany ignores Santana's actions completely and continues what she started as she moves from Santana's right neck and shoulder to the left. All the while Santana is moving her hands up and down Brittany's thick, smooth thighs and watching Brittany work with lustful eyes. To her disappointment, Brittany finishes her left shoulder and skips over her chest area placing her hands on her stomach and rubbing the oil over every inch of skin. Brittany catches her breath as the oil makes Santana's abs more prominent; the low candle light only makes them look more enticing by casting shadows and giving them a more toned look.

It's so very amusing to Santana how Brittany just stops and stares at her body when she worships it like she doesn't want to touch something sacred and holy. After a few moments Santana clears her throat to bring Brittany out of her trance, before her thin lips meet the ripple of muscles on Santana's stomach. Her lips are replaced by her hands as she begins working over the Santana's sexy pack.

When Brittany moves on to Santana's hamstrings and arms, purposely disregarding all of Santana's 'real' aching parts, she's had enough of this foreplay. In one quick move she lifts the top of her body, wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, which catches the girl by surprise, and connects their mouths in a long awaited kiss. The air is so still that Santana can hear the sound of their mouths moving against each other, every lick and breath and moan turns her on even more. She can't keep her hands in anyone place anymore, needing more than just lip and tongue action. Her hands wander everywhere on Brittany's body, while her girlfriend supports her back. She gets annoyed that she let Brittany decide her undergarments should stay on. Before long, the two girls resurface from the land where they are wrapped up in each other's tongue and lip caresses.

"Brittany take the rest of your clothes off, you need to be naked already."

"We are not having sex." Brittany's voice is firm and Santana lets out a whine. "We might as well. I'm naked your nearly naked, I'm so wet for you all it'd take was a few minutes of your mouth inside me and I'd come all over this mattress. The visual is very appealing and makes Brittany realize she is not so dry herself.

"No, San. Not everything is about sex. But if you want I'll give you a mouth massage."

"Now, we're talking." Santana decides to take what she's being given and she lies back down, hoping Brittany will be self-lead to change her mind. Brittany starts at Santana's neck, kissing and sucking every last inch of skin before moving down to her chest just above her breast. Santana is waiting in anticipation as Brittany continues to ghost over her already fully hardened pointed nipples letting only her hot breath make contact to the sensitive buds. She squirms and tries to hold her legs shut as the painful wait continues. Finally, seeing Santana's immense need, Brittany takes a mouthful of Santana's breast and sucks ardently on her nipple; it leaves Santana in a mess of moans and flailing arms searching for something to hold onto. She arches her back as Brittany begins to more roughly nip and bite first her left breast and then her right. She's ready to come just watching how much passion Brittany puts behind her actions. Brittany's observant eyes can see Santana is struggling to hold off an approaching orgasm so she lies on top of Santana completely and wedges her right leg in between Santana's very welcoming ones. She moves back up to Santana's mouth and envelops her every sense with a hard, passionate kiss and creates a subtle rhythm against Santana's core at the same time. It only takes a few upward thrusts of her thighs to make Santana let out a loud satisfying groan. She pants heavily as Brittany brings her down from her high.

Both girls chest heave while waiting for their hearts to return to its normal timing. Santana takes the chance to look at the place they are in; she's been so wrapped up in everything Brittany that she's totally forgotten about her surroundings.

"Where are we Britt?" She questions while moving Brittany's hair to one side of her neck.

Brittany lifts her head off Santana's chest, "We're in a dance studio. It's not used very much; actually it's so small most people don't even know it exists – except Mike and me."

"So like it's still operating now? It's open?"

"Don't worry San, its closed today. I asked the owner if I could use it for practice; there was no one on the schedule so he let me."

"Practice huh? When were you going to start that?"

"I wasn't going to dance; I just said it so I could have a place to bring you."

"That's sad, because now I'm really in the mood to see some nude ballet or something. It's all for the arts of course; I could be getting a good education."

"Do you really?" Brittany plays with Santana's hair, uncertain if her girlfriend is serious.

"Will you? I love to watch you dance, if your uncomfortable you can put your clothes back on but just dance for me please?"

Brittany smiles at how Santana makes her puppy dog face and especially the little dip of her eyebrows. "Ok."

She lifts herself off Santana completely and grabs her clothes that are scattered to the four winds. But instead of putting them on, she drops them in a pile and unclasps her bra, letting it join the rest of her clothes. "Is this enough?" She teases Santana who is blatantly staring at her tight dancer's body. "More please," Santana figures at this point Brittany might as well be naked and give her the show of her life.

Brittany makes a show of taking off her underwear which is supposed to be funny and not sexy, but Santana really isn't focused enough to notice that, all she sees is a strip of neatly trimmed hair that turns her on to no end.

The newly naked girl walks to her backpack and takes out her ipod. She hooks it up with the nice sound system, and then shuffles to a song.

She readies herself on the far side of the studio and looks into the reflection of the mirror to see Santana smile at her. The music starts and she her body begins to move with it.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold  
>and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find  
>deep inside me<br>I can be the one _

Every move flows beautifully from her arms to her legs and beyond, it's like she is creating music with her body. The way every limb extends to the highest height and drops suddenly controlled yet free.

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

She spins rapidly as the drum beat kicks in and all Santana sees after that is graceful leaps, flying arms, long long long legs and everything in the world is gone, the emotion with which Brittany dances brings tears to Santana's eyes.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

When Brittany makes eye contact with her, she knows Brittany means every word in the song and is expressing them with her whole heart, body and soul. Never has there been anything more beautiful in the world to Santana than this moment where her girlfriend is stripped bare of everything and laying all her love down at Santana's feet. She doesn't need words to speak of how deep her feelings for Santana run, simply seeing the stain of tears on Brittany's smiling face is enough for Santana to know she never needs to doubt Brittany's love ever again.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

The song ends and both girls are a mess of tears. Brittany walks towards Santana who stands up and opens her arms wide. For what seems like a lifetime they hold each other in a reality of their own. The next song begins to play and Brittany asks Santana for a dance. The other girl takes her hand and lets Brittany lead. They start a slow tango to "If I ain't go you" by Alicia Keys. Santana relaxes into Brittany's firm hold and follows her step for step clumsily at first but by the second verse she can look Brittany in the eye without tripping. It's much different than when they did it for sectionals, much more intimate with their bodies pressed closer and there is tension between their piercing looks. Brittany leads them around the floor never sacrificing form; she reassures Santana with her eyes that she's doing great. The song ends with a dip as Santana relaxes in Brittany's strong arms, holding her up without a quiver and then flipping her back to a standing position in one smooth motion.

"That was amazing San, you dance beautifully."

"I'm sure you're only complimenting my body. I've never done the tango naked – actually I've never done any dance naked unless you count the time I was on a rebellious streak with my abuela and wouldn't put my jammies on for weeks, I'm sure I was just trying to imitate J-Lo in one of her music videos."

Brittany brings her lips Santana's to stop her from rambling on.

"Are you feeling better now?" Brittany asks when she comes up to breath.

"Yes, thank you. This was an amazing date, but you know what? I'm still going to try and give you a better one."

"Can't wait for that" She presses her lips to Santana's one last time and leans against her forehead, "now, we have presents to wrap."

"How can you be thinking of Children right now?"

"Because I don't only think about doing the dirty with my girlfriend all day," Brittany winks at Santana who scrunches her nose in mock offense and rolls her eyes.


	15. December15th, 2011

**Thank you for continuing to read this story everyone, all the comments, alerts and favorites are amazing**

**The last chapter was kind of scary to write to be honest but I'm glad it turned out ok and everyone liked it.**

**A shout out to JSerenade and CrazyforNaya who made a suggestion I used in this chapter ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 15th, 2011<strong>

It's bright and early in the morning, yesterday Brittany and Santana ended up not wrapping the presents because Pierces invited them to go watch Emily perform for her school Christmas play, which Brittany had totally forgot about.

That means today they have to get wrapping paper and get to the task. Santana really doesn't like wrapping paper; actually she just doesn't like paper in general because paper equals paper-cuts. Brittany convinced her to help anyways since it was only ten presents. They finally made an agreement, after Santana bitched about the toy store not having wrapping service to which Brittany countered that they did but that Santana hates long lines and waiting in general (her girlfriend doesn't like very many things, at least she's not one of them); Santana settles for helping but only with the ribbons and card tags.

Well, Brittany can scratch that now, she can forget about her girlfriend helping at all. She just checked her phone and surprise, surprise – a text from her girlfriend

**Santa(na) baby ;p:** Brittany can't go ovr today, have 2 go w/ my P's to see abuela. Call me when you wake up.

The text says seven so she's sure Santana is nearly at her abuela's now. Brittany dials Santana's number and goes downstairs for breakfast.

_Hey Britt! How was your sleep? _

_**Great San! Where are you now?**_

_Ugh, at the place of my funeral. I don't even know why I'm here. Or why we have to be the first ones to this huge family reunion thing that we never have. _

_**That means you're going to see are your cousins, won't that be fun?**_

_You remember Alicia right? She stayed with me two summers ago?_

_**Yeah, she was pretty.**_

_Not the point Brittany. Besides, you say that about all girls who look the tiniest bit like me. _

_**Well you're the prettiest.**_

_Thanks Britt. But really, you remember how annoying she was right? Like motor mouth isn't enough to describe her and plus she was such a bitch. _

_**Yeah, I don't think she liked you very much, and she always said bad things behind my back. Well not really behind my back because I could see her but like she said it in Spanish so I wouldn't know what it meant. **_

_Exactly, and just think of a whole room full of those people irritating to more or lesser degrees_

_**Well, if you ever get bored you can always call me. I'm gonna be really lonely today. **_

_Believe me, I plan to call every chance I get. _

_**I miss you already San.**_

_Miss you too Britt, tomorrow I'm going to make it up to you ok? _

_**What are we doing tomorrow?**_

_Can't tell you or it won't be a surprise._

_**Awww, just a little bit? **_

_Fine, one word – long _

_**How am I supposed to know with one word San? You're being mean.**_

_Try and guess, hey baby? I gotta go be 'useful' I'll call you ok? _

_**Ok, but every time you call you have to give me a clue. That way I'll be thinking of you all the time but not in the sad way. **_

_Sure Britt, talk to you later._

_**I love you San, don't worry about the other people, just be awesome ok?**_

_Thanks baby, I love you too, so much._

The call ends and Brittany lets out a long sigh, today is going to be a long day, long – she has to remember that, what could the surprise be? She eats her breakfast slowly, hoping the time will pass quicker, but one can only eat breakfast for so long after that she helps her mom clean the dirty dishes and waves Emily goodbye as she excitedly get's into the 'cop car' with her dad, which to her is a special privilege, and they drive off to Wes' house for their play date. After Brittany dumped Wes' he started seeing Emily because she looked like Brittany, a year and a half later his rebound turned into his girlfriend. To the adults it was all harmless kiddy talk of course, but it was cute to see Wes and Emily become close best friends, always sticking up for each other and doing things together.

**9:00 am**

Mrs. Pierce offers to take Brittany to the stationary at the mall so she won't have to drive; Gracie comes along too to be Brittany's helper since her girlfriend was across the tracks today. And since Santana is not here today, it's Gracie's job to hold the reins and calm the horse when Brittany gets uber excited about something, like when in the second stationary isle Brittany loses control over her arms and legs when she sees all the pretty paper and can't choose which one, only to keep jumping from one design to another; Gracie picks the one Brittany will like best, using her excitement meter to judge which one Brittany is most ecstatic about.

**10:00 am**

The Pierce girls get home and Brittany decides to start wrapping the presents right away to keep busy while she checks her phone every five minutes for Santana's call.

"Britt? Can you hand me a sheet." Gracie who is helping Brittany asks for the fifth time.

"Oh, sorry here." The candy cane and Christmas bell's paper is handed over while Brittany finishes putting the card tag on. At first Brittany didn't want Gracie to help, she wanted her to go out with her friends but Gracie insisted. After wrapping a present each, it was decided that Gracie should do the wrapping and Brittany do all the ribbon and card-tag pasting. They worked much faster and Brittany had time to glance at her phone.

"Are you waiting for a call Brittany? That's like the hundredth time you've checked"

"uh, yeah Santana said she'd call." Brittany takes the newly finished present and stacks it on top of the previous one; her tower is now seven presents tall.

"If you keep checking your phone, it only makes it seem like a longer time. How about you turn on some music might help to pass the time."

Brittany thinks it's a good idea and shuffles through her ipod till she gets to her 'dance' playlist. It's all current and old hits hip-hop and pop which Brittany loves. She dances around the room forgetting that she's supposed to be wrapping presents when Gracie gets her attention by waving her iphone in the air, the picture of Santana on the screen alerts her immediately as she grabs the phone and jumps on her bed in one quick swoosh.

**Hi San! **

Hey Britt, what have you been doing? (light chuckle)

**Oh, I was just dancing so I'm a little out of breath,**

I can see that, well hear it. Are you not wrapping the presents? Or did you get the gnomes to do it for you.

**Stop teasing San, I know there are no gnomes in the closet anymore. But yeah, Gracie is helping me.**

Is she helping or doing it for you?

**Hey.**

I'm just joking Britt. Sorry I didn't call sooner, it's like a mayor's party here where everyone invites themselves because they apparently know him. There are so many faces here; I don't even know half of them.

**It sounds like there are lots of people there.**

You have no idea, I mean if trumpet horn Berry came and sang at the top of her lungs no one would hear her.

**There are louder singers than Rachel? **

There are just so many people talking that the house wants to explode from all the noise, hell it took me forever to escape.

**Where are you now?**

You'll never guess. I'm in the attic, it's all dusty and full of stuff but at least it's quiet. I just had my ear talked off by an insane uncle who thinks I should get married and settled down with the son of his friend because we'd look so Latin together. Like how rude is that?

**I think your Uncle doesn't know that Blondes and Brunette's look best together. **

He doesn't know a lot of things; he thinks his favorite basketball team the 'Philadelphia 76'ers' were named that because they've won the NBA 76 times and when they win another one they'll change their name to the 'Philadelphia 78'ers'

**Are you sure he lives in America San?**

I'd doubt it if I didn't know for sure that he does.

**Did you see Alicia? Did you say hi?**

Don't start on that bitch, I waved when she came through the door and all I got was her stubbed nosed pointing up. Then I tried talking to her but it's like she totally forgot who I was. Who is she anyways? Queen of the poor Mexican school that can't educate people properly?

**Maybe she's like Queen Mary and doesn't like people very much.**

Ugh, can we not talk about them? I just escaped all the drama so let's talk about us please?

**Ok, how much longer do you have to stay there? I really miss you, Gracie is fun but you can do lot's more things.**

It's nice you're spending time with Gracie, now she won't complain so much that I'm stealing you from her.

**But I want you to come backkkkkkkkkkkk**

Whining is not going to help Britt; I can't see your pouty face.

**But you remember what it looks like?**

Yes, I do. And it's doing things to me right now so you need to stop the cute.

**Ok, so does that mean you're going to be there a long time?**

I don't know Britt, definitely till late afternoon and I pray to God not till after dinner. The Lopez's have no reservations when it comes to dining and wining.

**How are things with your abuela? Any better?**

I wish, but no – she hasn't said a word to me since I got here except to order me around like a slave. Plus I've walked around the whole house and every last picture of me is gone. I bet if I look hard enough up here I'll find a box that has 'disowned because of gay' labeling it.

**That bad huh?**

Yeah, I don't think things with her are ever going to get better, I'm just sad that she doesn't accept me.

**Is it because she doesn't like me?**

No Britt, before she knew I was into you as more than friends, she used to ask about you all the time. She just doesn't like me.

**She'll come around San; she'll realize what an awesome person you are and won't care if you like girls. Don't worry.**

I love how you believe in people so much Brittany, I'll try. Hey, uh my dad's calling; He's probably wondering where I am, he's the only person here I can tolerate.

**Go San, it's fine, have fun with your family and try not to get into trouble.**

That's a hard one Britt, but I'll try. I'll call you when I can.

**Wait San, you have to give me a clue! **

Right uh…..pretty.

**Pretty?**

Yup. And I have to hang up now.

**Bye, San**

Love you Baby.

"So, how's she holding up?" Gracie stands up and sits besides Brittany.

"Her family is being a little crazy, but she'll be fine…she knows how to deal with crazy people"

"I'm not surprised. She does it everyday"

"Are you saying I'm crazy? Cus' I am not" Brittany grabs a pillow and bops Gracie on the head before her sister declares war and a giant pillow fight ensues.

**12:00 pm**

Brittany is bored, like really bored. The tv isn't being a good friend, and she realizes it's only fun to watch it with Santana; all the trashy comedies make more sense when Santana explains them. Speaking of Santana, she hasn't called in over an hour. Gracie has gone to her room to read a chemistry book – A CHEMISTRY BOOK DURING CHRISTMAS BREAK! And Mama Pierce is over at the Andrew's chit chatting with Mrs. Andrews. So that leaves Brittany, even Tubbs and Charity exclude her from their little game of chase the marble.

Brittany thinks of something she could do. Maybe go to the mall? It's no fun going by herself. Maybe she can call someone to go with her. She smiles as she thinks of a person who might be interested.

SBSBSBSBSB

**1:00pm**

At the mall.

"Hi Brittany, did Santana decide to share you with other people for the day?"

Yup, Brittany's second choice hang-out buddy would be Quinn Fabray. She's a lot like Santana really, all intimidating and sharp-tongued but to certain people she can be understanding and protective. Plus, Quinn is smart like Santana, even though she's much crazier, which is ok too because Quinn knows it and it helps her understand Brittany better who is not crazy but likes to live in her own world.

Brittany stayed friends with Quinn when everyone else deserted her, and although she couldn't do much to help her situation she at least still offered her friendship. She always told Quinn how much she missed her being on the Cheerio's and she knew Santana missed her too. The three of them used to do everything together until Quinn got pregnant.

"So, what do you want to do Quinn?"

Today both Quinn and Brittany were just bumming out so when Brittany called Quinn up, she immediately agreed to going out. So here they are at the mall, at the end of their previous plan.

"Find something to eat. I've had so much fast food delivery this week I think I need some actual food."

"The Italian restaurant is nice, or the Thai one? That's kind of expensive but the food is awesome. Santana's been saying she'll take me there since forever."

"Fine, let's do Thai. I'll pay." Quinn never misses an opportunity to further her love-hate relationship with Santana and this is just one more thing to get her pissed.

Quinn takes Brittany by the hand and they walk together to the 'Mali-Hom' Thai restaurant that is nearly full. It's orient sight and sound is welcoming and excites all the senses. Quinn finds them seats next to a small water wheel decoration that portrays the life of a farmer.

"I'll have fish tom-yum, and garlic-fried chicken on rice" The waiter jots down the order and looks towards Brittany who is staring entranced by the wheel of water making bubbles in the clay bowl.

"Uh, Brittany. Did you not even look at the menu?"

"oh, Sorry, I've can never read the names of the food but I'll order the Tom-ka-gai and rice please, Santana ordered Thai take-out once and that's what we had. It was delicious."

The waiter asks what they want to drink and they both agree water will be just fine.

As they wait Brittany looks through her phone at all the pictures of her and Santana, doing things happily as a couple. Most of the pictures are funny and random, and OMG is that when they played strip poker at the ski resort? She really did document everything.

Quinn sits back and looks on with an amused smile. Brittany and Santana are so in love it's sickening. It took them a long time to get to where they are now, but they made it.

"What are you smiling so big at? Let me see." Quinn grabs the phone from Brittany and looks at a picture of Santana with a whole bunch of toys in her arms and one balancing on her head. "What is she doing? Planning to join the circus?" Quinn cracks up.

"We went present shopping for the orphans yesterday and we split up to get the toys. When I found San again, she was doing this." Brittany shows Quinn a few more pictures of more or less the same thing except for Santana's facial expression in each one.

"You've trained her well Brittany; I don't think anyone else could make Santana so whipped."

"I never whipped her. Actually I did one time when we were…"

"That's ok Britt. I get the picture."

The waiter serves their food and the girls spend ten minutes talking about how good it looks before seeing how it taste. Brittany takes one bite and is barely finished swallowing when her phone rings.

"Santana?" Quinn asks.

Brittany doesn't even hear her but the grin she's wearing from ear to ear is telling enough.

**San!**

Hey Britt, you have no idea how happy I am to hear English.

**But your Spanish is good San; you have a chance to practice it with other people who are good, not like me.**

I'll listen to your Spanish any day. At the lunch table no one can decide on a topic so on my right they're talking about cocker spaniels and on my left about the Spanish inquisition. I'm going nuts.

**At least theres food San; Your abuela makes the best!**

You should see me now, I look pregnant.

**I want to see! I bet you look good.**

Nope, just fat and without the glow.

**Picture please?**

You want a picture of my belly?

**I want a picture of anything to make me miss you less.**

Awwww, baby I miss you too and…. Hello?

**Umm, who's there?**

Who are you?

**I'm Brittany**

…..

"What happened Britt?" Quinn has been watching Brittany the whole time and just now she removed the phone from her ear with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know, I was talking to San then some guy was on the phone asking who I was."

"Weird. Probably a cousin playing with Santana, she'll call you back."

Brittany starts to eat her food which is now cold, tasting almost nothing. Ten minutes and Santana hasn't called her back. Maybe she should call her?

Quinn pays for the food all the while watching Brittany's sad eyes and anxious face. Perhaps something wasn't right after all.

"Why don't you try calling her?"

"I did, it went to voice mail."

Quinn sighs and places a hand on top of Brittany's shoulder. "Don't worry ok? I'm sure whatever it is, Santana will be able to handle it."

"Santana doesn't play with her cousins Quinn; she doesn't like any of them and none of them like her. I have a really bad feeling about this; I don't know what to do."

"How about this," Quinn suggest, "Santana's going to have to come back sometime right? So what if you bought her a little present to cheer her up."

"That's not going to help anything."

"It will if you buy her something that means something. Get her a present that will let her know that no matter what happened she has you and that won't change."

Brittany thinks about it for a little bit and then smiles. "I think I know just what to get her but I'm going to need your help."

The girls walk past countless stores, sometimes being drawn into ones with shiny bands or bracelets but never feeling that they were in the right place.

They stop to rest their feet by the fountain in the center of the mall. Brittany can't seem to find the right thing and she's more worried than ever that Santana is not answering her calls or texts.

She doesn't even notice Quinn wander off to a small jewelry store that could very well be missed if not searched out. The other girl seemed to be interested in something as she talked with the man behind the glass cubicle.

"What are those?" Brittany peers over Quinn's shoulder to look at a few rings on the counter Quinn's been examining.

"They're promise rings, see here? It has something written down. You can write whatever you want on it." Quinn holds it up for Brittany to see.

"A promise ring; I'm getting one for San." Brittany looks through the glass showcase and picks one that catches her eye. It is an open end ring; the ends are in the shape of hearts and are embedded with a pink and green jewel. She hands it to the owner who asks to whom she's giving it to and what she wants inscribed.

"It's for my girlfriend Santana. We've been through a lot and she's always been there for me, I really love her and I can't see myself being with anyone else."

"That's beautiful," The man chokes a little bit, "What do you want me to write?"

"Yours till all the stars burn black. And on the outside write, el amor lo conquista todo – love conquers all. San has it written on her mirror."

Quinn raises her eyebrow at the nonconventional inscription, she thought Brittany might go with something simple like 'Love you forever and always'

Brittany and Quinn wait for the man to finish writing the message; both in a pensive mood. Less than fifteen minutes later and the girls are walking out of the shop. Brittany stores the ring close to her heart. Quinn drives Brittany home and wishes her all the best, holding Brittany's cheek endearingly and whispering that everything will be ok.

For hours Brittany sits there and studies the ring. Santana said that one day she'd marry her. If only she knew Brittany wanted the same for them and this was just one small step towards that.

Abigail comes into Brittany's room to kiss her goodnight even though she hasn't done that since Brittany was a child. She knows her daughter is worried and she's concerned for her. When Brittany came home she went straight to her room and did not come out for dinner or anything. Abigail sensed that it must have something to do with Santana so she called Dr. Lopez and found out that there had been a major fight.

"Honey," She looks her daughter squarely in the eye, "no matter what has happened, you need to be strong ok? You might not understand everything and nothing in this life is fair but you don't have to let that decide how you live it. I know you girls love each other and this may be one of those trying moments that makes you girls braver and stronger together."

"Thanks mom," Brittany hugs Abigail and lets her words sink in as Brittany watches her mother close her door. All alone again, Brittany repeats it like a mantra, "must be strong for San, must be brave for her."


	16. December 16th, 2011

**Warning - Smut alert**

**crazyfornaya - are you psychic? you practically predicted the beginning of this chapter**

**Thank you everyone for reading, we're already half way there!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 16th, 2011<strong>

It's nearly one in the morning and there hasn't been a text or a call from her girlfriend. Brittany has readied herself for bed and knows she will have a sleepless night.

Closing her eyes, she thinks of all the things that could be happening to Santana right now. Had there been an accident? Did she get in trouble for something? A hundred other scenario's run through her mind, keeping her from settling into a restful sleep. Brittany hears a noise, or so she thinks, come from outside. 'It's probably a branch scraping the window' she deducts and sandwiches her head in the pillow. But the sound persists.

Reluctantly, Brittany gets up to silence the annoying sound. But when she peers out the window, there isn't a branch anywhere near the glass so she waits for to catch what is causing her increased disturbance. A pebble hits the window, right in front of her and startlingly hard, as if all the other times hadn't gotten her attention. She brings her eyes to focus on a heavily wrapped girl, whose arm is ready to let loose another stone.

Santana pauses mid swing when Brittany pops her head out.

"What are you doing San? Why don't you come up? Where have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my texts or calls?

"Please Brittany, come down." It sounds like Santana has been crying. Struggling to decide between going down to comfort Santana and demanding that she come up and explain her absence, Brittany takes one look at the pleading girl and scrambles down the tree.

"You're going to need a coat; it's going to be cold." Santana has on a hardened face, but her eyes are a tint of red.

"Are you Ok San? Are you sure you don't want to come up?"

Santana shakes her head and leads Brittany to her car. She didn't even bother to hide it. Before she unlocks the doors, Santana takes off one of her many coats and wraps it around Brittany's shoulder.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>The roads at this time of the morning are bare; some parts of town where the lights don't work appear unrecognizable. Santana hasn't said a word yet to quench Brittany's burning curiosity.<p>

The time passes in a flurry of snow and tire marks. Brittany, lost in thought and in Santana's emotionless face, jerks forward unexpectedly as the car comes to a halt.

Not knowing if she should get out or stay put, Brittany looks to Santana for direction. Santana smiles at her for the first time that night.

Santana gets out of the car and goes to open the door for Brittany, taking her hand and leading her to the edge of a cliff. It overlooks the center of Lima. Brittany can't help but admire the view of lights dotting the town. She can even see the illuminated ghost of a fair ground, void of people.

"Do you like it?" Brittany turns towards the sound behind her, she didn't realize Santana had walked away; she was now leaning against the head of her sports car, the color of blood from the darkened sky.

"It's beautiful San, how did you know about this place?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" is the cheeky response, "You've always wanted to come here."

Brittany tries to think hard of a time she wanted to visit the top of a cliff with the best view of Lima she's ever seen, but nope, she comes up with nothing and shakes her head.

"Welcome to the wrong side of the tracks," Santana says in a deep insinuating voice.

"We're in Lima Heights adjacent?" Last year Brittany had asked Santana to bring her to the place she grew up. When they were younger, Brittany had always wanted to visit Santana's home to see what it was like, to play with the other girls toys, or to work on homework together, but Santana always said that Brittany's home was better and not so far from school. But last year Santana finally promised to take Brittany to her childhood neighborhood. Back in reality, Brittany wonders 'why now?' She turns back towards the view after getting a nod from Santana that she was correct. Standing there under the million-star sky, Brittany is waiting for something to happen, for an explanation, maybe for some sign in the sky – she doesn't know.

A few minutes pass and then she feels arms around her waist, and a weight between her shoulder blades. She loosens the grip of Santana's hands and turns around to face her and holds her close. She wants answers to the questions plaguing her mind but she'll wait for Santana to tell her in her time. In the quiet, Brittany moves her hand to Santana's chin and tilts it up slightly to get a look at her beautiful face and alluring lips, then she kisses her – slowly, not wanting it to end.

Santana doesn't respond to Brittany's torturous lips, she can't when in her head all she can hear are the hateful words and looks she'd received from her extended family. Twice she's been kicked out of her abuela's house and she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to go back again. As if on repeat, the jeering words from earlier in the day play on without rest. "It's wrong", "Your sickening," "how could you dishonor the whole family!" "Is this 'Brittany' girl your experiment?" "You deserve to go to hell," "you need somebody to straighten you out and knock the stupid idea of what you think is love out of your head," "If you're going to fuck up this bad, then fuck yourself. Don't fuck a girl and make her think you love her, it doesn't work that way."

"I can't Brittany I'm sorry," is all Santana can offer in return to Brittany's caresses.

Blue eyes look straight through her as Brittany says "I don't know why you're like this but let me help you forget."

"If you want me to forget than leave." Santana didn't mean for the words to be so harsh, "I'm sorry Brittany," but her apology is too late.

"You want me to leave? Fine." Brittany grabs Santana's car keys and marches towards the red vehicle. Santana doesn't know what she's doing, why she's letting Brittany go, why she's letting someone else take over her life and take away the only thing she loves.

"Brittany!" she shouts and rushes to Brittany like a footballer charging his target. They crash against the hood of the car, Santana slams Brittany's back against it and starts to kiss her neck roughly, intentionally nipping her soft skin with her teeth. Santana isn't ready to tell Brittany what's eating away her soul, but she has to get the frustration out somehow. Fuck those degrading words and disgusting humans she calls family – the only way the nagging thoughts will go away is if Santana proves them wrong.

Santana pushes Brittany up higher on the hood with her hands, and then palms her center through her pajama pants. She works Brittany up quickly, all the while fighting the feeling that she's doing it for all the wrong reasons. Her tongue parts Brittany's lips and then enters, moving wildly inside her mouth.

Having enough of the hand barrier, Santana digs her hand into Brittany's panties impatient to use Brittany to prove a point that love isn't wrong – if two people feel a strong connection, than it doesn't matter what gender they are; they should be free to love and be loved in return.

Not slowing down, Santana rapidly twists her fingers inside of Brittany and pins her flat to the engine with her upper body. After what seems like forever, her kisses are being returned with equal passion and in full measure.

Brittany is beginning to feel uncomfortable and hot underneath her thick coat. Taking it off now would be out of the question when she's blanking out and panting Santana's name heavily in a peaking voice. She feels Santana's fingers hit the spot inside her that makes her shiver spastically in a way the cold wind couldn't.

Santana watches her lover fall apart at her touch, it's so beautiful to watch every time. But this time Santana lets out the tears she's been holding back. Proving herself worthy of loving another person had just turned out with opposite results. She was just using her girlfriend's body to give herself peace of mind, but now she feels guiltier than ever. She's questioning everything at this point, did she really love Brittany? How could Brittany want to spend her life with someone like her, someone who had more flaws than good? Would Santana disappoint Brittany and herself somewhere along the line because of her insecurities because she couldn't handle how the world judged her?

Before she completely concedes defeat she has to know for sure what this is. She never questioned their love for each other before, but the words, the poisoning words are messing with her head, and suddenly she doesn't know anything anymore.

She holds onto Brittany for support. Brittany, ever loving, doesn't hesitate to hold her girlfriend's shaking frame closer.

"Brittany, when your with me do you feel special? Do I make you feel like you're the only girl in the world?"

A shake of the head accompanies Brittany's answer.

"Why are you even questioning that San? You know that growing up; I had no one to defend me, no one to make me feel I was good enough to do anything. San, you are the only one who knows me completely – when I'm with you there is no one else in the world."

"I'm sorry Britt, today was just so bad I don't …. I can't think straight."

"San, you can tell me. I love you, and when we became girlfriends that's when I became the girl who would help carry you through the bad times. Let me know what's hurting you, let me make it better."

Santana sniffles and wipes her face on her sleeve. She looks up at the sky, it's so big she could so easily get lost in its expanse, but Brittany is like her anchor that keeps her grounded.

"Do you really love me? I just need someone to tell me that I'm not about to do something irreversibly wrong, that I'm not going to ruin your chance at a wonderful life where you don't have to be judged and mistreated because of me. I want the best for you Brittany, that's all I've ever wanted and if that means it's not with me…"

"Stop San, stop." She cradles the uncontrollably crying girl, pressing her cheek to her forehead. "Remember when we danced together San? Do you remember what it felt like? Tell me what you felt."

Santana tries to remember the feeling and is relieved it's still there amongst all the garbage she swam through today. "I felt secure when you held me and guided me, I felt like no one else in the world mattered because I had you, I felt like I could look into your eyes any time and I would be brave enough to do things I wouldn't dare to do on my own."

"And what else? Santana you know it. Your head might be messed up right now, but your heart knows what is true. Forget everything and everybody else."

"I'm sorry Brittany, I'm so sorry." Santana can't stop asking for forgiveness for something she didn't even do.

"It's not your fault San, people say things but you know that I love you, and I don't want anybody else."

Santana smiles through her tears and cups Brittany's cheek, she leans forward and kisses her girlfriend and forgives herself for almost letting other people ruin the beautiful thing that they have. It's not wrong, Brittany's love for her is not wrong and it's not wrong either that she wants to give Brittany the world. There is so much sentiment behind their kiss, as if they are renewing their love for each other once again with the million stars as their witness.

"San," Brittany says with a breathy voice, "let's take this home." Santana captures her lips again, hungry to rely her affections. "No, we're not going home." She kisses Brittany one final time and then leads her back into the car.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Brittany is only half surprised the town Santana grew up in looks like the bad gang filled streets she's seen in movies. It's sad Santana had to see this dump of a town every day. Soon they maneuver away from the dirty buildings, broken windows, and threadbare light bulbs to a more orderly part of town with beautiful houses that look a hundred years old yet still elegant. Brittany thinks Santana must have grown up in one of those fancy houses with a pool and paintings on the walls; she imagines a dark-skinned girl with wavy raven hair running up the front stairs with a backpack bobbing behind her.<p>

Once again the engine dies without her knowing.

"What were you thinking Brittany? You were smiling a little bit." Santana runs her thumb over the place Brittany's smile was gracing.

"Just about what your house might look like, what you might look like living in one of the houses on the other side."

"We're still on the other side. Come on Britt, we're staying here tonight."

Brittany looks up at the small building they've parked in front of. It looks like those old black and white movie hotels; quaint and pretty, not at all affected by the rapidly changing world.

Inside, the wood work, the furniture, the lamps, the carved design in the stone pillars, - even the owners seem to come from a different time.

"What is this place San?" She tries to guess from the plaque hanging behind the front desk 'la Vendimia'

"It's a motel Brittany, we're staying here tonight." Santana looks at Brittany's inquisitive face, asking for more information. "This place is around 60 years old. I love it because it's such a nice place to come to when you need a break from the real world; it's like traveling back through time although everything is very well maintained; at first I didn't even know how to turn on the shower. But this place, it has a very special charm."

"looks, cozy." Brittany comments, as they take the stairs to the third floor.

They enter the dimly lit room and discover a small space with a queen sized bed covered with a decorative quilt, an old wooden dresser, large round mirror, and hand woven rugs. There isn't much hassle settling in because the girls don't have anything; just Santana's run away bag that she keeps in her car, full of odd matching clothes and some other random things like a toothbrush, comb, Joan Jett CD, a few family photos and one with Brittany taken in the 6th grade, a knife, a few painkillers and then there's…

Santana is showering after Brittany had her turn. This place may be old but it does have warm water. She uses the aromatic soap provided to wash away the dirt from her body. When she comes out of the shower wrapped in a towel, she is not prepared to see the sight displayed on the bed.

"Brittany, what … what are you doing?" Santana leaves wet feet marks as she approaches the bed.

The girl lying invitingly on the bed just smiles and pats the mattress beside her. Santana sits unsure of what is going on. "I found this, in your bag. I want to use it tonight."

For a minute Santana contemplates on what Brittany wants to do. On one hand she'd really like to sleep and let the events of the day fade away, but on the other hand she'd love nothing more than to be taken by Brittany, softly, roughly, demandingly, in every way; she can already feel her body react to Brittany's invitation and there's not much her mind can do to think of the other alternative.

"You want to use it?" Santana puts on her sexy voice. She returns Brittany's smirk and rolls over to straddle Brittany, keeping her towel in place with one hand. She takes the long phallus attached to Brittany's hip in her hand and slides her hand up and down the shaft. She lays her body on top of Brittany's completely and starts to kiss her, teasingly, not letting it become too heated but just enough to make Brittany want more.

"I want you to do whatever you want with me," She brushes some strands of blond hair concealing blue eyes. "If you want me to be your slave I'll do it, anything you want – I'm yours." The glint in Brittany's eyes shows that she understands Santana is speaking of more than just sex, she's promising to do and be anything Brittany wants.

"San, I won't hurt you ok? I'm going to make you feel good again." Santana nods then lets Brittany sit-up and unwrap the towel from her body; and watches as she drops it off the edge of the bed.

Brittany starts by leaning into Santana for a soft kiss, then another one with a little more pressure. Her hands find Santana's hips and she starts to rock them against her additional member, eliciting a moan from Santana when it rubs her sensitive spot. She then grips Santana's thighs and lifts them off the bed, feeling Santana hook her legs around her back.

Santana pours everything into the kiss, not getting distracted by the movement. She feels her back hit the wall so she leans against it for support while she maneuvers Brittany's head to match her oral manipulations. Her tongue and Brittany's dance in a familiar yet exciting way, they've done this a million times before but never with so much vigor. They both moan loudly into each other's mouth as Santana moves one hand from cupping Brittany's jaw to grip her hair.

There is so much adrenaline rushing through their body's it's a wonder they've held on for this long without screwing already. Brittany removes her tongue from Santana's mouth and attaches it to her neck instead moaning wildly as if human words could not express the passion she's feeling in the moment. Santana lets Brittany bite and suck her neck, leaning her head against the wall and enjoying the sensation.

Brittany takes Santana's tongue in her mouth again and kisses her hard. While she has Santana distracted, she runs her fingers through Santana's open, wet folds, coating her lips with her fluid. She feels Santana buck up when her fingers brush her clit and she knows Santana can't wait any longer.

Keeping her mouth attached to Santana's, and continuing to kiss her passionately, she grips the long, black member and positions it at Santana's center. It only goes in two inches when Santana groans loudly, wanting more; without waiting, Brittany drives it in all way, hitting the back of Santana's cervix. Santana grips the wall with her nails and tries to breath while Brittany starts up a slow rhythm pulling it almost all the way out and pushing it all the way back in. "San, I want you to look at me, I want to see your face when you come, I want to see you without your walls. I want you to feel everything I feel for you in this moment." When Santana nods and says "I'm yours." Brittany picks up the pace and rams into Santana repeatedly, pushing upwards so she can hit the spot that makes Santana scream her name. The other girl is holding nothing back, she's removed all her blockades and she's letting her senses be overwhelmed by what Brittany is doing to her, she shouts so loud the room echo's her cries. Santana digs her short nails into Brittany's back as she feels herself reach the point of no return. Her girlfriend is unrelenting, not slowing down until Santana has gone completely limp against her body. She shakes involuntarily for a good five minutes. Every muscle in her body contracts on its own will in response to the earth shattering orgasm Brittany just gave her.

"Do you think you can take more?" Brittany pants in Santana's ear weary and out of breath from holding Santana up and fucking her hard.

"Not, yet," Santana can barely reply while still in her semi-conscious haze. "Lay me down on the bed, my back feels like its breaking."

Brittany moves them back to the mattress and lies on her back so Santana can rest on top of her body and her head in Brittany's chest.

"I've never been done so well in my life Brittany; I almost went into a coma. God the things you do to me." Santana pants.

"I can do more," Brittany responds and rolls them over so she is now on top. Santana doesn't know if she's ready for another round, but already she can feel herself aroused again; the strap-on hasn't even been taken out of her yet. Brittany seems to know what Santana is thinking and reassures her that it won't hurt, that she'll be careful.

Santana arches her back up when Brittany begins to suck on her breast, first the right one and then the left; giving Santana some time to recuperate. She crawls back up and presses her lips firmly against Santana's biting her lower lip and pulling it slightly. It makes Santana moan again as she runs both hands through Brittany's hair and pulls her in for a deeper kiss. When Santana starts to move her hips up and down Brittany takes it as her queue to start moving her hips. She slowly penetrates Santana, loving the feel of their touching skin and being buried deep inside her girlfriend. Brittany starts to move in and out at a faster pace again, this time bringing her hand down to circle Santana's clit with two fingers. Brittany arches her hips up so that only the tip is inside her girlfriend; Santana gets the hint and wraps her legs around Brittany's back before using her stomach muscles to pull her hips into Brittany's. Every time she pulls up she feels the tip hit that spot again and again and when she no longer has the strength, Brittany pushes their bodies down flat and keeps up the rhythm until Santana comes again, releasing another set of deep moans.

Finally, after three more orgasms Santana is too spent to continue, she can't even feel her body anymore and Brittany kisses her for the final time. Santana watches as Brittany removes the strap on so that they can cuddle, and notices something isn't right.

"Did we break it?"

Brittany takes a good look at the toy in the light, "yeah, I think we did."

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>The next day Santana and Brittany wake up to a frosty morning. There is no heater in the room and the fire has not even been lit. They guess that last night they didn't really need the heat but now, it would be nice to have. Santana gets off the bed and waddles to the fire place to get it started; she still feels the effects of last night on her legs. Brittany looks at the time on her watch before exclaiming that they've slept in the whole morning. She gets out of bed and walks to the balcony to call her mom and tell her she's alright and that she's with Santana. While Brittany is still talking to her mom, Santana comes and wraps her arms around her waists and says she's going to get them breakfast.<p>

While Santana is gone, Brittany takes a warm bath and puts on some clothes she finds in Santana's run away bag.

It's not long before Santana is back with breakfast and they enjoy it together on the balcony overlooking an old part of town. It's rather scenic and great for the imagination as Brittany starts a game of story-telling about each house. Santana just listens to her girlfriend come up with a hundred possibilities and smiles because this is exactly how she likes to spend her day, Brittany can make anything fun and exciting, even a measly breakfast.

"When are we going home San? My mom wanted to know."

"Later in the afternoon, I still have a date to take you on. And it's going to be rival your date even though that was pretty awesome."

"Well let's hope you aren't all talk, what are we doing?"

"sight-seeing" Santana takes a sip of her coffee and enjoys Brittany's reaction.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>After checking out of the hotel and learning that two complaints were deposited for them at the counter, Santana takes Brittany to see the town she grew up in. They visit the run down playground Santana had always wanted to play in but couldn't because 'people who were different' played there and not just kids. She took Brittany to see the small book borrow store that doubled as an underground gambling center, she tells Brittany how her abuela forbid her to go there to avoid mingling with the wrong kinds of people but in the end the books won "I read every book in that place, there weren't that many but every single one of them was interesting." Santana shows Brittany her favorite café and snack shop on the corner between the inferior neighborhood and the fine neighbor. She finally ends the sight-seeing by driving past her own neighborhood and pointing out her abuela's house. She parks a little distance away where they could see the house without catching anyone's attention.<p>

"It looks really cute San, like it's nice just not the huge, fancy house type."

"My abuela's had it for a long, long time; I'm not sure if it was passed down or what."

"I can just imagine a little you running through the gate and up the front porch, standing on your tippy-toes to ring the bell."

"Sounds right," Santana rewards her girlfriend with a small peck on the cheek.

Brittany sees this as an opportunity to broach the subjects Santana's been avoiding. "What happened yesterday?"

Silence ensues as Santana decides if she should tell Brittany. "Mario, my cousin, was the one who stole my phone. He went through everything before I got it back. He saw pictures of us, and I'm guessing he listened in on our phone conversation so he put two and two together. Basically, my whole extended family wanted to kill me for being gay, my dad stopped them from hurting me physically but he couldn't stop them from hating on me with their words."

"I'm so sorry San," Brittany puts her arm around her girlfriend and pulls her in for a hug. "I'm never going to know how it feels to be rejected like that but I promise you now, it's only going to get better baby."

Santana gives Brittany one last squeeze and says, "Come on, I have one more place to take you."

Santana leads Brittany by the hand into a diner; everything about it is simple, from the seemingly inexistent door to the plain tables and stool chairs. They are greeted by an aging lady who smiles and hugs Santana warmly when she enters.

"Are you hungry Britt? I always come here when I'm hungry. Margaret makes the best food, besides my abuela of course."

Brittany listens to Santana tell her stories about living in Lima Heights Adjacent until five plates are neatly arranged on the brown tablecloth covered tables. The food that Santana didn't even need to order, smells better than the taco bell by far and it's when she takes a bite of the beef n' bean enchilada, she understands why Santana is so addicted to food.

They feast on Beef n' bean Enchilada, Barbecue Portobello Quesadillas, Paprika Nacho's with Guacamole, Fried Calimari, and Cold Mango Shrimp Burritos.

Brittany can't stop smiling the whole time while Santana looks relaxed in her element. Santana answers as many of Brittany's questions as she can about Lima Heights and even introduces her to Margaret.

It's three in the afternoon when they drive back into the Lima Brittany is familiar with.

"I hope you had a good time Brittany, I sure did. You have no idea how much I've wanted to take you to the diner." Santana kills the engine in front of Brittany's home.

"That was the best date ever San, now I feel like I know you a little better having seen where you grew up and hearing about the things you used to do when you weren't hanging out with me."

"Boring huh? Your house was way more fun. I could only do those things when I snuck away from my abuela."

"I'm glad I got to see your house, Thank you for today." Brittany leans over and grabs Santana around the neck then presses their lips together, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss quickly before retreating.

A goofy smile spreads across Santana's face. "Thank you for being my girlfriend. I love you Brittany, I know I don't say it often enough and sometimes I doubt it because what we have is something out of a dream for me, forgive me for sometimes forgetting that it's real, that you're real, that our love is real. To me sometimes it's too good to be true and I mess it up because of that."

"It's alright San, I have something for you that will help you remember that it's not only the bad things that are real, good things are real too. And when I say I love you, it's one hundred percent real."

Brittany takes Santana up to her room and sits her down on the bed, she tells her to close her eyes.

"Now open them," Brittany places the promise ring she'd bought into Santana's palm.

"What's this Britt? You didn't have to get me anything." Santana reads the inscriptions and tries to hold back the dam threatening to break, but a small tear trickles down her eye, "it's so beautiful Britt. Thank you, I don't even have words."

"You don't have to say anything, the things you do for me every day, and the way you try so hard to be the perfect girlfriend says it all."

Santana leaps into Brittany's arms for a tight hug as she places the ring on her left hand. "One day," she says to herself, "one day."


	17. December 17th, 2011

**So lots of fluff in this chapter and lots of good feelings.**

**crazyfornaya - thank you for your good ideas, I used one again in this chapter**

**FillTheVoid - I'm thinking about writing a sequel to New Years, maybe more. We'll see**

**Miched8 - I know Right? I love the idea of Brittana having a family together, fingers crossed ;)**

**ToWriteLoveOnHerHeart - Yeah, my head canon is that Brittany has never been to Santana's home where she grew up with her abuela. Santana moved to Brittany's neighborhood in the fifth grade or something to live with her mom and dad. It's all fiction so :) and yeah I realized early on that they don't have a full month holiday in highschool during December but I decided to let that slide LOL**

**Thank you for all the alerts and favorites, they give me happy feelings:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 17th, 2011<strong>

It's early in the morning and Brittany is dressed up in her warm frilly coat, high boots, furry fox hat and pink polka dot mittens. Call her lame, but Brittany likes to dress up for her girlfriend. Usually, she doesn't get butterflies or cold feet when ringing Santana's doorbell, but the thought of meeting Mrs. Lopez after the Lopez family melt-down is a little bit scary. Brittany knows Dr. Lopez supports Santana but it's always been an issue with Mrs. Lopez.

Gathering up the courage to ring the bell, Brittany closes her eyes and listens to the ding after she lifts her finger. Brittany is surprised that after five minutes no one has come for the door. She decides to just go in, hoping that she won't be caught before she reaches Santana's bedroom. The whole house is dark and quiet as if unoccupied so Brittany avoids trouble and sneaks up the stairs, releasing her breath after she gently closes Santana's door.

The girl she's come to see is still sleeping soundly. Brittany doesn't know what to do now, she wants to wake Santana up so they can hang out but she also wants her girlfriend to get some much needed sleep. Deciding that she's in no position to decide right now, Brittany takes off her boots and frilly coat. She then crawls quietly under the covers behind the sleeping girl and snuggles into her back, taking in the smooth scent of Santana's Palm shampoo. The smell and feel of Santana soon aid her in drifting off to sleep.

Brittany didn't know she was still tired until she climbed into bed with Santana but now a shifting movement was waking her up from her light sleep. She opens her eyes and is greeted by Santana's piercing brown ones.

"Hey, good morning baby. When did you get here?"

"I don't know." Brittany answers honestly, she forgot to check the time when she made her impulsive visit.

"You really wore me out last night." Santana leans up to softly kiss Brittany's lips. "I think I need to return the favor."

"I'm already looking forward to that, except…."

Both girls break into chuckles thinking about the broken sex toy.

"We need a new one." Santana finishes the sentence for Brittany. "looks like we have something to do today."

Brittany smiles embarrassingly and looks away from Santana, her eyes land on her girlfriend's calendar and notices a big red circle around the 17th of December which is today. "San, do you already have plans?" Brittany points out the red marking.

"Oh, shit. I totally forgot. What time is it Brittany! We have to go!" Santana flings the covers off her exposing both girls skin to the frosty cold.

"Slow down San. Where do we have to go?"

"We are so going to be late!" Santana practically ignores Brittany's puzzled face as she rushes back and forth thinking about what she has to do, what she has to bring, all the other stuff she can't remember right now. Brittany runs to stop her frantic pacing. "Calm down San, What are we going to be late for?"

"Our appointment at the Orphanage!"

"That's it? You're freaking out because we're going to be a little bit late delivering presents in our Santa coats?" Brittany finds it endearing that her girlfriend is worried over something Brittany was sure Santana didn't care much about.

"They maybe kids Britt, but they are waiting for us, for their presents. Don't you remember how it felt when you were so excited about opening your present's that you ran around gathering everyone around the tree so you could start? Well those kids are just dying to know what awesome presents they got and you're here slowing me down!" The seriousness of Santana's face and tone makes Brittany laugh out loud. A lesson she's learned about Santana is that when she means business, she means business. And right now her business is being delayed.

"Britt, are you going to take a shower? Cus' it'd be faster if you joined me. And no, that is not my libido talking."

"I already showered before coming here, it was freezing; I'll just get the coats ready for when you're done." Brittany does exactly that while Santana takes a record beating shower, the water has hardly started to warm before Santana is out and drying herself.

"We have to be there in half an hour Britt, and the presents are at your house. So we have to hurry." Santana talks to no one while she grabs some random clothes. Brittany just stands there smiling watching her girlfriend in full get-things-done mode.

"Ok, Britt I'm ready, let's go." Brittany who has been done for a long time lets Santana lead her down the stairs and out into the snow. "First stop, the Pierce hacienda ." They drive the short distance to Brittany's home and get the presents that have been piled up under the Pierces tree for decoration.

"Next, destination orphanage; are the costumes ready?" Brittany pulls two Santa hats from the car's cabinet and puts one on her head and one on Santana's since she's driving. It wasn't even Brittany's idea to dress up, but Santana insisted they be Mrs. Claus' to make it more special for the kids. Brittany adores Santana's soft spot for children, she thinks of the day Santana has kids of her own and how funny it'll be to see Santana all mushy and motherly.

"What are you smiling at Ms. Pierce?" Santana takes a second to glance at Brittany before turning her attention back to the road.

"Just a Mama Lopez and her brood of good looking children." Brittany says in a dreamy voice.

"Ms. Pierce, stop fantasizing about things that aren't going to happen anytime soon. We are here now." Sure enough they've pulled into the empty parking lot in front of the orphanage.

The girls each grab two bags of overflowing presents and walk in, asking for Sister Claire Anne.

They are told by a different, rather attractive sister that they should just go on ahead to the 4 and 5 year olds room, and that Sister Claire Anne is already in there with them. Brittany receives the directions to the room while she keeps an eye on Santana. When the Sister leaves Brittany addresses Santana.

"San, you know it's perverted to check out nuns' asses' right?"

"Oh, come on. I was just trying to see if I could make out anything under those unflattering dresses."

"I think that's the point of wearing them San, so they don't distract others from their charity businesses. Everyone knows that if you don't become an air-hostess, you become a nun. That's why the ones in movies are so hot. You should really see 'Virgin Territory'. I'd live with the nuns in that monastery."

"You're worse than me Britt, and I'm the lesbian here." Brittany just smirks in acceptance and lets out a sigh when they stop in front of the room.

"Ready to get your naughty Santa on?"

Santana nods twice and strides into the room.

"Hello, there!" Sister Claire Anne greets them both warmly before asking the children if they remember Brittany and Santana. All of them bob their heads up and down with big eyes shining extra bright.

"We sent the list to Santa Claus," Brittany starts to say, "and he agrees everyone here has been a good boy or girl so…IT'S TIME FOR EVERYONE TO GET PRESENTS." The kids squeal with delight with the same excitement Brittany is showing.

Sister Claire Anne has the children sit in a large circle with Santana and Brittany meeting at the head and tail.

"So, here's how it's going to work" Santana announces to the fidgeting children, smiling their toothy smiles at her, "Brittany and I will take a present out of the bag, and then we'll tell you who it's for. If I call out your name, raise your hand so we can pass it down the circle to you. And then the best part, you get to open your present!" All the kids nod and listen attentively to Santana until she's done.

Santana pulls out a present from her bag and reads the card tag out loud. "Jake!" The blond haired boy raises his chubby hand and Santana passes the present to her right, the kids pass it on till it reaches Jake. The little boy tears at the wrapper mercilessly until he opens the box and reveals a 'lightning McQueen remote control car', he smiles so big his cheeks could tear as he hugs the car possessively. Next is Lily who treats the wrapping much the same way and produces a 'Dora the Explorer electric guitar' she jumps up excitedly and holds the guitar in the correct position before doing a twirl. Santana and Brittany so far haven't been able to erase the goofy grins off their faces.

The other kids unwrap their presents with equal enthusiasm. Jay, Jakes brother, gets the scruffy teddy he's always wanted that is bigger than him standing up, Grace happily dances around with her Ken and Barbie dolls in wedding apparel, Jose smiles shyly when he discovers a 'Toy Story' puzzle in the box, Maddy squeals with delight at the Mrs. Pott's tea set and runs to give Santana and Brittany a hug before Sister Claire Anne has her sit back down. Drew gets a 'Sonic' printed basketball which he bounces expertly five times before he loses control, Sophia finds in her box a Crayola Sketching Board, and Natalie shouts 'Oh my God, Oh my God' over and over again when she unwraps the Candy land game she's always wanted.

By the time everyone in the circle has gotten their presents, each child is admiring his or her toy in one way or another. "Where is Kenny?" Santana asks out loud when she realizes there is one more present in her bag. "All the kids look up and look at each other, Natalie speaks first. "He got sick so the doctor is taking care of him." Brittany and Santana look at Sister Claire Anne who nods her head in confirmation.

The kids all line up and one by one walk forward to thank Brittany and Santana, some giving hugs and some adding a peck on the cheek. Both girls look like proud mothers when they watch the kids do a special performance made just for them as they sing along to 'We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year'. Santana has never enjoyed a badly rehearsed song more than this. The girls clap for the kids when they end with bows and curtsies then they take a group photo together with the kids waving their toys in the air.

Out in the hallway, Sister Claire Anne thanks them for bringing Christmas to the orphans. Santana takes the opportunity to ask about Kenny, the only boy who didn't get a present.

"Kenny was admitted to Lima's Central Hospital, he had a very bad fever a few days ago but he should be back in a day or two. I can keep the present for him if you want." Santana is about to nod when Brittany interjects with what she thinks is a better idea. "Thank you but, I think we'll take it to Kenny ourselves." Sister Claire Anne smiles at the two selfless girls. "I think Kenny would love that."

Once Brittany had the idea to continue playing Mrs. Claus' Santana thinks of a way they can make this Christmas memorable for the sick boy.

"Let's get him a bunch of helium balloons." Santana suggests as they sit in her car and plan.

"Ok, but I have a really great idea to go with it. We can sing and dance for him!" Brittany is bubbling over with excitement at her clearly genius suggestion.

"We are not the warblers Britt; we don't just break out in song and dance in the middle of a GAP store or in our case a hospital."

"Come on San! It'll be fun; I'll even ask some of the glee club members if they want to perform."

"Ok, I'll work it out with my dad about singing in the pediatric ward only if you DO NOT invite anyone to join us."

That was all Brittany needed to hear, she jumps up and down in her seat and grabs Santana for a big hug.

"I can't wait San!"

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"So I called my dad, and he talked to the head of the pediatric ward. They're not only letting us perform for Kenny, but they want us to do it for all the children."<p>

"That is so cool San!" Brittany doesn't even hesitate to accept the offer. "Are you sure you still want to do it Britt? It's like forty kids."

"We can always invite…"

"No, I don't want those sit on their butts Lima potato couches ruining my perfect Christmas day."

"Ok then, what songs are we going to do?"

"Christmas songs duh, cus it's Christmas."

"yeah, I know that duh, but choose like three that you want to do." Santana retorts in good humor as she dials her dad's number to tell him about their decision.

Dr. Lopez says that he will rely the message to the head of the ward and tells them the time to be at the hospital. Before he hangs up he tells Santana how proud he is of her and Brittany for doing something to make others happy during Christmas.

"We are officially a go Britt; so what have we got?"

"I thought we could do the fun numbers like Deck the halls, Rockin' around the Christmas tree and Santa Claus is coming to town." Brittany continues, "Then for the encore, which you are sure to get, you can do Santa Baby."

Santana chokes at the last part, not that she doesn't want to perform her favorite song, but she doesn't know how to make it child friendly.

"How about we stick to the three fast songs you chose?"

Brittany says ok, and they begin practicing the songs a few times before they have to be at the hospital.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>At exactly two, Brittany and Santana make their grand entry into the pediatric ward of Lima's Central Hospital. It's a good thing none of their friends were out wandering today, as that would be really awkward for Santana who had a reputation to keep. For the other school kids to hear Santana was out merry making during Christmas was one thing; she'd be proud to hear them talk about her. For them to actually witness it was totally different.<p>

The girls go first to see Kenny who is propped up against a mountain of pillows, Santana ties a dozen balloons to his bed while Brittany produces his present from behind her back.

"Merry Christmas Kenny!" she exclaims and hands him the present, "we missed you when the other kids opened their presents so we thought you might like it if we delivered it to you right to your bed."

Kenny reaches out his arms and takes the present, "Thank you." He says, "I wish Santa was as pretty as you, I don't like his beard much."

Both Brittany and Santana laugh at his comment. "Do you want to open your present first or do you want us to hear a song?"

"You're so pretty and you can sing too?" The little boy's eyes widen like he didn't know pretty girls who could sing existed. "I want you to be my Santa Claus every year" Kenny smiles shyly at Brittany, "Can I hear a song please?"

"You got it buddy," Brittany gives him a high-five then winks at Santana to start the backing track. The first song they sing is Santa Claus is coming to town since Kenny seems to be smitten by the man in red and white, or in this case Brittany. Santana sings with all her heart, she feels like this is the first time she's performing without pressure and having fun as well. Brittany dances around Kenny's bed and even holds hands with him for a part of the song, swinging their joined hands as if they were dancing together. Kenny clearly enjoys that part as he blushes adorably.

The girls continue with their song making, following up with Deck the Halls and Rockin' around the Christmas tree. They go all around the room this time and take a few seconds to sing and dance for each child individually before ending up at Kenny's bed again for the final notes of the last song.

When Brittany and Santana hold hands and bow, Kenny claps his hands enthusiastically while bouncing in his bed. Brittany and Santana then encourage him to open his present. All the other kids look on, eager to know what the Mrs. Santas have brought him. Kenny, unlike his orphan friends, unwraps the gift neatly, and then open's the box to reveal a 'Billy Blazes Fire-truck'. His mouth opens wide at receiving the present he wanted before he promptly puts it down beside him and throws his short arms around Brittany who has to bend down to his level. Kenny does the same to Santana, saying thank you again.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany are wiped out after their hospital visit, they haven't eaten since yesterday and now they're starving. Dr. Lopez invited them for lunch at a restaurant not far from the hospital after he came into the ward and caught the last half of their performance. He was genuinely happy to see Santana so full of life so quickly after what would have been the worst day of his life if he was in his daughters shoes. He concludes that Brittany must have had something to do with it; even as a little girl of eleven, Brittany was a ray of sunshine that touched everyone she interacted with, Dr. Lopez included. He was actually more than happy to hear his daughter had chosen to be in a relationship with Brittany even though it wasn't very orthodox and against everything he was taught to believe in his mother's house; Dr. Lopez was to be honest, a little concerned about Santana's behavior with boys before she settled with Brittany.<p>

Brittany and Santana walk hand in hand behind Dr. Lopez as he guides them down the streets of central Lima. All three of them go into a glass window restaurant and order Sushi, Santana's second favorite to breadsticks, on Dr. Lopez account.

"That was an amazing performance girls," Dr. Lopez says between bites. "I haven't heard my Santana sing in a very long time."

Santana smiles at her dad and looks down, "thanks, I sort of stopped singing after you left. It reminded me of you when I sang because we used to do it all the time."

"And we will again I promise you, just let me find the karaoke machine in the basement." Dr. Lopez orders more food since the starved girls have depleted his first order in a matter of minutes.

Brittany looks on at the cute moment between Santana and her father. She loves to see her girlfriend happy and it's even better when she's happy with her family.

"Britt, thanks for suggesting we sing and dance for the kids. They wouldn't have been that happy without you."

"thanks San," she leans over and kisses Santana on the cheek, looking shyly up at Dr. Lopez afterwards. He just smiles like a proud parent should when their child is in love with a good, caring person like Brittany.

"You know, I think Kenny has a little crush on you. Did you see him blushing the whole time you held his hand?"

"Stop it San, he was not. I bet if you held his hand he'd do the same thing."

"Wait, are you blushing now Britt?" Santana continues to tease her girlfriend while Dr. Lopez looks on amused.

"Am not San," Brittany swats Santana's arm, "I'm not the one checking out nun's asses, sorry Dr. I mean Martin."

"No not at all," Dr. Lopez waves, "I'm interested in hearing about my daughter's inappropriate behavior. What were you hoping to see Santana? I'm certain, nuns don't wear G-strings. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Dad!" Santana all but shouts, as Brittany and Dr. Lopez wiggle their eyes at each other and laugh at Santana. It really isn't fair how Brittany gets all the backing.

"I was just joking Mija, but" he turns serious for a second "be careful with your leering ah? God might not forgive you for thinking dirty things about his maidens." He and Brittany burst out into laughter again. Santana is beyond the point of caring for her dad and Brittany's remarks.

"I'm so glad we can hang out together like this," she directs to both her dad and Brittany, "At the ski resort I thought that'd be the last time I saw you for a whole other year."

"I couldn't keep away from my two little sunshine's," Dr. Lopez states, "yes, Brittany is now a part of our family, I'm just waiting for you to put a ring on it Santana as I see Brittany has done." Santana looks at the promise ring Brittany gave her and turns a shade of pink.

"Thank you for coming back dad," Santana says, "this year is better than every other year just because you're here. I'm so glad you and mom aren't fighting and that mom actually seems interested in doing other things besides work." While she's listing the things that have made this Christmas wonderful for her, she adds, "And Brittany, I'm so happy you are my girlfriend this Christmas. I know I hardly say it enough but I love you, so much." Santana turns a dark red when she realizes she said that in front of her father.

Brittany smiles, and leans over to kiss Santana on the lips. There is an unexpected flash and the girls turn to see Dr. Lopez holding up Brittany's iphone, before they can protest he takes another picture.


	18. December 18th, 2011

**This chapter is a little bit crazy, just warning you.**

**gleeknumber1 - thank you for the nice words**

**crazyfornaya - I love your ideas, keep them coming**

* * *

><p><strong>December 18th 2011<strong>

Well, this morning Santana thought it'd be a good idea to head over to the mall. There was something she didn't get a chance to buy yesterday and the old one was in dire need of replacement. She thought about bringing Brittany along but after thinking about all the jokes and innocent blurts her girlfriend is prone to make she decided against it. This morning she's surprised to see a very normal family environment in the kitchen; her dad is having coffee and reading the papers while her mom is making her dietary shake.

"Good morning Mami, Papa" She greets them awkwardly, it's going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Good morning Mija," her parents say back simultaneously. "Where are you going so early? Have breakfast first."

For a minute she actually thinks her parents are going to cook breakfast, but when she sees her father reach for his phone, she declines and says she'll get something at the mall.

"Mall huh? Are you going with Brittany?" Martin raises his eyebrow.

"No, I just have to get something real quick and then I'm going over to her house." When her parents don't object, she says goodbye and runs off.

On her way to the mall she receives a text from Brittany:

**President Pierce (Britt):** _Hey honey, call me if you're coming over. I can't go out today, babysitting Emily for mum and dad._

Choosing not to text while driving on the slick roads, she puts off her reply for later.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana didn't actually go to the mall like she said; instead she parked in front of a store with a colorful 'welcome' LCD sign. The small store was hidden down a street not many people did business on so she was somewhat comfortable shopping for a sex toy.<p>

Inside the store she was met with more colors, all very exciting and enticing. Santana hasn't been here in a long while and there are lots of new, strange toys hanging from the walls. She heads straight to the section where she hopes the strap on's haven't upgraded too much. They still look pretty much the same to her relief as she scans the wall for the right one. Too big, too small, too fluorescent, too realistic; she lets out a frustrated sigh, since when was buying a sex toy so hard?

Santana finds one that looks good and takes it off the shelf to inspect it. Pink is ok, the quality of the material is fine, now to get in a bigger size – her last one was a good seven inches but she should try one a size bigger. Santana walks through the vibrator isle and bumps into someone who screams at the top of her lungs when she picks herself off the floor and sees Santana.

"Shut your Broadway mouth Berry, you don't need to stand out more than you already do. What the fuck are you even doing here?" Santana's too amused to see Rachel Berry quivering with embarrassment and uncertainty, to feel embarrassed herself.

"I…ah…."

It's hilarious that Rachel is lost for words along with being lost in a shop Santana is sure Rachel has never stepped into before.

"I see you're looking at these very pretty vibrators, is that what you're here for? I told you, you wouldn't want my sloppy seconds."

"Actually Santana I came here to buy a present and got a tiny bit distracted by these peculiar looking toys. This is my first time exploring the world of Sapphic sense so it's only natural to be curious."

"So now you're curious? Let me introduce you to a few friends you might like to get to know."

"That's very much alright Santana; I think I should leave now. Clearly my present won't be needed anymore."

"Hold it Berry. Were you thinking of buying Britts and me a sex toy? Cus' that is just crazy hilarious! That's worse than me getting you a microphone for Christmas."

Thoroughly flustered and embarrassed, Rachel says a hasty goodbye before dashing out the door. Santana reminds herself to tell Brittany about her encounter with Rachel, this story is just priceless. Oh wait, she can't; if she does Brittany will know that she bought a new strap on and Santana knows where that will end. There's a thing called being PG-13 when babysitting, and that will be hard to maintain if Brittany finds out.

She realizes that she forgot to text or call her girlfriend back so she speed dials while heading to the counter, placing the toy on the counter.

"I need a size eight." She orders the staff before she hears the sound of Brittany's voice on the line.

_Hey San! I thought you were still sleeping or something. _

_**Yeah, sorry about that baby; I've been up for a while but I forgot to call you back.**_

"We're out of size eight," The desk girl informs Santana. "How about a nine? It gives a nice stretch and definitely feels good after you get used to the length.

"_**uh yeah, whatever." Santana hurries her away and just hopes Brittany didn't hear that.**_

_What was that about San? Who were you talking to?_

_**Oh uh, just someone at a shop, I'm buying something. But hey! I'll be over to see you in around half an hour ok?**_

_Ok, San. But what are you buying? _

_**Something? **_

_What San? Come on tell me, now you've made me curious._

_**Ok fine! I'm buying a new 'Mr. Salami'**_

_Awww, why didn't you tell me! I wanted to go too. What does he look like?_

_**Britt, can we not do this now!**_

The girl comes back with the nine inch toy and Santana pays for it, hoping to get out of the shop as fast as she can.

_Just tell me the color, please?_

_**It's pink **_

_Is it big? I always wanted to know what a nine incher felt like. None of the guys I slept with were that big. _

Santana takes their conversation out to the street and into her car.

_**Well your getting your wish, it looks huge. Do you think it'll be too much?**_

_The only way to answer that is to try San! I can't wait. _

_**I'm sure you can't. Look Britt, I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes. Talk to you then.**_

_Ok San, and bring Mr. Salami. Do we have to give him a new name?_

_**We can name him anything you want Brittany. I have to drive now, see you in a bit.**_

_Be safe San! Can't wait to see you and Mr. Salami_

_**I'm sure. Bye**_

Her girlfriend really is a force of nature, now she feels a little apprehensive about going to Brittany's house with the strap on in her trunk, how would she even show it to Brittany without exposing Emily to the strange element of their sex life….unless of course she….

Santana fidgets with her hand and adjusts her pants one more time before the door of the Pierce residence opens wide.

"San! I missed you." Brittany rushes out to give Santana a hug. She hugs back and then hugs Emily.

"So, what have you two been doing?" Santana looks at the living room and sees stacks of games by the couch.

"We were just playing games, it's boring now cause we played all of them and Brittany keeps cheating." Emily brings Santana up to speed.

"Being tricky is not cheating Em,"

"It is when you are caught being tricky, then it's cheating."

"Ok, girls" Santana breaks their argument, "I see I've come just in time."

"How about we ditch the board games and play something really fun?"

Emily suggests they play Vampirates, they only ever play that when Santana comes over because she was the originator of the game and it wasn't fun without her. Brittany seconds it immediately and both girls are off to get their costumes.

Oh boy, Santana thinks as she arranges the couches, tables, and chairs into ships and little islands. She really wants to get the added bulge in her pants out of the way. Originally, she was going to show Brittany in her room and then just leave it in Brittany's drawer but now that's out of the question since both girls will be together in Brittany's room.

"San! Go get dressed. I already put out your Jack Sparrow costume on my bed." Brittany runs down the steps in her white princess dress.

"Britt, can I …. Uh, never mind. Is Emily done in your room?"

"Yeah, she should be any minute now."

"I'm a sucker for those fake curls you know Britt?" Santana brushes her hair through Brittany's wig and steals a kiss while she can before she hears the nine year old girl bound down the stairs.

"I'm ready," Emily announces and spins around in her all white clothes. She's even wearing powder with glitter sparkles in them to give her a more Vampire appearance.

Santana tells the sisters she'll be down in a second. After putting on her pirate costume, she draws a curled mustache with a marker and draws a thin beard on her chin. She adjusts her hat one more time before admiring herself in Brittany's full body mirror. If she was a dude, girls would be falling at her feet right and left.

She finally makes her appearance downstairs where she sees Emily has tied Brittany up to the chair in the midst of all the obstacles Santana has placed.

"Look at my boyfriend Santiago, god you look hot." Brittany smirks at the studly Santana.

"And is that?" she looks in between Santana's legs then back up to ask with her inquisitive face.

"Uhuh, but my lady….think not of that now. Spur me on with your cries while I battle against the evil Vampire who has taken you captive."

Brittany begins to wail animatedly as Santana draws her sword and readies herself to storm the Vampires territory.

"Don't you think you're getting anywhere near your beloved princess," Emily snarls "At the end of the day you will be dead and she will be my food. Hahahahaaha." She ends with an evil laugh, as Brittany continues to plead for her life.

"Princess Brittany! I will save you from the blood sucking mosquito."

"I'm not a mosquito, I'm a vampire!"

"I know, it's called playing with your head pale one."

Santana jumps over a few pillows and runs around to the other end of the coffee table with Emily in hot pursuit. If she gets caught, she's dead and will be sucked lifeless by the vampire.

"Now where will you go? Scum of the sea? Retreat back to your rowboat and I will spare you."

"Never, I will die trying to free my princess."

Both Santana and Emily continue running and chasing each other around the living room, dodging obstacles and throwing insults at one another.

"I will reach you before night settles my Princess, do not be weary." Santana is circling in closer and closer, she now has to find a way to untie the ropes.

Emily hunts down her trail before she can undo the first knot. She has to retreat and close in again for her second attempt.

Before long, weary and giggling wildly, Brittany is freed from her confines and the vampire and pirate make peace.

"That was so fun; can we play it again another time? I want a turn to free the princess."

Santana promises that they will play Vampirates again. As she rests on the couch with Brittany and Emily she can't help but notice the stares she's getting from her girlfriend.

"Emily, why don't you go get changed? It might take you some time to take all the powder off you, oh and don't forget your hair. I don't think your mom will be happy seeing you age so fast."

The young girl laughs at Santana's joke and hops off the couch. When she is finally gone upstairs, Santana directs her attention to Brittany.

"Let me see it San, I've been waiting forever."

"Ok, but don't be too excited it's just a fake penis."

"I know it is," Brittany says, clearly excited, "It's just so hot to see you wearing it. Especially when you have a beard and you're sitting so unladylike; a girl can fantasize." She throws her leg over Santana's sprawled ones and sits down letting her arms fall easily around Santana's neck. Brittany leans down and kisses Santana softly at first then harder. Santana just relaxes in her manly position, legs wide open and arms resting along the back of the couch.

When they both come up for air Brittany says "I've wanted to do that all day, now let me see it."

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Santana counters looking at her bulging pants and back at Brittany.

Without a second thought, Brittany brings her hand to cup Santana's center and undoes her jean button. "Pull your kilt up San, I can't see what I'm doing."

Santana does as she's asked, bunching the material up at her waist before settling down as she did before, but this time holding on to her girlfriends hips.

Slowly Brittany pulls down the zipper of Santana's jeans and cups the dildo over her underwear making Santana moan a little when she strokes the object and it presses into her clit.

"Brittany, your sister is in the house. She could walk in any minute." Brittany stops her actions and pulls out the full length of the toy from Santana's underpants.

"Wow, it is big. I wonder if it'll fit."

"We'll just have to try right?" Santana wiggles her eyebrows.

"If Emily weren't in the house, I'd totally ride you right now hot stuff." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear and leans down to dip her tongue in Santana's mouth for a passionate kiss.

"Ewwwwwww," Emily reacts with a scrunched up face when she sees Brittany and Santana heavily making out on the couch.

Both girls out of breath look in Emily's direction and grin sheepishly at being caught. At that opportune moment the doorbell rings and gives Santana the chance to stuff the dildo back into her underwear and zip up her pants.

"Come in!" They hear Emily say before a shocked Rachel Berry and unamused Quinn Fabray appear in the living room.

"I really hope we're not interrupting something," Quinn points to Brittany still straddling Santana.

"Oh this looks fun," Rachel comments, "I didn't know you two were into role play."Santana rolls her eyes, "What do you want Berry? And when did you become friends with Barbra?"

"Quinn and I were just here to ask if Brittany and you would like to join the rest of the club to do some caroling."

"We can't go," Brittany states, "we have to stay home with Emily till mom and dad get back."

"Just bring her with you."

"See, unlike you Fabray, we are responsible with children even if they aren't our own."

"Then come take care of your responsibility," Quinn grabs Emily's and helps her put on her coat, before Santana and Brittany know what's happening.

"You can't just take her Quinn!" Santana shouts after the two glee clubbers and Emily, who are half way down the driveway already.

Brittany and Santana rush to get out of their costumes and follow the trail left behind by the other three girls.

"They just took her away like in Pinocchio San,"

"Girl is going downz."

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>The tracks in the snow lead to the town center where the glee clubbers have assembled and not surprisingly around a left over purple piano that escaped the wrath of Sue Sylvester.<p>

Santana marches up to Quinn and points in her face. "Hey, baby mother. Do you know that you can't take a kid out of her house without her parents' consent?"

"Are you the father and Brittany the mother in some weird little role playing Santana? Get over it, Abigail is not going to mind all three of you being here."

"That's not the point Quinn, and it doesn't matter what we were doing. You don't steal a kid from her house. Period."

Quinn lets out a soft chuckle, "it's really hard to take you seriously right now. You must be a really concerned parent to have come after Emily so fast."

A scowl appears on Santana's face as Brittany pulls her out of her argument with Quinn.

"San, you look super fine right now, you put Puck to shame. But that's not what I was going to say. Can we just stay and sing with the glee club?"

"Don't expect me to be spreading any Christmas cheer Britt; I'm just here for you and Emily."

Brittany kisses her nose in response as the two girls and Emily joins in with 'hark the herald angels sing'. They all walk down the streets stopping in front of people's houses to sing for them, the further they go, the more people join them till the glee clubbers have a large following.

For the better part of an hour the group traverses the streets of Lima. Santana makes sure to keep an eye on Brittany and Emily feeling like they are her responsibility until they get back home safely. She notices several people stare at her, there are even some girls who openly check her out; she must really look fine today like Brittany said.

They make their round and end up at the town center again and there they break into open dancing as their followers join in the fun. Brittany and Emily are having the time of their life dancing together to the upbeat Christmas music. Santana watches them with pure admiration in her eyes; she imagines what it'd be like to have a mini Brittany around. She shakes her head at the thought of family, specifically a family with Brittany.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?" A gay dude who she has never laid eyes on in her life addresses her and points to Kurt who is now in the center of Brittany and Emily's dancing.

Santana shakes her head, No.

"Well then, my name Elliot." He extends his hand and smiles warmly. Not bothering to answer him, Santana turns on her bitch glare and walks away.

"You're sassy like a girl but you're still hot," he shouts after her.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Back at the Pierces home, Santana and Brittany hurry to clean up the mess that they made in the living room before Abigail and Arthur get back. Brittany sent Emily off to shower while they worked.<p>

"Something really weird was happening today," Santana says to Brittany while straightening the cushions.

"What?"

"Lots of people were looking at me with 'the eyes' you know? I swear like a dozen girls checked me out, and this one gay dude even hit on me."

"Maybe you're his cup of tea." Brittany smiles coyly and goes to embrace her girlfriend.

"How? I'm not a gay dude - Unless he's bisexual or something why would he hit one me."

"I don't know, you look gay?"

"Do I have lesbian written on my head?"

"No, but your mustache totally makes you look like a cute latin dude, plus your bulge is showing. Maybe they mistook you for a boy?"

Santana's mouth hangs open. "Wha….I still have my mustache on? Britt why didn't you tell me!"

"You look cute San, all those other people agree with me too."

"Ugh, no wonder Quinn wouldn't have a serious adult conversation with me; I totally made a fool of myself."  
>The front door opens and Santana spins around to see Arthur and Abigail return from their trip out of town.<p>

"Hi darling!" Abigail greets Brittany, "who's the boyfriend?"


	19. December 19th, 2011

**Once again, thank you crazyfornaya. You have awesome ideas, you're like co-writing my stories now LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>December 19th, 2011<strong>

Changing the battery of her camcorder was no small feat but Brittany had finally figured it out. Mr. Shue would be proud of her.

Today she was going to film a special Christmas episode of Fondue for two which would involve showing the viewers clips of her day Christmas shopping with Santana. To make it extra special, Brittany thought of adding funny outtakes from her previous episodes and also that funny clip Artie took of the high glee-clubbers. Now that she had a full battery, she was ready to start and was just waiting for Santana to pick her up.

Just to be sure, Brittany test films around her decorated living room a bit when to her surprise Santana appears out of nowhere. Not only that, her clothes looked like a selection she'd impulsively wear today for some unknown reason.

"Come here baby." She pulls at Brittany's arm in the direction of the couch, causing the other girl to clumsily put her camcorder down.

The seductive voice continues, ordering Brittany to sit on the couch and enjoy the show. Santana gets into position facing away from Brittany and begins to play a song on the Pierces stereo system.

Brittany soon realizes it's a 'Santa Baby' backing track and that Santana's hips are moving very sexually two feet away from her.

_santa baby,  
>slip a sable under the tree<br>for me,  
>i've been an awful good girl<br>santa baby,  
>and hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

_santa baby,  
>an outer-space convertible too,<br>light blue  
>i'll wait up for you, dear<br>santa baby,  
>and hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

The dance soon moves right into Brittany's lap as her girlfriend sings the next few verses. Soon, the white and red Santa jacket is removed revealing sexy shoulders and a whole lot of cleavage that is practically in Brittany's face, then the straddling becomes grinding and Brittany can't remember Santa or this song ever being this hot.

_think of all the fun i've missed  
>think of all the fella's that i haven't kissed<br>next year i could be oh so good  
>if you check off my christmas list<em>

_santa honey,  
>i want a yact and really that's not<br>a lot  
>i've been an angel all year<br>santa baby,  
>and hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

_Santa cutie,  
>there's one thing I really do need<br>the deed  
>to a platinum mine<br>Santa baby,  
>and hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

_Santa baby,  
>I'm fillin' my stocking with a duplex<br>and checks  
>sign your 'x' on the line<br>Santa baby,  
>and hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

Most of the verse is lost to Brittany as she struggles to concentrate on the lap dance that she's receiving. She doesn't dare reach out to touch lest Santa find her a naughty girl and not finish the song. Of course Santana is allowed to touch Brittany and she's not controlling where her hands wander because Brittany can feel them everywhere. She's finally able to breathe again when Santana goes back to sexy dancing without physical contact, but she loses her breathe once more at the sight of her girlfriends glorious long, tan, toned legs which she is revealing on purpose.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
>with some decorations bought at tiffany's<br>I really do believe in you  
>let´s see if you believe in me<em>

_Santa baby,  
>forgot to mention one little thing<br>a ring  
>Idon't mean a phone<br>Santa baby,  
>and hurry down the chimney tonight<br>hurry down the chimney tonight  
>hurry down the chimney... tonight<em>

The song ends with Santana kneeling in front of Brittany running her hands up and down her thighs. Santana, in her short, tight, strapless, red dress, smirks at how she made Brittany so turned on.

"That was ….unexpected… but so hot San, I can't get over the fact that you're my girlfriend." The other girl responds with a kiss to her lips.

"My super cute girlfriend deserves a little treat now and again." They smile at each other shyly, they've come a long way from pinky linking, and handholding under napkins.

"Let me put this Santa hat and jacket in your room. Perhaps I could borrow a winter jacket from you to cover up; I don't know if you'd be ok with the whole of Lima checking out your girl."

"I definitely would not be ok with that," Brittany restates Santana's words and nods. While Santana is upstairs Brittany gets her camcorder ready and puts it in her protective bag; today is going to be a good day, especially when it starts with a hot lap-dance from Santa.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"red or yellow?" Santana is holding up two identical headbands of different colors. "Brittany, why are you even filming this? You're supposed to be helping me present shop for the glee-club thing, remember?"<p>

"Oh right, sorry" Brittany still doesn't lower the camcorder, "go with yellow, I'm sure she was missing that color last time I saw her collection."

"I'm still bamboozled as to why Berry insists on creating her rainbow spectrum hair-band collection. Could it be because she's the lovechild of two gay men?" Brittany shrugs and they move on.

"Ok, next on the list is Mike Chang, what do you get a Chinese when the Chinese are the ones making everything?"

"We can get him a new dance shirt or hair gel, it might help him to dance better." Brittany suggest, being the one to know Mike.

"I don't get how that works, but it's a good idea Britt-Britt." Brittany looks through the camcorder live viewer as she walks behind Santana into the men's shirt section. "This one," Brittany holds the shirt to film it and then hands it to Santana. It's a black t-shirt with all the yellow emoticons randomly placed on the front.

The next person is Mercedes and both girls agree they should go with a few boxes of Chocolate. Followed by Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray. I'd like to get her a face lift this Christmas for all the times she's scowled at me."

"That's expensive San."

"Right, we don't want to waste that much money on her when she'll be at it again next semester. Let's see, we can get her a stuffed baby so she has someone to take care of after she sort of helped ship her daughter half way across the country with her psychotic plan to get her back."

"I vote for a rugrat baby, she already dresses like them."

"Susie it is!"

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>After buying the four presents, with ten more to go not counting presents for each other, the girls stop to energize themselves with soft drinks.<p>

"So Santana, since this is your first appearance on Fondue for two I should ask you a few questions."

"Shoot" Santana takes another unceremonious swig of her soda and burps. "Don't worry about editing that out, it's all good."

"Ok so first question, what is your advice to crazy Christmas shoppers?"

"First thing you got to know about Christmas shopping is," she looks straight into the camera with a serious face. "It doesn't matter what you get people as long as you don't miss anyone. If you want to avoid a mad Christmas, make a list of names and don't forget to tick off each one. And that's how Santana," she forms a 'C' figure "sees it."

"Great! I'll ask you another question later, it's really important to give viewers the goodies little by little so they stay hooked to your show the whole time. That's what I can remember from journalism class."

The girls discard their cans and go to the next name on the list, Rory.

Santana, now having fun with the camera makes as many off comments as she can to contribute to the hilariousness that seems to be the real theme of Fondue for Two.

"For Ewan McGregor, I'd like to buy a ticket back to the rolling hills of Ireland where he belongs. Hopefully, his family's potato crops will fail this year and he won't be able come back to McKinley and annoy me with his kindergarten face." She says directly into the camera, "It's not my fault I can't talk to him or Finn without making it sound like I'm lecturing a baby."

They end up buying him hairspray instead when Brittany mentions how much he loves to use it.

Ironically, the next person is Finn and they get him a nice shirt since all it seems he can afford these days is ugly black plaid.

Blaine and Kurt are easy; they just head to the GAP and Zara.

In the GAP store Santana goes through a rack of cardigans.

"Santana, I'm going to ask you your second question now."

"Bring it on," she continues to look through the sweaters and picks out a green and gray striped one for inspection.

"Ok, what do you think about Blaine's pants?"

"Pfffhh," Santana rolls her eyes, "I don't know what planet he's from but on this planet, just his bowties are gay enough for people to know, he doesn't have to show his ankles too. And don't get me started on the color; let's just say even the aliens from outer space can see his queerness."

"We're getting him this Brittany," Santana approves of the sweater she chose.

"It reminds me of Steve from blue's clues San, it's dorky."

"Come on, the boy will be so blinded by happiness that we didn't get him fake poop, he'll wear it proudly at his family reunion."

In the Zara shop, Brittany scans the clothes for the weirdest strangest item she can find. "When it comes to Kurt," Santana had said, "the more outrageous the clothes, the more fashionable Kurt thinks it is so go find something you wouldn't be caught dead in."

They meet up at the cashier to compare clothes. "We're going with yours Britt that looks like a cross between gypsy pants and Cleopatra's head accessories – Kurt is going to love it."

"What are we getting Puck?" Brittany asks as they leave the clothes store.

"Although I'm sure he'd be happy with a threesome, we are classier than that." Santana thinks for a minute, "I know, stay here and watch."

Brittany does as she's told and watches Santana sidle up to random chicks and show them a picture of Puck. Apparently, his reputation is recognized in other places besides McKinley so Santana manages to snag a couple of phone numbers.

"Here," Santana hands the list of numbers to Brittany who runs over it with her video camera.

"We'll roll it up scroll style and wrap a ribbon around it."

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Brittany continues to film Santana and herself walk around the mall looking at various things and commenting on them, Santana is a hilarious bitch and Brittany is a natural comedian, she's already sure her Christmas episode is going to be a hit.<p>

"I'm tired now Britt, how many more presents do we have to buy?"

"only five more and one of them we don't even have to buy."

Santana raises an eyebrow, "who is the homeless person we're donating to? Is it trouty mouth? I thought his famliy was doing ok now."

"Nope, Sugar. I know she's been spying on us out of school and now she's starting to follow my winter fashion trend, I'm going to give her one of my hats."

"That Richie Rich would be a creepy stalker if I didn't get the impression that she worships the ground we walk on."

"So it's settled then, one of my hats for Sugar Motta, tick." Brittany puts a check mark in front of said girl's name.

They walk past the blimg section and Santana eyes some bands with interest.

"baby, don't you think this will be faster if we split up to buy the rest of the presents? I have somewhere to take you after this."

"Where San?"

"It's a surprise, so hurry up and split the shopping list."

"ok, we have left Mr. Shue, Tina, Artie, and Sam."

"I'll take Tina and trouty mouth. See you in half an hour ok baby?"

Brittany nods, "kiss for good luck?"

Santana kisses Brittany right there in the middle of the mall and walks off to jewelry store.

She enters a somewhat concealed store that sells a variety of bands and other bling.

"What can I get you?" An elderly man of around sixty comes out from behind the shop. Santana points to the bracelet display.

Picking a thin black metal one she figures it'll do, then on second thought she selects two more so they can be worn together.

Before heading to the display that caught her eye in the first place, Santana scans the crowds of people walking in front of the store to make sure Brittany is not one of them.

"Can I interest you in anything miss? Ah, I see you have been here before."

When Santana answers negatively, the man scratches his head as if he is puzzled.

"Well, thats odd I never forget my rings, "he points to the one on Santana's finger, "though I can't say the same about peoples faces, its all part of growing old."

"You recognize this? My girlfriend got it for me a few days ago."

"Can I see the inscription?" he handles the ring with care and puts a magnifying glass to one eye as he reads the message.

"Ah yes, so you are the lucky girl." he hands the ring back and now its Santana's turn to look puzzled. "Very nice girl, tall, long blonde hair, very pretty. She was so sweet wanting to get something for someone she was worried about. I miss faces but I never mistake the intention. That girl had love written all over it, you are a lucky girl and she will be to if you buy one for her as well." The man finishes making his sales pitch and winks.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later Santana meets up with Brittany at Burger king for lunch. Apart from Tina's gift, Santana had bought Sam a set of exclusively made Avatar guitar picks and now Brittany was showing her what she'd gotten Mr. Shue and Artie.<p>

"I got this scarf for Artie and another one for Mr. Shue, I didn't think either of them needed more vests."

"smart," Santana replies with a mouth full of food, "But hurry up and eat, I still gots somewhere to take you." She takes another huge bite and encourages Brittany to do the same.

Brittany finally finishes her food and Santana practically rushes out the restaurant and out to the car.

"It's already two! There is gonna be a huge crowd, come on." She puts all their shopping bags in the trunk and hops into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going San?" Brittany has her camera out again, "you could be a really good bad guy, I see the police chasing us."

"No, you don't. Oh shit,"

In the side mirror, Santana can see blinking red and blue lights. "Do I stop or do I step on it?" Santana panics.

"Stop San, I'll tell them my dad is an officer and we'll be all good."

"I don't think that's how it works Britt, they're probably going to give me a parking ticket and take away my driver's license."

Brittany blinks at Santana who blinks back, "Well then step on it if you're not going to stop! They're catching up!"

For another ten minutes Santana weaves through the town at a dangerous speed with the police car on her trail. Then Brittany's phone rings.

"It's my dad,"

"that's not good."

_**Hi dad whats up?**_

_Are you by any chance with Santana now?_

_**Ummmm, yes?**_

_Is she driving?_

Brittany looks to her left and bites her lip

_**Uhhhhh**_

"What does your dad want?" Santana mouths.

"He's asking if you're driving," Brittany mouths back.

_Brittany?_

_**Yeah, dad ummm we're in her car.**_

_Please tell Santana, since this is her first time getting caught going over the city limits I'm letting it slide but next time I may have to talk to her._

_**Ok, how do you know where we are dad?**_

_I'm right behind you. Now tell Santana to slow down before she's trailed by a different cop and enjoy the rest of your day honey. _

_**Ok, thanks dad. You're the best. Love you!**_

_Love you too munchkin, be safe. _

The line goes dead and Brittany lets out a relieved sigh.

"You can slow down now San, we're not being chased anymore."

"Did your dad put in a good word for us?"

"Nope, that was him behind us."

"Well aren't we lucky."

Santana slows to a stop as they reach their destination.

"Why are there so many people?" Brittany observes the crowds getting into a single line.

"Because, there's something special going on. But don't worry, we won't be fighting with the masses. Follow me."

Brittany latches on to Santana's hand and she's led straight to the surprise. She finally realizes what all the commotion is about.

"San," She repeats excitedly, "Are we going on a sleigh ride?"

"Yup, now let me get us our sleigh."

"But how San? Don't we have to get in line like everyone else?"

"Santana Lopez doesn't do things like everyone else does she? Just watch and follow my lead."

The feisty girl with a plan walks up to one of the Sleighs with a driver waiting for passengers propped on top.

"Excuse me sir?" Santana bats her eyelashes. "Do you think you could give us a ride?"

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to get in line like the rest of em'." He replies uninterested in Santana's tactics.

'Time to change the plan then', Santana thinks.

"What Sir? I can't hear you. Could you come down for a minute?"

The man rolls his eyes and gets off the sleigh mumbling, "I told you girl you've…"

Before he can finish the sentence Santana grabs Brittany's hand and scrambles up the sleigh. She swipes at the reins and in an instant they are off. Brittany and Santana giggle when they look back and see the man waving his arms and shouting at them wildly.

"San? Do you even know how to control this thing?"

The girl in question shrugs, "it's not much harder than driving a car. Plus I've tried my hand at this before last winter when my dad took the whole family sleighing. Sure, I sat with the man and held the reins but whatever; I bet I'm as qualified to do this as anyone."

That didn't really ease Brittany's conscious as much as seeing that Santana really did have the horses under control, either Santana was a natural tamer or the horses were so used to doing their job they didn't care who was in control.

"This is fun San; I've never been on a sleigh before. Do you think Santa gets butterflies too when he goes down a snow hill?"

"Yup, I'm sure the fat guy gets tingles in the tummy like you do. Where should we take these babies next?"

They'd been riding the sleigh for around two hours and had pretty much covered the snowy slopes.

"I need to be home in an hour San," Brittany remembers to check her clock and sees the time has gone by swiftly.

"That can be arranged, let's change the scenery a bit shall we?"

Santana makes the horses turn left and down a few back streets that start to look familiar.

"Sleighs can go on the road too?" Brittany says surprised.

"Well, it's not the best but you know the man in red and white has to come down the streets to drop off the presents so why shouldn't we?"

The roads are pretty much empty all the way from the snowy hills to their neighborhood. Brittany recognizes her house and points it out to Santana who steers the sleigh to park in front.

Santana hops off and puts out a hand to help Brittany get down.

"We've reached our destination Ms. Please use our services again in the future."

Brittany giggles at Santana's accent, and steps forward to kiss her.

"Did I tell you today that I love you?"

A large smile spreads onto Santana's face when she sees how happy she's made her girlfriend. "You did now." She leans into Brittany and returns the kiss.

They are interrupted by the sound of tires coming to a halt behind them. Arthur steps out and talks into the radio, "found the missing sleigh, look no further, will deal with the perpetrator." He clicks the radio off and looks sternly at Santana and Brittany.

"It doesn't look like we're getting away with this Brittany."

The other girl shakes her head and waits for her dad to begin the speech.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>When Santana got home, her dad was waiting for her not looking very amused. Things didn't go too bad though, apart from Santana being banned from going anywhere except for Brittany's house and having her car taken away for a week, she didn't get any legal charges for stealing the sleigh.<p>

Santana lets out a sigh as she scrolls through her phone contacts bored as hell, she'd call Brittany but she's sure her girlfriend is having dinner with her family.

Her screen blinks and an envelope shows she has a message.

_**President Pierce (Britt):**__ Sanny, I finished editing fondue for two and I uploaded it, check it out 3_

Santana hits the reply

_**Santa(na) baby ;P:**__ oooh ok, I was just finding something to do. BTW did you get in trouble for this afternoon?_

While waiting for Brittany's reply, Santana turns on her laptop and clicks Brittany's Youtube channel in her bookmarks. She used to tell Brittany her show was ridiculous and that she didn't watch it but the truth is Santana hasn't missed a single episode. She sees the newest uploaded video is titled "Fondue for Two: A Santa Baby Special" and clicks it, letting it load.

Her phone buzzes again and she reads the text from Brittany

_**President Pierce (Britt):**__ Yeah, dad was a little bit mad that we broke the law twice today and he's grounded me tomorrow, also I'm not allowed to use my car for a week but that's ok cus' we always use yours. _

Santana types in a response.

_**Santa(na) baby ;p:**__ That's gonna be a problem Britt, I'm not allowed anywhere besides my house and yours plus my cars been taken away for a week._

She glances at her laptop and sees the bar has loaded the whole way, she notices that the episode is three times longer than usual and wonders how much footage Brittany put in.

Santana clicks play and watches the catchy theme song before the first segment shows.

Most of the video is just them shopping and making comments on everything. It's funny because the camera doesn't stay still for a second and keeps cutting to random things that have nothing to do with what Santana and Brittany are talking about. Interspersed here and there are the interviews Brittany did with Santana with informational pictures of the subject popping on screen, such as a badly cropped picture of Blaine's not long enough pants and several pictures of Kurt's most outlandish costumes.

Then comes the video of the steroid induced Glee clubbers with opening credits to Artie, that video never fails to make Santana laugh, especially Rachel and Quinn's craziness. The bloopers from older episodes follow, and Santana doesn't bother to stifle her giggles at the ridiculousness but adorableness of her girlfriend.

Finally, the screen goes black and an introduction for a special performance appears. It's only when the footage begins that Santana does a massive face palm. The performance is her in her Santa outfit, serenading Brittany. She didn't even know Brittany filmed it, god her girlfriend is sneaky, not only did she finally get Santana on her Cheese show which lately didn't involve any cheese, but she also got an embarrassing clip of Santana that she had no reservations to share with the world. To her credit though, Brittany blurred out most of the lap dance so there wasn't much to see. But still, how could Brittany do this to her?

She calls up her girlfriend not as much mad as embarrassed.

_Hi!_

_**Britt! What was that!**_

_Oh, so you saw Fondue for Two. Isn't it great! There's already like 20 comments about your performance, most of them saying how they wished I didn't blur the good parts._

_**You are so getting it Ms. Pierce!**_


	20. December 20th, 2011

**I'm so glad everyone likes the story so far**

* * *

><p><strong>December 20<strong>**th****, 2011**

Bored, bored, bored, bored…..that's all she can see when she looks around her room. It's on her computer, on her dresser, on her stuffed animals, on Tubbington and Charity, on her activities box. It's just really boring today; she's waiting for Santana to come over because she's grounded. Not that she's been up that long but you know what they say, if you think it than you feel it. And Brittany can't help but think how boring this day will be.

She definitely isn't regretting the awesome sleigh ride yesterday though.

"Brittany!" She hears her mom calling and jumps off her bed, half heartedly answering that she's going down for breakfast. Her parents aren't mad at her, they aren't mad at Santana either. When her dad caught them yesterday it was more like "can't you girls stay out of trouble for a day?" Oh, well they had their punishments and would have to serve the house sentences bravely. I sucked that Santana was grounded to her and Brittany's house for a whole week, maybe she could put in a word to Martin for her.

At the bottom of the stairs, Brittany is surprised to see two-thirds of the Lopez family in the living room.

"Santana, why didn't you tell me you were here already?" Brittany runs to hug her girlfriend like she'd been in prison for ages without a visitor.

"I figured I'd see you so I thought it'd be nice surprise to go with the other not so nice surprise my dad has for us today."

Brittany quickly turns her attention to and says good-morning as she can see her mom giving her a stern look to remember her manners.

"Good morning Brittany," Mr. Lopez acknowledges and gets straight to business, "I've talked with your father about my plan and he agrees that you girls should do something in return to getting off scott free yesterday."

"Scott free my,"

"language Mija," Martin catches his daughter before she can say the 'a' word.

"Unless you're revoking mine and Britt's punishments, I don't see why we have to do this social service business. Britt, he wants us to shovel snow in front of the old-folks home!"

That wouldn't actually be a bad punishment in Brittany's book but knowing how much her girlfriend hates manual labor or any labor that goes beyond using her fingers, she nods in agreement that shoveling snow is the worst thing that could happen to them.

"What happens if I freeze while working and turn into a snow pillar like that lady in the Bible?" She puts on her most concerned face.

"I never said you girls were doing that," Martin corrects his daughter, "I just mentioned that you'd be a real help if you did something 'like' that."

"Same difference," Santana rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. Brittany nuzzles Santana from behind lovingly.

"So what are we going to do then? And if we do it does it mean we're not grounded anymore?"

"Your dad and I have talked about it Brittany, and we've agreed that if you two help out today and NOT get into any sort of trouble then you will be free of lockdown, but no cars." Martin watches as both girls faces brighten up somewhat.

"But if we have to shovel snow or anything like that," Santana strikes while the metaphorical negotiation iron is hot, "you have to let us free, give our cars back and sponsor tickets for tomorrow's concert."

Martin rolls his eyes just like his daughter would if her kids decided they had a non-existent leverage to bargain. "I'm not agreeing to any of that Santana. But about the concert tomorrow, I promise to take you ok? I didn't even know you were into that group, but then of course you like to look at the ladies so why not right?

Santana blushes a rosy red and locks eyes with Brittany who is wearing a puzzled expression.

"Are you talking about?"

"Yes," Santana responds and Brittany practically loses it.

"OMG San! I mean, they aren't as awesome as Brittany Spears but I love them. And tomorrows show? Gah! It's like the first time they're getting back together and I was so excited to see them that I almost bought tickets to go but I thought you might have already bought tickets so I didn't but San, since you didn't buy tickets you have to get your dad to buy them soon or they'll be out, but this is so awesome even if we have to stand at the back it'll still be awesome!" Brittany barely breathes as she jumps up and down and talks with her arms out of control.

Abigail just shakes her head and looks at Martin, apologizing silently for her daughter's behavior. But he doesn't seem surprised at all; rather he wears an amused smile. When Santana has gotten Brittany to take a few deep breathes, Martin takes the opportunity to tell Brittany that he's already gotten them front row seats. Santana smiles like an idiot at the happiness her girlfriend is showing by losing control of her tongue and limbs all over again.

Once that happy episode is done, Dr. Lopez gets back to the days task. "I'm going to make a few calls and see where your help could be used. If all comes to naught, be prepared to shovel." The girls groan but accept their fate whatever it may be.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>So, it's really not as bad as it could be. Brittany and Santana find themselves in the back of Dr. Lopez car, heading to the hospital.<p>

"At least we'll be able to visit Kenny again!" Brittany doesn't even look phased by the job they have to do. Santana isn't so exuberant but she's not complaining they could have gotten it much worse.

"So, how long do we have to stay there?" She asks her dad, still wearing her cross face.

"Not long, just until the out of state nurse gets here; probably not more than a couple of hours, she's already on the way."

Dr. Lopez had found out through one of his co-workers at the Lima Central Hospital that one of the nurses from the pediatric ward had a family emergency and would be out of Lima for a few days. Since the girls had already been to the children's section of the hospital and the on duty nurses could use some help watching the kids till the call in nurse arrived, he told the girl they would be baby-sitting the kids in one of rooms; he was sure the girls could handle 20 kids.

When they get to the hospital Dr. Lopez tells them to go right to the pediatric ward and inform the on duty nurse that they are there to help out.

"What are we going to do for three to four hours Brittany? We can't just sing to them the whole time."

"There's lots of stuff, San. And we can totally sing for them. We can also read books and act out stories and play games. It'll be over before you know it you'll probably have so much fun you won't want to leave."

The eye rolling starts again, Brittany makes everything less terrible.

When they get to the ward and check in with the nurse, she directs them to the room they were in before. The first thing they hear when entering is a little girl saying, 'it dem, singin sana caus'. The girls smile when the rest of the kids recognize them and loud cheers and claps begin.

Kenny looks especially happy to see them and when Brittany shakes his hand he asks if he can kiss it.

"Sure Kenny, what a gentleman."

The little boy blushes hard and puts a small peck on her wrist.

"Boy's got it baaadddd." Santana sing songs in Brittany's ear. Brittany brushes it off with a smile.

"I'm so happy to see you Kenny, but I thought you might have already gone back."

The boy shakes his head, "nope, they said I'm going back today and that I was going home with the man who visited me yesterday."

Brittany and Santana exchanged glances; they didn't know Kenny was going to get adopted so soon.

"Did you like the man?" Santana asks.

Kenny shrugs his shoulders, "he got me a teddy bear, but I like ducks better."

At this Brittany smiles, she had a thing for them before. "Well don't you worry," she smiles reassuringly, "I'm sure you're going to love your new home and your new daddy and mommy."

Kenny returns a hopeful smile.

**SBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>All the kids are seated in a circle with Brittany and Santana together at the head holding a stack of books. To begin, Brittany and Santana introduce themselves and ask everyone's name.<p>

"Well, how would everyone like to hear a story?" Brittany asks loudly so all the kids can hear. A lot of "me's" and erected hands come up so Brittany nods to Santana to start.

"I'm not sure I can do this Britt, what if they don't like my voice or what if they think it's boring." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear, looking at the expectant faces waiting for her to start.

"You'll do great San, read it like you used to read me the history books in fifth grade." Brittany gives Santana a reassuring smile before she starts.

'The cat in the hat' has the kids giggling like mad, not only because it's a funny story but the faces and impressions Santana is making for the characters really make it sound like the cartoon has come alive.

When Santana finishes the story the kids chant 'another story' so Brittany takes the initiative to read them the next book. The kids are captivated by Brittany's reading of 'Charlie Browns Christmas' where the characters seem to be there with them in real life; she points to the cartoon illustrations in the comic book as she reads. At one point a little girl is afraid Charlie will never find the right tree and so she climbs into Santana's lap and relays her worries quietly into Santana's ear. The cute moment isn't lost to Brittany who smiles widely as she reads the part where the kids find Snoopy relaxing atop his commercial Christmas house.

At the end of the story, all the kids voice how fun it was and that they want more.

"How about we sing a song now?" Brittany watches how the kids clap their hands and start naming a song they could sing.

"Jingle bells," Tim suggest

"Deck the halls" chimes Mary

"We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" Allen adds.

"I want to sing Santa Claus is coming to town, that's my favorite," The girl in Santana's lap, whose name is Annie, speaks up.

"I want Santana to sing and Britty to dance." Kenny contributes shyly. Everyone likes his idea and starts to voice it.

"Alright," Santana tells everyone to calm down adding hand motions for effect, "Brittany and I will sing it for you. But." All the kids wait for the condition, "You have to learn a little dance and join in." All the kids nod and readily agree. Santana looks at Brittany asking if it's ok with her 'please' face.

"Alright everyone stand up!" Brittany gets up herself and starts to shake her legs. Everyone else follows suit. Another half an hour goes by with the kids learning simple steps from Brittany, it's only a handful of moves really and most of the kids aren't talented dancers but they try really hard and by the time they get it down Brittany and Santana smile like proud mothers. Especially Santana, who personally helped Annie get her steps down when she was sure she couldn't do it.

"Ok, now we are going to sing it and you have to do the steps with Brittany." Santana says loudly to get the kids attention. All the kids ready themselves and put on their serious faces except for Annie who refuses to let go of Santana's leg.

"One moment please," Santana's never thought of being this polite but she doesn't want to be the one to ruin these children. They wait as Santana kneels down to talk to Annie on her level.

"Hey, are you ready to dance?" She asks the frowning girl in a sweet voice.

"I'm gonna get it wrong and everyone will laugh at me," Annie looks at her friends and then back to the ground worried that she won't be able to keep up.

"Honey, no one is going to laugh at you. How about this, you look at me when you dance. Can you dance only for me? We'll do the steps together ok?"

Annie smiles a little now that she doesn't feel like she's dancing for everyone but one person. "Ok, I'll dance for you." She says cutely and gets in line with the other kids.

Brittany leans over and sing-songs in Santana's ear, "Girls got it baaadddd." Santana just tells Brittany to shut up as she smiles bigger than she has in a long time.

The dancing and singing is spot on regardless of the limited practice time and everyone ends the song with a cheer. Brittany and Santana congratulate all the kids for their effort and great performance. Kenny laughs out happily while continuing to get to the spot next to Brittany. Annie practically jumps into Santana's arms as she completes the song without an error.

"You did great baby," Santana lets slip, "Your mommy would be so proud of you if she saw that." The girl's smile dims a little, "I don't have a mommy, I used to but then she went away. Daddy says she's on a long vacation but I don't think people have vacation for twelve months, she didn't even send me a Christmas card or a Birthday present this year."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Santana feels bad for bringing up Annie's missing parent, "but I'm sure your daddy loves you very much and is very proud of you."

"That's ok," Annie shrugs, "You can be my mommy just for today" She wraps her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her on the cheek.

All this time Brittany smiles so wide her face may never return to normal as a small tear trickles down her cheek. Seeing Santana and Annie brings up visions of the far future, maybe ten or twenty years from now, where they'd have a son or daughter and Santana would be the perfect, understanding mom.

Before they can start on their next activity, the new nurse arrives escorted by Dr. Lopez. Santana and Brittany are thanked kindly for their help and told they are free of their duties. One of the other nurses announce it's time for lunch and the girls figure that the nurses could use some extra hands so they volunteer to help for another hour. Dr. Lopez nods approvingly at his daughter and her girlfriend, sometimes they can act so much like children but in moments like these he sees that they also have another more grown up side which shows they are ready to take on the world and all its challenges.

Sooner than expected, time is up and the girls have to leave so the kids can take their nap. They go to each kid's bed and wish that they get well soon.

"I like you," Annie says to Santana when the girls get to her bed, she reaches out for Santana's hand and holds on tightly. "I'm gonna miss you."

Santana feels touched that some kid she doesn't even know is so attached to her. "I'm going to miss you too Annie," She sits on the chair besides Annie's bed, "it was very nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Santana hopes it because the girl isn't the only one who's gotten attached. Brittany sees the exchange as a picture worthy moment and takes a few photo's while Santana chit chats with Annie.

"It'll be fun to have you as my mommy again on another day. I promise to be a good girl; daddy won't even have to tell me." Annie says sincerely. Santana smiles back and asks if she'll be a good girl for her daddy when she gets home, "for me," she says. The little girl nods and Santana gets up, leaving a kiss on her forehead before leaving her bedside.

"Bye Kenny," The girls say as they make their final stop.

"But I don't want you to go," he mumbles with a frowny face, "Can you take me home instead of that other man?"

Brittany can sense this is a big issue for him, he's starting a new life with a new family and that kind of future can look a little scary to a small boy.

"Hey, Kenny" Brittany leans over the bed rail, "you know that the orphanage wouldn't let him take you home if he wasn't going to be really good to you and if you didn't like him. They know he's going to give you all you need to be a happy boy."

"you make me happy," he chances a glance into Brittany's blue eyes before turning them back to the white sheets again.

"I know," Brittany smiles, "and I'm sure the man and everyone else in your new family will make you happy too."

"Can I give you a goodbye hug?" Kenny asks quietly, feeling better after hearing Brittany's words.

"Sure," Brittany moves closer to him so he can wrap his arms around her neck.

"I named the fire truck 'Brittany' so I'll always remember you." He whispers into her ear causing her to grin.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"I'm very impressed with you girls," Dr. Lopez walks them out of the hospital and to the car. "I'm glad to say you earned your freedom, neither of you are grounded anymore and you can have your cars back." The smiles they give to Dr. Lopez aren't nearly as big as the ones they'd been giving to the kids all morning.<p>

"So, you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Dr. Lopez asks.

The girls exchange a few words and agree to go to Brittany's house.

In Brittany's bedroom the girls cuddle on the bed feeling tired from using so much energy. Santana has her back to Brittany and can feel the warmth from her girlfriends embrace take over her senses.

"That was pretty fun right San?"

"uhuh," she responds, feeling her eye lids begin to close.

"Do you think maybe when we have real jobs and a nice enough house that we could have a little you?" Brittany asks randomly.

"Why not a little you?" The other girl turns around so she is facing Brittany but keeps her eyes shut, "A bubbly, always smiling, little blonde girl would be fucking adorable."

A long silence follows and Brittany thinks Santana might be asleep. She strokes her girlfriend's hair affectionately.

"One day, we're going to have a house with lots of little Pierce-Lopez's running around. And you're gonna be the perfect mama." She whispers.

"No, you're going to be the perfect mommy," Santana mumbles under her breath, having heard every word Brittany said and envisioning the same thing.


	21. December 21st, 2011

**Sorry if I don't have time to answer your reviews, as it is I post this story before I leave for University which is super far away so yeah I don't have much time. But know that I appreciate every single one of them. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 21<strong>**st****, 2011**

"Santana, don't you know how epic it's going to be?"

Sure Santana does, she hasn't only been listening to Brittany rave about tonights concert for twenty-four hours.

"Britt, I know you're excited for that but we have to focus on right now."

'Right now' the girls were in the back seat of Mrs. Lopez car on their way to McKinley. In the drivers seat was Mrs. Lopez and on the passenger side was Mrs. Pierce. This years McKinley Annual Christmas ball, was being hosted by a few local business' including Mrs. Lopez' Law firm so she'd asked the girls to help decorate the gym in preparation for the dance.

Mrs. Lopez was also glad when Abigail volunteered to help, telling her behind the girls back that she was really going to help monitor Brittany and Santana. Mrs. Lopez thanked her kindly as she had been wondering if she'd be able to handle the two girls after hearing about what they did the other day.

The ball was basically a fancy dance night where everyone was invited regardless of what school they went to. It was a great opportunity to get dressed up real nice and socialize with people other than the same group of students.

"ok, ok I'll stop now," Santana had resorted to tickling so her girlfriend would shut up. When Brittany stopped wiggling Santana playfully pressed soft kisses all over her face, ending at her mouth for a longer lip lock. Brittany looks at the two women in the front seat hesitantly, she wasn't afraid to show affection and if it had been anyone else besides Santana's mother in the car with them she would have kissed Santana back already.

"What's wrong baby?" Santana releases Brittany's lip and looks questioningly into her eyes.

Brittany shifts uncomfortably, "your mom," she whispers. "Are you sure it's ok to do this around her? I feel like she just started being ok with me being your girlfriend, I don't want to rub it in her face."

Mrs. Lopez can see that the two girl's coupley moment just turned into hushed whispers. She sighs knowing she was the cause.

"My mom is ok with it Brittany, and she never didn't like you."

Brittany doesn't look so sure, she keeps glancing in the car mirror and locking eyes with Mrs. Lopez. Thankfully, before the tension becomes too much, they arrive at McKinley. The girls hop out, backpacks swinging, and head to the gym to get out of the cold. The two older women follow them inside.

"Your daughter doesn't like me very much does she?" Mrs. Lopez states more than asks.

"It's not like that at all, Elena," Abigail is not surprised though that the other woman feels that way. "Brittany is frightened of confrontation, when she doesn't know someone well she might come off as a little unwelcoming. I think she's a little intimidated by you being Santana's mother; she wants you to accept her that's all – she's always had an issue with that."

"I feel bad that she feels that way, I guess I should put more effort in letting the girls know I'm ok with them being in a relationship." Elena pauses and Abigail waits patiently for her to continue, "At the beginning dislike their more than friends' relationship, not because I didn't think they weren't good for each other but you know how society looks at gay people. I was afraid my Santana would be harmed if she was different; she's been different all her life, she didn't need another thing to feel insecure about. I ignored Santana and her relationship with your daughter from the on start when I should have embraced it and let her know I was ok with it. But being an almost single mom, I had work which has pretty much been my life for all these years. I let the moment slip by."

"Elena," Abigail stops the distraught woman in the gym doorway, "it's never too late, and from what you've told me about the fight a few days ago Santana knows you don't have anything against her. It's hard being a mother to teenagers, especially ones that are not automatically accepted by society but that's the beauty of it; it gives us the blessed opportunity to be the ones they come to when the world doesn't want them. Your daughter seems to already be warmed up to your acceptance."

"Ay, she just doesn't care what she does in front of me; she'd do it even if she knew I didn't like it." Elena chuckles, "I know my daughter, she's a rebel and a real fighter; she can survive anything - that's how her abuela taught her to survive. But the other day when everyone was throwing shit at her for being gay I knew I had to speak up and show my support. I had to let her know I was on her side and Martin's, ever since then things have been much better."

"I'm happy for you," Abigail smiles, "And don't worry about Brittany, once she sees you're ok with her being with Santana, you'll wish she was still afraid of you."

"No, I see how much fun she has with Martin – I want to be a part of it too."

The two mothers smile warmly at each other before turning their attention to the small commotion happening in the middle of the gym.

"Puck! Make one more threesome joke and Brittz and I will ditch these baubles and bring out the real dodgeballs." Santana shouts.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Puck holds his hands in front of his face, "I was just dishing for some hot girl on girl stories since I ain't getting' any in those pants."

"Consider yourself lucky you EVER got anything from us." She snarls back while Brittany continues to hit Puck on the head and in the face with well aimed glitter baubles. "And the hot sex Brittz and I have are for our ears only; that's right cry in the corner for all the awesomeness you're missing."

"Girls," Abigail interrupts the slew of friendly insults, "I think we should get to work now."

Elena steps forward, "I'm putting Santana in charge for now while Mrs. Pierce and I talk with the other directors about the evening plan. Please try and get as much decorating done as possible, if you need anything you can tell Maya, my assistant." Puck wiggles his eyebrows at the suited up woman before receiving a hard punch to his stomach.

"What? You can't have all the ladies! You won't share Brittany so leave us fellows some scraps!"

"Not the point," Santana says under her breath.

When the adults move to a different room to have their meeting, Santana gets everyone in order. There are a few people from her mother's office, always ready to do anything for a promotion, some staff members from other schools and then there's Puck.

"What are you even doing here?" Santana asks.

"What I do here every year viper mouth, lift and haul; never hurts to make a few bucks during winter break especially when the pool cleaning business is slow."

"Right, you and your odd jobs. I feel sorry for the next girl you get pregnant."

"Low blow Lopez, low blow."

Santana rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Brittany who already has everyone else working. She can't get over the fact that her girlfriend is a fucking good leader and she silently mocks the people who thought Brittany couldn't be Senior Class President.

"Well President Pierce, I do believe I was put in charge here." Santana gives Brittany a challenging smirk.

"Please, Lopez with no title – you can't even handle Puck; look he's already laying the charms on Maya."

Santana to looks in the direction Brittany is pointing and sighs, "he's a lost cause; I just hope my mother's employees are smart enough to not get involved with him."

"Look San, I'll take care of things you just do what you do best – make sure people do their jobs. I give you permission to unleash your vicious, vicious words on people who slack off." Her girlfriend nods but sidles up close to her, "You know you're wrong about me not having a title."

"Why? Did you make yourself general or commander? Because I'm pretty sure the President is still bigger than those."

"Nope," Santana presses her body against Brittany snuggly and wraps her arm around her waist. "I'm your girlfriend, that's title number one." She says into Brittany's ear quietly, "And number two, because you're President, that makes me First Lady, did you forget?"

"First Lady Lopez," Brittany hums, "that does make you quite a powerful lady."

"Uhuh, especially if I have power of you." Santana angles her head and presses her lips to Brittany's, causing her to lose the power struggle completely. The chaste kiss soon turns into a passionate one with Brittany giving all the controls over to Santana.

"ahem, while I do love the show, I think you two are distracting people from work. Feel free to continue though, I was just mentioning." Puck stands with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face. Sure enough when Brittany and Santana look around at people in various stages of hanging things up, most of them turn quickly and pretend they are hard at work.

"Way to ruin the moment, Suckerman. For that you're getting double the work as everyone else before you get any pay."

"Come on Lopez! I was just being the Good Samaritan or something; you know pointing out that people were enjoying the show instead of working?"

Brittany crinkles her nose at Pucks metaphor; she messes this stuff up but not as bad as Puck. She just knows the informed Catholic Bible Scholar in Santana is going to make an appearance.

"Hold it right there Jew, first of all if you want to reference the Good Book make sure you know what you're talking about. And second? You are nothing like the Good Samaritan, he would never take advantage of a woman; he's the guy who helps people who are in trouble - not the one causing it."

A proud smile creeps onto Brittany's face, Santana is never mean with her when she explains the so oh so many Bible stories she's supposed to remember in Sunday Service. But it's pure fun to see her girlfriend correct the facts that others get wrong.

"Relax Lopez, you know what I mean."

"Get back to work."

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>By the end of the morning under Brittany's direction and Santana's verbal insults, the gym looks fabulous. Thick, Royal blue ribbons drape the wall. A large Christmas tree covered in decorations and pure white cotton, stands erect in the middle of the dance floor. The stage has been lit up with lights of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Every spot that was once bare is now beautifully adorned with baubles, lights andor ribbons.

"You did an amazing job!" Elena leads the rest of the directors into the gym. She sends a loving smile to her daughter as she and the others continue to inspect the job well done. Abigail has Brittany in her arms and kisses her forehead, telling her how proud she is.

"I think everyone can go home and enjoy the rest of their day now, thank you for pitching in." Elena announces after the inspection is over and the room is found satisfactory. Puck collects his pay from Mrs. Lopez and also gets a stern warning to behave around her daughter, he nods submissively. He may be into cougars but Mrs. Lopez is not one he'd want to get involved with.

The mothers and daughters make their way back to the car as Brittany begins to talk excitedly again about where she and Santana will be going that night. Before they exit the building Elena places her hand on Brittany's shoulder to stop her from walking.

"Brittany, can I please have a word with you?" Brittany stops talking and looks a little frightened like she might be in trouble or something. She locks eyes with a puzzled Santana and asks for help.

"I think you should go with Mrs. Lopez," Abigail catches what is going on, "Don't worry, I think she just has something to tell you."

Santana looks back and forth between Brittany, Mrs. Pierce and her mom, trying to understand what's going on and figuring out how she can help Brittany escape the parent talk.

Being encouraged by her mom, Brittany nods at Mrs. Lopez and lets her lead her by the hand to sit on some benches in the hallway. She watches as Santana reluctantly follows her mom out to the car.

"First off I want you to know you are not in trouble of any kind so you can relax."

Brittany breathes a little easier but she still feels apprehensive. Mrs. Lopez continues to hold her hand and squeezes it.

"I actually want to apologize for making you feel that I didn't approve of you being with Santana. I think you are a wonderful girl Brittany and I know for a fact you make my Santana very happy." Elena continues in her heavy Latin accent.

The words make Brittany grin a bit, knowing that Mrs. Lopez was observant enough to see that Santana was happy with her, even if she wasn't around much. "It's alright Mrs. Lopez; sorry I don't talk to you so much when I go over to see Santana."

"Don't apologize Brittany," Mrs. Lopez shakes her head, "I know I'm not very approachable even at home, my work takes up so much of my time. And please call me Elena, no more of this Mrs. Lopez."

"Martin and Elena," Brittany tests, "it'll take some getting used to but I'll try."

"Oh, you better get used to it as my future daughter in law, the way Santana talks about you to her father and I sound like she's going to marry you tomorrow or something."

Brittany blushes at the thought of Santana gushing about her to her parents.

"So don't worry ok? You can do all your cute things and what is it called PDA? I don't mind."

There's nothing really to say because Brittany is still getting used to having Santana's mom say more than one sentence to her so she nods her head.

"Ok, well…welcome to the Lopez family, we are very glad to have you." Elena finishes and hugs Brittany adding a kiss on the cheek. "Come on; let's go back to the car."

Santana has checked the doors for the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes waiting for her mother and girlfriend to show, she hopes everything is ok.

"You worry too much for a teenager Santana," Abigail who is sitting next to her on the steps shoves her in the shoulder. "Save yourself the trouble, they aren't going to kill each other in there."

"That's not what I'm worried about Mrs. P, Brittany is scared of my mom and I would be too if I didn't know her. I can't believe I just abandoned her like that. If they don't come out in ten seconds I'm going in."

Abigail lets out a sigh, at least she knows Santana is overly protective of her daughter and that's a good thing when it comes to Brittany; can't have too many safeguards for that girl.

Santana finishes her mental count and abruptly gets up, stomping to the door ready to swing it open.

"Mija!" Elena is taken aback to see her daughter standing in front of the exit when she opens the door. Brittany isn't at all surprised Santana was coming to get her and jumps into her arms.

"I was getting worried Britt-Britt, everything ok?" Brittany nods her head and kisses Santana on the nose before she's let down to the ground again. The girls run hand in hand to the car and get in as the adults once again trail behind the hyper teenagers.

"I told Santana she worries too much."

"Nothing can be fixed there," Elena answers, "it runs in the family. We are always passionate about what and who we love that worrying is just like missing them."

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Elena drops off the two Pierce women before dropping Santana at home, she has some work at the office again; some last minute papers that just got in.<p>

Santana rushes into the house to see her father is already back from the hospital, not that his job as consultant is constricting in anyway – he can practically go anywhere and do anything he pleases and still get a good paycheck. "Education pays," her father's words ring in her ear.

"I see your back," he gives Santana a hug; "I'd say it's rather early but knowing how long you take to get dressed I'd say you're just on time." Martin winks and then lets his daughter dash up the stairs to her room with a quick 'I won't take long dad! I told Brittany we'll pick her up in half an hour'.

"Yes, yes" He gets back to his news viewing, "everything seems to be Brittany these days ah?"

Five stories in, Martin hears his daughter bounding down the stairs in her high-heel boots. She really wasn't joking about the time.

"Dad let's go!" Santana whooshes past him, he can barely make out what she is wearing but it hardly looks like enough.

"Wait right there Santana," She's already out on the porch when she steps back in, irritated that her dad can't keep up. He gets a good look at her outfit and shakes his head.

"What dad! We have to start driving early just in case the roads are bad or there's an accident that delays us. Brittany can't miss this show! You've seen how excited she is about it! That's why nothing can go wrong, now come on let's go." Santana is out of breath but she's already prepared to spew out another round of words.

"No, you are not going anywhere looking like that." Martin says firmly, "I will wait in the car right now, but if you want to hurry you go change as fast as you can."

Santana looks down at her dress, it's a little on the scant side she'll admit and it definitely shows off her assets like they're on display for a million bucks per glance but she doesn't see why she can't wear it to a concert where it'll be dark. Besides she needs to look just as good as the girls on stage for her girlfriend.

"I have a coat," she lifts her arm a little so Martin can see long jacket draped over it.

"How do I know, you're going to wear it and not take it off?"

"Come on Dad! This is the twenty first century, all hot girls dress like this."

"But not high-class girls Mija. I've told you before, image is very important in our society. You are not an escort so don't dress like one."

Sometimes she hates having a father especially now because she knows he's right. Reluctantly Santana goes back upstairs and puts on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. If she's a walking statement then fine, she'll let people know she's gay and that she's going to a concert with her girlfriend.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>The whole way to the concert, Brittany is jumping up and down in her seat. Santana wonders if they can get refunds for their front row chairs knowing that they'll probably not even sit in them.<p>

It's a two hour drive before they get to the large convention center where the show is being held and Brittany begins to take pictures of everything. She snaps some of Santana with the promotional picture, Santana holding their tickets, Santana posing with the featured artist and a whole bunch more. Then they switch and Santana takes pictures of Brittany doing her 101 poses with everything.

Martin waves goodbye and says to call him when the show is nearly done so he can pick them up. The girls hug and thank him before rushing into the now opened doors. They find their seats and wait excitedly for the rest of the room to fill.

"I can't wait San! I feel like I'm going to pee my pants with excitement."

"Do you need to use the bathroom Britt?"

"Maybe?"

"Let's go before the show starts."

Santana leads Brittany by the hand, stopping to ask for directions before reaching the bathroom.

"I think I met one of them in there San!" Brittany comes running out when she's done.

"What do you mean 'think'? Did you or did you not? I doubt it though, why would any of them be in a common bathroom."

"I DON'T KNOW SAN, IT WAS LIKE A DREAM EXCEPT SHE GAVE ME THIS."

Santana rolls her eyes at the unnecessary high pitched voice her girlfriend is using. "Brittz, calm down…..HOLY HELL, BRITT DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT JUST MEET NICOLE?"

The level of fangirling from both girls just reached new heights as Brittany relates her incident in the bathroom.

"This is what happened San, I went in and did my business then when I came out of my stall her lip gloss rolled and stopped right in front of me. So I picked it up and she was smiling at me so I gave it back to her. I don't know what happened next, one minute I was telling her she looked like 'the' Nicole I'd come to see and then I think I blabbered for about ten minutes how I have all the CD's even her single albums and like how my room had a billion posters on my wall. I also told her that I brought a really big poster and that it'd be awesome if she could sign it. That's when she said she had to leave so she gave me that piece of paper which I totally didn't read because like I couldn't even breathe so how could I read? And that's when I left San!"

"Do you know what this is Britt?" the girl with shining blue eyes shakes her head.

"It's a backstage pass, basically when the performance is over we can go and see her and the rest of the group behind the stage."

"Are you kidding me San? Cause that'd be an awesome end to the dream."

"I don't think you were dreaming Britt, but come on let's get back to our seats. The show is about to begin."

The girls get back just in time for the Pussy Cat Doll's opening number. Brittany and Santana stand up and cheer wildly which catches the main singer's attention; she smiles and winks at Brittany. The rest of the concert is a blur of Santana and Brittany dancing and singing to the old hits, forgetting the world around them and enjoying the music together. It's no surprise that the camera filming the performance to make a special continually swings to the front row where Brittany is dancing; she can do almost every number with perfection. Santana thinks Brittany should be on stage and give the other dancers a run for their money.

The song ends and the masses shout and scream Brittany and Santana included. The Pussy Cat Doll's were never her favorite but who doesn't enjoy a good show chock full of attractive woman and with bangin bodies? But the one with the most bangin bod of course is the girl standing right next to her.

When everyone starts to leave Santana leads Brittany towards the side of the stage and shows the security their pass. He checks its validity and then waves them through.

"I can't believe this is happening San!" Brittany squeals and clutches her huge promotional picture tightly. Santana doesn't even bother asking where Brittany got it from.

"Room 5," Santana makes sure they have the right door. Brittany takes deep breaths and knocks. She hears a 'come in' so she turns the knob and enters.

Inside the dressing room all the girls in the group are present and talking to each other animatedly. Nicole motions for Brittany and Santana to come towards them and that's when Santana notices there is a camera filming them.

Nicole talks to the camera and has Brittany and Santana introduce themselves, then she tells the other girls briefly about her encounter with Brittany in the bathroom. After that Brittany, who is never camera shy, asks if they can all sign her really big poster which she happily holds up for the camera. The girls take turns writing their names and Nicole mentions how she saw Brittany dancing in the front row.

"This girl here is really talented," Nicole tells the camera, "I could tell she was a real fan, because she knew the steps to all of our songs and danced it brilliantly; I was watching from on top of the stage and she really had our routines down to a tee."

The camera zooms onto Brittany's face and she starts to explain that one of her favorite activities is to watch music videos and copy the dances.

After a good half hour with the Pussy Cat Doll's and several group photo's later, Santana and Brittany say goodbye. Before they leave, Nicole who was really impressed by Brittany's dancing skills, gives her a few numbers to some dance studios in L.A. and New York for if she ever goes there. Lots of talent scouts watch dancers in studios and maybe Brittany will get a break if her passion in life is really to dance.

Santana shuts the door and stands still for a few minutes outside, it's almost like they came out of heaven.

"Wow, just wow."

"I know right? They were totally cool."

Santana's phone buzzes and she sees it's a text from her dad saying he's been waiting outside for fifteen minutes now.

"We better go Britt. But this night ain't over. Just wait till everyone on facebook sees the pictures we took."


	22. December 22nd, 2011

**Gah the series is almost done! There's only like three chapters left. **

* * *

><p><strong>December 22nd, 2011<strong>

Santana is standing outside the Pierce house for what she feels is like the billionth time. She lives here more than her own house. Last week she even mentioned to Brittany that it'd be so much more convenient if she moved her closet into Brittany's room. Not that things at home were bad, they were slowly becoming better actually but just because her parents now lived together under one roof didn't mean they had that much extra time on their hands to do family stuff together.

Checking again to see if the door opened, Santana draws patterns in the snow with her shoe then writes whatever comes to mind in between the patterns. She doesn't hear the front door close or the shuffling footsteps in the snow, she's only aware of her girlfriend's presence when she sees Brittany's boots in her downcast vision.

"Those 'I love yous' better be for me." Santana smiles shyly noticing that the phrase is written multiple times in the snow. "Of course they are for you." She begins to smooth over them with a layer of snow but Brittany tells her to leave it. "It's cute and you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

The girls drag their feet through the snow to sit in Santana's car. She revs up the engine and turns on the heat realizing that her hands and ears were freezing from waiting for Brittany outside. She rubs her hands together and blows hot air onto them to help them thaw a little faster.

"You must be cold," Brittany takes Santana's hand and starts to rub her hands against them. "Why didn't you come inside?"

"You had a visitor, I didn't want to intrude."

"It's just Megan my cousin, she and her parents were in town so they stopped by."

"Oh," Santana replies softly, not wanting Brittany to stop rubbing the cold out of her hands. Brittany finishes by kissing both of Santana's wrists and giving her a smile, "next time don't be silly and freeze yourself to death ok?" Santana nods.

As they drive through the streets of Lima, Santana and Brittany look out the window at the many stores displaying beautifully dressed mannequins in the front window.

"Where to first Britt?" Santana parks on a street that has several stores of interest.

"Let's just look at the ones on this street and see if there are any nice ones."

The girls enter the first shop and feast their eyes on all the beautifully designed dresses. Brittany looks through a few but doesn't find one that is the right one, the dress she chooses has to be perfect.

This is the first time they are going to anything formal together as a couple. Of course, now that they were girlfriends, Brittany had expected to go with Santana – but maybe not 'go' go with her. Santana was still getting used to being out; Brittany didn't expect her to go with her officially. If it was just McKinley students then it'd be easier to go as a couple, but this was all the schools in Lima, she understood that Santana might not be ready to parade them around as an official couple; Brittany was ok with that. She was shocked and speechless when Santana showed up one school morning, right after the tickets had gone on sale, and asked her to go to The Christmas Ball together as a couple. Santana knelt down on her knee and asked right in the middle of glee practice. Going with Santana officially made Brittany want everything to be perfect, including her dress.

"Brittany, I'm going to try this one ok?" Santana's voice brings Brittany back to reality and she nods, watching her girlfriend walk to the changing stall. Too bad she wasn't paying attention so she didn't know what dress Santana had picked.

To pass the time, Brittany runs her hand through the fabric of the many colored dresses all hung in a line. One of them has to get a dress first so the other can match and she has no idea what color Santana's dress is. Still, she unhooks a light blue dress from the rail and looks it up and down. It's very pretty, not too fancy but elegant in its own way.

"The color matches your eyes," The store owner chides while leaning on the nearby counter, "although I say it's a little short, you are looking for a ball gown?" Brittany nods her head, she looks at the dress in her hand again and sizes it up on her body; it's beautiful but a tad short.

"You'll want something more….flowy, something that will make you glow when you dance. You need this." She holds out a light turquoise dress for Brittany to inspect, the design is more intricate than the previous dress, the length and the flimsiness give her notions about how beautiful she would be dancing in it. "I'll try it on." Brittany takes the dress but at that very moment Santana walks out.

The tight white dress with feathers sticking out of it just isn't the right one. Santana can tell by the look on Brittany and the owners face. "I thought so, too hot and so not right for the ball." She begins to rummage again through the endless dresses. Brittany tries her luck with the dress she's clutching in her arms; it's beautiful that's for sure, but will it be beautiful on her?

After ten minutes of searching Santana gives up and plops herself on the waiting couch but she doesn't stay seated for long. Brittany walks out from behind the curtain and Santana practically jumps from her seat. Her eyes are glued to her girlfriend like she's seeing someone else. The dress is perfect on Brittany; she can't remember seeing anything so beautiful and perfect in her life. Santana lets out a shaky breath and motions for Brittany to spin. The way the fabric ripples and splays out at the bottom, makes Santana's heart skip a beat. The turquoise matches Brittany's eyes nicely; the low-neck, single shoulder strap and form fitting waistline accentuate Brittany's slim form.

"I…I can't stop looking baby, you are so so beautiful."

Brittany smiles and looks for the approval of the owner; she nods.

"Ok, looks like I'm getting this dress. How much is it?"

The owner tells Brittany the price and the smile fades off her face.

"It's a little over my budget, I already broke Mr. Piggy and he just didn't have enough dimes." She grins at Santana apologetically.

"No Britt, you're getting that dress. I'm paying."

"Isn't that against the rules though San?"

"Don't know don't care, all I know is that I'm not letting that beautiful picture I just saw go to waste because Mr. Piggy couldn't conjure up enough coins. Here." Santana hands her credit card over to the owner who makes the transaction.

Brittany and Santana both change into their regular clothes. Santana collects her credit card and purchase at the counter then opens the door for Brittany as the leave.

"You're being so nice today, treating me like your date." Brittany nudges Santana in the shoulder as she puts Brittany's dress in the back.

"Don't be surprised baby; I treat my girl like gold." Santana presses her cold lips against Brittany's and motions for them to keep walking.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress tonight baby; don't blame me if I do anything crazy, that's just how you make me feel."

"really San, you're getting so good with this sweet talking business I want to kiss you every time you do it."

"Then kiss me darling." Santana puckers up her lips and Brittany rolls her eyes. She kisses Santana on the sidewalk for longer than necessary.

"Now I know how to get my sweet lady kisses whenever I want." Santana winks.

The next store they go into is a familiar one, Santana picked up a dress here before; it was that day when the Lopez' took their family photo.

"Hello Santana," The older Hispanic woman, Maria, welcomes them into the shop. She's known the Lopez' for a long time, she was practically their family's personal tailor.

"Good morning Maria, you remember Brittany?"

"Ah, yes. The lucky girl."

"No Maria, I am the lucky one but I've not been having so much luck today." Brittany nods in agreement. "I can't find the perfect dress to wear for tonight's ball. Enrique is going?" Santana enquires about Maria's nephew who is a senior at McKinley and who helps Maria in the shop.

"Of course, that boy had his suit prepared weeks in advanced. He will be a very famous fashion designer one day I tell you."

"Does that mean he's gay?" Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. She replies that not all fashion designers are gay, only 90 percent and that, yes, Enrique is part of that majority.

"You are going together with your girlfriend, yes?" Maria quirks her eyebrow at Brittany and Santana responds positively. "Well then shall I get you dresses that will go together or does she already have one?"

"She has one Maria; it's turquoise and very lovely. It's me with the problem."

While Santana talked with Maria, Brittany wandered off to look at some dresses.

"Lots of material huh? Well I think I know just what you need and so does your girlfriend." Maria leads Santana to the rack that Brittany is observing. "She has very good eyes," pointing to the dress Brittany is holding up, "go on, try it."

"Can I please have that dress baby?" Santana smiles when Brittany hands it over, "Maria here approves of your tastes." The older woman nods and Brittany blushes.

"Go, go, go, go" Maria shoos Santana to the dressing room. Ten minutes later Santana emerges looking like a bride on her wedding day minus the veil and head piece. She glows even brighter when she sees Brittany's jaw drop to the floor. Maria shakes her head, "Ay, Santanita, you are too skinny only thing that fills the dress is the breast, everything else not enough."

"It's perfect San," Brittany whispers trying desperately to tear her gaze away but without any success.

"Well, now that we've established that both our dresses are perfect, I say we get some lunch!" Santana hurries to change while Maria tells Brittany to make sure Santana eats three times as much.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Britt, you almost done getting ready? <em>

_**Not yet! Quinn's helping me with my makeup. She wants me to stop talking before she messes up again. **_

_Yeah, she's good at doing that. Messing up. _

"I can hear you Lopez!" Quinn shouts.

_All the better Fabray, stop being so lousy_

"Excuse me Lopez but you should be downright grateful I'm making your girl a princess" Quinn laughs evilly; "everyone will be drooling over her all night and annoying you to hell."

_**Guys stop it. San are you still picking me up in half an hour?**_

_Sure am baby, unless you need more time?_

_**No, no I'll be done by then but I need to give you a warning. If you come before I go downstairs, don't be surprised if the paparazzi show up.**_

_What does that mean Britt?_

"_It means just get your ass over here when you're done making yourself look like the queen of Haiti, Britt needs to do my make up now."_

_Wait, you are so not being the third wheel. Who are you going with Fabray?_

"Thanks for caring Lopez, but I'm driving myself."

_Ok, that's cool, so long as you're not tagging along with us._

"Please, why would I want people to mistake me for a lesbian?"

_**I'm not a lesbian Quinn.**_

"Just saying, now hang up already Santana."

_Fine. I'll be there in twenty baby, love you!_

_**Love you too Sanny, can't wait to see you. Big bear hug!**_

The phone goes dead and then the annoying beeping comes on. Brittany stands up and turns it off speaker.

"You two are sick, why do you have to be so lovey dovey."

"Weren't you like that with Puck? Or Finn?" Brittany questions, trying to figure out if she and Santana are weird when they sweet talk.

Quinn shakes her head; "those two have absolutely no clue."

When Brittany is done putting on a light layer of makeup for Quinn, the girls check themselves out in the mirror.

"Ten bucks Santana goes speechless when she sees you walk down the stairs."

"I'm not betting, I think I might lose that one," Brittany chuckles. A few seconds later she hears flashes going off downstairs and loud 'wows' 'you look beautiful' coming from her family. Santana has met the paparazzi.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asks Brittany. She nods and makes her way to the top of the stairs.

"She's coming!" Everyone at the bottom of the stairs looks up expectantly for the first glimpse of Brittany. As she comes into sight, her father and sisters give loud whoops, her mother practically swoons with a giant smile on her face and Santana is just like Quinn predicted utterly silent. She feels like a star walking down the red carpet when everyone comes back to their senses and starts firing their flashes at her.

"Honey if you look like this on your wedding day, I and half the guest might faint. You are so beautiful." Abigail kisses her daughter endearingly on the cheek.

"Thanks mom," Brittany says then locks eyes with Santana. She walks forward until she's standing right in front of her girlfriend totally awestricken. Brittany looks Santana up and down; she too doesn't know how to describe what she's feeling.

The girls smile at each other like idiots and then simultaneously lean forward and kiss gently.

Brittany lets out a contented sigh, "I think you fell out of heaven."

"I think you are heaven," Santana responds.

Quinn comes down in her pink dress looking lovely as the first day of spring. Santana has to admit that she is a natural beauty and wonders why she's going alone.

"Ok, girls photo time." Arthur shouts as if they haven't been taking photo's for the past fifteen minutes. Santana and Brittany pose as a couple first for several shots before Quinn joins in and they do some silly poses and funny faces.

The Pierce family waves on the front porch as Brittany and Santana get into the limo Santana has rented for the occasion; she invites Quinn to come along too to her surprise.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>When they arrive, Santana gets out of the car first and then holds out a hand for Brittany to take. She instructs the driver to be on duty and tells him she'll call when she needs him to pick them up. Hand in Hand, Santana and Brittany enter McKinley's gym, decorated to the max; Quinn follows them and wishes them a wonderful evening, then gets lost amongst the crowd.<p>

"Hey baby, I'll get us something to drink. You stay here." Santana leaves Brittany at the snack table and goes off to find the alcohol.

On her way to the drinks, Santana runs into her mom who looks gorgeous in her black dress. Elena waves her hand at the decorated gym and thanks Santana for helping once again.

"You came with Brittany right?" Elena asks.

"Of course, I told you mom."

"I know, I just find it odd you leave her all by herself to get attention from strangers."

Santana looks at where her girlfriend is standing and sure enough a tall boy with a crew cut is hitting on Brittany. "I'm just getting drinks and then no one is going to talk to Brittany." She says through clenched teeth and quickens her pace to the drink stand.

As expected, the line is long. Santana has already been waiting for ten minutes. The whole time she's been keeping an eye on her girlfriend who really gives no fucks as she stands there eating snacks and talking to random people who come up to ask her for a dance. There have been six so far and Santana is still counting, number seven just got rejected.

It's finally her turn and she orders two margarita's with a side of "hurry up you turtle speed slow pokes"

With their drinks in her hand, Santana makes her way across the dance floor weaving through dancing couples to get to Brittany faster. When she sees her girlfriend again two feet away she also sees a brunette in red talking to Brittany and reaching her arm out to touch Brittany's folded ones.

"San!" Brittany squeals happy to see her girlfriend after twenty long minutes, "give me that." She downs the whole thing in seconds and Santana follows suit. "Come on I want to dance." Brittany says as she grabs Santana's hand and pulls her to the dance floor. Santana pulls back towards the brunette girl who smirks amusingly and tells her to back off Brittany because she's taken.

"Really? I didn't see a ring on it." The girl shrugs and makes eyes at Brittany.

"Well, next time you see Brittany check again."

Santana lets herself be pulled away by her girlfriend to the center of the dance floor and forgets all about the other girl.

It's the first time they've danced together in an official setting like this and it makes Brittany's heart beat irregularly. She keeps reminding herself that it's not a dream that Santana is really here with her, holding her in her arms and dancing with her in front of everyone without caring.

The first song finishes and the next one starts. Santana begins to feel more comfortable after gauging people's reaction during the first song; no one even cared that two girls were dancing – heck she could see several other gay couples on the dance floor. Midway through the second song, Santana feels brave enough to press her body closer into Brittany's and she changes their positions by wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and guiding Brittany to hold her around her waist in a more intimate dancing position. The slow song continues and Santana can't help but get lost in Brittany's blue eyes. To her it's just them dancing, everything else fades to the background and all that's left is Brittany and the soft music keeping them in rhythm. The last notes of the piano sound and Santana inches her face closer to Brittany. She feels their warm breath mingle and before she knows it she's closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, savoring the feeling of Brittany's lips and the taste of Brittany's tongue. Santana doesn't know how long they kissed but she doesn't care, no one else seems to care either as the next song begins to play.

Santana hums along with to the melody of the instrumental song with her head resting on Brittany's shoulder. It feels wonderful being so close to Brittany and sharing her warmth. She closes her eyes and let's herself gets lost in Brittany's touch, Brittany's smell, Brittany's everything. It brings back the memories of the first time she'd met Brittany and how lost she'd been in the innocent eyes and the toothy smile. She's been lost in Brittany ever since and she doesn't want to ever find her way out.

The song ends and Brittany kisses Santana this time, slowly and passionately. "I love you Santana." She whispers when they separate.

"I love you too Brittany, I want the world to know that I do." Santana abruptly turns and leads Brittany towards the stage set-up. She tells Brittany to watch as she goes to the DJ and whispers something in his ears, he nods and then hands Santana a microphone.

"Good evening everyone, for those who don't go here, welcome to McKinley. I hope you all are enjoying the evening so far." She gets a positive reaction from the crowd.

"I've asked out DJ here for special permission to sing a song that is for my special someone here tonight, it's called Make you feel my love."

The music begins and Santana's voice fills the stadium. At first most people listen to her sing, and then slowly the couples get back together to dance. Brittany just stands there in front of the stage and locks her eyes on Santana who is belting every word like she wants Brittany to know she means them. At the climax of the song, Santana puts everything, all her emotions and strength, behind the words and then softens gently towards the end. The song silences along with Santana's voice and a loud clapping starts instead, Brittany is the one clapping the loudest. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she smiles at her girlfriend with so much pride.

"That song was for Brittany, the most amazing girl I've ever met and the girl who stole my heart from the first day." Santana announces for the whole gym and everyone in it to hear, "I love her and I want to take this opportunity to give her something."

All the people in the room try to see what it is as Santana reaches her hand out to pull Brittany up on the stage.

"It's taken me a long time Britt, I know that. Thank you for being patient I've finally realized that nothing else matters when I have you." Santana is not talking into the mic anymore so people move closer to the stage, straining to hear what she's saying.

"I want to give you something, I wasn't planning on giving it to you so soon but someone helped me speed up the process. I love you Brittany and I'm always going to love you that's why I want you to have this." Santana opens her hand and reveals a ring identical to the one Brittany had bought her but with a different inscription.

"Yours till death and beyond."

"Thank you San," Brittany doesn't even try to hide the tears trickling down her face as she crashes her mouth with Santana's. A wild cheer goes up in the gym and clapping starts.

"Thanks everyone for being witnesses to one of the best moments of my life." Santana signs off and jumps off the stage with Brittany.

The music picks up again as Brittany leads the way to a secluded corner. They pass by the brunette from earlier and Brittany, unable to contain her joy, shows the ring to her.

"That was fast," the girl says to Brittany but looks straight past her at Santana who is smirking. "But I can get you a better ring." Santana's smirk turns into disbelief, how is this girl still hitting on her girlfriend?

Brittany looks at the girl questioningly, "But I don't need a better one, this one is perfect!" She grabs Santana's hand and pulls them past the girl, not giving her another glance.

"I can't believe I did that," Santana says as they reach the far corner of the gym. Brittany smiles and flashes the ring in the moving lights.

"Here, put it on my finger." She hands it to Santana.

"Which one?"

"Whichever one you want," Brittany replies and wiggles all ten fingers for Santana to choose.

"Ok, how about this one until I get a few permanent ones to go there." Santana slides the ring onto Brittany's finger; the one she hopes will hold a wedding ring one day. "That's to promise you I'm going to love you forever no matter what happens." She says. In return, Brittany kisses her hard and whispers, "let's go home baby, I want to make you feel my love."


	23. December 23rd, 2011

**A very big sorry to the people who read this before I changed it and thank you to those who pointed out my error. **

**I really appreciate my readers and reviewers. I hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas. **

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd, 2011<strong>

"Good Morning Santana, how are you? I didn't see you for very long at the dance last night." Tina joins the cluster of glee kids all gathered at the mall's fountain. Brittany and Santana were there already along with Mike, Tina, Artie, Puck, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn.

"Headed off for an early night did you lover girls?" Quinn arrives just in time to catch the last part of Tina's question.

"I'm not telling you guys shit, if you want to know – let Jewfro into your pants." Santana smirks as all the others make a "ewwwww" noise. Sam arrives minutes after Quinn so now, according to Santana's count, everyone is present. Perfect.

_Flashback to this morning:_

"_Britt, you're going to break my bed! Stop jumping!"_

"_Ok San, but today is going to be really good and it was all my idea and it's making me happy and this is what I do when I'm happy."_

"_Tell me what besides me is making you happy." Santana grabs Brittany's arm so she sits still on the bed. _

"_Well, this morning I woke up and I really wanted to show my ring off to all the Glee girls. I listed all of them in my head and I figured it'd be more deficient if I invited them all over."_

"_The word is 'efficient' Britt, 'deficient' is like its negative."_

"_Sorry San, I get mixed up. So anyways I called everyone and they were super excited to come. Then I called Rachel, I saved her for last because I think it's funny when she gets upset. So I told her about meeting up, then Finn wanted to come too even though it's kind of gay that he wants to squeal over a ring with girls, but yeah I said he could come." _

"_That's your good idea Britt? Sorry but anything involving Finn, Rachel, and bling is not a good idea. Do you know how whiny Rachel will be after she sees our awesome rings? Poor Finn is going to have to spend all his savings to shut her up." _

"_No, I didn't get to the good idea yet." _

"_Oh," Santana says skeptically, wondering if she's going to like this or not. _

"_Since basically everyone was already going to come over to my house, I just invited all the boys too! Finn heard from Sam that he got invited which got to Rachel's ears, then Rachel called me and said we should have a party but I told her we can't have one at my house because my whole family is home today so she suggested we take it to hers and that's what's happening San! We're having a Karaoke night at Rachel's, isn't that awesome!" _

"_Na ah, nope. Not going to a Streisand concert." Santana turns her head to the side and points her nose upward. _

"_Come on San! Everyone already agreed to go and we can totally steal her lightning, I'm sure there isn't a limit to messing with Rachel, it'll be fun."_

_Santana side eyes Brittany for a second before she breaks into a devious smile. _

"_Messing with Rachel will be fun; I can totally see it happening. Little miss woodland creature strolling through the mall meets hungry fox and in that moment BAMB! Mistletoe. It'd be hilarious to see Quinn kiss the hobbit; god the endless jokes I could make, the torture – it'll be so sweet; I'm about to cry just thinking about it Brittany." _

"_We should totally do it, but can we also make Finn kiss Kurt? That's like my guilty fantasy; I want to know what it looks like when two babies kiss." _

_The two girls look at each other again with a glint in their eyes, "its official," Santana wears a smug face and nods her head; "operation mistletoe pranking is so on." _

"Everyone listen up, we're meeting here at the mall so we can get some stuff, and I think its best we go as a group because well, we should spend as much time together as possible right?" The group members nod in agreement thinking this is the Santana they'd like to see more of. Wrong. Only Mercedes seems to catch on that all is not right when the usually snarky girl is playing promoter of unity and world peace.

"Brittany has the shopping list so everyone follow her."

Mercedes sidles up to Santana and hooks their arms. "Ok, Satan. Tell me what's going down. And don't give me nothin'. You're too happy for nothin' to be happening."

"Oh Wheezy," Santana pats Mercedes arm, "what's going down is everyone's reputations." The other girl looks at her with scrunched eyebrows but Santana just gives a cocky smile in return.

"Stop." Brittany hollers. The odd herd of teenagers crash into each other before they finally come to a halt, "Party plates and cups..I"

"Brittany I have already told you many times that I have perfectly good, unused paper plates at home…"

"Rachel," Brittany says, seriousness written all over her face. "This is my 'ring showing party' and we are only using your house, so I say what we need."

"Ok" Rachel mouths and shakes her head at Brittany's absurdity.

"Now, as I was saying." Brittany continues, "Rachel and Quinn will be going to fetch the items I just told them to."

"You have to choose the craziest design ok? And you have to agree on it." The two girls mentioned look at each other like what Brittany just said is not going to happen in a million years but to please the host they walk off down the aisle, rolling their eyes at each other.

"Watch Wheezy, this is going to be good." Then to turning to Artie she gives him the signal to start filming.

"Berry, let me handle this and everything will be work out."

"Excuse me Quinn, but Brittany distinctly told us that the decision was to be mutual…"

"And it will be mutual if you just agree to what I pick. Like this weird looking matrix plate that makes you lose your appetite just staring at it." Quinn shows Rachel a plate with rather complex lines criss-crossing and overlapping each other.

"Well I think," Rachel scans the nearby designs and reaches for one that is her kind of crazy, "This plate covered in pink Sponge Bob's is more Brittany's style."

"Rachel, this matrix design is crazier than your pink Sponge Bob one, you want to know why? Because I am not eating out of a plate that has accidently gayed up two already gay cartoon characters."

At that moment a mall worker holding a long pole with a hook at the end stops where the girls are arguing.

"Excuses me Misses, but is there a problem?"

"Oh hell yeah there is," Santana speaks up causing everyone to turn their attention to her. She walks forward a few steps and points above Rachel and Quinn; Brittany stifles her laugh. Everyone looks to where Santana is pointing and they see a mistletoe hanging off the hook. The worker winks at Brittany when she mouths "good job."

"No, no…" Quinn repeats, realizing what is happening.

"Oh yeah!" Puck high-fives the other boys, "So long as you don't go gay for each other this is awesome!"

Santana wiggles her eyebrows at Quinn and Rachel signifying that there is no way out of it.

Quinn glares daggers at Santana who laughs at the effort knowing she has the winning hand here.

"I've never done this before Quinn so lets take it slow…." Before all the words can exit Rachel's mouth, Quinn is already capturing her lips. It feels very different from kissing boys, Rachel deducts as she starts to kiss back. Both girls moan into the kiss for different reasons. Quinn because she hasn't kissed anyone in a while and even though it's Berry, it sort of feels good and Rachel is just really enjoying the experiment.

A loud whooping ensues and the girls break their kiss, looking at each other sheepishly before turning to look at their cheering friends. In the end it's an easy choice between, matrix or Sponge Bob plates, Quinn puts her plate down and helps Rachel grab enough of hers.

"Knock it off," Quinn directs at Santana who is still laughing hysterically.

"You're so Berry whipped," the other girl responds and winks before hopping off to walk with Brittany.

The next stop is for Beer and Puck volunteers to get it just like Santana expected. "Take Blaine to help you haul some, oh and get Heineken." The two boys take off down the aisle while the rest hang around updating each other on their holiday's so far.

Quinn is the one to break the chatter, "wait guys stop!" she waves her hand at Puck and Blaine who are stacking crates. "What?" They both ask.

"Look above." The boys raise their eyes along with everyone else.

"Damn man, we've been played," Puck runs a hand over his Mohawk. "Well this is awkward," Blaine makes a face and looks toward Kurt who is in a state of shock.

Everyone is surprised when Rachel chimes up and says, "Just kiss already guys, in the spirit of Christmas."

"This is so bad for my rep man, so bad." Puck doesn't realize how true his words will become when Artie releases his second production of the Glee Clubbers holiday.

"One, two, three." Blaine presses his lips against Pucks and releases him, the kiss lasts for two seconds but already everyone else expect for Kurt is clapping wildly.

"Hardly different from kissing a girl," Puck says, gauging the feel of kissing a guy for the first time.

"Well, Kurt says I have soft lips almost like a ladies. I wonder where he draws that comparison from." Blaine answers and helps Puck carry a few beer crates.

A few more glee clubbers are pranked without really knowing who was behind it all. Sugar and Mercedes were caught under a mistletoe when they were getting juice, Mike and Artie kissed in the elevator, Tina kissed Quinn in the Christmas lights section – Santana had to admit it was pretty hot as both girls really went for it and finally…

"Sam, I think you should stay away from me. We're the only ones who haven't kissed anyone yet and who knows when the universe might play a trick on us." Kurt whispers.

"Oh, uh right – that'd be weird so uh, I'll just be on this side with Quinn and …"

"I'll stay with Rachel!"

The boys put their anti-universe plan into motion not knowing that the real universe, not Santana and Brittany, had something better up its sleeve.

"Awwww, its Santa! San can I go see him real quick? Look the line isn't long." They've come to the end of their shopping trip and what an opportune time to meet Santa.

Santana nods and lets her girlfriend join the line while she tells everyone else Brittany will only be a minute. The others take the chance to look around at the beautiful decorations and displays.

"Hey Finn, come look" Kurt motions for Finn to join him. "Funny that angel is holding a mistletoe instead of a wand, what do they teach kids these days? That kissing is the magic?"

"Yeah dude, I agree. But that angel looks pretty cool, looks like me actually a little bit." Finn rambles.

"Oh my god, everyone look what we have here." The others, including Brittany, who is done her turn on Santa's lap, gather around to see what Santana is talking about.

"We have the perfect couple, they were just admiring that mistletoe wielding angel and I'm pretty sure they didn't realize they were standing under it." Santana smirks at Finn and Kurt, "looks like we have some winners!"

"Oh, I want to see this so bad." Brittany squeals and moves herself closer to the front.

"No,… it's just wrong. We're brothers!" Kurt shouts exasperated.

"Not biologically so I say lay one on Goliath, David."

Kurt searches for a way of escape but finds none. "One, two, three, go!" The others chant and Finn bends down missing Kurt's lips by a centimeter.

"I'm leaving now guys, that was the most embarrassing moment in my life and yes it beats the time my dad found me taping single ladies in my basement wearing a unitard." Kurt storms off with Blaine hot on his trail. "We'll meet you guys at Rachel's," he shouts behind him.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>"That was a whole lot of gay kissing today wasn't it Britt?" Our plan so worked, I bet no one even knew we were behind it. The girls are walking to Rachel's house ready to get their party on, when Brittany stops all of a sudden.<p>

"What is it Britt?" Santana is concerned that Brittany might regret pranking their friends.

"Well, I didn't get to kiss my favorite gay under a mistletoe yet. Sort of makes me a sad panda."

"You can kiss me anytime baby, we don't need a mistletoe." Santana moves forward into Brittany's space.

"I know San, but I just want to try. Maybe it'll feel different, I don't know."

"Be careful what you wish for Ms. Pierce," Santana presses her lips to Brittany who opens her mouth, welcoming Santana's into a passionate kiss. When they pull away, Brittany's lips are all red with Santana's lipstick.

"Let me get that for you," her girlfriend uses her thumb to wipe the color off Brittany's face. They continue to walk with intertwined hands to Rachel's home, not bothering to ring the door bell when they arrive seeing as the door was already partly open.

"Hey girlfriends!" Rachel greets them when they find their way into the kitchen, "those that have arrived are in the den, feel free to join them in tasting my wonderful, delicious and might I add, perfect Christmas bakeries?"

"Yup, you're still the same Berry. I thought the magical kiss with Quinn might help you lose some of the tang but apparently not." Santana responds to Rachel and abruptly turns to find the den.

"Thanks for letting us use your house Rachel!" Brittany shouts as she follows Santana.

Everyone arrives and settles into the den sipping rosehip tea and snacking on Rachel's Christmas cookies.

"Well, Brittany! How long are you going to keep us waiting?" Rachel says excitedly.

"Oh right, we're all here to see my promise ring that San gave me last night on stage in front of everyone at the ball." Brittany beams as she stands up in the middle of the room, she motions for Santana to join her.

"That's so romantic," Kurt comments, "I didn't know Satan had it in her, she must be so whipped."

At that everyone else makes a whipping sound all at once.

"Enough guys, I do my best is all I'm saying. My girl deserves it."

Another round of whipping noises ensues.

"Ok, so back to the rings. I say rings because before last night I gave San a promise ring too. They are identical."

Out of anticipation the others crowd around the two girls and wait for Brittany to open the palm of her hand. When she does, there are many gasps of admiration; a cheer begins for Brittany and Santana to put them on. Both girls happily return the rings to their original fingers.

The Karaoke party officially starts when Rachel cranks up the karaoke machine and Puck breaks out the booze. It's easy to see who can handle alcohol and who can't. Santana is hardly buzzed when a tipsy Rachel loses her balance and falls right into her arms.

"Sannnnnntanna, lets sing a sonnnnnng,"

Santana holds Rachel up as best she can and calls Puck to get the drooling girl off her; a drunken Berry can only mean one thing. No broadway!

She couldn't be more wrong, once Puck help Rachel stand right; she headed straight to the karaoke machine and swiped the mic from Sugar who was half way through "Baby." Everyone was kind of glad Rachel rescued them from enduring another verse of that song and that voice, only to have to cover their ears again when "Defying Gravity" begins in full force.

Santana can't take it anymore; she can barely stand Berry's love of show tunes when she's not drunk. Now, Berry wants to do a drunken medley in honor of her idol Barbra Streisand and Santana's had enough. She goes searching for Brittany who is dancing Broadway style to the music. She wants to drag her girlfriend away to get her mack on but seeing Brittany dancing so happy and carefree does things to her. Watching Brittany dance is the best thing in the world so Santana grabs three more beers, sits down, and enjoys the show. Her girl is so talented and looks so hot on the dance floor; but she can also be so adorable with her occasional goofy faces. Santana doesn't think she could be more in love. She finishes her third beer while Rachel hits the end notes of her fourth song. Brittany comes up to her and drags her to the karaoke machine, she wants to do a reenactment of "me against the music," Santana can't say no – what Brittany wants Brittany gets.

The song starts and already Brittany's seductive voice is entrancing her. When she sings her part Brittany takes the initiative to grind on her and nurse her beer at the same time, it's a funny sight but also incredibly sexy. Santana doesn't know how much longer she can keep her hands off her girlfriend when Brittany is pressed up behind her panting right next to her ear. The moment the song ends Santana drags Brittany out of the room.

She doesn't know how they got back to the Brittany's house but Santana's happy that right now she's laying in Brittany's arms. She'd been asleep only moments ago and had been awoken by the sound of Brittany's loud snoring.

The dark sky indicates that there are still some hours left till the rest of the world wakes up to Christmas Eve, well technically today is already Christmas Eve but it'll only be official when Brittany wakes up and announces it. Glancing at the sleeping form beside her, Santana pulls the blanket up where she sees it has slipped off Brittany's bare shoulder. She also fixes her Pajama shirt that doesn't look like it was put on right last night. Since both she and Brittany are clothed and she doesn't remember them making out or anything, Santana figures they must have dropped dead the moment the bed invited them to.

Santana loves the rare morning's she wakes up before Brittany because that means she gets to watch her angel sleep, Brittany is just that beautiful - too bad this is not one of those lucky mornings; Santana remembers that she has something important to do. Making sure Brittany isn't going to stir, Santana slowly unwraps herself from Brittany's arms and crawls off the bed. It's never easy to do - that girls cuddles are fierce.

After getting dressed, Santana searches through Brittany's desk for something to write on. She can't see very well in the dark but she picks up what she hopes isn't a blunt pencil. She also manages to find some duck shaped post its', which she didn't even know existed, and wrote the following note for Brittany before leaving quietly.

_Hey Morning Star, Merry Christmas Eve. I just have to go pick something up but I'll be back before you know it. So you don't feel sad when you wake up, here's a smiley face to greet you good morning. _

_Love Santana_


	24. December 24th, 2011

**December 24th, 2011**

"…_..I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree….well I do a little bit…__I just want you for my own more than you could ever know ….make my wish come true …All I want for Christmas is..."_

"It better be me." Brittany hears right behind her ear as she feels her girlfriend's arms circle around her. She turns her head slightly in time to receive a kiss. "San! I didn't hear you come in." she says attempting to remove her ear buds with her flour covered fingers.

Santana helps the struggling girl, "There we go, now can you hear me?"

"yes," Brittany turns around in Santana's arms and pecks her on the lips. "You must have left early this morning. How did you sleep?" She asks, studying her girlfriend's heavy eyes and watches her eyelids flutter shut and then open every few seconds. "You can always sleep on the couch."

"No thanks Britt, I'm here to be with my favorite person in the whole world – not sleep on her couch."

"You mean Mr. Gingerbread man? You ate an army of him last year."

Santana smiles a little embarrassed that Brittany remembers how last year she stole all the gingerbread men Brittany worked so hard to make. "I can't resist my girlfriend's cookies," Santana replies, "or her smile, or her laugh, or her freckles, or her blue eyes, or …."

"Sannnnn…you know that's not going to get you any more gingerbread men. You know what will?" Brittany waits for Santana to answer but sees her make no effort to as she shakes her head, "Helping me out will."

"I was just waiting for orders," Santana goes to the kitchen cupboard and grabs an apron while yawning discreetly. If she was being truthful, she was actually still tired from the previous night. "Ok, so what do I do?" The eagerness seeps out of her voice is she picks up a whisk and whips it in the air.

"Nothing yet," Brittany tells her, dusting her hands free of the white powder, "mom went to the grocery to buy the food stuffs and I was only supposed to sift this flour."

Santana dips into the bowl of white powder with a finger and flicks a little onto Brittany's nose, getting her to wrinkle it in that cute way that makes Santana's heart feel all fuzzy and warm.

Santana and Brittany sit down in the living room and wait for Brittany's parents to return. "What's the menu for today?" Santana asks knowing that the Pierce's are sure to have a large splay of food on Christmas Day. Brittany gets up and grabs a piece of paper and reads the menu for Santana.

"We've got…wait I can't tell you." Brittany frowns, clearly wanting to share the information but holding back for some reason.

"Why?"

"We've invited extended family so mom says I can't tell you."

Santana sits puzzled wondering if Mrs. Pierce meant extended family as in 'extended family' 'related in some way to someone in the Pierce household' if being Brittany's girlfriend gives her such privilege she wonders what it'll be like to actually be part of the family.

"Ok," Santana makes sure she doesn't sound disappointed, although that would be a great way to get Brittany to tell her, "What are we making then, I still get to help you cook right?"

Brittany nods "of course you're helping San. We're making gingerbread men and Apple Cranberry Crumble for dessert." Each year Abigail thinks of new things to cook for Christmas which is really broadening Santana's tasting experience.

"That sounds really exciting; I've always wanted to know how the loves of my lives are made." Brittany rolls her eyes at Santana's unrequited love for food; that's one thing she's noted. If ever they live together on their own, Brittany will have to take up cooking seriously if they don't want to starve or eat take out every day.

The front door opens and all the missing Pierce's hustle through the door carrying endless bags of groceries. Santana quickly goes to help Emily whose bag is slowly slipping out of her arm.

"Thanks Santana," Emily grins through her frosted snow hat that's slid down to cover her eyes. Santana waves it off and takes the hat off the blond head.

Arthur and Abigail give Santana warm hugs welcome her to stay and cook Christmas dinner with them just like every year. Abigail gathers everyone around once they taken off their heavy snow coats and have warmed by the fire a bit.

"Now, we've got to hurry ok everyone? The first visitors will be here by early afternoon so most of the food should be finished by then. Can't greet guests with a messy house now can we?" Everyone shakes their heads dutifully, even Arthur. Once that's been said, Abigail orders everyone off their butts and to work.

Santana and Brittany await their orders quietly while watching Abigail look through the brown paper bags. "Oh my, Brittany you're not going to have very happy gingerbread men without ginger. I forgot to get it at the store."

"That's alright Mrs. Pierce, Abigail," Santana quickly corrects herself when she receives a playful yet serious glare from Brittany's mother, "I can go back to the grocery and get some."

"It would certainly be a good solution, let me get you some cash." Abigail reaches into her pocket and hands Santana some bills. "Oh and here," she hands over a long receipt of the things piled in the bags, "They had some Christmas pick something off the tree activity there, we were in a hurry to get back so we skipped the waiting but by all means take it and try your luck."

Santana thanks Abigail and asks Brittany if she wants to come along, her girlfriend chuckles that Santana even had to ask. On the way to the store, Santana explains the receipt to Brittany and why it's special.

"So we get presents with this?" Brittany swings the long paper back and forth. Santana nods. "That's really awesome, we get presents a day early." Brittany's joy over something so simple makes Santana smile the rest of the short distance to the grocery.

Inside, Santana looks at the methodically labeled signs to find where the spices would be. She doesn't come to the grocery much as delivery or convenience stores usually cover everything she needs.

"We don't need to look at that San!" Brittany points to the map, "Only people who think they'll get lost have to look at directions."

"Exactly Britt, you just described us. This place isn't exactly small." Brittany may think she knows the way but Santana wants to be sure so they don't spend hours looking for one thing.

"You're boring, I know the way." While Santana has her head buried in the map trying to read the small letters, Brittany bounces off in the way she's sure is right. It only takes one second for Santana to realize Brittany is not standing next to her anymore. As she looks around her heart sinks at seeing hundreds of people creating traffic in the grocery but Brittany is nowhere to be seen. "Damn," she curses herself for losing sight of her AWOL girlfriend. Discarding the stupid, unreadable map Santana begins her search for Brittany who could be anywhere. Seriously, that girl is like ninja material, she could slip through crowds without anyone noticing. Santana decides to try Brittany's phone in hopes that it'll help them find each other more quickly than searching every isle and possibly missing each other by seconds. The phone dials and connects.

_**Britt, where are you! You almost gave me a heart attack just now.**_

_Sorry, San. But I found the ginger already, I told you to follow me_

_**Well where are you now? **_

_I don't know, somewhere_

_**What! Are you still in the building? Did you get abducted? Should I call the police Britt!**_

_San you're overreacting again, I just don't know what isle I'm in._

This is going to take a long time Santana groans.

_**Ok, how about you come to the cashier.**_

_I don't know where the peanut section is San; can't you just come get me?_

_**Cashier not Cashew Brittany, the Cashier is where you pay money**_

_Oh, ok but there are so many and you have the money so how will I pay?_

_**I'll find you; just go to one of them ok? **_

When Santana is sure her instructions are clear and Brittany knows what to do, she begins stalking down the pay lines hoping to spot her girlfriend.

Today must be her lucky day, of course Brittany is wearing one of her ridiculous hats no one else in Lima or probably Ohio wears so it's easy to spot her. Getting her attention though is a little more strenuous and never has Santana cursed her height more than in this moment. To no avail Brittany doesn't spot her whitish palms in the sea of white faces so she shoves through the crowds towards the cashier she last saw Brittany standing next to. She almost walks past her girlfriend but once again the hat saves the day, the ridiculous hat is not so ridiculous at all.

"Britt, never again take off on me like that. I almost died."

"Ok," Brittany says in a guilty voice, "but I'm pretty sure you didn't almost die, separation is not a cause of death according to polls."

It surprises Santana that Brittany is actually talking about something most likely found in a newspaper. She's been trying to get Brittany to read the paper for a few months now. At first Santana lured her with the crossword puzzles, saying that newspapers weren't only gray dirty papers for Lord Tubbington and Charity to poop on, she showed Brittany that it had games and comics in it too. That's about as much progress she'd had so far, except for the one time she got Brittany to read an actual article and she felt really proud of herself - ok it was an entertainment story about Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgson but whatever, progress none the less. So hearing Brittany talk about polls really excites Santana because that means Brittany was looking at a newspaper on her own initiative or at least reading the online news Santana puts in her feeds.

"And what exactly are the highest causes of death?"

"ummm….there were a few?"

"Come on Britt, I know you can give me a better answer. Think really hard, did it have to do with accidents? How about diseases? Or what about having too much of something?" Santana tries to put ideas in Brittany's head so that she'll remember.

It's common knowledge Brittany is special. She's not smart the way people would consider smart. But she's not dumb and that's what Santana has been telling Brittany since fifth grade. She just learns differently is all and throughout the years Santana has always found a way to explain things to Brittany in a way that she'll understand, most times through stories.

Santana waits as Brittany thinks really hard. Her eyebrows squish and her eyes focus.

"The first one was heart attacks and strokes with a percentage of fifty-four," Brittany blurts abruptly, "the second cause was lung and breast cancer with twenty-five percent, then eight percent traffic accidents, seven percent homicides, and AID's with five percent." Santana smiles widely, very proud of her girlfriend.

"You are amazing Brittany S. Pierce. And yes, Separation isn't one of those things but to me it's the worst thing and it ranks at one hundred percent. So don't ever go missing like that again ok?"

Brittany gets it and nods her head as she presents the ground ginger as a sort of peace offering.

"It's our turn now Britt, here you pay and don't forget the change." Santana walks behind Brittany with hands in her pocket. She tries to peer above peoples shoulders to where the store's Christmas tree is. There's a long line of people but Santana is unfazed.

When Brittany is done paying and counting the change to make sure she's got every dime and nickel coming to her, she follows Santana to the front of the grocery and stands at the end of the line; there are about ten people in front of them which is not so bad. Santana distracts Brittany and passes the time making chit chat.

"So, have you gotten me a present yet?" Santana asks.

"I'd be a bad girlfriend if I didn't honey, don't worry." Brittany gives Santana a reassuring pat, "Do you have one for me?"

Santana shakes her head, "I thought all you wanted for Christmas was me so I didn't bother." She knows it's cruel to say that but she likes to tease far too much.

"You obviously didn't hear me sing that I care about presents a little bit too. No worries, you have a whole day get something." It seems as if Brittany took her word seriously from her tone of voice.

Just to be sure though, Santana eyes Brittany carefully and says, "You know I was joking right? I'd be a bad …..Everything …friend, girlfriend everything else - if I didn't already have a Christmas present for you."

Brittany smiles, happy to hear she wasn't forgotten and gives Santana a kiss on the nose.

It's finally their turn to trade in their shopping receipt for a tag on the Christmas tree.

"Go ahead Britt, take one," Santana can see Brittany doing Eenie meenie minie mo in her head and squints her eyes at a dozen sparkly gold papers just waiting to be picked.

She finally decides on one and pulls it off the tree. Santana pops it open to read the number "8" then proceeds to lead Brittany to the present part, handing in her number tag and receiving a wrapped package in return.

"Oooooh, I want to see what's inside," Brittany shakes the small box this way and that as if she'll get a clue if she rattles it enough. She's hurrying to the car with Santana in tow because Santana had said Brittany could open the present when they got to the car. "Such a turtle," Brittany banters when they finally make it outside.

"Not my fault I can't see over all the giants occupying the land and wielding their limbs in my face." Santana unlocks the car and gets seated, throwing the small shopping bag containing the ginger in the back seat. She's barely warmed up the engine but Brittany's already to the paper off and shaking out the contents of the plain white box.

"This is funny," Brittany chuckles and holds up two identical key chains. It's meant to be one of those "his and hers" things but someone clearly mixed up. Santana looks at the two pink present figures attached to the words "hers" and "hers".

"Why do you think its funny Britt?" She challenges. Brittany explains the missed concept. "But clearly they knew two girls would be buying it so they made it for two girls instead of a boy and a girl. Aren't you glad the universe approves of our relationship?" This makes Brittany stop to think, it sure made sense when Santana put it that way. "I guess," she dangles them on her index fingers then hands one to Santana, "it's perfect, I'm yours and your mine." Santana agrees.

Back at home, the girls are surprised to find Abigail and the clan have finished making one menu already and judging from the missing powder bowl Brittany prepared this morning, it was probably bread or something like it. Abigail welcomes them back and says they can have the kitchen for a bit now to make their gingerbread men, but that afterwards she needs it back to continue cooking.

"Ok, mom" Brittany kisses Abigail's cheek as she leaves the kitchen to them. As they get started pulling out the ingredients listed on paper, Emily comes up to Santana and asks if she can help too. The famous Pierce pout doesn't only belong to Brittany and all too soon Santana gives in.

Once everything's been gathered including the powdered ginger, Brittany begins mixing the ingredients like a pro. This is one thing she can do proficiently, maybe one day she can have Santana living off gingerbread men. When that's done, she kneads the dough well and grabs a handful of it, placing it on the table for Santana to roll out. Santana does so, careful to make it two centimeters thick like the recipe said. Watching with a smile, Brittany thinks its cute Santana is so concentrated and serious about these gingerbread men; she must really want them perfect. Leaving her girlfriend to roll, Brittany sets the sugar on the stove to melt and prepares three bowls for three colors. It only takes a few minutes for the sugar to boil so when she sees the bubbles, Brittany turns off the fire. "Can you get me green, red, and white, food coloring Em?" Her sister is happy to finally have something to do and hurries to find the items. Emily comes back with three bottles just as Santana announces she's rolled out all the dough.

"Great," Brittany inspects over her shoulders, noting the five perfect rectangles laying flat on the counter. She quickly adds the coloring to each bowl and mixes the sugar mixture. Santana watches the swirling colors turn solid before she's being tugged by Emily, "Come on, help me cut Mr. Ginger." Brittany's adorable sister cradles a whole bunch of cookie cutters in her arms all in the shape of a person.

"Why do you have so many of these?" Santana wonders, taking three out of Emily's arm.

"It's faster," she receives the answer from Brittany who is finished with the sugar and ready to make gingerbread men. When all is done and some nice, some deformed gingerbread men are laid onto trays, Brittany brings the sugar and the icing dropper. She shows Santana and Emily how to draw the nose and eyes and all the rest using the three colors, after that she sits back and watches her sister and girlfriend take turns dropping the sugar. It makes for good entertainment when at first their untrained hands make distraught faces on the gingerbread instead of happy ones, or the coat buttons are uneven and not in a line. But they get the hang of it and the final tray is made of completely handsome gingerbread men. The last thing they do put it in the oven.

Brittany tells her mom their done and that she can have her kitchen back before taking her apron off and putting it back in its proper place. Santana and Emily follow suit. They laze around in the living room for a bit, taking a break. Since Santana is still tired, she takes the opportunity lay her head on Brittany's lap and take a short nap.

Santana wakes up a little groggy about three hours later to the sound of the door bell ringing. She opens her eyes and sees Brittany is sound asleep. She still feels comfortable on Brittany's lap so she doesn't move to get up. She watches the light from the fire flicker across Brittany's face, and admires how beautiful Brittany looks when she sleeps - So much peace, Santana wonders how she looks while unconscious.

Brittany is woken up by the sound of voices and feet in the house, whoever arrived was someone with lots of kids that's for sure. Brittany can only guess that it's Uncle Havard, Aunt Stacy, and their four children. She cranes her neck to look behind her at the entrance and sees that she's right. No sooner does she show her face when the four kiddies spot her and come racing in her direction. Santana hears kids squeal and she lifts herself off Brittany's lap just in time to not be buried in their family hug. She watches Brittany kiss each one on the forehead and listens to the four blonde haired, blue eyed kids try to out talk each other, fighting for Brittany's attention. Santana gets up to leave, giving Brittany a smile and a peck on the cheek because she's not sure if real kissing is allowed in front of kids or any family for that matter. It's something they hadn't really discussed but seeing the look on Brittany's face she knew they'd be talking about it sooner or later.

Gradually more and more Pierce relations fill the house and Santana doesn't think she's seen this many Brittany look alikes before. Most years only a handful of relatives come over for Christmas dinner with the Pierces, so she only knows a few people, but this year it's like all of Holland migrated into Brittany's home. Santana does her best to greet people, once in a while stumbling across someone she actually knows, like Brittany's cousin's Megan and Brian, or her Aunt Sarah and Uncle Benjamin.

When Santana finally spots Brittany among all her doppelgangers', she politely interrupts her conversation with a relative Santana doesn't know. She tells Brittany she's going home to get ready for dinner and that she'll come with her parents later on. Brittany can see her relatives look on with interest at the odd girl out of the crowd, wondering who she is and why she's here. Santana can see this too and shifts uneasily. "I'll be right back," Brittany excuses herself and walks Santana to the porch where it's much easier to breathe.

They both stand there in silence, thinking of how to broach the subject.

"So, ummmm I was just wondering if someone asks. I should just say I'm your best friend right?" Santana says quietly looking at her toes.

Brittany shakes her head, "San, I want them to know you're my girlfriend. I'm not afraid of people's judgment. But if you're uncomfortable we can say we're best friends, it works too."

This is the part where Santana isn't sure; She doesn't want to see a repeat of the Lopez' family dinner.

"San?" Brittany takes her hand and kisses her palms, "I'm not going to hide that I love you, but if you don't want me to kiss you in front of people than it's fine, I won't."

"Its not about me," Santana says, "it's your family, if you think they'll be ok with it than I'm all for it. I mean, it'll take some getting used to answering questions about our relationship to people I don't know, it's a little scary." A chuckle escapes her perfect pink lips and Brittany wants nothing but to kiss them right now.

"Maybe we could do a grand gesture so everyone will know and it'll be out there in one shot?" Santana asks what Brittany has in mind and receives a smile in return.

"You'll see, just be ready." Brittany shifts forward and kisses Santana on the lips softly.

"I'll see you in a few hours baby, ok?" Brittany nods and lets go of her girlfriends hand. She watches Santana drive away with dreamy eyes; and thinks about how Santana has been the most perfect girlfriend; why would she want to hide that?

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Santana follows her father and mother to the Pierce doorway, she's only realizing now how awkward it'd be if she and Brittany didn't make a grand gesture. She'd have a lot of explaining to do why her family was here at the Pierce's family dinner if she was only Brittany's best friend; because best friends don't invite other best friend's and their families to their family dinner.<p>

Martin can see his daughter wears a worried face as they reach the porch. He gives her a comforting hug before ringing the doorbell. One by one they file in, Santana is the last one and is greeted by her girlfriend's happy face right in the doorway.

"You look great San!" Brittany looks her up and down nodding approvingly at Santana's dress as she takes Santana's coat off. Her girlfriend was looking smoking hot tonight to say the least. Santana in turn rakes her eyes over Brittany's outfit that is really telling of her personality, the dress is cute but definitely has some sexy too. She tries hard not to stare at her Brittany's somewhat exposed chest area too much.

Without warning a teenage boy Santana doesn't recognize calls out, "Hey, look whose standing under the mistletoe!" Everyone else turns their attention to Brittany and herself, and then she realizes they are standing beneath a mistletoe. Santana starts to panic and looks for a way of escape but Brittany keeps them grounded.

"This is our grand gesture San," Santana remembers Brittany saying she wanted to kiss under a mistletoe so it had to be her doing.

"I want you, and I want everybody to know that." With that Brittany dips her head and captures Santana's lips and stays like that for a few seconds. Santana feels Brittany remove her lips and opens her eyes to see Brittany smiling at her before closing the gap again, this time bringing her hands to Santana's face and caressing her cheeks softly. It feels so right, and suddenly she's not afraid anymore as she kisses back. She presses her lips into Brittany with more fervor and uses her tongue to ask for entrance. Brittany grants it immediately, eager to feel Santana's tongue against her own. As the kiss deepens, Santana ventures to bring her hands to Brittany's hips and pulls them into hers. If anyone doubted their relationship before, those doubts were gone now as they watched the girls share a more than friendly, more than best friend, more than for show, more than for Christmas Spirit kiss. Brittany and Santana made sure they were sending the intended message, "we're more than friends, we're girlfriends, and we're in love."

It went down better than expected. Everyone most certainly got the point and it spared them from answering questions about why Santana and her family were there. It seemed like instantly; everyone made an effort to be more inclusive of Santana and wanted to get to know her better. She was happy it was the complete contrast of what went down at her house.

A little while later, dinner was served. Everyone sat around the large dining table as Santana and Brittany helped Abigail present Honey-Orange glazed ham along with Kerststol, traditional Dutch Christmas bread. They also brought out to everyone's delight, potato and egg salad with a side of pita crisps to eat together. Last but not least for the main course was Abigail's famous apricot glazed stuffed turkey and onion soup.

Throughout the meal, Santana and Brittany held hands under the table and exchanged loving glances. They got asked about their relationship from time to time but it didn't feel like they were being examined or anything. Santana thought she could really get used to this - feeling like a normal couple in a family setting.

All too soon it was over, and the other families said goodbye. The Pierces didn't have enough room in their house for everyone to stay over so most of them were staying at a hotel not too far away. Martin and Elena left as well after thanking Abigail and Arthur for inviting them.

After changing into regular her clothes which were now a permanent thing in Brittany's house, Santana helped the remaining Pierces clean up. They joked about how the apple-cranberry crumble was a success because it crumbled too well and how their gingerbread men sold out too fast, especially Santana who pouted and complained that there was hardly any left for her.

When they were done, Santana and Brittany took their leave and went to Brittany's room. The air was especially cold so they cuddled extra close under the sheets.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Day," Brittany randomly brings up.

"Uhuh, and you know what that means?" Brittany can't tell what Santana is getting at from her raised eyebrow, "It means presents, but tonight I'm going to give you an early one."

Brittany smirks, as Santana pulls Brittany's hand to cup her pants where it should be smooth. If she already fuckin' loves her first present she's sure the ones coming tomorrow are going to be even better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow's update may be a little late cus' I'm going out of town. <strong>


	25. December 25th, 2011

**December 25****th****, 2011**

Christmas Day announces itself with an extra chill. Somehow the window unlocked and flung open exposing the two bodies huddled in bed to the cold wind. Instead of getting up to shut the window, the sleepy girls opt to cuddle and exchange body heat instead.

It's getting lighter, but it's still very dark outside yet the stars do their best to twinkle so as not to be swallowed by the endless sky. Only Brittany sees this as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sighs in contentment.

Till all the stars burn up and the sky goes forever black, that's how long she promised Santana her love. So seeing the stars makes her happy, because her promise hangs on every single one of them. Every time it gets dark Brittany looks for the appearance of the first stars to tell her that she has one more day to love Santana; one more day to feel what it's like to be in love with the most perfect girl.

Brittany pulls Santana closer; the girl has her head completely buried under the covers so Brittany can't tell if she's awake or not. The other girl squeezes Brittany's body tighter in an effort to get more heat but the air is just too damn cold.

"Britt baby, can you please close the window, I'm shivering?" Santana's voice barely makes it past the thick covering but Brittany hears it none the less. She aches in every place and she feels as though her bones are frozen stiff yet she makes the effort and gets out of bed. Being naked isn't really a pro at this point, without the warm blanket Brittany feels the biting cold directly on her skin before she secures the window and immediately feels the change in temperature. Brittany sits on the edge of the bed and watches Santana feel the sheets blindly, no doubt searching for the warm body she'd grown to love so much. To help her, Brittany reaches her hand out so that her fingers are just touching Santana's.

"Baby? Are you not coming back to bed?" After finding only the tip of Brittany's fingers, Santana cracks her eyes open, not liking what she sees.

"I'm going to help mom make breakfast," Brittany responds as both girls hear clattering in the kitchen, "you sleep honey and I'll wake you up later." Brittany smiles and crawls a little closer to Santana; she places a kiss on the nodding girls head before leaving to get dressed.

A few hours later, feeling somewhat more rested, Santana wakes up and flutters her eyes open as she recalls what day it is. Christmas Day, it gives her happy feelings. She's even more happy when in enters her girlfriend, carrying a tray. Breakfast in bed, she's already loving this day even more.

"Merry Christmas Love," Brittany walks to the bed and Santana sits up right so that she can put the breakfast tray on her lap. "Merry Christmas Baby," she responds pulling Brittany in for a kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" The words make Brittany blush; she will never tire of hearing those words and she'll never tire of saying them either. "I know, and I love you too." Brittany shifts to sit closer to Santana on the bed and takes the knife and fork, cutting the chocolate chip pancakes she made especially for Santana into little square blocks.

"Are you going to feed me now? I can't believe we're turning into those disgusting, perfect couples." Regardless of her comment, Santana opens her mouth waiting for Brittany to feed her anyways. She remembers telling Brittany two years ago that they'd never be a couple because she didn't love her like that; they were strictly best friends and she was just using Brittany as a warm body to help her digest. Well she's eating her words now along with the most amazing pancakes she's ever tasted.

"What I'd give to have these every day," she smiles at Brittany, "thank you for being the best girlfriend in the world."

Their moment is interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open as Abigail pokes her head in to announce the whole Pierce clan will be coming over for a gift exchange in an hour. It suddenly reminds Santana that she has somewhere to be. She doesn't leave right away though, as if nothing's changed, she lets Brittany finish feeding her breakfast. She doesn't want to leave yet, not when this morning is so perfect; she'll spend all the time she can with her girlfriend.

With the tray discarded to one side of the room, Brittany climbs back into bed and on top of Santana.

"Hey baby, how long till you have to have to go be with your family," Santana prevents Brittany from kissing her lips after her neck has been well taken care of.

"Half an hour," the other girl says, looking at the wall clock. She leans in close to Santana's ear, "But I can be late, I don't care about the presents remember? All I want for Christmas is you." Brittany bends down and kisses Santana softly wanting nothing more than to take her at this moment.

Santana loves what Brittany is doing to her but she can't let Brittany be late. Family is important after all, she wishes her family would be together for Christmas. She doesn't understand how the one hundred and one Pierce's can manage a huge family reunion when her family of three can't even get together for one of the most important family days of the year. Her father has work at the hospital, making a life or death decision for someone, her workaholic mother refused to stop business today so her team wouldn't fall behind on some case which leaves her. She would at least like to stay with Brittany if for nothing else than to watch her excitedly open presents, but no – today some important package is due to arrive from her abuela and she's the one who has to stay home watching for the mailman so she can sign and receive it.

"Brittany," her tongue is in Santana's mouth filling her with so many desirable sensations, as she runs her hands all over Santana's body clearly working her up for more.

Santana uses the last ounce of will power in her to sit up and push Brittany away from her, "Britt-Britt, I think we should get ready for the day. It may be Christmas Day, but we share it with a whole bunch of other people – people who need us so…. Can we continue this later?"She rubs Brittany's naked thighs for emphasis and then pulls Brittany into a loving hug.

"I love you ok baby? I just want you to enjoy Christmas with your family. Can you do that for me?" The sincerity in her voice wins Brittany over as she whispers "ok" and squeezes Santana back.

The girls stay in their embrace for a good five minutes, basking in each other before mutually separating and getting ready for the day.

Santana leaves just as Brittany's first relatives arrive. Soon enough their house is once again packed with people.

She doesn't want to admit it, but Brittany is really enjoying the morning so far. Along with the people came a whole lot more presents and the family immediately began to exchange gifts in an unorganized fashion. Brittany is already beginning to lose count of the boxes she's received while more keep on coming. It takes up the better part of the morning but it's finally over, the presents are with their rightful owners and everyone had a good time enjoying each other's company. When lunch time rolls around the family relocates to Breadsticks, filling nearly half of the just opened diner.

Brittany checks her phone again, wondering when Santana is going to come, not that she'd given Brittany a specific time range but she'd said before she left that she'd come back when the package from her abuela arrived. Brittany feels a little guilty for not texting her girlfriend who probably was bored to death waiting; but with the so much going on, she simply forgot. While waiting for her food to arrive she sends a quick text to Santana hoping her girlfriend isn't mad at her.

Her text is returned with a call and she steps outside to take it.

_Hey Britt, I hope by crazy it meant you had crazy fun this morning. I'm not mad at you for enjoying Christmas._

_**I just felt bad that you were all alone with no one to talk to. When can you leave? I miss you already. **_

_If you already miss me then I'm ruling out a long distance relationship, just joking but I think I can leave within the hour. Hopefully. _

_**Ok, we're at Breadsticks now and afterwards everyone's going to go their separate ways. Do you want me to get you anything? I could drop by your house.**_

_As tempting as that is, I'd rather you spend the rest of the day with your real family, without all those extra people. I bet you haven't said more than a few words to Gracie since the whole world arrived at your doorstep. _

_**I talked to her this morning. I just really miss you San. Can you sneak out and come to Breadsticks for a little bit?**_

_And what happens if the package comes at that time Britt? I'll be having midnight massacre instead of midnight mass. I'm really sorry ok Britt-Britt? I promise that the moment I get that damn package I'm ditching the house. _

_**Ok, I love you San.**_

_Love you too baby._

With that Brittany returns to the restaurant feeling less enthusiastic about the day then when she woke up.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>The Pierce family is gathered in the living room watching a Christmas special together, Brittany really does love her family but she can't help but feel it's missing someone, Santana is her family too. Brittany frowns at the commercial that plays every single break, "Christmas is a time to be with your loved ones….yada yada yada…. Buy our product."<p>

"What's wrong Brittany?" Her mother reads her sour face and knows something is up. "Is this about Santana?"

"No, yes? Maybe, I don't know…" Brittany stammers not wanting to hurt her mom by saying right now she'd rather be dying of boredom with Santana. "It's just I hate that commercial, they say Christmas is a time to be with your loved ones all to sell a product in the end." That's not the real reason why she hates it, she'd rather not see that commercial again just for the fact that it keeps reminding her of Santana sitting alone in an empty house rotting away when everyone elsewhere is celebrating Christmas Day.

"Oh honey, don't think about it too much ok?" Abigail gets up to refill Brittany's juice cup and leaves the conversation at that.

As the next segment of the special begins there is a knock on the front door. Brittany leaps up so fast she almost knocks over the snack table and rushes to the door. To her surprise and great disappointment it's not Santana but Rachel Berry who she opens the door to.

"Why hello Brittany! You are just the person I wanted to see."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Brittany responds bluntly with a glum expression.

"Right, well. We're gathering up families to go caroling in half an hour, do you think your family would be interested to join? The more the merrier!" Rachel really is too much, there's two things she loves and loves too much in life, singing and singing. But at this point, Brittany would rather carol then sit through another one of those commercials.

"Where are you gathering? I'll ask my parents if they want to go."

"We're starting in this neighborhood then depending on the time we might go along and sing for the shops in the town square. But we're gathering at my house. I hope you can come!" Rachel Berry jumps excitedly for no apparent reason then bounces off down the porch and to the neighboring house to no doubt make the same announcement.

It makes her feel a little better when her family agrees to go caroling, she hopes they'll be able to stop by Santana's house if only so she can see Santana for ten minutes. The Pierces get ready to leave, quickly bundling up in warm coats to face the impending cold.

They walk to Rachel's house which is not too far away and can already see four to five families gathered there. After waiting for another ten or so minutes for the arrival of a few more families, everyone marches' off to sing for the first house.

Brittany will admit, singing Christmas songs does lift her spirit as they continue from house to house, soon she's forgetting that she was counting down to Santana's house. She's surprised when they knock on the door of a very large mansion-like house and realizes it belongs to her girlfriend. Brittany quickly makes her way to the very front of the crowd of carolers. She's met by Santana's surprised face as she hurries out the door and gapes at the large gathering that starts to sing just for her.

"Ummm, Britt. Why are you here? I mean, I was just going to see you, I sent a message but you didn't answer. Did you bring all these carolers just to surprise me or what?" Santana asks confused.

"No, we were caroling the neighborhood and I'm sorry San I kind of forgot my phone at home."

Santana smiles politely at the group of carolers who have finished their song and are shuffling to the next house. Abigail nods at Brittany letting her know its ok to join them later.

"Wait so does that mean you got the package already?" her attention is brought back to Brittany at those words. "Yup, that means I'm free. And here, this is for you; Merry Christmas baby. " Santana gives Brittany a beautifully wrapped box with pictures of Santa's workshop on the wrapping paper.

"Awww, thanks San. But now I want to give you your present. It's at home."

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

* * *

><p>Christmas Evening rolls around, and after a nice dinner with Santana and Martin present too, Brittany leads Santana by the hand to her room.<p>

"Wow, that's one giant pile of presents Britt. Are you sure they didn't leak out of Santa's bag when he visited?"

Brittany rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's sarcasm and waves her off.

"What are you doing Britt?" Santana wonders why Brittany is suddenly crawling under her bed, but then she emerges a moment later with a clearly self-wrapped present and another store wrapped one. The beaming girl gives her presents to Santana and jumps up and down excitedly.

"Well open them San!" She squeals.

Looking at Brittany's large pile, Santana suggest that Brittany open her mountain of presents first since she was probably containing herself all day not to open them till she was with Santana.

"Fine," Brittany says, "but then we have to open our presents to each after." She receives a nod from Santana then gets to down to business.

Most of the presents are little knickknack's, snacks and there's even one or two pieces of jewelry. Santana comments some presents wondering what the giver was thinking when buying it but Brittany tells Santana not everyone knows her as well as she does which makes Santana blush.

Brittany is finally at her last present, the one wrapped neatly and covered with elves but she refuses to open it till Santana opens hers first.

"Ok," Santana says excitedly, Brittany's presents are about the only real presents she's getting this year. Usually her Christmas presents consist of money from her parents and an increase in her bank account from her abuela, although she's pretty sure she can cut that one out this year. Her abuela most likely already removed Santana from her will.

As the wrapping comes off of the first present, Santana sees it's a notebook sort of like a personal diary with a heart lock keeping people from opening it. Lying next to the lock is the key. It looks used but it's not old so Santana can't tell if it's new or not.

"You have to open the heart lock," Brittany tells her, so clearly there's more to it than just a pretty notebook. She unlocks it slowly and then opens it up to the first page that's titled "Poem's for Santana."

"When did you write this Britt?" she asks as she thumbs through the different colored pages all containing poems, there must be twenty to thirty of them; and according to the title they are all written for her.

"My English teacher said he'd give me extra credit if I kept a poem book. See look, he assigned me these words and I was supposed to write a poem about it. But every time I tried to write about the word I always ended up writing about you, they're not very good but…."

"Can I read one?" Santana interjects before Brittany can go down that 'I'm not good at it' path.

"Of course San it's yours now."

Santana opens to one of the middle pages and clears her throat to read out loud.

_**Chocolate**_

_Wonderful Chocolate yum yum yum_

_Nothing is better, not even gum _

_Still, chocolate can be so many things_

_So why do people always buy rings?_

_Chocolate it says in the brochure_

_Is better when it is more bitter_

_And since sugar is part of every treat_

_The bitter is always mixed with sweet_

_Chocolate is also my favorite drink_

_That in my tummy I like to sink_

_It fills me up whether cold or warm _

_And makes me happy in sun or storm_

_You're the perfect mix of bitter and sweet_

_You fill me up, make me complete _

_You make me happy all the time too_

_That's why Chocolates always remind me of you_

_Brittany S. Pierce _

Santana giggles at the cuteness of Brittany's poem. In her opinion, No one's ever written a better poem about Chocolate.

"That's so sweet Brittany; you're not bad at all. The best poetry speaks to your soul and that just went straight to mine – also my tummy, now I want chocolates." Brittany just smiles shyly at the compliment.

"Can I read another one?" Santana asks just to be sure Brittany's comfortable with her reading them out loud. Brittany nods her head in consent.

Santana finds another poem; it has the word Teddy at the top.

_**Teddy **_

_Teddy, Teddy on my bed_

_Who's the bestest girl I said_

_Who oh who will that girl be_

_That is the bestest girl for me_

_There's only one girl Ted and I know_

_Who'll play with me in the snow_

_One girl who'll help me get through school_

_Who'll turn Spanish into something cool_

_One girl who never says I'm dumb_

_Who says I'm smart when homework's done_

_One girl who loves me for who I am _

_Who wants me though she's dating Sam_

_Teddy, Teddy on my bed_

_I know who's the bestest girl I said _

_If only Santana knew it too_

_That she's the one, my baby-boo._

_Brittany S. Pierce_

The poem makes her both happy and sad knowing Brittany wrote it during the time she was so deep in the closet nothing could make her come out.

"Thanks Britt, you're the sweetest most loving and caring person I know." Santana tries not to get to sentimental but is failing miserably, "If I could go back in time and change things I would you know, I would have told you I loved you instead of denying it and doing all that crazy bearding just to hide who I really was and how I really felt. I'm sorry, and you were right, I always wanted you; I never loved Sam."

"It's ok San," Brittany hugs her girlfriend to assure her that everything is in the past, "you had to take your time I understood that then and I understand that now. You are worth the wait."

A small tear trickles down Santana's cheek knowing how much Brittany loves her even with everything she made her go through.

"uh, I guess I should open the other present then." Brittany smiles at Santana and tells her to go for it. She rips the paper, revealing a giant box of chocolates.

"Well, you always seem to know exactly what I want! Thank you Britt."

"I'm glad you like the presents, I didn't have so much money after buying your promise ring so hoped giving you your poem book and lots of chocolates would be ok."

"It's more than ok," Santana says, "it's perfect." She leans over to give Brittany a peck on the cheek. "Now open your last present."

Brittany nervously unties the bow then undoes the wrapping carefully so as not to rip it, "I want to keep the wrapping paper, it's cute." She says. When she gets to the plain white box she looks up at Santana who is holding back a smile as if knowing the moment she opens the box, she's going to love what's inside.

The box springs open and sitting there in the box are two stuffed dolls looking very much like Santana and herself, they are in cheerios uniforms sitting in a hugging position, they are joined together but not attached and the size of the dolls is big enough to fill Brittany's arms.

"San, where did you get this? It's so fluffy I'm going to die!"

"You like it?"

"I love it; look at us being the disgusting, perfect couple." Brittany mimics Santana's words from the morning. "Thank you, now when you can't come over I have the fake you to cuddle." Santana chuckles at this.

"You still didn't tell me how you got this, I don't we're famous enough to have doll look alikes even though we did make into 'Seventeen'."

"Never reveal the source of your gift is a golden rule Britt, but let's just say Lima Heights is like China Town, you can find anything there and then some."

Brittany admires her gift, cuddling the Cheerio dolls. They even smell like Santana, a total plus. She looks into Santana's eyes and puts out her hand for Santana to hold, they fit so perfectly together. Brittany rubs her thumb over the back of Santana's hand as she smiles lazily at her receiving the same smile from Santana.

"Before I forget," Santana breaks the magic moment, "I have something else for you. But you're gonna have to find it." Intrigued, Brittany cocks her head to the side.

"Here's the first clue."

Brittany opens the carefully folded paper Santana had given her and reads the words out loud, "fireplace." She looks at the other girl and receives a nod, she's meant to go there. Still holding Santana's gaze, she gets up and tells her she'll be back soon as if she's afraid the smiling girl will disappear.

With an extra kick of adrenalin she flies down the stairs knowing that whatever is waiting for her is something she'll love. At first glance, the fireplace looks exactly how it did the last time she saw it but there is an envelope and something piled on the edge of the stone brick structure. It's another piece of paper, larger than the one she's holding now but with the same handwriting. The note is sitting under a furry purple scarf that already gives her warm feelings when she imagines it wrapped around her neck. She picks both things up and reads.

_Brittany, before - I was afraid of the cold. I hated the cold. And yet I chose the cold. My cold world protected me from love, emotions, attachment, feelings, all those things that were like hot daggers. The cold was bad but those things were worse. If living in a cold castle with an icy moat around it meant protection from those hot daggers that would only pierce my heart and drain my blood then I would rather freeze. _

_One day a scarf, caught in the wind, wrapped itself around me. You made me warm, you wound yourself around my neck, my arms, my legs, my whole body – and it didn't hurt. I let you slowly melt away the ice from me, and it felt strange but in a good way. I let you warm every part of me all but not my heart. I couldn't surrender that to you; I was afraid you'd turn into something hot and sharp unlike your soft warmth and that you'd kill me slowly with fire. When there was no other place to warm but my life support, I tried to take you off, I tried to unwrap you, I tried leaving you on a bench, I tried walking away, but you kept coming back, wrapping yourself around me – not letting me go. I started to like the warmth, it felt like summer all the time even in winter and soon I couldn't go a day without you. _

_I don't know when it happened or how, but one day couldn't see you, I looked for you and found you wrapped around my heart. I was afraid you might wrap yourself too tight and squeeze the life out of me but you didn't. Instead you melted the last place I tried to protect and then I was no longer cold. I trusted you to protect me with your warmth because I had no more castles or moats, I was vulnerable. I should have never doubted you. Not once after giving you everything was I scared of loving, feeling, being attached, or expressing emotions, because I had you to protect me._

_Every day, you are my protection, you are the blood in my veins that keeps me from turning back into the ice queen I once was. With you I feel safe and warm. Thank you for finding me that day. Thank you for being my scarf. _

"_Romeo and Juliet" _

A small tear runs down the side of Brittany's cheek as she finishes reading the note. She rarely sees this side of Santana, the side that says and does magical things. There's nothing she wants to do right now then hold Santana. She wants to tell her that she will never hurt her and that her heart is the most precious thing she has the honor to protect, but there's another clue – another thing Santana wants her to have.

The book is familiar to her; it's probably one of the old English novels she's read the most times. It's in the bookcase on the top shelf so it's a little stretch to get but she manages to grip it with the tips of her fingers. Unfortunately, her grip is not tight enough and it slips from her hand to the floor. Bending to pick it up she sees another note, like the previous one, stuck in between two pages. It's written in bold lettering signifying Santana's penmanship. She pulls out the slip and runs over the words.

"…_My bounty is as boundless as the sea_

_My love as deep, the more I give to thee_

_The more I have, for both are infinite"_

_Brittany, you deserve the world. I will spend the rest of my life giving you the most precious things, and my love. They will never run out, you can have as much as you want. _

_I'm so blessed to have you; you are my lucky star, my angel from heaven, my Juliet, my Fair Lady, and my everything else. This Christmas I want you to know how thankful I am for the things you do for me every day – the small things I forget to thank you for, and the big things that I don't thank you for enough. Please accept my humble thanks and know that whatever you want is yours if you just ask for it. I promise you that much. _

"_Bedroom door" _

The notion is sweet but Brittany couldn't care less. The bounty and things don't matter to her, Santana does, and she wants her to know. The bedroom, it is one step closer to the end of the treasure chase, and one step closer to Santana having that knowledge. Before moving on, she picks the worn book from the floor and discovers that wedged between its pages is a bracelet with a star charm on it. Stars have become their symbol of love. Even more now, she feels the need to be with Santana and the path to her girl is up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, she takes three large strides to her closed door. She's about to turn the handle but stops when she sees another note taped to the hard wood. It says in bold letters to read before entering.

_Brittany, this year has been so good for me, so good that if I had a computer for a brain I could probably think of every single time and every single moment that was good. Sadly, I don't have that super brain, I can probably only remember the highlights. I was thinking about this the whole week, how unfortunate it is that some good moments are remembered while others are forgotten. I won't say much more except…_

"_Open the door"_

The order is written and Brittany is left hanging, wondering what the note could mean – it doesn't even look complete. Not waiting any longer, she turns the knob and enters.

In the room she is greeted by the smiling face of Santana, it knocks her for a loop how beautiful Santana looks – she looks like she has nothing to hide. Santana is giving her everything; the notes while beautiful, fade in comparison to what is transparent on Santana's face - pure love. Her moment of awe is broken by the sound of Santana's low cough, only then does she see that the girl is holding something out to her. It's a book for sure and it's rather large too. Stuck to the front of the book is the other half of the note on her door.

…_I found a way to remember things I may have missed or forgotten. It was actually your idea, but I added to it. _

_Merry Christmas Brittany, here is a compilation of the past year, this is the story of our first year as girlfriend's - I hope to remember it for a very long time. I love you._

_PS: Since I've been writing about feelings all day while waiting for that package, I might as well write about my experience making this present too. I cried a little bit, well ok, a lot especially because of some things, this whole book actually – it does things to me. I laughed and cried like an idiot all by myself. _

Brittany's eyes move from the paper to Santana's eyes, they are begging her to open the book. "Can we sit on the bed?" she asks shyly. "Sure," she hears Santana's velvet voice for the first time in half an hour. Once settled, she flips the book open and is surprised. Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent and the Wrong Side of the Tracks couldn't have made this, could she? All Brittany knows is that Santana hates arts and crafts so this is full on scrapbook comes as a huge shock.

"Did you…"

"Yes" Before Brittany can ask, Santana has answered as if knowing why she is amazed. "I made it today while waiting at my house. Do you like it? Next year you can make it if you want; I think you'd make a more awesome scrapbook than me and my low level creativity."

Brittany stops her girlfriend from continuing by placing her hand over her mouth completely, successfully muffling the noise till Santana goes silent.

"It's perfect San, everything about this Christmas is perfect. And the things you wrote for me – the scarf, the charm and now this, Santana I don't even know how to respond."

She doesn't even try anymore and Santana doesn't mind, she doesn't need to hear the words when she can see it in Brittany's eyes. Together they flip through the pages recording almost everything they'd done together.

"You were right San, we need one of these every year so we don't forget any of the best moments of our lives."

"I know right?" Santana responds and takes a photo with a Polaroid camera she's been hiding behind her back for this specific occasion. After a few seconds, the printed picture slides out and they wait for the picture to appear. Santana flips towards the end of the book and gets some glue that she's prepared, she rubs it on the edge of the now visible photo of Santana and Brittany linking arms and smiling for the camera. Finally, she pastes the picture in an empty space specially prepared for that photo and says that now it's done. There are a few empty pages that follow, Santana says they are for any memories they have before the end of the year, and then they'll start a new one, together.

"This Christmas is the best I've ever had because I have you." Brittany says lovingly and scoots even closer to Santana. The other girl embraces her and adjusts her head on Brittany's shoulder, as she enjoys the way Brittany leans her head on hers.

"It has been the best," Santana replies, "You make everything perfect. Merry Christmas Brittany."

She doesn't wait for Santana to finish talking before pressing her cold lips against Santana's warm ones, "Merry Christmas Santana."

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, thank you for reading faithfully. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.<strong>

**God bless and Merry Christmas**


End file.
